


DOS ESTRELLAS

by ISALORE (IsaloreDaniel05), IsaloreDaniel05



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adopted Children, Angst and Drama, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abandonment, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Domestic Violence, Drama & Romance, F/M, Finn violento, Murder-Suicide, Rey con traumas de abandono, Rey ligth, Sex, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), friendship Kylo Ren/Hux, la resistencia no gana, reylo libre
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 33
Words: 110,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaloreDaniel05/pseuds/ISALORE, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaloreDaniel05/pseuds/IsaloreDaniel05
Summary: Rey rechazo el destino que la fuerza le ordena; después de la batalla de Crait todo gira de forma adversa para la resistencia; en su tiempo en el exilio Rey regresa a la vida solitaria mientras Kylo Ren se reconstruye a su mismo en una nueva dirección, nuevamente el destino los reúne en circunstancias inesperadas.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. amante de un monstruo

Es una lección de vida aprender del dolor, y del gozo, después de liberarme del yugo de Snoke, mi vida presento lecciones que ningún entrenamiento previo me preparo para enfrentarlo; ella regresó a mi de forma inesperada.

* ****************

Rey cerro la compuerta del halcón milenario y cerro su conexión, el esta derrotado, con el sentimiento profundo de su rechazo, solo la mira, ambos perdieron, van en direcciones opuestas, ninguno cedió, ella es la esperanza de la minada resistencia, el es ahora el líder supremo de la primera orden y así sus caminos vuelven a separarse.

Han pasado algunas semanas desde la batalla de Crait, siente un silencio absoluto y una sensación vibrante a su alrededor; Kylo está dispuesto a dormir un poco, son jornadas agotadoras, específicamente ya todos los sistemas están bajo su control y el de la primera orden, los sistemas del núcleo, el borde medio y el borde exterior; la resistencia esta diezmada, pero aun es una amenaza latente que tiene que ser vigilada. No ha sido posible rastrearlos, cambian constantemente de ubicación, no la ha visto, tal vez sea lo mejor, el piensa, creyó que al morir su maestro el vinculo también; sin embargo ahí está ella, frente a el, recordando su rechazo y su decepción, es una herida muy fresca y duele.

Como líder supremo esta superando a su abuelo Darth Vader, su ascenso es rápido y efectivo, su duro entrenamiento en ambos lados de la fuerza son efectivos para su desempeño, el ser aprendiz de Snoke le contagio de sabiduría, el maestro era cruel pero sabio y el ahora aplica lo que aprendió de el.

Kylo esta solo en pijama, acostumbra a dormir con el torso desnudo, la mira y se sienta en su cama, solo intercambian miradas, ella no puede evitar ver su bello cuerpo de guerrero, tan marcado de cicatrices como su alma, rápidamente su mirada viaja a la gran cicatriz que sube de su pecho hasta su rostro, la marca que ella dejo, tan similar como la que dejo en su corazón, siente escalofríos de pensar que ella la hizo y de que estuvo a punto de matarlo; así como recuerda su momento en la cabaña, ese dolor profundo los atraviesa a los dos. El solo se levanta y se da vuelta hacia al gran ventanal en su habitación y mira las estrellas, eso siempre le transmite calma y solo espera a que ella se vaya, pasan unos minutos y deja de sentir su presencia, intenta volver a dormir, esta tan cansado que es fácil contener su ira y su dolor.

Las conexiones son impredecibles, han pasado algunos meses, se conectan en momentos inoportunos, como en momentos privados, aprendieron a ignorarse, son indiferentes entre ellos, incluso así duele.

Una de tantas veces Kylo decide hablarle, no puede reprimir lo que siente, ella está sonriendo a alguien, que no puede ver desde su lado de la conexión, ella parece feliz, al notarlo su rostro cambia drásticamente, el solo mira sus bellos ojos que lo ven con frialdad.

- **supongo que todavía me odias** \- él deja de mirarla, esta recostado sobre su cama, sin poder dormir, todo esta oscuro.

- **no te odio, pero me decepcionas** \- dice Rey con indiferencia.

- **me imagino, soy bueno en eso** \- responde con sarcasmo sin dejar de mirar hacia la nada.

- **¿Por que Ben, por que no volviste conmigo a la luz? A casa podríamos estar juntos y luchar por la resistencia, con tu madre, mis amigos serian tus amigos, no tendrías que estar solo** \- responde casi histérica tenia ganas de decirle eso todo este tiempo.

- **¿Por qué tu no te quedaste conmigo? Por qué esperas que yo renuncie a todo, pero tu no estas dispuesta a renunciar a nada por mi. Es ingenuo de tu parte creer que seria bienvenido a la resistencia, iría directo a mi ejecución , a Leia no le importa, nunca le importó, me abandono con Luke a los diez años, no volví a verla, nunca me buscó, es mas me dio por muerto ¿Por qué me recibiría ahora, por que es mi madre? en mi infancia delego mi cuidado a extraños y después se deshizo de mi, tus amigos no son los míos y no me imagino al traidor y al piloto conmigo en una parranda, por qué lucharía por la resistencia, cuando ese es el motivo por el que Leia me abandonó, entenderás que no tengo ninguno para ir en esa dirección, ningún motivo**.

-¿ **Y yo**?- Rey pregunta con un nudo en la garganta.

- **responde Rey, tus motivos para no quedarte conmigo** \- él continua en la misma posición, sin mirar nada en particular ni a ella.

Rey lo mira confundida ordenando sus ideas - **por que es la oscuridad la primera orden solo siembra terror donde pasa, asesina, no me uniría a ninguno de los dos, han muerto miles bajo su mano, y si te pedí ir conmigo es por que es el lado bueno**.

\- **Que curioso estas tan segura de lo que dices, pero solo demuestra tu ingenuidad y poca información que tienes en política, la fuerza y la guerra; Leia tiene la misma cantidad de sangre en sus manos que yo, tal vez más, ella tiene más tiempo en el negocio terrorista, la resistencia tiene un contador de muertos tan alto como la primera orden, ustedes dicen luchar por la democracia, el poder a la gente, si funcionara no existiría la primera orden, que surgió en el borde exterior gracias a las ruinas del imperio y de la marginación de los planetas que el núcleo olvido, es un sistema engañoso, tu situación de vida en Jakku es un reflejo de lo bien que funcionaba la democracia, los beneficios solo eran para los sistemas core; peleas con uñas y dientes por el lado de la luz sin saber sus fundamentos, te crees jedi, solo para darle el gusto a Leia, usas tus emociones para atacar, usas el lado oscuro, es una guerra y un bando tiene que ganar, no hay lado bueno o malo, solo hay bandos, perde dor y vencedor.**

Ella esta asimilando cada palabra, es verdad ella se deja guiar por donde llevan las circunstancias, realmente no ha elegido, encontró un droide, que ló llevo a robar una nave en el camino inevitablemente Finn estaba a su lado, Han y Chewie los encontraron y los llevo con Maz, él la secuestra, ella escapa, Finn regreso por ella y ayudo a Han a explotar el núcleo del reactor del starkiller, llegó a la resistencia y Leia la envió para entrenar y ser un jedi, Luke se negó a entrenarla por la facilidad en que se inclinaba al lado oscuro, ella no eligió, solo fue por donde dijeron, sacude su cabeza en negación total.

- **ahora te pregunto ¿no era un motivo para que renunciaras a la resistencia**?

- **Noooo, absolutamente no, mis amigos estaban en peligro**.

- **entonces solo querías usarme para proteger a tus amigos, y no funciono tu plan, entenderás que tampoco eras motivo para echar por la borda todo por lo que he trabajado, mi entrenamiento, el abandono de mis padres, la muerte de Han** \- ahora esta de pie frente a ella mirando analíticamente cada expresión de ella, voltea otra vez al gran ventanal y espera que se cierre la conexión.

- **No, me usaste para subir al poder, quitaste a Snoke para tener el poder de él** \- dice con furia.

- **Lo hice para salvarte, debia hacerlo, el sabia que podría pasar, eras una prueba y la pase, nunca quise ser el líder, pero ya no importa las cosas son ahora así**. 

- **siempre estarás solo y miserable Kylo Ren, maldito asesino**. 

- **veremos, veremos** \- repite murmurando, la conexión se cierra con estas palabras llenas de rencor por parte de Rey.

Estos encuentros son muy amargos, pero como van pasando se van suavizando y son un poco mas dulces, como si fueran amigos; hablan de cosas sin importancia, sin que sus conflictos se hagan presentes. Hasta que Kylo comienza a tomar su mano, en otra ocasión comparten un abrazo, caricias llenas de ternura, poco a poco su contacto en mas intimo, hasta que llegan a consumar sus deseos mas profundos, siendo solo uno en repetidas ocasiones; ahora esperan con ansias sus encuentros a través de la fuerza.

Están abrazados en un momento lleno de ternura después de una sesión de pasión y entrega carnal - **Rey, te amo, por favor acepta mi mano, no te ofreceré otra cosa, solo se mi esposa** \- le dice mientras le acaricia el cabello, ella esta recostada sobre su pecho y lo envuelve con una pierna; Rey inmediatamente entra en pánico se levanta y comienza a vestirse - **No Ben, no puedo, si tu regresas a la resistencia, seria diferente**.

- **¿Aceptas ser mi amante, pero no mi esposa? Prefieres ser la amante de tu enemigo, eso es tradición a tu bando, no quita nada que seas mi esposa o amante, si Leia se entera seras tratada como traidora** \- ella le lanza una mirada severa.

- **No Ben, no puedo ser la esposa de un...**

- **Dilo, de un monstruo, solo aceptas ser el amante de uno** \- él se levanta y se dirige a bañarse esta por comenzar sus actividades, cuando sale Rey ya no esta. 

En las siguientes conexiones el vuelve a pedirle lo mismo, que sea su esposa, pero Rey no es capaz de dejar todo por el, ella opta por tratar de bloquear sus conexiones antes de que pueda verlo, en otras ocasiones no puede hacerlo, y el vuelve a repetir su petición, le ruega hasta el borde de lo patético, y ella solo lo rechaza, sus negativas solo hacen mas profundo su rechazo y su dolor, poco a poco las conexiones son menos frecuentes él esta inquieto, revolcandose en su dolor, aun así mantiene el control suficiente para liderar la primera orden, por lo menos ahí todo lo que está saliendo bien. Ha pasado medio año de esta dinámica de petición y rechazo, esta dispuesto a hacer una última petición pero no será por el enlace de la fuerza, sabe dónde está la base de la resistencia y vigila todos sus movimientos, sabe que no tienen armamento, ni naves, ni nuevos miembros, estan igual que cuando salieron de Crait, él se ha encargado de bloquear cualquier ayuda manteniendolos asi.

El pánico inunda la base de la resistencia al ver la lanzadera de Kylo Ren, todos reconocen esa nave de líneas elegantes tan hermosa e intimidante; se disponen a apuntar sus blasters, la rampa se abre y ven aquel espectro que infunde miedo a sus espectadores; Leia esta al frente de la línea de fuego, inmediatamente comienzan a disparar, en un instante los rayos son congelados y redireccionados dando las instalaciones del viejo edificio donde esta la base, todos los blasters son arrancados de las manos, son lanzados lejos donde no pueden recuperarlos, todos lo miran con miedo. Leia camina unos metros en su dirección manteniendo su posición de matriarca protectora. 

- **Hola general** \- dice Kylo fríamente.

- **Hola Kylo Ren** \- responde con la misma frialdad - **¿Haz venido a terminarnos? ¿Me preparo para un ataque?**

- **mi asunto es personal**.

- **tu diras** \- las miradas de reto entre los dos son evidentes, la general no se intimida por el hombre que alguna vez llamó hijo.

- **no, no vengo por ti, vengo por Rey**.

Leia esta asombrada, ¿qué quiere su hijo con Rey? - **Rey no tiene nada que ver contigo, no tienes por que hablar con ella**.

Desde la línea de sobrevivientes de la resistencia, Rey esta solo mirando, tragando fuerte, pues esta a punto de ser descubierta, no quiere perder su posición en la resistencia.

- **Rey, por favor solo vine a verte, no haré nada que tu no quieras** \- Leia esta sorprendida por la forma en que su hijo habla, pareciera que sé conocen, incluso más, le sorprende que ella se acerque sin miedo.

-¿ **Qué estas haciendo aquí Ben**?- ella pregunta, y es evidente que esta nerviosa, Leia la esta mirando fijamente sin comprender.

-¿ **Ben, por qué lo llamas así? Nadie en la base sabe el nombre de mi hijo** \- mientras dice esto los dos se miran a los ojos, todos los demás están sorprendidos por lo que ven y escuchan, el más sorprendido es Finn que no cabe en su molestia y odio hacia aquel hombre, Rey y Kylo ignoran a Leia.

- **Vine a verte para pedírtelo por última vez, sé mi esposa Rey** \- Leia mira de uno a otro, sin comprender que sucede o desde cuando; Rey se sonroja y solo mira hacia el suelo, sin responder.

- **Y bien Rey, ¿que me respondes**? -Él también está nervioso pero guarda su tranquilidad, no quiere que sus enemigos lo vean fuera de control.

- **No, ya te lo dije todo este tiempo, no Ben, no seré tu esposa** \- le dice cortante; él solo asiente, ¡pero como duele! Sigue la tranquilidad en su rostro, él sabía que esto pasaría y estaba preparado para su rechazo.

-¿ **Qué diablos esta pasando aquí**?- pregunta Leia exasperada por no tener la información completa.

- **Me acaba de rechazar por última vez Leia, no volveré a pedírtelo Rey, quería tu rechazo de frente y no por medio del vínculo**.

- **¿Vínculo? ¿Que vínculo? ¿Por qué estas pidiendo esto? ¿Desde cuándo se están viendo? ¿Qué pasa?** \- Leia está confundida y las preguntas salen una tras otra, Rey se queda sin palabras.

- **Le he pedido por medio año que sea mi esposa, desde poco antes de Crait tenemos algo, ella ha rechazado mi petición en todo momento**.

- **¿Queeeeee? Rey explícame** \- esta furiosa y Rey lo sabe.

- **Fue un error Leia, puedo explicarlo** \- Ella está muy nerviosa y su respuesta enfurece a Kylo, él no se contiene y revela el secreto que Rey guardaba muy bien.

- **Fuiste mi amante por un año, pero no quieres ser mi esposa** \- su voz es un susurro aterrador, todos miran a Rey, Finn esta ardido, maldiciendo y esperando a tener la oportunidad de reprocharle.

- **si Leia, me la he estado tirando incansablemente en cada conexión del vínculo de la fuerza que nos une, ella se entrego a mi en todo momento, con placer, por su voluntad, lo disfruto sin miedo, sin pensar en su posición en la guerra, pero en el momento que le pedí ser mi esposa, me rechazo, creo que prefería seguir siendo mi amante, un año de amantes y medio rogándole, entenderas por lo que necesitaba que me rechazara de frente** .

- **¿Es verdad Rey** **?**

- **Yo, yo, yo... no es... es verdad todo** \- sus lágrimas cargadas de vergüenza amenazan con salir, esta descubierta, ella no es capaz de hablar mas y solo llora, tiene mucho que explicar a todos. 

\- **Rey, te ofreci todo sin pedir nada, solo te quería a ti, no te volveré a pedir nada, esto se termino para mi, no soy suficiente para ti, nunca lo seré ahora lo veo aunque no comprendo por lo que estabas conmigo , supongo que ya no importa, adios Rey** \- mantiene su posición fría y tranquila, no quiere quebrarse frente a su madre y enemigos - **ahora si, somos enemigos** \- lanza una amenaza que le hela la sangre a Rey ya su madre; Leia comprende por qué no los ataca la primera orden, saben dónde están, él la estaba protegiendo; todos lo ven regresar a su lanzadera y perderse en la atmósfera, Rey tiene mucho que explicar.

Finn explota mientras Rey y Leia están procesando lo que acaba de pasar, Finn toma a Rey del cabello y la jala hacia atrás, esta furioso, entiende por que ella lo rechazo y solo lo mantiene como amigo a pesar de que el le ofreció mas , le da dos golpes en la cara, Rey aun no entiende y no se defiende, la escena es grotesca, ella solo cae mientras Finn sigue golpeando y la patea, todo paso tan rápido.

- **¿Por Eso me rechazaste? Por Que Estabas con ese bastardo, eres una maldita zorra, creí que eras buena, te ofrecí lo mejor de mí, ¡me engañaste!** \- escupe, en ese momento Poe y otro lo detienen mientras Leia ordena arrestarlo.

- **Yo nunca te engañe, siempre te consideré mi amigo, nada más** \- ella tiene el labio roto, bañada en lágrimas y aun procesando todo.

- **Claro, pues te revolcabas con el enemigo ¿dónde está tu lealtad Rey? Eres una basura, no vales nada, maldita zorra inmunda**. 

- **Ya basta Finn, llevatelo ya Poe, encierralo en lo que resolvemos esto** \- grita Leia que ya está con Rey revisando los golpes.

Como paso esto piensa Rey, Finn era incapaz de decirle una mala palabra, la trataba con delicadeza, creyó que las palabras de Ben la insultaron, cuando el que menos creyó la trato peor, Ben nunca la insulto de esa manera, no era el mas atento, pero nunca la trato así, sus últimas palabras fueron por su decepción y las de Finn son de odio y asco.


	2. RUMBO AL EXILIO

Dentro de su nave ya completamente solo, una lágrima recorre su mejilla, luego otra y otra hasta que ya no las puede contener fluyen sin parar, hasta ese momento de su vida solo conoce el rechazo, el abandono, la decepción y con Rey no fue la excepción, su alma esta desgarrada no sabe como llego a amar a esta mujer de esta manera, nunca antes existió alguna que ganara su afecto, aunque por su posición de poder, no faltaban mujeres dispuestas a darle sus favores, tal como lo hacían con Hux y con los oficiales de alto rango, él siempre las ignoro, solo fueron encuentros casuales en raras ocasiones, una relación era una perdida de tiempo. El dolor se convierte en ira, es un perro rabioso, el rechazo lo esta destruyendo y alimentando su oscuridad.

- **Hux, dirije el finalizador a estas coordenadas, esta cerca aquí espero encontré la base de la resistencia, ataque aéreo, no tienen naves, ni armamento ni radares, es hora de terminar con todos-** esas palabras le duelen **-quiero un escuadrón que los supere en numero, no debe quedar ninguno con vida**.

El ataque a la base es implacable, los disparos llegan desde el cielo, tomando a todos desprevenidos, quienes aun estaba conmocionados por la inesperada visita del líder supremo y de la revelación que hizo frente a todos, la aventura por plazo de un año que mantuvo con su mejor defensa y bandera Rey la aspirante a Jedi; el ambiente es desordenado algunos disparan como una forma desesperada de defensa, siendo superados en todo, otros tienen la opción de huir encontrando la sorpresa de que están rodeados, fue una emboscada en poco tiempo tienen a la mayoría de los sobrevivientes de la resistencia capturan casi a todos, excepto a Leia y a Rey, los mas afortunados murieron en el fuego cruzado, Kylo se encuentra en su buque esta vez no bajo al combate, esta furioso quería terminar con todos incluidas a ellas, así mataría su pasado y su dolor, nadie sabe como escaparon, buscan por cada recobeco de la base y patrullas por toda la zona hacen para encontrarlas, sin éxito.

- **sin cuartel, sin prisioneros** \- da la orden y todos son ejecutados en el acto, con métodos sanguinarios y sin compasión, formados en fila con las manos atadas en la espalda esperan su turno para su ejecución, cada uno con evidente dignidad en pie con orgullo de caer defendiendo su postura ante la galaxia, la sangrienta ceremonia es grabada y proyectada a toda la galaxia, para dejar claro el poderío del nuevo líder supremo, nadie puede cuestionar su autoridad y triunfo ya nadie puede alzarse en su contra la única con el coraje suficiente para hacerlo, la general Leia queda como un cobarde al huir dejando a sus seguidores para enfrentar su destino solos; la resistencia cayo pero aún falta su líder, quien se evaporo de la base, las búsquedas no fueron satisfactorias ella y Rey no fueron encontradas por ningún lado, Kylo mas frustrado por que ellas eran su principal objetivo, ordena poner precio a sus cabezas con una alta recompensa.

Leia y Rey se esconden dentro de un pozo de agua, oculto a la vista, es lo único que se le ocurrió para proteger a la general, estaban en el dormitorio del Rey cuando comenzó el ataque, las dos hablaban de los eventos anteriores, Rey limpiaba sus heridas provocadas por la furia del que era hasta unos momentos antes su mejor amigo, ella desconocía o prefería ignorar sus sentimientos hacia ella, ahora conoce el terror de los celos hacia ella; han estado ahí por dos días, con frío y hambre, la primera orden se ha retirado al no escuchar ruidos Rey decide salir, regresa por Leia, las dos salen del agujero donde se refugiaron, estos días en contacto con el agua no fue placentero al menos estaban con vida. Recorren la base, ven la destrucción y muerte que dejo la primera orden a su paso, todo fue tan rápido, terminó la discusión sobre la relación de Rey y Ben y comenzó el ataque, en menos de dos horas Kylo ordenó el ataque, las dos se derrumban al ver a todos los que quedaban de la resistencia, ejecutados, lloran sin consuelo sobre los cuerpos de sus compañeros de lucha - **es mi culpa Leia, el lo hizo por venganza a mi** \- las dos lloran sin parar, sin embargo no hay la oportunidad de consolarse una a otra, existe una brecha que las separa, es su propio elefante blanco en la habitación.

- **Rey ¿por qué no aceptaste ser su esposa, por qué ser su amante? Una mujer decide a quien da su placer ¿por qué a él si? ¿Y qué paso con Finn**?- Leia tiene que resolver sus dudas pendientes; ella entiende ahora una realidad que se negaba a aceptar, siempre lo supo de alguna manera, pero su visión del bando al que representaba le dio un enfoque miope del contexto total de la fuerza y la galaxia; demasiado tarde para remediar todo.

- **Leia, lo amado todo este tiempo, pero estas acciones son las que me hicieron dudar de ser su esposa** \- Rey se encuentra de rodillas frente a los que alguna vez reconoció como amigos y familia, los apilan en una zona para hacer una pira y dar un final mas digno, no dejarlos a expensas de la fauna del lugar.

- **llegaste a pensar que tal vez como su esposa, con tu influencia estas acciones cambiarían, por amor lo haría, ya nos demostró que hace cuando es rechazado y no amado; es mi culpa no fui buena madre, al perder el poco amor que creyó tener, arremetió con todo, no creo que lo amaras en verdad** \- dice con su voz quebrada, porque descubre que ella tampoco lo hizo; dio prioridad a todo menos a su único hijo.

-¿ **Que haremos ahora, buscaremos otra base, mas aliados**?- la derrota es notable en la voz de la general.

- **no Rey, ya no existe la resistencia, ya no tengo fuerzas para hacerla resurgir y tus corres peligro si insistes en terminar con la primera orden, bien sabes que nadie acudió a nuestro llamado de auxilio, nadie nos apoyó después de Crait ni mi influencia y contactos sirvieron, la república ya no existe, dudo mucho que tu puedas seguir, es mejor desaparecer en el anonimato… vamos Rey, solo nos tenemos la una a la otra** \- muy a pesar de las dos así es, se encuentran solas en toda la galaxia y no es una unión bien recibida el descubrimiento de todo hizo una fractura entre las dos, son aliadas en su desgracia como lo fueron en su lucha.

Las dos mujeres se cambian, recogen sus pertenencias y lo que consideran importante de dejó la primera orden en la base, descubren que los registros y archivos fueron tomados por el nuevo imperio, Leia llora despidiéndose de los droides que fueron fieles con ella sus amados C3PO y R2D2 que yacen en un rincón casi en chatarra; Rey trabaja en una nave mientras Leia se despide de todo lo que fue su vida por décadas, la guerra y toman la última nave que quedo en pie, con los arreglos de Rey esta lista para llevarlas lejos de el ultimo bastión de la libertad como la conocieron; el halcón fue destruido en el ataque para satisfacción del líder quien lo ordenó como prioridad, desde el puente de mando Hux difundió sus deseos; toman rumbo desconocido, hacia el borde exterior.

- **Leia, lamento haber ocultado mi relación con tu hijo y no pedir tu consejo, no creí llegar a este desastre** \- dice Rey arrepentida y todavía llorosa mientras el vuelo hacia su nuevo hogar sigue su curso.

- **ya no es tiempo de llorar niña, tenemos que cambiar nuestras identidades y ropa, nada que nos relacione con la resistencia, iremos a donde no me reconozcan, te harás pasar por mi hija después de todo pudiste serlo-** Leia en el tiempo en aquel pozo tuvo revelaciones que a estas alturas ya no ve la importancia de revelar, sabe que cometió un gran error que mas tarde Rey debe pagar, Rey es alguien mas que solo una huérfana buscando pertenencia **\- tengo algunos créditos para instalarnos , tenemos una oportunidad que los demás no; vivamos por ellos y hagamoslo bien, vamos hija lamento a donde mi hijo ha llegado por mi falta de atención y esto es lo que pagare, tenia razón en que aún queda algo de luz en el , pero me temo que ahora esta totalmente en la oscuridad, no le demos motivos para terminar con nosotras**.

Ellas llegaron a un planeta lejano y rural lejano en el borde exterior, donde abundan los migrantes de planetas diversos, un lugar para encontrar el anonimato y calma en una vida simple y lejana de los asuntos mas trascendentes de la galaxia, un planeta demasiado simple para quien busca gloria y fama; es hora de comenzar una nueva vida, llena de precauciones y con la incertidumbre del futuro con pretensiones de ser sencilla y longeva; Leia esta muy desgastada por la guerra, la última batalla y la exposición al espacio mino su salud, Rey se dedica a cuidarla como una hija viven en un pequeño pueblo, sin llamar la atención debe esconder su sable para no levantar sospechas la recompensa sobre la jedi es jugosa y cualquiera puede sucumbir a la tentación de recibir los créditos que ofrece el líder supremo por su captura, esconde sus habilidades en la fuerza y llevan nombres diferentes así, su aspecto de las dos cambian a vestir como es la costumbre del planeta, con tejidos artesanales y rústicos, lejos quedan los elegantes atuendos de la princesa para llevar unos menos llamativos, nadie en su planeta usa algo así; en ese nuevo hogar adoptado donde compraron una pequeña casa, es un poblado agrícola y pintoresco lejos de la vista publica, se hacen pasar por una viuda y su hija, vivirán en el exilio.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Kylo Ren tiene muchos informes que revisar, esta sumergido en lo que será el nuevo imperio, revisa dato tras dato, esta cansado a pesar del dolor emocional no se puede permitir declinar, hara lo que tenga que hacer dio todo para llegar allí, su propósito no es comprendido por nadie, reflexiona en este momento, necesita su maestro, era un mentor duro pero sabio si solo hubiese seguido sus órdenes. Esta sentado en su estudio, dentro de sus habitaciones privadas en su buque, tan grandes como una casa, con estancia, cocina, alcobas, estudio, baños, enormes armarios, ahí pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo, ahora ya no sale a misiones , sus días de guerrero están terminados pero extraña el desfogue de la violencia, los últimos días son los peores de su vida siempre fueron malos, pero ahora son insoportables, hay momentos en que quiere terminar con todo él siempre supo que tenia un objetivo y un destino, ahora esta incompleto y duda si puede seguir, aun así se obliga a continuar solo; esa parte lo empuja a continuar viviendo, tristeza, decepción, ira y rechazo lo inundan; pero el es Kylo Ren y nadie deben saber la tormenta interior que vive ese es el motivo que invita a seguir usando su máscara que lo separa de su humanidad nadie vuelve a ver su rostro, nadie vuelve a ver sus expresiones, solo es la intimidad de sus habitaciones y en presencia de unos cuantos que conocen su rostro. En ese momento revisa informes, los sistemas ya lo reconocen como su líder supremo, esta absorto en su trabajo de repente el silencio lo envuelve, la fuerza vibra a su alrededor, no lo quiere, ya no quiere mas ese vínculo que antes le daba la mayor alegría y ahora maldice, levanta la cabeza y ahí esta Rey, él exhala frustrado se pasa las manos por el rostro y el cabello.

-¡ **maldita sea!** \- suspira exasperado, sabía que no tardaría mucho en verso nuevamente.

 **-mataste a mis amigos, acabare contigo** \- le dice Rey llena de ira y mostrando los dientes, su pose es agresiva, enciende su sable dispuesta a todo y eliminarlo antes ya estuvo cerca de hacerlo y confía en sus habilidades si una vez lo derrotó ahora no dudara en terminar con él, rápidamente Kylo arrebata con la fuerza el sable y enciende el suyo que coloca cerca de su cuello, todo en un movimiento tan rápido que ella no logró entender como perdió el control de la situación; siente el calor de la hoja que hace arde su piel y quema su cabello.

- **No, no lo harás** \- responde con odio, sus ojos destellan color rojo.

- **te vencí una vez, lo volveré a hacer, maldito bastardo** \- consciente de su posición en desventaja aun se mantiene firme en derrotarlo.

- **No me venciste, solo no quería matarte, no tendrás la misma suerte nunca más** \- su voz es intimidante, segura y en ella carga el odio por esta mujer que tanto ama, o amo, el aun no lo sabe - **pase la mitad de mi vida buscándote, estaba tan cerca de encontrarte; siempre hice la voluntad de la fuerza, seguí el destino hecho para mi y tu lo arruinaste todo** \- el sable aun continua en su cuello, eso no le impide a Rey escupir también veneno.

- **yo no tengo la culpa de que seas un maldito, si estas arruinado te lo mereces, todo el odio que te tengo por matar a Han, mis amigos, a la galaxia, no eres más que un infeliz gusano patético ¿creías que me ataría a ti? cuando otro hombre me dio más que tu, alguien que valía la pena, que era bueno, capaz de amar… escucha bien maldito, solo fuiste una aventura nunca me importaste, por eso otro me dio lo que en realidad quise, fuiste un error, nadie te quiere, eres fácil de odiar hasta tu madre te repudia, sabía bien que no mereces nada ni una pizca de afecto, no mereces el amor de nadie, de tus padres, de Luke, mio y ninguna mujer te amara, por que no eres digno de compasión ni simpatía, por eso estarás siempre solo, todo lo tuviste, padres que te amaban, una familia, tenias todo a manos llenas, crees que la pasaste mal, mereces que no le importes a nadie, que nadie se preocupe por ti, el día que mueras la galaxia hará fiesta, y yo seré la primera en celebrar, maldito** \- no le importa que su garganta se encuentra a escasos centímetros de esa hoja caliente de su sable; Rey tiene que escupir su repudio, con lo que mas sabe que lo lastimara, la lengua hace mas daño que una daga.

- **¿Por qué putas la fuerza me ató a una perra carroñera insignificante como tu? Eres una engreída que juega a la heroína, ¿qué pensabas, que harías la gran hazaña de skywalker? Redimir al villano y llenar de gloria tu insignificante existencia ¿por que la fuerza me ató a ti? que no la entiendes, juegas a ser la jedi, por toda la mierda que Organa te metió en tu estúpida cabeza, niegas la voluntad de la fuerza por unas personas que impiden tu destino, estas tan necesitadas de atención y reconocimiento que te crees todo ciegamente, diste la espalda al destino y a la fuerza… tanto tú como yo estaremos condenados a la soledad por tu puta necedad, esto era mas grande que tu o yo, o la resistencia, o la primera orden; debí matarte cuando Snoke lo ordeno, él sabía que no lo harías, fui un estúpido al creer en ti un regalo tan único, en una carroñera ignorante y muerta de hambre, no volveré a tener compasión ni piedad de ti más vale seguir en tu escondite… de todas las malditas mujeres de la galaxia, el destino tenia que marcarte a ti, si tu niegas el destino yo también, ambos viviremos las consecuencias, la galaxia pronto comenzara otro ciclo de guerra, por tu puta ignorancia y orgullo, no quiero volver a verte, así como te llega a amar ahora odio, perra carroñera-** lo dice fuertemente gritando, apaga su sable y violentamente de una patada avienta su escritorio lanzando todo por todas las partes.

-¿ **Maldita sea, por que tu**?- él grita Rey ya no se atreve a hablar, esta demasiado violento como para provocarlo, le quito su sable y no intenta mas, si algo sabe ella es elegir sus batallas que puede ganar, y esta no es una.

- **fuiste el peor error que pude cometer** \- escupe ella.

\- **No te des baños de pureza, una mujer honorable no seria amante de nadie, eres una maldita zorra, solo fui un error mas** \- él se acerca a ella la tiene contra el muro se pega muy amenazante, la presiona con su cuerpo, es muy pequeña a comparación de él, no puede escapar - **te gustaba como usaba tu cuerpo, gemías como perra en celo, así que no te hagas la pura y así como lo hacías conmigo, lo hacías con otro… no te vueltas a cruzar en mi camino** \- le dice frente a frente con el rostro a centímetros de ella, Rey esta casi hiperventilando, miedo y a la vez ira destellan en ella, la fuerza cruje violentamente alrededor de los dos como un anuncio de quiebre, la suelta y sale de sus habitaciones, se lleva el sable de Rey, se aleja él sabe que la distancia cerrará el vinculo, ella se queda respirando fuerte y muy rápido, resiste todo lo que puede hasta llegar a su límite, se quiebra en llanto su resistencia fue poca se deja caer sobre el suelo, sus manos cubren su rostro, el vínculo se cerró con violencia, inconforme por su camino separado y su reto hacia su voluntad; ambos sintieron como la fuerza rugió en ese momento anunciando su ruptura, pasa toda la noche llorando por todo, por el, por ella, por sus amigos, por su camino jedi truncado y por todo lo perdido.

Ella no puede dejar de pensar en las palabras de Kylo y de Finn, son tan parecidas, tenían toda la intención de destruirla, se repiten en su cabeza una y otra vez, sobre todo de aquel hombre que antes le decía palabras de amor, con Finn solo no comprende su comportamiento al final, siempre fue amable con ella hasta cariñoso, recuerda a sus amigos muertos por órdenes de ese hombre que aun ama, llora por la extinta resistencia en su pertenencia, llora por todo, pero unas palabras la intrigan mas que herirla ¿ _Qué quiso decir qué paso la mitad de su vida buscándome? el tiene 30 y yo 20, ¿me buscaba cuando tenia 15 y yo 5? no entiendo nada_ , sus lagrimas siguen saliendo sin control hasta que se queda dormida.


	3. LAVAR MIS PECADOS

_Un espectro vestido de negro con capa y casco mira hacia el gran ventanal en un planeta volcánico, esta sumergido en su sufrimiento, el dolor de perder a su amada, lo convirtió en quien es, poderoso pero inmerso en una profunda soledad, él gira a verla, no es Kylo Ren, es la misma imagen de miedo, dolor y sufrimiento, es otro hombre, ancestro de él, todo se convierte en niebla y aparece otro hombre, nieto del anterior, esta mirando hacia las estrellas en el frente de su puente de mando de su buque insignia, la misma imagen vestido de negro, el mismo dolor, soledad y sufrimiento, uno repite el destino del otro y la galaxia no se puede equilibrar, el periodo de guerra se prolonga, uno lucha contra sus hijos, el otro contra sus padres: ¿Cuanto mas sus diferencias exponen a la galaxia a un destino de sangre ? Todo vuelve a ser niebla otra vez, aparece una mujer joven, luchando contra un espectro oscuro, ella da todo su poder; pero esta sola en esta batalla, cae muerta, es ella misma._

Rey despierta de esta pesadilla transpirando y muy asustada, respira rápido y profundo, no logra conciliar el sueño otra vez, es intimidante, se levanta de la cama y sale a la pequeña cocina donde Leia esta tomando una taza de té.

-¿ **No puedes dormir**?

- **Tuve una pesadilla, fue horrible, yo moría-** suspira y se pasa las manos sobre los ojos **-Leia, hoy vi a Kylo, tuve una confrontación, quería despedazarlo, pero no sé como me desarmo y se quedo mi sable, de repente tenia su sable en mi garganta, tuve miedo; me dijo cosas horribles, me humilló, me insultó de lo peor** \- le duele recordar sus palabras y baja la vista.

- **Rey, el amor que sentimos por alguien muy rápido se puede convertir en odio, solo necesita el detonador adecuado, así como el odio llega a transformarse en amor ¿tu le haz hecho lo mismo? Insultado y humillado** \- levanta una ceja, intuye algo.

- **yo nunca, creo**.

- **Rey el rechazo ante todos nosotros fue una humillación, para cualquier hombre lo seria, pregunto otra vez, ¿lo hiciste?** \- Leia levanta una ceja, como leyendo la mente de Rey.

- **si, le dije cosas horribles también** \- agacha la cabeza con modestia.

- **entonces están a mano** \- bebe de su taza antes de mencionar.

- **pero él mato a todos en la base, ¿eso no cuenta**?- alega a lo correcto y a un sentido de extraña justicia.

- **eso es la guerra Rey, todos sabíamos lo que enfrentábamos, estábamos ahí para morir, separa la guerra; de manera personal, que tanto tu y él se ofendieron y humillaron ¿cuanto se lastimaron uno y otro? Rey, entiendo que su relación duro un año, eso no fue una aventura, un acostón, fue mas profundo, tanto que el quería un compromiso, obviamente tu no; el asumió que para ti fue un juego** \- la general dice sin reparos, acusando pero al mismo tiempo manteniendo un punto de objetividad.

- **Leia hay algo que me dijo que no dejo de pensar, me dijo que paso la mitad de su vida buscándome ¿que me quiso decir**?- se mantiene en esa conversación pasivo agresiva con Leia, sus dudas quiere resolverlas.

Suspira fuerte - **envié a Ben con mi hermano cuando tenia diez años, desde ese ultimo día no lo vi, hasta que llego a la base, me temo que no conozco a mi hijo, no sé por que te dijo eso o sus motivos** \- la vergüenza se siente sobre Leia, fracaso como madre y esta consciente de ello, con la mirada baja, evade ahora a Rey quien la acusa.

-¿ **Por que Leia, lo alejaste de ti**?

- **Ben Necesita mucha atención, desde pequeño fue poderoso en la fuerza, pero inestable, yo nunca entrene así que no pude darle la atención necesaria y para ser sincera yo quería mas que solo ser madre, mi carrera en la política y en la resistencia, siempre fue lo mas importante, la galaxia me necesitaba; así que lo envié con Luke, para dar todo de mi a la causa** -Rey esta sorprendida por sus palabras; siente indignación por lo que escucha, su heroína se cae del pedestal.

-¿ **Pusiste todo en primer lugar y al ultimo a tu hijo**?- Rey no puede creerlo por mas que lo escucha.

- **si Rey, lo hice y no me arrepiento, es lo que debía hacer** \- responde a la defensiva, manteniendo la vista sobre ella.

- **tu y Luke crearon a Kylo Ren** \- afirma con la revelación que acaba de descubrir.

-¿ **Por que Luke**?- Leia no comprende esa afirmación.

-¿ **No lo sabes? Luke intento asesinar a Ben mientras dormía, la noche que quemo el templo, él se refugio con Snoke y tu solo no lo buscaste** \- Leia abre los ojos con asombro, tantos años vivió con una mentira y una evasión de la verdad de su hermano.

- **no lo sabia Rey, no** \- ahora es ella quien nuevamente baja la mirada con pena.

- **siempre pensé que Ben tenia todo, creció siendo un hijo de héroes de guerra, con todos los lujos y comodidades, pensé que tenia padres que lo amaban, por eso lo odio, el tenia a Han a ti, todo lo que yo quería, que mis padres me amaran, ahora entiendo que estaba igual de abandonado que yo, solo que él tenia seguro el alimento** -reprocha con tristeza.

- **Han también siempre fue un alma libre, nunca pude domesticarlo, salia a sus carreras, seguía en sus negocios de contrabando, debiendo dinero por todos lados, un día no regreso; mi carrera lo fue todo** \- se defiende a pesar de que reconoce su culpa.

- **pero ahora donde estas Leia, toda tu vida en guerra, por lo que sé contra tu padre y ahora contra tu hijo, y al final no lograste nada, de no ser por que estoy aquí, estas completamente sola, Luke termino solo y también fracasado y Ben terminara así; es tan triste** \- Rey mueve la cabeza con decepción.

- **Rey tu también elegiste tu gloria por sobre tu satisfacción personal y familia, ¿o no? Mi hijo te amaba y tu también, pero tomaste una elección, querías ser un jedi, pagaras el precio** \- vuelve a la actitud ofensiva contra Rey, la dos se encuentran descubriendo mucho sobre Kylo, cosa que desconocían.

- **todos los que deberíamos amarlo y estar con él lo rechazamos y abandonamos, me siento tan confundida y culpable de lo que ahora sera capaz de ser** \- por primera vez siente que necesita ser sincera con alguien respecto a sus sentimientos hacia Kylo.

Ella esta decepcionada de Leia, siempre fue su ídolo, quería ser digna de ella, impresionarla - **me voy a dormir, descansa Leia**.

- **descansa Rey** \- es un momento agrio para las dos; se encuentran en el punto donde convergen la madre y la mujer del mismo hombre, la rivalidad natural surge para llenarse mutuamente de reproches.

Las horas en el finalizador se utilizan en una rutina, sus múltiples juntas, informes y actividades propias del liderazgo, la saturación de lo hace no pensar en nada, se ha convertido en experto en controlar sus ataques de ira, ahora es metódico, astuto, aplica todo lo que aprendió de su maestro. En la soledad de sus horas de descanso, si alguien lo viera, esta reducido a cenizas, destruido con el corazón vació, él llora a la mujer que lo rechazo, que le hizo creer que lo amaba, para él no hay nada ya, se mueve de un lado a otro sin poder dormir, se arrastra de dolor, por que ama a una mujer que no lo quiere amar, que lo desprecia, reconoce sus pecados, sin embargo mendiga amor, primero a sus padres, a su tío y maestro, a ella y todos se lo negaron, para él comienza a perder sentido todo lo demás, solo quiere perder la conciencia y navegar por el olvido de todos ellos; del único ser que tuvo un interés en el, Snoke su maestro, lo mato por ella, así son todas sus noches. 

Han pasado dos meses, el vínculo no se abrió mas, él esta en su alcoba sin poder dormir, solo viste su pantalón de pijama, con el pecho desnudo, cruzado de brazos frente al ventanal, mirando a las estrellas; un silencio y un rugido de la fuerza lo alerta, vibra a su alrededor, se abre el vínculo nuevamente, él se niega a mirar a otro lado, ella si lo mira, esta de espalda recuerda su sueño, es el hombre solitario y melancólico que sufre por su amada, él no gira y ella solo quiere un motivo para escupirle verdades en la cara, en cambio Kylo le ofrece total indiferencia a su presencia, este escenario se repite una y otra vez, ya sea en su alcoba, en el puente de mando, en reuniones, en su lanzadera personal, él solo no la vuelve a mirar mas y ella solo ve su espalda, como si no estuviera ahí, a pesar de eso cuando no se abre el vínculo, él esta en la misma rutina de trabajo y autocompasión, en una depresión profunda y nadie lo sabe, a nadie le importa, para él ya no tiene sentido nada, es como si fuera un droide programado a hacer, no a sentir.

Llega al sistema Kamino, es un planeta acuático las tropas registraron más fallas en la programación mental no se arriesgará a un sabotaje, así que esta aquí para pedir un ejercito de clones, programados según sus estandares. Es recibido según su estatus de líder supremo, la transacción se hace sin contratiempos, se después de sus anfitriones y sale a la plataforma donde aterrizo; esta a punto de abordar, esta solo en este viaje; en un momento se queda observando el oleaje agitado y salvaje, una lluvia intensa cae sobre él, se siente ahogado, ansioso se retira el casco y aspira todo lo que puede, solo mira el agua, esta hipnotizado por el va y ven de las olas , inevitablemente sus lagrimas salen, se da permiso de llorar todo lo que retuvo este tiempo, es un llanto crudo, se tira de rodillas y sigue llorando con intensidad, nadie lo ve, nadie lo sabe, recuerda como su madre lo abrazaba, era un pequeño, después como poco a poco las ausencias de Leia y Han era notables, cumpleaños olvidados, tareas y cuidados delegados a droides y personas extrañas y poco amables con él; este pequeño que buscaba amor le fue negado, su padre que amaba su cacharro mas que a él, su madre su política mas que a él, lo dejaron de lado; y llora por ese niño abandonado y vació que fue; deshacerse de él con su tio fue fácil con un pariente que no mostró hacia el ni un poco de cariño, su comportamiento frió por su jodido reglamento jedi, negaba el amor y los lazos de afecto, su tío trata de matarlo mientra duerme, él llora por ese joven, que reaccionó en defensa de ese ataque y contra sus compañeros que se negaron a darle el beneficio de la duda, esa noche vendió su alma a la oscuridad y llora por el amor que no tuvo de su tío y de la desconfianza y rechazo de sus compañeros, no le creyeron, y llora su luz perdida y a su oscuridad que emergió esa noche, llora al joven enmascarado que negó sus raíces para hacerse de un lugar en la galaxia al servicio de un maestro abusivo, llora al hombre que se enamoro de una mujer que la fuerza le asignó son una diada, ella lo rechazo y negó, le llora a la miseria de hombre que ahora es y que ya no tiene voluntad de seguir, y en este momento donde el dolor esta en su piel, tiene la determinación de lavar sus pecados y su dolor en abundante agua que se sacude en imponentes olas a sus pies; se levanta, sus lagrimas corren sin control, esta en la orilla justo a un paso de terminar con todo, ya nada importa, nada vale, nada lo necesita, nadie lo extrañara o buscara, nadie lo espera y nadie llorará su partida, en ese momento cierra sus ojos, terminara el dolor y ya no sentirá nada; da un paso y salta ... 


	4. TOCANDO FONDO

_Un antiguo culto aclama un ritual, la joven mujer se presenta para enfrentarlo, ella negó su destino, negó al hombre que es su consorte en la diada, fueron creados para equilibrar la galaxia, poderosa luz, poderosa oscuridad, el orgullo los separo y ahora la galaxia pagara las consecuencias de sus decisiones, la mujer enfrenta a el espectro oscuro y poderoso, esta vez no esta sola, en el ultimo momento llega el caballero oscuro, su consorte negado, entre los dos lo enfrentan, su unión nunca se consolido, no tiene la fortaleza en la diada; con la energía del rayo azul el caballero muere, ella lo contiene, pero se repite la historia, el ente solo se retira y espera su momento para emerger y comenzar otro ciclo de guerra, esta vez no hay linea de sangre que prolongue la misión del elegido, la diada esta dividida y solo traerá sufrimiento a los dos, ¿cuanto vale su orgullo?_

Rey despierta, las pesadillas continúan, esta exhausta duerme poco, o es insomnio o son las pesadillas, esta es nueva y ella lo sabe se estará repitiendo como la anterior. No entiende lo que la fuerza trata de decirle, pero no tiene forma de saber o entender el mensaje lo que intuye lo niega, el futuro siempre esta cambiando con cada acción que toma, no hay forma de saber como terminara, ella sabe que sus sueños son visiones del futuro ¿pero cual? ¿Que acción tomar?

Es de mañana, ella trabaja en una pequeña granja local le da lo suficiente para ella y Leia, la exgeneral tiene una salud cada vez mas precaria con cada dia que pasa, el médico local solo recomienda reposo y esperar el final no hay mas que hacer; Rey se queda con ella el tiempo que mas puede entre su trabajo y su escaso sueño, esta cansada y triste, después de Leia volverá a estar sola y no sabe que hacer después. Una tarde tibia y agradable Rey termina de cocinar y lleva a Leia un tazón de sopa, ella lo saborea, Leia esta especialmente alegre y no para de hablar, cree que esta mejorando.

- **Rey mi final se acerca ¿que planeas hacer después**?

- **Leia, no hablemos de eso, aun no lo sé.**

- **sabes Rey, en este punto donde todo esta perdido, me gustaría corregir muchas cosas, quisiera volver a tener a Ben entre mis brazos y cantarle nanas, acariciar su cabello, esperar a Han en casa, retirarme de la guerra y la política, poder celebrar cada cumpleaños de mi bebé, escuchar sus problemas del colegio, saber de la primera vez que se enamora de una chica y consolarlo la primera vez que le rompieron el corazón, abrazarlo de alegría cuando me presentara a la mujer que ama y brincar de orgullo cuando me dijera que voy a ser abuela, Han y yo estaríamos juntos y viejos, correteando en la casa cuando cuidemos a nuestros nietos, tal vez él te hubiera encontrado en otras circunstancias, sin una guerra y política en medio, tu serías esa mujer; me temo que elegí un camino equivocado, ahora lo veo, me gustaría verlo y abrazarlo por ultima vez, siempre ame a mi niño, pero no lo suficiente… Rey no cometas el mismo error, se feliz tu primero antes de pensar en la galaxia, la gloria es amarga cuando no hay con quien disfrutarla, te quiero niña, si algún día vuelves a ver a Ben dile que siempre lo amare** \- palabras animosas y llenas de nostalgia y dolor.

- **Leia no hables así por favor** \- Rey la arropa con mimo, le frota los pies para mejorar su circulación, arregla un poco el desordenado cabello de la exgeneral.

- **mis pertenencias son tuyas lo poco que quedo, tengo propiedades pero las hereda Ben, las joyas véndelas, solo conserva mi anillo; me lo regalo mi padre cuando cumplí 16, era herencia de mi madre y abuela, si tuviera una hija sería de ella, pensaba que lo entregaría a Ben, para su esposa… no será; así que quiero que lo conserves tu, si algún día tienes una hija que lleve ese pequeño regalo de parte mio** \- lo deja en su palma, y sonríe maternalmente, solo se tienen la una a la otra y es hora de la despedida; Rey no puede contener sus lagrimas, son muchas perdidas para ella.

- **gracias Leia** \- le dice con la voz quebrada y lagrimas en los ojos.

- **ve niña a terminar, dormiré un poco y mas tarde me levanto a tomar mi té** \- Rey sonríe y la deja descansar, pasa parte de su tiempo arreglando un poco su casa que ahora a deseos de Leia sera de ella, en este tiempo llegó a sentirse cómoda ahí, le dio sus toques acogedores con colores vivos y brillantes, con plantas de adorno en los rincones y detalles que lo hacen unicos, piensa en las palabras de Leia y se niega a pensar en el final y lo que hará después. Siente un estremecimiento en la fuerza, el anuncio de lo inevitable, Rey corre con Leia, esta dormida y de un momento a otro deja de respirar, muere en paz, lentamente comienza a desvanecerse, ella regresa a la fuerza y Rey queda totalmente sola otra vez, en un planeta lejano, en el exilio y sin un propósito en la vida.

*

- ** _Ben no_** \- una presencia lo empuja fuertemente de regreso a la plataforma, él busca frenéticamente alrededor, no hay nadie, la voz fue de un hombre ¿pero quien? se queda tumbado un momento largo, suspira profundo, se levanta y vuelve a mirar el agua, la fuerza evito su salto, respetará lo que la fuerza quiere, y quiere que viva, toma de regreso su nave y deja el planeta dejando atrás sus intentos suicidas.

¿Que sucede cuando haz tocado fondo? cuando creías ya no poder seguir, decides terminar pero no lo haces, estas en el fondo y ahora queda subir y volver a emerger, es un trabajo personal, nadie lo hará por ti así que Kylo Ren decide emerger, hoy mientras tenia una reunión, rodeado de frios hombres y mujeres que no sostienen ninguna relación mas que la estrictamente laboral; la fuerza vibra con amor a su alrededor su madre se despide de él, regresa a la fuerza anunciándole cuanto lo ama y dándole valor a continuar con o sin Rey, que sea feliz con una mujer que lo ame, aunque no sea el destino que la fuerza le marco; él mira a un punto fijo, ignorando todo a su alrededor solo para sentir y escuchar la despedida de su madre - ** _te amo Ben_** \- el último mensaje que recibe de ella y luego se esfumó, Leia murió.

-¿ **Te pasa algo Ren**? Pregunta su segundo al mando, Hux esta frustrado, de repente se quedo paralizado sin responder a nada.

- **la general Organa acaba de morir** \- dice manteniendo su postura, no refleja sus emociones, se contiene, ya tendrá tiempo de llorar - **haga un comunicado de prensa donde de la noticia, ella falleció en un planeta del borde exterior, la resistencia esta totalmente erradicada** -

- **¿Y la jedi?-** él piensa en Rey, si de algo que ahora la serenidad comienza a instalarse en él, no desea dañarla, a ella no; todos lo miran a la expectativa por su respuesta.

- **ya no es una amenaza, no hay maestro que le enseñe, no esta entrenada, no tiene influencia ni medios o contactos, ni siquiera esta armada, yo tengo su sable; solo si da indicios la cazaremos, no gastaremos recursos a menos que sea necesario, quiten la recompensa por ellas** \- ordena finalmente, liberando a Rey de sus delitos contra el nuevo imperio y al primera orden, la única sobreviviente de la resistencia.

- **bien Ren** \- acepta con obediencia el general Hux.

- **es todo, terminamos** \- se retira a sus habitaciones cuando entra se comienza a quitar su uniforme, se dirige a darse un baño, su madre ha muerto, pero su ultimo mensaje se siente reconfortante aun así la tristeza y el dolor lo aborda, tan solo ayer él mismo estuvo a punto de terminar con su propia vida y hoy pierde a Leia, mas al fondo no puede estar, ahora nada lo puede afectar mas, ya nada puede causarle tanto dolor, se encuentra en el fondo; se da un baño, toma el tiempo necesario, se rasura se mira al espejo ¡esa cicatriz! el recordatorio de ella, debe dejarla ir, soltar el pasado, matarlo si es necesario, ahora solo de forma metafórica él sabe que debe hacerlo, con o sin ella debe continuar, una mujer que lo ame, le envió su madre ese mensaje, aun no es momento, el piensa, debe dejarla ir ya y comenzar de nuevo.

Se viste con su pijama, como es costumbre solo el pantalón, son muchas las emociones que se cruzan dentro de él, va a la cocina y toma una botella de whisky corelliano, el favorito de Han, y se sienta en el piso, con la espalda recargada en el gran ventanal, le da un trago directo a la botella y piensa, piensa… piensa, vuelve a tomar otro trago, tiene que dejar de sentirse miserable, debe reponerse, superarlo y buscar otro camino, él siguió su destino en la fuerza, pero ella lo negó, el no puede cambiar eso, él esta dispuesto, pero es asunto de dos y ella declinó a los designios de la fuerza; él comienza a masticar algo que no conocía y sin duda el ultimo mensaje de su madre le ayuda a digerir, acepta y se resigna ante lo que no puede controlar y aceptación por el mismo; da otro trago fuerte, enciende un cigarrillo, en raras ocasiones se lo permite, y hoy lo hace, va a beber hasta donde pierda el conocimiento, lo necesita solo hoy, piensa en el día anterior, piensa en ese salto y algo lo salvo; lo sabe es una oportunidad mas y la tomará.

Siente la fuerza vibrar, él esta determinado y acepta que Rey nunca estará con él, para ella fue un romance, al final es muy joven y el ya es un hombre que quería un compromiso; si ignora sus conexiones eventualmente el vínculo se desvanecerá, eso espera, en ese instante en que se abre la conexión, él deja ir a Rey; es la primera lección que el amor nos da, dejar ir, si amas, no se puede forzar a recibir lo mismo. Kylo enciende otro cigarrillo y continua bebiendo, ella esta frente a él y lo mira, aprendió a manejar la indiferencia, pero esta vez sin emoción, sin sentimiento, solo asume que continua solo sin su presencia en su vida y niega a si mismo la existencia del vinculo.

- **tu madre murió hoy** \- ella esta roja por las lagrimas, él no contesta, no la mira, no reacciona, solo continua bebiendo y fumando, Rey siente en la fuerza el vació de emociones, él esta en blanco, como si no sintiera dolor , soledad, ira, no hay nada, ella esta confundida no siente oscuridad ni tampoco luz, Rey lo mira consternada como bebe, él solo mira al suelo, no reacciona a ella y la frustra, ahora los dos continuaran solos, tiene el impulso de acercarse y abrazarlo, mas para consuelo de ella pero se abstiene, él parece no necesitarlo, se sienta en su cama y espera a que el vínculo se cierre. 

Ella se desvaneció en silencio y él continua igual como si no hubiera estado ahí; en la soledad analiza sus momentos de vida, esta evaluando, como vivió y como quiere vivir y esta decidido a mejorar, seguirá siendo el líder supremo, el equilibrio podría hacerlo el mismo, balancear luz y oscuridad para un gobierno galáctico justo, después pensara en su vida personal y en su necesidad de compañía, lo sabe, ya no quiere seguir solo y en su momento encontrará una compañera, dejara que eso pase solo, no forzara nada, lo hizo con Rey y salio todo mal, tiempo al tiempo piensa.


	5. SUEÑOS

_Un antiguo culto aclama un ritual, el espectro esta frente a ella, debe enfrentarlo, esta sola, de repente llega el caballero oscuro para enfrentarlo juntos, son una diada de la fuerza, capaz de crear vida, pero su vínculo esta fracturado, ella negó el destino su unión es débil, son aliados en esta misión no se consolidaron como consortes, no hay unión física, mental y emocional para enfrentar al espectro, son poderosos pero su unión es débil, el espectro absorbe la energía vital de los dos, regresando a la vida y extinguiendo la de ellos, los dos caen muertos y un periodo de oscuridad azotará otra vez a la galaxia, no hay herederos del elegido, no hay mas usuarios de la fuerza que lo confronte ¿hasta que punto el orgullo definirá el rumbo de la galaxia?_

Rey despierta jadeando, una nueva pesadilla que se repetirá una y otra vez hasta que aparece una nueva; hoy vio a Kylo le duele que la ignore, pero también sabe que es lo mejor, no puede perdonarle que mato a Han, a sus amigos, el sufrimiento de Leia, el ataque de Finn hacia ella, ha atiborrado su mente de razones para no perdonarlo, lo ama pero no lo hará, quizás no es suficiente.

Rey decide quedarse donde esta, tiene la casa que le dejo Leia, un trabajo y no quiere saber nada de la fuerza, ya no tiene intención de ser un jedi, no hay de quien aprender y los libros de Luke no los entiende, se establecerá ahí y tal vez después tendrá una familia, el destino no decidirá por ella. Tiene su rutina, trabaja, regresa a casa, cocina para ella, se baña y duerme; así todo los días, de a poco se da cuenta que hace lo mismo que en Jakku, esta en mejores condiciones, una acogedora casa y un trabajo que le permite alimentarse bien y comprar lo que necesita, pero al final esta igual de sola, tan sola.

Hoy se va a la cama temprano, se viste con su bata, se toma una taza de té, costumbre que le dejo Leia; esta en su cama y comienza a jugar con el anillo que ella le dejo; de repente pierde la consciencia del tiempo y del espacio, en un gran jardín ve jugar y correr a un pequeño niño como de seis años, de piel blanca, ojos claros, cabello castaño, es un niño hermoso, juega alegremente, de pronto corre en dirección contraria a ella, una figura conocida se asoma en el umbral, el pequeño brinca a sus brazos y juega con el, lo acaricia y besa al niño, el hombre gira la cabeza, es él, Ben, el niño brinca al suelo y corre -mami, mami- tomando de la mano a su padre, lo jala hacia la mujer que aparece de espaldas, la mujer voltea, sonríe y abraza a Ben y al niño, esta a contraluz, no puede ver el rostro de ella, besa a Ben, él la mira y gira para ver a Rey, ellos negaron el destino por orgullo, ahora su lazo esta roto, pero el vínculo permanecerá como recordatorio de su osadía de negarlo, él se ve feliz, ella también buscara su felicidad lejos de el ¿Cual de todos estos futuros se hará realidad?

Rey despierta de su visión, y comienza a llorar, todos y cada uno de sus futuros posibles son dolorosos, ella no lo perdonará, se promete a si misma, si fuera jedi, aun estaría sola, no lo perdonará, por Han, por Leia, por Finn, por Poe, por todos, lo ama pero no es capaz de perdonarlo, no lo hará, maldita sea, no lo merece, es un monstruo sin sentimientos. La vida comienza a ser amarga para Rey, sus días son un tormento por su pensamiento, la carcomen por dentro, ama a Ben, pero odia lo que hizo y no lo puede perdonar.

El tiempo pasa rápido, casi un año de la muerte de Leia y de la ultima conexión con Rey, desde aquella vez que el bebió hasta dormir sobre el piso frío; Kylo poco a poco comienza a encontrar sentido y propósito a su vida, la galaxia lo necesita, esta comenzando acciones para hacerla mas justa, es duro, es implacable, en esta fase esta solucionando los retos mas difíciles de su gobierno, los cárteles de contrabando, mafias, esclavitud, cuestiones de desigualdad en planetas mas marginados, donde el crimen y el hambre prevalecen, comenzó por Jakku como una forma de catarsis y olvido de Rey, las acciones son pocas pero de impacto, establecer fabricas que procesan toda la chatarra que abunda, mejoró la vida de sus pobladores, es reciclada y procesada ahí mismo para fabricar droides, el puesto de Nimma desapareció, el hambre es menos en Jakku en honor a la carroñera que una vez amo. 

En cada planeta donde es posible y urgente interviene en mejorar las condiciones de vida, con las mafias a raya, la impartición adecuada de recursos, comienza a tener resultados el nuevo imperio. Es un imperio donde no hay emperador como figura, es trabajo de dos lideres, que complementan las capacidades del otro, Hux resulto un buen par tanto que ahora es un remedo de amigo, mas de lo que puede pedir entre los dos existe una extraña lealtad. Hoy después de casi un año la conexión se abrió solo un momento, él la ignoro por completo, espera que sean más esporádicos, paso tiempo antes de este; Rey también mantuvo la indiferencia al verlo, no adivina que hace solo de reojo la vio un instante.

Kylo Ren sigue usando su uniforme y su casco, sigue aislándose, pero ahora su alma tiene una calma no experimentada antes, continua viajando por toda la galaxia, para ver de primera mano como resolver su gobierno, hoy esta frente a su puente de mando mirando a las estrellas, sigue siendo la misma figura atemorizante, pero él siente que algo cambio dentro de el, aceptación y resignación, ya no se atormenta por el pasado de eso queda solo los amargos recuerdos, esta solo mirando a las estrellas pensando en su propósito; se da cuenta de algo, hace poco tiempo nota que uno de sus subordinados siempre lo mira, es una teniente, él siente el peso de su mirada, gira a verla y ella tímidamente regresa la vista a su estación de trabajo, son varias veces que el no resiste la tentación de conocer sus pensamientos, delicadamente se adentra en su mente, esa oficial tiene casi el mismo tiempo que él en ese puesto en la primera orden, tiene casi su misma edad nunca le puso un mínimo de atención " _es un hombre muy solitario ¿sera joven o viejo? todos le tienen miedo¿quien es? ¿Por que se esconde? ¿Sera casado o soltero? ¿Es tan malo que nadie lo soporta? siempre esta solo incluso desde que lo conozco ¿quien es bajo la máscara? ¿Que secretos tiene? ¿Quien es él, fuera de Kylo Ren_?"

Él esta en la misma posición, ella ni se dio cuenta que leyó sus pensamientos, la mira con curiosidad, es una chica muy bella, pelirroja, de su misma edad aproximadamente, de rostro dulce, es hija de un general, por lo que sabe; él no esta abierto a empezar nada romántico ni formal con nadie, pero esto le da una idea, leer los pensamientos de las mujeres cercanas, quiere compañía esta cansado de llegar a una habitación vacía; seria agradable tener una mujer con quien pasar un buen rato, sin el peso del amor y menos del sufrimiento; así que comienza a hacerlo, la mayoría de mujeres le tienen miedo, es entendible, lo sabe, otras el interés es solo por trabajo, lo mas profesional posible, otras lo evitan, lo encuentran desagradable, todas y cada una de ellas solo reaccionan y conoce al hombre con máscara, al paso de los días se da por vencido, tal vez sea mejor contratar chicas piensa; pero busca compañía, poder hablar de lo que sea, una contratada solo cumple una función y ya; quiere una amiga con derechos, si eso quiere en este momento. 

Pasan los días y sigue percibiendo los pensamientos de la teniente pelirroja, él comienza de a poco a poner mas atención a ella, con toda la discreción, es la única que le intriga conocer al hombre bajo la mascara, pero es una chica conocida por su rectitud y un padre estricto, no es adecuada piensa, seria complicado.

Un día camina por los pasillos y pasa por el área de descanso de los oficiales y escucha su nombre, dos mujeres están en pleno cotilleo, no lo vieron pasar así que se queda cerca para leer sus pensamientos y saber lo que dicen.

Son dos chicas jóvenes también, una morena de cabello negro y la castaña de ojos azules, son oficiales e intercambian palabras.

- **¿Kylo Ren**?- Dice la morena con evidente curiosidad.

\- **No, a él no se le sabe nada, no se relaciona con la tripulación, no se sabe si es soltero o casado, joven o viejo, una amiga del Supremacía lo vio sin casco una vez, dice que es apuesto y joven, pero nadie sabe en realidad quien es, ademas ahora que es líder supremo ya es menos alcanzable, yo tuve una aventura con Hux, lo detesta, pero no me dijo nada sobre él es leal, pero parece que se odian, al parecer sus poderes, lo que le dicen la fuerza lo aíslan, es difícil que lo comprendan, pero no sé a mi me da miedo, nunca me acercaría a el** \- dice indiferente la mujer castaña.

- **pues yo tengo curiosidad, es muy alto y ese cuerpo-** la expresión pícara de la morena es muy sugestiva **-se ve que esta bien trabajado, es un guerrero, y esas manos, se ve que todo en él es grande-** se atacan de la risa las dos mujeres **-si es joven y guapo y con ese cuerpo, yo si me lo tiro aunque sea solo por la anécdota** \- la mirada y sonrisa de la morena no deja lugar a dudas de sus intenciones nada respetables.

- **¿No te da miedo?-** susurra la amiga intrigada.

- **si, pero también es excitante descubrir el misterio** \- dice la morena.

- **¿Y Mitaka?**

- **inevitablemente fiel** \- es momento de continuar y Kylo sigue su camino, las dos mujeres ignoran que escuchó su conversación, él también ya tiene curiosidad por la morena. En la privacidad de sus habitaciones, durante la jornada de descanso busca en la base de datos de la tripulación, el puesto y nombre de la chica que tiene esa curiosidad por él y que despertó la de él.

*

- **Jenna Brenn, así se llama, 28 años, soltera, aun mejor no quiero matar a un marido celoso-** ríe para si mismo **-operadora de comunicaciones, mmmm se va para el puente, necesito que este cerca, seria muy obvio, quiero que sea mas casual** -envía la promoción y nueva ubicación de la chica como orden al encargado del personal.

Pasó poco mas de un año desde que murió Leia, Rey esta mas resignada a su nueva vida, pero es difícil, a pesar de tener amigos en el pueblo, le es complicado tener confianza, es un rasgo que arrastra de su vida en Jakku , con Finn, Poe y Rose no fue totalmente sincera todos desconocían mucho de ella, como su vínculo con Kylo, a nadie contó de su vida y soledad como carroñera, solo Kylo, él la conoce totalmente, sabe su desesperación en la soledad, las marcas en la pared que mostraba su espera de alguien que nunca llego, su nefasta vida en Jakku, solo él la conoce.

A pesar de eso trata de socializar, conoció a un chico con quien comenzó una amistad, dueño del almacén de suministros del pueblo, una relación cercana al noviazgo aun así no esta segura, es agradable, mayor que ella quiere comenzar una vida nueva, tal vez una familia, pero sabe que se autosaboteara, cada hombre que le ofrece un compromiso ella corre, lo sabe, aun así se convence de que debe hacerlo, a pesar de que ama a otro hombre y eso le pasara factura. Quiere empezar una vida sin huella de la resistencia, sin guerra sin política, sin expectativas sobre ella, sin él; recuerda sus palabras, no puede matar su pasado, no puede - _mátalo si es necesario_ \- sus palabras taladran su mente, pero ella simplemente todavía no puede hacerlo, el pasado es difícil de soltar.

Es de noche y en su cotidiana rutina, esta sentada tomando su taza de té, mira a su alrededor y ve una casa vacía, una vida vacía, justo como en Jakku, no puede entender por que ella misma busca la soledad pero la detesta, esta tan dañada por el abandono y la dura vida de carroñera, que solo no puede dejar entrar a alguien mas, solo evita hacerlo, con amargura comienza a llorar, nadie la escucha, nadie esta cerca para abrazarla, nadie le dirá que no esta sola.

- **Rey** \- ella levanta la vista, es Luke envuelto en un aura azulada.

- **maestro** \- ella sorbe sus lágrimas y las limpia con sus manos, una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios, es reconfortante la imagen de su maestro en su momento de desesperada soledad.

- **debes ser fuerte, resistir** \- le da palabras de aliento.

- **solo, no puedo, Leia murió, mis amigos también, no sé como seguir o que hacer y estas pesadillas me atormentan** \- baja la mirada al piso para ver como sus dedos se entrelazan con nerviosismo.

- **Rey hay algo que debes de saber, pero tal vez ya sea muy tarde, las pesadillas son visiones del futuro y todas son probables y depende de tus elecciones, tu tomaste una elección hace tiempo, ese futuro ya no sera, por eso no sueñas la visión de ese futuro, la fuerza te dice algo, solo tienes que estar atenta de que decisión tomaras** \- ella mira expectante a su maestro, cuando mencionó las pesadillas obtuvo totalmente su atención.

- **¿Cual maestro?** \- Pregunta con curiosidad.

- **Rey, tu destino esta ligado en la fuerza a mi sobrino, son dos partes de una misma alma, pero tu rechazaste el destino, tenias tus motivos, pero eso cambio el futuro previsto por la fuerza**.

- **no puedo perdonarlo, nunca lo** **haré** \- mueve la cabeza convencida de su decisión.

- **si, y esa es la decisión que cambia el único futuro donde los dos sobreviven al peligro latente, al cambiarlo uno de los dos morirá o los dos; Rey cuando Ben era un niño pequeño, soñaba con la niña de arena, creímos que era una amiga imaginaria, ese sueño era constante; cuando tenia 15 años él me hablo otra vez de la niña de arena, que la buscaría, por que estaba sola la tenia que encontrar, obviamente no le creí, pensé que era un invento para que pudiera vagar por la galaxia, ahora que estoy en la fuerza he visto su camino para buscarte, cuando supo que una chica tenia el droide que llevaba a mi; Ben sabia que era la misma que buscaba, te busco mucho tiempo no estaba previsto que su encuentro fuera en bandos opuestos de la guerra, tuviste la oportunidad de seguir la linea del destino, pero factores no previstos y por tus elecciones salio mal, pudiste deshacerte del droide en dos ocasiones, tu amigo el stormtrooper no debería cruzar en tu camino, fue consecuencia de tener al droide, ustedes tenían que encontrarse y unirse, ese era el destino, Ben estaba muy cerca de encontrarte en Jakku, tu amigo, tus amigos fueron un impedimento, tu rápido apego a ellos te llevo a ir en contra de tu destino, él lo sabia , por eso nunca tuvo intención de matarte, se dejo ganar, buscaba unirse a ti y por un momento, pareció lograrlo, pero tus elecciones cambiaron todo, inevitablemente él tenia que eliminar los obstáculos entre los dos, ustedes son consortes cósmicos, luz y oscuridad , ustedes gobernarían la galaxia con justicia cruda y misericordia, pero el apego a tus amigos fue un gran obstáculo, aun lo son, él insistió hasta mas no poder contigo, Ben seguía su destino Rey, ahora también ya renuncio a el, me temo que en algunos años comenzará otro ciclo de guerra, es inevitable** \- ella escucha lo que no se cansa de saber y de negar.

- **pelearé contra él** \- dice agresivamente mostrando los dientes y arrugando la nariz.

- **si, no lo dudo… ese no era el plan cósmico, por eso habrá otra guerra, esta vez no peleara contra su madre o hijo, luchará contra la que es su consorte en la fuerza, él lo evitara en lo posible y debían estar unidos… Rey aun hay un mal mayor absoluta oscuridad, Ben no es el enemigo, nunca lo fue** \- la mira con un poco de lástima.

-¡ **pero mato a mis amigos!** \- levanta las manos exasperada

- **si, debía hacerlo, en el espectro general de las cosas era necesario, para evitar un mal mayor, no lo entendía ahora lo sé, si él asesina a alguien, siempre es por un plan mayor, pocos pueden llevar esa labor, nadie quiere ensuciarse las manos, él tenia que matar a Han, eso hizo que se cuestionara el dominio de Snoke sobre el de no hacerlo su maestro gobernaría ahora la galaxia, fue un sacrificio duro pero necesario; aun le pesa ese dolor, Snoke sabia la misión cósmica de los dos por eso le ordeno matarte, él siguió su destino, que eras tu; sacrificar a su padre le dio la fuerza para matar a su maestro, Snoke era muy poderoso** \- Rey se sienta para escuchar a su maestro, su molestia no pasa, pero recupera el control de ella.

- **si, aun recuerdo la tortura, lo intenté, pero no me acerque ni un poco**.

- **lo sé, yo una vez lo enfrente, tampoco pude hacerlo** \- Luke se sienta a su lado - **estoy aquí para pedirte que no pelees contra él, a pesar de todo no lo hagas, solo romperás la leve oportunidad de eliminar la verdadera oscuridad que se aproxima tal vez en una generación o dos, evitalo, ustedes deben aliarse, o por lo menos no atacarse uno a otro, mi sobrino ya renunció a todo esto, no te hará daño, tampoco tu busques hacerlo a él, eso mantendrá estático el mal mayor, tanto tu como el ya renunciaron a estar juntos y obedecer a la fuerza, perdieron su oportunidad, ahora caerá en alguien mas, es posible que si Ben tiene hijos sea en ellos, serian también portadores de la sangre Skywalker, somos la linea del elegido y hacia donde va será su legado.**

- **¿Él tendrá hijos?** \- Rey parpadea ansiosa por la respuesta.

- **si Rey, un día antes de la muerte de mi hermana, Ben intento suicidarse, él llego al fondo y lo intento… yo lo evite, no pude ver que lo hiciera; su ultimo pensamiento fue que nadie lo extrañaría y nadie lloraría su muerte , no pude dejar que lo hiciera no tenia que intervenir, pero no fui capaz de ver a mi sobrino así de derrotado, él entendió, pero lo separa mas de su destino, Ben paso estos treinta años de su vida atormentado entre la luz y la oscuridad, sin Snoke no tenia dirección, sin ti no tenia futuro, lo evite para que si bien ahora el destino es ignorado, él pudiera recibir de alguien mas, el amor, comprensión, compañía, y la empatia, que no recibió de nosotros incluyendote a ti; al momento de morir Leia le dijo que busque una mujer que lo ame, que sea feliz contigo o sin ti, eso le dio un impulso para sacarlo de donde estaba, trabajo en si mismo y ese dolor esta sanando, él nos supero ya, las palabras de su madre lo confortaron y se perdono así mismo, por todo, aun me tiene rencor por eso no puedo aparecer ante el, y Rey también renuncio a ti, esta listo para empezar de nuevo**.

- **¿Él ya me olvidó?-** Esta sorprendida de escuchar la nueva vida de él.

- **no, él ya supero tu rechazo, lo recuerda y ya no hay dolor** \- señala la diferencia.

- **¿Por eso me ignora?**

- **lo seguirá haciendo, él espera que las conexiones se desvanezcan entre menos interactuen** \- ella no lo acepta pero sus palabras atraviesan su alma - **así que tu también supera a tus amigos, a Ben, pero sobre todo a tus padres y a Jakku, te dije que el jedi debe terminar y es un hecho ya no existe, deja de pensar en que querías serlo, el jedi debió morir desde que nací, no debe surgir otra vez, solo harás que la oscuridad emerja otra vez**.

- **¿Ben no es la oscuridad? Él es un monstruo** \- Rey vuelve a hablar con rencor y prejuicios.

- **no, esta constantemente yendo de la luz a la oscuridad, si era mas oscuro, fue por la influencia de Snoke, ahora es capaz de usar los dos lados de la fuerza, se esta equilibrando, llegará a un punto medio, se que lo hará; solo ya no lo confrontes, deja igual de reaccionar al vínculo y deja ir tu odio hacia él, te liberaras eso es por un bien mayor, tan grande como el bien por la galaxia**.

- **Luke ¿es necesario**?- su maestro se fue, vuelve a estar sola y piensa en todo lo que escucho esa noche.


	6. Jenna Brenn

_El calor esta a todo lo que da, ella esta recolectando chatarra como todos los días, espera que hoy sea un mejor pago, ya que lleva semanas donde tiene que racionar mas su alimento, Unkar Plutt cada día da menos raciones por la colecta, el paraje es solitario y caluroso, en Jakku no se vive la guerra o la política, la democracia no funciona ahí, la igualdad no existe, el hambre prospera y la desesperanza también, en ese planeta del borde exterior rara vez llegan noticias de la guerra, nada saben quien gana o pierde apesar de tener los restos de la guerra anterior frente a ella, desconoce todo lo que sucede fuera de Jakku, Rey juega a ser un piloto de la pasada rebelión, se basa solo en su idealización romántica del heroísmo, sin saber lo que realmente se pierde en una guerra de esas dimensiones, sabe que son los buenos por que eso es lo que escucho, aunque la república se restauró, no fue para beneficio de gente como ella, hace mas rico al rico aprovechando la ignorancia y hambre del marginado , pero ellos son los buenos, eso es lo que a ella le dicen y eso es en lo que cree._

_Ella esta en las entrañas de un destructor estelar, esos que cayeron en batalla, toma un descanso a la poca sombra que hay, lentamente levanta la vista, una nave de linea elegante y desconocida, no es un diseño común ha visto muchas naves en el puesto de Nimma, es toda negra, muy bella y amenazante aterriza muy cerca de donde se encuentra ella; Rey se levanta y toma una pose defensiva, no es algo común y sabe que no debe confiar en nadie, siempre esta alerta a lo que sucede esta tan concentrada en lo que pasa al frente de ella, que descuida lo que esta pasando atrás; tres hombres la acechan, mientras Rey ve como desciende de la nave un hombre vestido de negro y toma su bastón lista a defenderse del extraño, los tres hombres de atras la golpean y desarman, la someten a golpes la tomaron tan distraída que apenas pudo reaccionar, estos hombres roban mujeres jóvenes y las venden como esclavas sexuales, llevan tiempo cazando a Rey y hoy la pudieron por fin tomar, ella solo se enrrosca sobre si misma recibiendo los repetidos golpes de los tres tipos, la amarraron, fue fácil, es pequeña no hay comparación de fuerza física, continúan golpeandola hasta dejarla totalmente sometida, de repente Rey escucha un zumbido y de reojo ve un destello rojo, el desconocido vestido de negro ejecuta a los tres hombres, ella tiene miedo de ser la siguiente, el extraño le quita los amarres y la ayuda a levantarse, es un acto que Rey desconoce y desconfía, nadie ayuda a nadie en Jakku._

_- **¿Estas bien?** **Te golpearon duro, ya lo pagaron** \- el extraño es demasiado serio._

_- **¿Quien eres y que quieres?** \- Dice ella sobando sus muñecas, esta sucia, sudada, y con el labio roto que aun sangra, tiene moretones en brazos y piernas, aun así mantiene su actitud hostil y defensiva es un extraño y no confía, él la mira con curiosidad._

_- **soy Kylo** \- él no lleva su casco en esta misión esta solo, buscando el droide con el mapa sabe que aun no sale de Jakku, el piloto de la resistencia ya fue ejecutado, antes le saco la información del mapa y sabe que lo dejo en este planeta dentro de un droide - **Estoy** **buscando un droide del tipo BB8 naranja con blanco, ¿los conoces**?_

_- **si, no he visto ninguno en particular, no últimamente** \- ella no despega la vista del sable, preparada para la defensiva._

_-¡ **maldita sea!** \- el gruñe - **es importante, muy importante** \- mira a los costados la inmensidad de la arena y los cadáveres de los antiguos destructores del viejo imperio._

_- **si, pues no puedo ayudarte, me tengo que i** **r** \- Rey toma la chatarra que le dará la racion del dia, sus herramientas y bastón; evade continuar mirando al extraño._

_- **¿Vives aquí? ¿Eres** **carroñero**?- Kylo estudia a Rey con atención, mira su ropa vieja y roída, sus herramientas y la chatarra que arrastra._

_- **si, ¿algún problema, extraño?** -levanta la barbilla con pose agresiva._

_-¡ **calma cariño! no te haré nada, te agradezco la información, si algún día quieres salir de este lugar, tal vez te pueda dar trabajo, claro, si quieres** \- levanta las manos en señal de rendición, le sorprende la valentía y pose altanera de Rey._

_- **gracias, lo pensaré** \- ella sube a su speeder para alejarse de ese hombre._

_El extraño regreso en más ocasiones, primero buscando el droide, la contrató como guía para buscar entre los escombros, después regresaba de forma regular a verla si seguía con bien, hasta que un día otros traficantes de mujeres la emboscaron de la cual salio ilesa, se sabe defender y esta vez no la tomaron por sorpresa, por este episodio, Rey le pidió sacarla de Jakku si dejaba el planeta quiso que fuera bajo sus términos, él extraño la tomo bajo su protección, siempre la mantuvo cerca de su vista, al llegar a finalizador, ella se sorprendió al ver que su protector era el comandante de la primera orden, el segundo al mando del líder Supremo. Una serie de imagenes sin definir pasaron rápido hasta donde ella ve una boda donde se ve una misma como la novia y a su protector como su futuro esposo._ Rey despierta de este sueño desconcertada, es una visión de un pasado que nunca fue; Ben la encontraba en Jakku.

*

La teniente Jenna Brenn, fue trasladada al puente de mando, tiene poco tiempo y se esta adaptando, en el puente Kylo la tiene cerca, mientras él mira las estrellas, lee sus pensamientos, no quiere dar un paso en falso, hará las cosas con calma; Jenna sigue pensando en que le gusta el reto de descubrir quien esta bajo la máscara, obvio es solo para ella no es que este enamorada, no lo conoce pero la intriga cree que es un misterio “ _tal vez es muy feo jajajaja_ ” Kylo lee y espera poder tener el pretexto de acercarse, es la primera vez que se acercara a una mujer no determinada por la fuerza, ni una chica contratada, es diferente, la observa, es muy bella, morena, cabello negro que lleva recogido, reglamentario de su rango de oficial, es delgada pero con curvas pronunciadas; a su vez la curiosidad de esta chica es mas grande que su miedo y precaución, y eso lo alienta a continuar, deja pasar un poco mas de tiempo, dos meses donde él vigila sus pensamientos, si continua con la misma curiosidad y tiene mucha, y también alimenta su interés, decide que dará otro paso, al leer sus pensamientos conoce algo mas de ella es una mujer liberal, de mente abierta, a veces habla demasiado directo, sin adornar la verdad, es sarcástica y bromista, eso le agrada. Hoy dará un paso mas para acercarse y conocerla, esta nervioso, esta cansado también de su soledad, de llegar a un espacio vació, de no tener con quien conversar cosas sin importancia, o como fue su día, él aun la recuerda, pero hace tiempo que acepto que no sucederá, ya no le duele, ya la supero y esta dispuesto a continuar, la sanación llego después de comenzar a perdonarse a si mismo, de aceptarse y de no esperar que su bienestar provenga de otros, pero también sabe que quiere compartir con alguien mas, su nueva perspectiva de vida, no quiere un compromiso, no quiere romance, o amor, quiere mas que nada una amiga y si es con derechos mejor , quiere ternura y tal vez no ha superado por completo la falta de amor maternal, por eso lo busca en una mujer. Hoy da el segundo paso para acercarse, no quiere asustarla.

- **Teniente Brenn, la espero en mi oficina** \- ordena cuando va en camino a su oficina, con paso autoritario.

- **si señor** \- ella esta asustada y él lo sabe, es la primera vez que recibe una orden directa del líder supremo. Ella entra temerosa, no sabe por que la convoco, pero aquí esta, no es que se pueda negar de todos modos.

- **señor** \- se anuncia a media voz.

- **teniente necesito temporalmente un asistente que me ayude a poner orden a todo esto** \- señala un montón de archivos, holos, y datapads en su oficina. - **cuento con su colaboración desde hoy**.

- **si señor** \- Jenna se acerca al desorden para comenzar su labor.

- **bien, la dejo… regreso mas tarde** \- la observa por un instante, analizando su actitud que es temerosa, decide dejarla sola para que se relaje.

Casi al final del turno él regresa a supervisar las tareas que le asignó, aun titubea, lo deja para otro día, piensa; lo que no sabe es que la curiosidad de ella es también muy grande.

- **señor me quedaré un poco mas, espero no le moleste, quiero ordenar todo lo que pueda** \- bajo la mascara ella no adivina que efecto causa su presencia.

- **bien, yo trabajaré también** \- se sienta en su escritorio y se retira el casco, la chica lo mira discretamente desde su lugar, él aprovecha para leer sus pensamientos y así estar seguro de lo que hará “ _oh, no es viejo y no esta tan mal, creí que seria horrendo_ ” ella disimula una sonrisa. Los dos están en sus tareas, cuando la chica se acerca a el con una taza de café extra para el.

- **señor, espero no le moleste le traje café** \- le ofrece la taza extendiendo la mano.

- **gracias teniente, siéntese un momento** \- él se comporta muy amable pero con seriedad - **tu no me tienes miedo** \- es mas una afirmación que pregunta.

- **para ser sincera, si señor, su fama lo precede** \- es directa en su respuesta, con la seriedad que su rango le pide.

- **es justo, me gusta la sinceridad, mi fama intimida a muchos, pero pocos son capaces de hacer lo que hago nadie quiere ensuciarse las manos** \- Kylo se sienta cómodamente en su asiento y recarga en el respaldo con pose informal.

- **no lo dudo, hay mucho misterio a su alrededor y lo desconocido da miedo** \- Kylo analiza las expresiones de Jenna, como se desenvuelve frente a él no es una mujer que guste de guardar apariencias.

- **eres de las pocas personas que me ven sin mi máscara, espero tener tu discreción, me gusta mantener el misterio** \- él sonríe y sostiene la mirada de ella - **bien continuemos** \- Un poco mas, el aun se queda un poco mas, analiza los pensamiento de ella, no le dio miedo, ni noto un pensamiento desagradable hacia él o rechazo, continuara acercandose acerca de ella.

Los siguientes días se dan un descanso después de la jornada de trabajo, donde ella le lleva café y se sienta a conversar un rato, no hablan de temas personales, lo cual Kylo en este punto agradece, hablan de política, de la guerra y las posguerra, de los proyectos para gobernar él toma su opinión, descubre que es una mujer inteligente, le habla de la fuerza, a pesar de ser algo tan abstracto trata de que sea entendible, la sorprende haciendo levitar algún objeto cualquiera.

- **entonces es verdad que puede ahorcar a alguien con el pensamiento** \- ahora puede preguntar algo de esa dimensión con naturalidad, la confianza se estableció en esos días.

- **es la fuerza, es una energía que nos rodea, soy sensible a ella, poseo habilidades poco comunes, se heredan, si algún día llego a tener hijos, serán sensibles, mi madre, mi tío y abuelo eran sensibles a la fuerza** \- sonríe levitando otro objeto para dejarlo en las manos de Jenna, quien no termina de sorprenderse con el truco.

- **¿Entonces es un jedi?** \- Kylo se vuelve serio al escucharlo.

- **no, no creo en el jedi, entrené en esa doctrina pero deserté y me convertí en un usuario oscuro, mi tío si lo fue, era un hipócrita, mi abuelo fue jedi, igual desertó y se convirtió en sith**.

- **¿Es un sith?** \- sus bellos ojos color miel se enfocan en Kylo con sorpresa.

- **no, los sith usaban el lado oscuro hasta el punto de la oscuridad total, se consumían en sus emociones de odio, el jedi usaba el lado luminoso, pero rechazaban las emociones de todo tipo, no encajo en ninguno de los dos, mi maestro me entreno para buscar el equilibrio, todos tenemos bondad y maldad dentro, luz y oscuridad, y depende de las emociones que usemos es nuestra inclinación por un lado, soy oscuro, por que me dejo llevar por mis emociones, de ira, de amor, de pasión, en los sensibles a la fuerza las emociones se potencializan, puedo usar la luz, pero tengo mas inclinación a la oscuridad, la luz me llama cuando soy mas oscuro, no soy suficientemente oscuro para ser un sith, no soy lo suficientemente claro para ser un jedi, y nunca tuve intención de serlo, por eso deserté** \- Ella escucha con notable interés.

La conversación se hace profunda, ella entiende los conceptos de luz y oscuridad y reconoce en si misma lo que dice Kylo, todos tenemos sentimientos de bondad y maldad en el interior.


	7. amigos con derechos

Hoy es tarde y siguen trabajando, la acumulación de pendientes rebasa la capacidad de tener orden de inmediato; la oficina esta en silencio, Jenna esta concentrada en su datapad, guardando y actualizando archivos; concentrada que esta vez no va por el acostumbrado café; Kylo llega con una taza de y le ofrece - **descanse teniente, la jornada fue larga** \- ella se estira un poco, frotando sus ojos, el cansancio se ve en su rostro.

- **s** **eñor, yo le podría traer el café** \- exclama de pronto.

- **tómelo como un cortesía** \- él se sienta en la pequeña sala y la invita a sentarse con un movimiento con la mano, Kylo la observa sin disimular, la chica es alta, no tanto como él, cabello negro, ojos color miel, piel aceituna y obvio nota sus curvas, no hay comparación con Rey, las dos son polos opuestos, de porte un tanto rígido en horas de trabajo, pero sabe que es desfachatada fuera de su turno, eso le gusta. Cuando esta frente a ella opta por no usar su máscara, eso relaja a la chica y a él.

- **teniente ¿esta usted comprometida?** \- pregunta directo, es hora de dar el siguiente paso, le tomo varios días atreverse.

- **no señor, fui casada, era muy joven y no funcionó, me divorcie, solo duro un año** \- ella es sincera y le dice sin intentos de excusas, sin buscar explicaciones de su situación civil.

- **no lo imaginaba, cálculo que tenemos casi la misma edad, tengo 31** \- bebe el café y la mira a los ojos; ella lo imita.

- **woww es muy joven, yo tengo 29** \- sonríe la morena con confianza.

- **Así que ¿no hay, novio, esposo o amante?** \- él sonríe casi es un coqueteo que ella interpreta bien.

- **no por ahora** \- sonríe regresando el coqueteo.

- **teniente… usted me agrada y voy a ser directo, ya no somos adolescentes para estar con rodeos, usted me gusta y también su compañía, me gustaría que seamos mas cercanos, le aclaro-** Kylo analiza sus pensamientos y gestos **-no busco romance o compromiso, busco compañía y pasar buenos ratos, amigos con beneficios** \- él la mira directo a los ojos leyendo sus reacciones, ella lo piensa un momento.

- **si me niego ¿me matara?** \- ella le lanza una sonrisa picara, eso le gusta a él, esta mujer si que sabe seducirlo, la pregunta puede parecer de mal gusto, pero no para Kylo que lo toma como humor negro.

- **no, pero borrare esta conversación de su memoria, lo hará mas fácil mañana** \- él menciona restando importancia a esa pregunta.

- **bien señor ¿en que términos propone hacerlo? necesito saberlo antes de dar una respuesta** \- Jenna entiende los términos que él propone, la situación informal de esa relación.

- **bueno, pasar un buen rato, cenar, conversaciones, tal vez alguna salida, convivir fuera de los turnos, como sabe estoy muy solo y busco una compañía agradable y si usted esta de acuerdo y le gusta la idea de compartir la cama conmigo, también sexo; no quiero ofenderla, pero quiero hablar claro, no quiero involucrar sentimientos mas allá de la amistad, con mas confianza tal vez se lo diga en su momento el por que; en el momento en que no se sienta a gusto o yo, solo dejamos de vernos, todo esto claro, si acepta** \- las palabras directas retumban en la mente de Jenna, es una apuesta peligrosa, pero el riesgo la llama a probarlo.

- **señor, no esperaba esto, me halaga y no es que alguna vez no haya estado en una situación similar, lo hice antes es solo que ¿no será inadecuado?** \- Jenna parpadea confundida por la cuestión de jerarquía.

- **si usted quiere y yo también no hay problema, es algo personal, no lo hago como autoridad de ser así tengo el poder de forzarla pero no quiero eso, quiero que sea por voluntad de los dos, no debemos explicaciones a nadie, tampoco tengo compromisos, le reitero, no quiero una novia o amante, he pasado por esas experiencias y no fueron buenas, busco alguien con quien hablar con franqueza, una amiga no juzgaría lo que hago o digo y no tendría expectativas en mi** \- se cruza de brazos al termina el café.

- **lo entiendo, después de mi divorcio me es difícil creer en el compromiso o el amor, no es fácil volver a enamorarse, creo que estamos en las mismas circunstancias, yo tampoco estoy buscando una relación formal o con miras al futuro, no, solo me interese el ahora-** ella lo esta pensando **-Bien señor, si es claro en los términos y no es violento conmigo, no volveré a permitir que un hombre me golpee, si señor mi ex esposo lo hacia, por eso me divorcie; si en los términos me da su palabra de que no me tratara con violencia** \- algo le dice que se arriesgue a tomar esa directa propuesta informal.

- **tengo mis formas y la violencia es parte de lo hago, pero nunca le he puesto la mano encima a una mujer, al menos no fuera de una batalla, hasta yo tengo mis principios y no soy un cobarde** \- Kylo se defiende y entiende el punto de Jenna, su exigencia esta justificada.

- **bien señor, si soy sincera usted me agrada, desde que lo vi sin máscara y mas relajado que en su pose de autoridad, es como si fuera otro hombre, las dos versiones me agradan, el líder es fuerte, con un aire de misterio y el que esta a puerta cerrada debo decir que es un caballero, tal vez exagero pero tiene un porte de príncipe** \- ella revela las primeras impresiones que tiene de él.

- **no exageras, mi abuela fue una reina, mi madre fue una princesa, mi abuelo fue Lord Vader** \- vuelve la mirada de sorpresa a los ojos de Jenna, Vader es toda una leyenda en la primera orden.

- **oh, en verdad, sus modales lo delatan**.

- **bien teniente ¿que me dice?** \- busca la confirmación de ella.

- **acepto señor** \- hasta aquí todo es muy formal, se respetan el rango de cada uno, es hora de romper ese límite y llevarlo a un plano personal.

- **cuando estemos solos llámame Kylo, yo te llamare Jenna ¿te parece? también te pido que lo mantengamos discreto, se darán cuenta, pero yo cuento en que tu no digas nada a nadie** -la ultima condición de su nueva convivencia.

- **si señor**.

- **Kylo** \- exige de inmediato, sonriendo a su respuesta natural.

- **si Kylo, cuenta con mi discreción** \- Jenna sonríe nerviosa y suspira fuerte, retomando el control de ella misma, no puede creer en lo que esta comenzando, y no es que sea una chiquilla enamorada, es la sensación de riesgo, misterio y poder que la abordan ahora, prácticamente es una mujer con influencia sobre el líder supremo de la primera orden, es casi cercano al puesto de emperatriz, algo que la intimida, no estaba dentro de sus aspiraciones tanto poder.

- **creo que es momento de ir a descansar** \- se levanta para despedirla, le da un breve beso en la mejilla, un beso de amigos.

- **hasta mañana Jenna, descansa**.

- **tu también Kylo, descansa** \- ella se retira, él se queda un momento mas, esta emocionado, por primera vez en mucho tiempo siente alegría, la chica no lo rechazo, él también le gusta a ella y es un acuerdo sin compromisos.

Es el final del primer turno en el finalizador después de la guerra, al fin pueden programar días de descanso, el día siguiente descansa la mayoría de oficiales, solo la guardia tiene actividades. Hoy entra Kylo a buscar a Jenna, esta terminando de organizar sus últimas tareas, tiene algunas semanas en su nueva relación entre platicas e intercambios amistosos, sus conversaciones anteriores les ha permitido conocer un poco más de cada uno, él revela la mayoría sobre su linaje, la fuerza y también un poco sobre Rey, ella cuenta sobre su familia, sus estudios, su enlistamiento en la primera orden, su matrimonio previo, y como amigos no se juzgan solo aceptan cada parte de ellos.

- **Jenna ¿crees que hoy podemos vernos más tarde? En mis habitaciones, podemos cenar juntos** \- propone la idea que tuvo todo el día.

- **claro te veo mas tarde** \- ella sonríe, es tan coqueta que el se queda para admirarla un poco mas. 

Kylo se acerca lentamente, se retira la máscara, que deja sobre un mueble cercano, le acaricia la barbilla y acaricia sus labios con su pulgar, esta muy cerca, es la primea vez que rompen ese limite, esta muy cerca, esta chica le gusta y mucho; ella se deja con sumisión también esperaba ese paso - **entonces te veo** \- menciona a voz baja, se acerca mas para besar su mejilla, se retira un poco y regresa, la vuelve a besar ahora en la boca, Jenna lo recibe y coloca sus manos en su pecho, Kylo toma su cintura, ella sube sus manos y lo toma por el cuello, el beso se vuelve más profundo e intenso, hay mucha atracción en el medio y mucho deseo reprimido, los dos se dejan llevar por ese instante de deseo que se desata, las manos recorren el cuerpo del otro sin llegar a los límites, por ahora.

Repentinamente y después de que hacia tiempo que no pasaba, el vínculo se abre, él lo ignora totalmente esta enfocado solo en su nueva compañera y en la sesión de besos tan intensos y profundos con Jenna; Rey lo mira, él esta de espaldas a ella, es claro en que esta tan entretenido, Rey ve a Kylo y a otra silueta traslucida de la acompañante de Kylo, nota el entusiasmo de los dos, ni su presencia hizo que interrumpiera su momento con esa nueva mujer, ella no quiere admitirlo pero se siente celosa, aunque en un momento de lucidez recapacita “ _yo lo rechace, tiene derecho_ ” dice para si misma, aun así le incomoda y mas por que él ya no reacciona cuando se abre el vínculo, sigue como si Rey no existiera, como si su historia juntos dejo de existir por esa nueva mujer que sostiene en sus brazos, un momento mas y se cierra el vínculo, mientras Kylo por un momento mas continua la sesión de besos con Jenna.

Él se separa de ella y le regala una sonrisa muy amplia en verdad se nota que le agrada el momento, suspira fuerte, a lo que ella lo secunda con una sonrisa similar - **te espero** \- se coloca otra vez la máscara y sale; por un momento se sintió mal por la idea de que Rey lo vea con otra, pero se repite si mismo que debe avanzar, ella quedo atrás.

En sus habitaciones, se cambió su uniforme, solo usa un pantalón y una camisa negra esta muy relajado, Jenna llega a la hora acordada, abre sus habitaciones con la fuerza, ella pasa y le sorprende, Kylo esta cocinando eso es una novedad.

- **¿Tu cocinas?-** Dice asombrada **-pude pedir algo al comedor**.

- **Solo en algunas ocasiones** \- sonríe, se ve tan contento, y asi se siente, en muchos años siente paz con él y con su entorno; le sirve un poco de vino. La cena es amena e informal, platican sobre sus infancias, sus experiencias en la primera orden, Kylo le habla un poco sobre la fuerza, quien diría que estas escenas serian mas habituales en el futuro, terminando de cenar, se sientan en la estancia y beben vino, siguen hablando de todo un poco para conocerse, es tan fácil uno y otro, hablan de cosas muy privadas y profundas, se siente cómodo al hablar con ella, no lo juzga, ni piensa que es un monstruo, en cada ocasión el revela una a una todas sus verdades y ella también, ambos tienen un pasado y lo comparten.

- **tengo algo para ti** \- saca una pequeña caja rosada con un listón dorado, dentro tiene un bello collar, es realmente hermoso.

- **es muy bello** \- ella lo admira, le ayuda a ponerselo, hace a un lado el cabello, ¡como le gusta verla con el cabello suelto! es algo que disfruta ver en una mujer, al terminar, le besa el cuello suavemente, Jenna esta de espaldas a él; la abraza continua dando besos intermitentes en el cuello y susurrando propone - **¿te quedas conmigo hoy?** \- Jenna sonríe y recarga su cabeza en su pecho.

- **si tienes mas vino, acepto**.

- **tengo toda la reserva que dejo mi maestro, le gustaba el lujo**.

- **es un regalo muy bello, ¿cuando lo compraste? no hay joyerías en el finalizador, con suerte en las tiendas encuentras perfume** \- observa la pieza con curiosidad, es fina lo sabe, es un detalle que no se puede ignorar.

- **tiene algún tiempo que compre un lote de joyas** \- espera que no la ofenda el regalo.

- **¿Eran para ella?** \- Pregunta curiosa.

- **yo anticipé mucho, antes de pedirle que fuera mi esposa y me botara, compre este lote, quería dárselo como regalo de bodas, espero no te moleste, si no te agrada, puedes regresarlo** \- dice queriendo restarle importancia si es que lo devuelve. 

- **No, es hermoso, me gusta, es un bello detalle, creo que todo esta claro entre nosotros** \- expresa su alivio con un suspiro acompañado de una sonrisa.

Le acaricia su mejilla suavemente - **se te ve muy bien, es un desperdicio tenerlas en una caja, su lugar es lucir en una bella mujer como tu** \- sonríe con cariño - **cuando tengas la ocasión te veras bellisima con un lindo vestido y ese collar**.

Es la primera vez que los dos llevaran sus beneficios como amigos a la cama, para él la primera vez después de Rey, una mujer diferente, una experiencia diferente, un futuro diferente. Pasaron horas deleitandose uno al otro, lentamente conociendo su cuerpo, se entienden a la perfección, ella es ardiente y a él le gusta complacerla, Kylo también es un excelente amante, pasaron repitiendo una y otra vez en su primera noche, al despertar, están desnudos , ella sobre él, los dos se miran y sonríen de forma que queda clara su complicidad.

- **cuéntame, pensabas casarte con ella ¿la amabas?** \- pregunta confiada de que el amor no existe entre ellos, menos los celos.

- **fue la primera mujer que amé, era mas joven que yo, le llevo diez años, supongo que no funcionaria de todas formas** \- él nunca mencionó sobre su vínculo, lo ignora en todo momento, prefiere no mencionarlo - **ella lucho con la resistencia, no supero ni tenia idea de la guerra y la posición de los dos**.

- **¿Era de la resistencia? ¿Como?** \- pregunta sorprendida por esa confidencia.

- **fue complicado, ella es usuaria de la fuerza, supongo que desde ahí lo fue, ella llego por accidente con Leia, mi madre quiso que entrenara como jedi, solo la pensaba utilizar, la fuerza nos acerco y empezamos una relación durante un año fuimos novios, amantes , pero ella me rechazó, puso a sus amigos antes que nada, yo era el enemigo, terminé con la resistencia, poco después ella y Leia escaparon con vida, se exiliaron, tiempo después mi madre murió, no supe después nada de ella** \- mientras le cuenta sus mas íntimos secreto, acaricia su cabello largo y oscuro de Jenna, quien reposa en su pecho, convidándose su calor de su cuerpo y de su compañía.

- **oh Kylo que complicado**.

-¡ **cuéntame!** \- es el turno de ella.

- **me case muy joven de veinte años, lo amaba y no lo pensé, pero salio muy mal quise regresar con mis padres y me echaron, el es muy violento y celoso, hasta ahora en ocasiones que lo veo quiere sentir derechos cobre mi, me enliste en la primera orden y pedí mi divorcio, mis padres hasta hoy se enojaron conmigo, eran simpatizantes de la república yo nunca creí en sus fundamentos, buenos en teoría, pero nunca en la practica** \- la piel morena desnuda lo llama a acariciarla, pasa sus manos por su espalda, por su cintura, es lo que quería de una mujer, esa compañía y esa intimidad que se da después del sexo.

- **¿Aun te molesta?** \- escuchar a Jenna lo hace guardar una nota mental, debe detener al tipo y sabe como hacerlo, ya tiene muchas ideas para hacerlo.

- **hace un año vino aquí, me encontró y me golpeo exigiendo que regrese con él, es representante de uno de nuestros proveedores de Corellia**.

- **ya no sera un problema, sera un beneficio de ser amigos** \- sonríe con malicia porque ya tiene en mente el método para detenerlo.

- **No lo mates** \- Jenna protesta suplicando.

- **Solo le haré una propuesta que no podrá rechazar, confía en mí, solo si lo vuelve a hacer** \- suelta una risa ligera.

Esta plática de almohadas se prolonga por casi toda la jornada, entre un baño, desayuno, sesión de caricias, se repite en un ciclo hasta la siguiente jornada. Para los dos funciona este tipo de relación, sin compromisos, aun cuando pasa el tiempo uno a otro han compenetrado tanto que esa atracción ya es una amistad sincera, se conocen mas que si fuesen pareja en contexto de romance, ya que pueden hablar sin ser juzgados.

Kylo Ren después de una vida de rechazo, abandono y poca empatia de sus allegados, encontró una amiga, cómplice, amante, y en ocasiones también funge como madre y hermana, esta mujer se convierte en su todo, lentamente sin que los dos se den cuenta de que algo mas crece dentro de ellos, algo lento, pasivo como remanso de paz, como aguas calmas de un río avanza sigilosamente.

El tiempo muy rápido, su relación de amigos con derechos funciona bien, pero algo ha cambiado al principio quiso negarlo no podía volver a caer en una situación igual, lo niega pero en determinado punto lo acepta, él comenzó a amar a esta mujer, es diferente a Rey, pero igual de fuerte e intenso, él cree menos complicado, Jenna le corresponde igual, aunque ninguno le pone etiqueta a su relación, siguen en lo mismo, amigos con derechos, que se enamoraron, todo fue a fuego lento, sin expectativas, sin pedir nada a cambio, menos sentimientos, aun así, no se atreven a decirlo, los dos lo saben y eso basta. La conexión en todo este tiempo se ha abierto un par de veces, cada vez son más esporádicas; a rey le toca ser testigo de la nueva vida de Kylo, solo en instantes rápidos, sabe que él ya la olvido, que otra mujer ocupa el lugar que ella dejo voluntariamente, y no puede evitar sentir que perdió todo.


	8. nuevamente solo

Hoy Jenna no se presento a trabajar pidió permiso de salud; el turno anterior se retiro a la hora de su salida y no llego a su cita, Kylo se siente herido, no puede creer que lo dejo sin aviso sabe que es inusual en ella; algo no esta bien, una mal presentimiento lo toma de pronto ordena informes de ella, solo unos pocos pueden saber de su localización, nadie ni siquiera Maia su amiga la ha visto desde el turno anterior cuando termino sus labores, la incertidumbre lo carcome por dentro hasta que alguien reporta que esta en el área de hospital, Kylo va a toda prisa por los pasillos, la incertidumbre lo mata ¿que sucedió ? si la jornada anterior se despidió de ella, con una sonrisa Jenna le confirmo su cita, una reunión en el medio y quedaron de verse en sus habitaciones, cenar y pasar la noche juntos; llega casi derrapando al área de hospital la busca al llegar a su cama, la vista es intolerable, Jenna esta molida, con su bello rostro morado por golpes, esta adolorida es evidente y tiene un brazo inmovilizado; la furia invade sus entrañas hace un intento inútil por contenerse, el personal tiembla porque cualquiera puede convertirse en la fuga a su ira.

- **salgan todos** \- grita furioso - **¿quien fue?** \- cada uno de los médicos, asistentes y droides abandonan el cubículo donde Jenna es atendida, en total silencio y con rapidez huyen de su líder.

- **fue él, al terminar mi trabajo fui al hangar de proveedores a entregar unos informes, me encontró Kylo… fue mas brutal** \- ella llora con amargura, le parte el alma esta mujer es ahora suya y debe protegerla hace tiempo que Rey no ocupa ningún pensamiento, para él todo es Jenna, llama a la enfermera y médico a cargo.

- **hagan todo lo posible, que tenga la mejor atención, cuando pueda asigné una enfermera que la cuide en sus habitaciones** \- Kylo acaricia con ternura su mejilla no importa lo que vean los asistentes quienes mira con disimulo ese acto tan inusual en él - **arreglaremos esto, te veré mas tarde** \- ella no hace mas que aceptar con lo que conoce de él sabe que su mente ya dibujó panoramas de venganza , va con el médico a pedir un informe de su salud, entra en el cubículo del jefe de médicos, furioso, nervioso se retira la máscara, el médico es un veterano del imperio y lo ha curado en sus múltiples heridas de batalla, lo conoce y sabe su herencia y como si fuera un tío no expresa un respeto mas allá del oficial, le habla como el hombre viejo que es, Kylo siempre lo dejó hacerlo algo que no permite a muchos.

- **creí que fuiste tu muchacho, no lo podía creer conozco de lo que eres capaz… pero no de un acto así, no con una mujer que no sea un combatiente en contra, la teniente Brenn nos dijo que fue el exmarido, me alivio saberlo** \- el hombre toma seriedad después de esa frase que al inicio lo acusaba.

- **¿Como esta?** \- se recoge el cabello hacia atrás en un indicativo de su molestia y miedo.

- **tiene varios golpes en el rostro, dos costillas fracturadas y en el brazo tiene una fisura, la golpiza fue brutal nadie vio nada, la llevo a un área privada, el servicio de limpieza la encontró muy tarde en el tercer turno; se repondrá sin problema, sin embargo hay algo que debes saber** \- él mira seriamente sabe que no son buenas noticias - **mira, aquí los secretos son a voces, lo que te diré ella no lo sabe aun, todos sabemos que es tu amiga, la teniente no lo confirma es muy discreta, esto es delicado muchacho, ella aborto tenia cuatro semanas apenas** \- la noticia es inesperada, no puede descifrar que sentimiento le provoca saber que pudo ser padre, pero sin dudas la perdida comienza a sentirse.

- **¿Ella lo sabia?** \- pregunta después de un silencio de varios minutos.

- **aun no sabe que aborto, no pasaba el tiempo suficiente para descubrir el embarazo, normalmente es después del primer mes… Sé que tu eres el padre y tienes cercanía a la chica por eso debo decirte** \- Kylo se pasa las manos por el cabello, esta preocupado y furioso, el hombre que toco a Jenna esta muerto.

- **ella es muy especial para mi, es mas que mi amiga... esta noticia es inesperada, para ella y para mi es dolorosa, de la mejor atención y tiene derecho a saber** \- suspira con fuerza - **lo veré mas tarde, gracias** \- la máscara regresa a su cabeza.

Él va directo con Hux - **envíame a quien tiene el registro de proveedores** \- Kylo y Hux con el paso del tiempo han logrado limar asperezas, no son propiamente amigos, pero hay camaradería, Hux es experto en tomar lo mejor de sus circunstancias, y ser cercano al nuevo líder así como ser indispensable lo mantuvo con vida después de la transición de poder; aun se atacan con sarcasmo, no serian ellos si no lo hicieran.

- **todos creímos que tu atacaste a la teniente, pero de no ser que ayer estuvimos en la misma reunión, nada me haría cambiar de opinión** \- Hux sostiene una gran sonrisa.

- **no golpeo a mis mujeres** \- dice exasperado; Hux se acerca a él con un datapad en la mano que ofrece mas sonriente aun, no es por reírse de él, es por satisfacción de saberse necesario.

- **claro te hice un favor… de nada-** sonríe **-el informe del exesposo y hoy le pedí que regrese a aclarar puntos de la entrega de ayer, llega en aproximadamente una hora; aprovechando que me debes un favor, solicito licencia de un mes** \- ahora Kylo entiende porque la sonrisa y eficiencia.

- **¿Un mes? ¿Que demonios harás en un mes?** \- Hux es el segundo al mando, entre los dos cargan el peso de gobernar la galaxia, la ausencia del general por ese tiempo es demasiado, nunca toma días de descanso o vacaciones.

- **me voy a casar** \- sonríe cálidamente en un gesto suavizado y amable. 

- **¿Tu, casado?** \- Kylo suelta carcajadas incrédulas.

- **si Ren, tu yo sabemos como fue la guerra, los dos pasamos los veintes en batallas dirigiendo un ejercito, no tuvimos la experiencia de fiestas y chicas, pero ganamos y estoy orgulloso de eso, los dos empezamos los treintas, no quiero seguir solo, así como tu, encontré a una mujer que me hace bien, así que me amarraré, te invitaría, pero no quiero que arruines mi gran día** \- el general estira su uniforme y arregla el cuello; en este punto los dos conversan con ligereza.

- **te felicitaría, pero te odio** \- lo mira de reojo, Hux adivina que debajo de la máscara sonríe tanto como él.

- **la teniente, aunque no seria una opción muy acertada, se ve que te hace bien, no esperes a la adecuada, ya la tienes**.

-¡ **si supieras!... Jenna tal vez no es la mas acertada, pero es con quien encontré todo, nosotros no podemos exigir doncellas virtuosas, ella curó mucho de lo que…** \- Kylo suspira consciente de su reputación que es mas que inmoral y porque es la primera vez en ese tiempo que recuerda los daños que dejó Rey y su pasado.

- **escucho**.

- **hace unos años, poco antes de la muerte del líder, me enamoré como un idiota, estuvimos juntos por un año, le propuse matrimonio y me botó, con la teniente es una relación abierta, pero me importa y mucho**.

- **pues no esperes mucho, estas bellas caras se arrugaran y tomaremos viejas cascaras** \- los dos se ríen. 

- **ya lo estoy pensando, toma el mes cuando lo necesites**.

Kylo esta en su oficina, cuando anuncian la llegada del exesposo de Jenna, el hombre entra temeroso de la entrevista con el líder supremo.

- **mencione cuanto le damos a ganar a la empresa que representa** \- Kylo se mantiene calmado, bajo la máscara aprieta los dientes apenas conteniendo a raya su ira.

- **señor, miles de millones de créditos** \- el hombre se conduce profesional, sabe que es un asunto de negocios y como tal lo aborda.

- **bien, lo tiene claro, el día de ayer me parece que daño algo que es mio** \- lo mira con odio, su visita no comprende y aborda un tema que puede coincidir con las palabras de Kylo.

- **no sé de que me habla, pero si dañe alguna nave la repondremos**.

- **Jenna** \- el hombre lo mira asustado, no tiene tiempo de asimilar el nombre que Kylo pronuncia, se lleva las manos al cuello, Kylo lo esta ahorcando con la fuerza no tienen intención de matarlo, solo asustarlo, lo suelta pesadamente y comienza a golpearlo con violencia, el hombre no se iguala en su capacidad de lucha se entiende muerto ya y solo se contrae para soportar los golpes - **mira pedazo de mierda, vuelves a acercarte o tocar o por lo menos mirar a mi mujer, estas muerto y no será tan bonito como esto, seguiremos en tratos con tu empresa, si no quieres que te echen o te mate la olvidaras para siempre, pero para que no olvides mi promesa** \- enciende su sable y de un golpe le corta un brazo - **ahora lárgate** \- el hombre sale aullando, tuvo suerte de que le prometió a Jenna no matarlo - **maldito, nadie toca lo que es mio** \- dice para si mismo.

El entra en la habitación de Jenna, después de recibir al exmarido -¡ **sal de aquí!** \- le dice a la enfermera, se retira la máscara - **¿como estas cariño?** \- es tremendamente cariñoso ella esta llorando ya recibió la noticia; acaricia su cabeza en consuelo, no puede abrazarla solo provocaría que sus heridas le duelan.

- **no sabia del bebé** \- llora sin parar - **siempre quise ser madre, no sabia Kylo, no sabia, aun si tu no lo quisieras, yo si** \- él la abraza no resiste verla llorar y deja que se desahogue en sus brazos.

- **nunca dejaría un hijo mio, Jenna, también me duele perderlo** \- se le quiebra la voz, los dos lloran la perdida en esa intimidad, ese lado vulnerable que solo ha mostrado con ella y antes con Rey, de ella ni un pensamiento pasa por su mente es alguien lejano ahora - **él ya no sera un problema, le deje claro mi petición**.

- **¿Lo mataste?** \- dice entre lágrimas y miedo.

- **No, pero ahora te dejara en paz** \- él la mira a los ojos - **Jenna, sé de nuestro convenio, pero ya no lo quiero negar, eres muy importante para mi, verte así me hizo entenderlo… quiero estar siempre contigo, protegerte, que seas mía, ya no quiero ser tu amigo con beneficios, quiero ser tu esposo, si tu quieres, te amo, no creí que pasara pero es la verdad** \- él esta listo para el rechazo, así fue la ultima vez que pidió esto, Jenna lo abraza y sigue llorando.

- **Kylo, yo también te amo, solo es una formalidad, pero si quiero ser tu esposa**.

- **¿En verdad? Esto me hace feliz** \- las risas combinadas con lágrimas se ven en los dos.

- **si a mi también, el pensar en el bebé, desear tenerlo me hizo feliz de saber que era tuyo y me duele perderlo**.

Jenna se recupera en poco tiempo, después de los sucesos y un año de esa relación de amigos con beneficios, se lleva a cabo una boda muy discreta, solo unos cuantos invitados de alto rango, Kylo no tiene familia, Hux es lo mas cercano a un amigo, con Jenna sus padres se negaron a asistir y aceptar su unión con quien consideran enemigo de sus ideales, así que solo la acompaña su amiga Maiia, esposa de Hux, las esposas de los lideres se mantendrán ocultas al ojo público, por convenio y protección no dan a conocer sus identidades fuera del finalizador.

La vida juntos es similar a cuando iniciaron su relación, no cambio en mucho, ella se retiro de la vida de oficial, así que esta al cien dedicada a ser esposa, es una vida agradable, él llega y ella lo esta esperando cada día, con devoción y siempre dispuesta a ser mas amiga que esposa, lo escucha cuando se queja de su dura labor de gobierno, da su opinión sin temer a ser contraria a la de él, hace sugerencias que Kylo acepta y en otras refuta en todo ese tiempo el vínculo permanece aunque muy esporádico cuando se abre entre los dos en todo este tiempo un par de veces se abrió, como ya es costumbre Kylo ignora toda ocasión, su mente, cuerpo y alma se encuentran en su nueva vida y mujer; ignora la presencia de Rey lo toma como una circunstancia inevitable, solo la indiferencia entre los dos por esos breves segundos lo hace tolerable.

Kylo constantemente tiene pesadillas, hoy después de hacer el amor, para dormir Jenna le da una pastillas, tanto le han afectado lo malos sueños que el cree son visiones del futuro, el mal sueño lo mantiene aletargado, ha pasado varias noches sin conciliar el sueño. Están acostados en su cama, él duerme solo con pijama, ella tiene una ligera bata, mientras Jenna le acaricia el cabello con cariño a su esposo y lo llena de besos que él no siente, en verdad llegó a amarlo tanto. Kylo no lo siente, ha pasado tiempo, esta noche se abre el vínculo, Rey se materializa de pie junto a la cama, mira a la mujer mas claramente y ve a Kylo como duerme, suspira y solo espera que cierre el vínculo para regresar a sus labores, se da tiempo de verlo en ella existe todavía el recuerdo de todo ahora sin rencor o eso cree ella, Kylo le esta dando la espalda y su esposa lo acaricia con amor, sin esperarlo Jenna le habla.

- **no podía dormir, tiene pesadillas ¿tu eres ella, verdad?** \- Jenna no deja de mirar a kylo y jugar con su cabello ante la mirada contradictoria de Rey quien esta sorprendida, no puede creer que la mujer pueda verla

- **¿puedes verme?** \- en su voz se escucha su confusión y sorpresa.

- **si, te vi en otra ocasión, me imagino que es la fuerza, él me dijo que eres una usuaria**.

- **si, lo soy, me ignora cada vez que se abre el vínculo, no creo que sea buena idea hablar** \- Rey se muestra nerviosa y mira a todas direcciones.

- **tranquila, no despertara en un buen rato** \- sonríe Jenna con calidez.

- **¿Quien eres para el?** \- pregunta con curiosidad, aunque es evidente por la situación de los dos en la cama y a medio vestir del tipo de relación que existe entre ellos.

- **su esposa** \- ella sonríe y es cuando la mira de frente - **¿pensaste que era una amiguita?** \- Rey observa a Jenna con mas atención, le parece bella muy alejado de lo que ella es, la forma franca en referirse a ellos y al papel de Rey en la vida de Kylo.

- **Sinceramente, si, no podía verte antes, ni el entorno** \- vuelve a girar la cabeza para ver a su alrededor.

- **bueno sabrás que no me gusta que la ex de Kylo se aparece a mitad de mi alcoba**.

- **No podemos controlarlo, es inevitable, solo nos podemos ignorar** \- Rey tiene el impulso de justificarse ante la mujer que ahora es dueña de Kylo, algo en la fuerza le dice que es importante, tiene un presentimiento futuro sobre este extraño encuentro.

- **no entiendo la fuerza, solo sé que no te mira cuando apareces, es un esposo devoto**.

- **¿No te importa lo que hace o hizo?** \- Pregunta Rey curiosa, en su moral sus prejuicios y líneas de comportamiento es lo más importante y cree que todos hacen lo mismo, se encuentra con una respuesta inesperada y lejos de sus creencias.

- **no, él hace lo que debe hacer, así no parezca justo-** Jenna no puede evitar mencionarlo, si algo sabe es el trato que Rey dio a su esposo en el tiempo que fueron amantes **-¡oh si! para ti es un monstruo y si una parte de él lo es, pero la otra es un hombre amoroso, protector y da todo, por eso estoy a su lado**.

- **¿Lo amas?** \- la pregunta duele y mas la respuesta que sabe que va a recibir, pero el impulso por conocer la verdad es mas fuerte.

- **si Rey, lo amo, amo a los dos al líder y al hombre, lo bueno y lo malo y lo que este en el medio, me importa lo que es conmigo y eso me basta** \- una respuesta que deja en evidencia para Rey que ella en parte no es capaz de hacerlo de la misma forma, Rey solo ama la parte idealizada de Ben, no al líder, ni al guerrero, solo ama al hombre que se esconde bajo la máscara y el uniforme, el que fue años atrás.

- **me alegro que lo hagas, merece eso y mas, yo no supe como hacerlo** \- dice resignada ya nada puede cambiar entre ellos, Kylo la supero y a pesar de que duele no puede hacer nada mas que aceptarlo.

- **si Rey, yo tome pedazos de su corazón y lo volví a unir, él ya te ha superado, llego conmigo sin cargas, junto a mi volvió a sentirse amado y yo también con él, tuvimos por separado un pasado doloroso en el amor, nos encontramos y ahora estamos juntos, sé que eres una parte importante de su historia, vi las ruinas que dejaste, no te odio, solo tengo una pregunta ¿lo amaste?** \- entra a juego la amiga protectora de Kylo, dejando relegada a la esposa.

- **si** \- baja la mirada apenada por confirmarlo ante la persona menos imaginada.

- **¿Por que lo rechazaste?** \- Rey descubre que Jenna sabe absolutamente todo sobre ellos, tiene envidia del nivel de compenetración que esa mujer tiene con Kylo, se consideraba la única en entender y conocer a Kylo.

- **sus acciones, no pude con eso** \- suspira después de responder.

- **mis padres eran simpatizantes de la resistencia, las ideologías interfieren en el amor, no asistieron a mi boda, pero antes que nadie siempre esta el hombre que amas y él esta antes que nadie para mi**.

- **yo... simplemente no pude**.

- **entiendo, si quitas el contexto de la guerra ¿que te quedo?** \- Rey no contesta - **eso creí, bueno ahora es mio, ten eso en cuenta no tengo la fuerza pero se pelear a mi hombre** \- la esposa vuelve a emerger para retar a Rey.

- **No tienes que preocuparte por mí, su felicidad me importa, es algo que yo no pude darle**.

- **No quisiste ¿lo amas todavía?** \- el reproche duele por ser verdadero.

- **si, por eso no interfiero, ni lo haré, si tú lo amas es mas de lo que puedo pedir**.

- **bien me alegro** \- ya no hubo más palabras, el silencio invadió la habitación por un momento mas cuando comenzó Rey a desvanecerse y Jenna regresó a lo anterior, este encuentro inesperado entre las dos las deja con un claro mensaje implícito, cada una tiene la mitad del corazón de Kylo y deben coexistir dentro de él, antes fue Rey y ahora Jenna, el reconocimiento por parte de la otra confirma su acuerdo de compartirlo.

Una nueva ilusión llega a su puerta, después de la terrible perdida de un hijo, en menos de un año Jenna le da la noticia, esta embarazada, Kylo esta feliz con la noticia, juntos eligen la ropa, los muebles, preparan con amor la llegada de su bebé, Jenna esta radiante con su embarazo, viven un tiempo maravilloso desde ese trato de amigos con beneficios que a veces parece permanecer y la llegada de un bebé los llena de ilusiones y sueños de un futuro juntos, planes donde la sombra de la desgracia no es considerado, todo parece ser dulce; no se ponen de acuerdo con el nombre, saben que sera un niño, pelean por quien lo nombrara, mientras viven la dulce espera.

Hoy Jenna comenzó el trabajo de parto, Kylo fue inmediatamente a verla solo lo supo, alarmado ingresa para estar con ella, pasaron varias horas y el bebé esta por nacer, dejó todos sus asuntos de lado es inicio del primer turno y ya esta dando a luz su mujer, no la ha dejado ni un momento, tomando su mano, animándola y besando su frente, susurrando palabras bellas a su oído, sufriendo sus dolores con ella; después de muchas horas el pequeño nace, pero hay preocupación en la mirada del médico, Jenna se esta debilitando, una hemorragia que no pueden controlar, tiene la mejor atención pero hay situaciones fuera de su control, la sala esta alborotada, con el personal corriendo de un lugar a otro, es inusual la muerte por parto pero siempre existe un caso,todos trabajan tratando de detener lo inevitable, él comienza a tener miedo, Jenna siente que esta perdiendo la batalla contra la muerte, siente cercana la hora de irse sin antes de decirle algo a Kylo, es su esposa, pero siempre sera primero su amiga.

- **Kylo, te amo, cuida a nuestro hijo ámalo con todo no repitas los errores de nuestros padres… me siento triste no lo veré crecer… Kylo no te quedes solo, me rompería el corazón que lo estés, búscala ella todavía te ama, lo sé, te ama tanto como yo y sé que tu la amas tanto como a mi** \- Kylo sostiene con fuerza su mano, unas lágrimas bajan silenciosas por sus mejillas.

- **no Jenna, no, tu estarás bien** \- la negación es la primera parte de esa dura despedida.

- **siempre estaré cerca de los dos** \- Jenna esta muy débil y esta tomando su mano al principio con fuerza, lentamente se va soltando de su agarre, Kylo siente su ultimo suspiro, él grita de dolor y desesperación, ella ha muerto y no lo puede creer, deja su cabeza sobre el pecho de Jenna para llorar, todos dejan al líder respetando un poco su dignidad, él llora sobre el cuerpo de su mujer; su estrella se apago. Solo hace poco estaban haciendo planes y ahora no esta, esta mujer que lo amo sin condiciones, que fue mas que su esposa, fue amiga, confidente y amante, a veces hermana fue por un momento de su vida su todo y hoy se fue , dejando el fruto de su unión, recién nacido y un hombre destrozado nuevamente.


	9. arrullo

Él esta sentado en su cama, junto a el esta la pequeña cuna donde duerme su bebé, hoy mismo fue el funeral tantas cosas pasaron en un dia, el mas feliz y el mas triste a la vez, le duele mas que cuando su madre murio, llora incansablemente tiene sus brazos recargados es sus piernas, sus palmas en su rostro, llora sin consuelo, de nuevo es un hombre roto ¿qué hara sin ella? y con un bebé recien nacido, que necesita a su madre, las lagrimas lo rebasan. Esta perdido su único lazo de afecto se fue dejando un espacio y silencio en su vida, la morena llenó vacios en su vida y los vuelve a dejar vacios, recuerda su risa, su humor tan compatible al suyo, sus punto de desacuerdo, sus penas, ella también tenia el corazón en dos, donde el tenia la mitad, recuerda su cabello, su piel, su personalidad elegante y también liberal, cada cosa que recuerda de ella le duele, cada momento que vivio con Jenna le hace un hueco en el alma, hoy se fue, y él no sabe como seguir.

En su momento de mayor aflicción la fuerza lo envuelve como otras veces, se abre el vínculo, lo ignora no puede lidiar ahora con esto, la fuerza vibra con mucha energía como anunciando un cambio tal como la vez que anunció la ruptura, ahi esta Rey, ella lo ve con el cabello cubriendo su rostro, con la cabeza abajo, en un mar de lagrimas, lo mira y duda, esta derrotado sin embargo no puede evitar que le duela verlo asi, ella siente su dolor, su tristeza y miedo, se acerca a él, lentamente se arrodilla frente a Kylo con una voz dulce y con preocupación, rompe el tratamiento silencioso que han llevado por casi cuatro años.

- **Ben ¿que sucede?-** susurra a su lado.

- **mi esposa murio hoy** \- él continua llorando sin mirarla - **Rey, ella murió dando a luz** \- sigue llorando nada lo consuela es demasiado dolor, Rey se aproxima cautelosa su instinto le dice que hacer, lo abraza fuerte intentando darle un poco de consuelo.

- **Ben lo siento mucho, no sé que decirte**.

- **nada, no me digas nada, tal vez disfrutes verme en mi dolor** \- en su voz lleva la derrota.

- **no es lo que crees, ¿el bebé también murió**?- sostiene ese abrazo al ver que Kylo no hace nada por rechazarlo.

 **-esta vivo, es un niño ¿que haré Rey? necesita una madre, un droide niñera o una desconocida no le darán el amor que necesita, yo no sé que hacer… no sé que hacer** \- dice derrotado y sin levantar la vista .

En ese momento el bebé comienza a llorar, Kylo continua también llorando ignorando el llanto de su hijo, Rey se levanta y se acerca a la cuna, toma al bebé y lo arrulla - **es hermoso Ben, se parece mucho a ti** \- lo revisa, cambia su pañal, prepara y le da un biberón, lo arrulla cantando una dulce canción de cuna, lo golpea para que eructe, parece que sabe que hacer, lo cual llama la atención de Kylo después de la canción levanto la vista y la observó.

- **¿Tienes hijos?** \- Ella sonríe con ternura al recién nacido.

- **no, hace tiempo ayudo a la partera del pueblo, estudie los libros de Luke y aprendí la sanación, fui con la partera a aprender mas y a ayudar, así aprendí a cuidar bebés** \- le canta una cancion de cuna hasta dormirlo, lo regresa a su cuna y lo arropa con cuidado.

- **Ben, es un niño hermoso ¿que vas a hacer?-** Vuelve a arrodillarse frente a él.

- **no lo sé Rey, no puedo ser padre soltero, no sé que hacer, nunca pensé que Jenna se fuera, fue todo tan rápido** \- continua llorando sin intentar disimular nada - **no tengo a quien acudir, tengo colegas, pero no a quien pedir ayuda**.

- **Ben, no estas solo, yo te ayudare** \- ella no puede evitar el dolor de verlo asi, tan débil y vulnerable a la perdida de su esposa.

- **no Rey, no es necesario** -regresa las manos al rostro para evitar que Rey vea a su dolor.

- **Ben, tanto tú como yo no tenemos a nadie mas en la galaxia, la tenias a ella por eso nunca intervine, pero ahora me necesitas y tu bebé también, eres... lo mas cercano a un pariente que tengo, déjame ayudarte a cuidar a tu hijo, seré como la tía carroñera** \- ella sonríe con dulzura.

- **no puedo pedirte esto, no tienes porque hacerlo**.

- **quiero hacerlo… quiero ayudarte en este momento que necesitas a alguien, sé que te lastime y lo lamento mucho, no termino de arrepentirme en verdad, que eso no sea un motivo para rechazar mi ayuda, si quieres solo en sus primeros años que es donde necesita mas atención, déjame ayudarte Ben, por favor** \- Rey casi suplica por que acepte su propuesta; el quiere negarse, pero en verdad necesita ayuda y tenerla cerca puede ayudar a pasar su dolor, Kylo acepta con reservas.

- **solo piénsalo bien, te puedes arrepentir después** \- quiere confirmar que no es una mala idea.

- **No Ben, ya esta decidido, toma estas coordenadas envía por mi, no estas solo** \- ella sonríe calidamente y comienza a desvanecerse, tal parece que la fuerza les dio el tiempo necesario, mira la imagen de Rey desaparecer frente a él, suspira fuerte se acerca a la cuna y mira a su pequeño hijo, esta indefenso, tan inocente y ajeno al dolor que siente su padre.

Es temprano en el primer turno, Kylo envía a su piloto de confianza por Rey, ella llegara en varias horas, asi que debe preparar todo para su llegada, la primera orden puede aarder al saber que ella perteneció a la resistencia y sobre todo la relación personal que los unió en el pasado; convoca a una reunión con los altos mandos.

- **hoy llega una persona para ayudarme a cuidar a mi hijo, como saben no puedo criar a un niño y cumplir mi deber, les pido… les exijo que la respeten, ella es un antiguo miembro de la resistencia es la única sobreviviente, tiene amnistía desde que murió Leia Organa como ustedes saben; ella conoció la situación con mi esposa y me ayudara con la crianza** \- al inicio les dio la espalda, para girar y ver a cada uno de ellos, esta vez sin máscara, lo cual infunde mas miedo ver su mirada vacia y salvaje, que dice todo lo que esta dispuesto a proteger a Rey.

-¡ **la jedi!** \- dice Hux sorprendido.

- **si, ella y exijo que nadie la moleste por eso, indirectamente ella me llevó ese dia que terminamos con la resistencia ¿alguna objeción?** \- dice agresivamente y mira a Hux de quien espera la mayor objeción.

- **No señor** \- responden todos - **nadie la molestara** \- todos salen excepto Hux.

- **la jedi ¿ella es quien te rechazó?** \- pregunta directo, es algo que sospechaba desde mucho antes.

\- **si, ella me rechazo y me llevo a la base de la resistencia… dejó de ser un enemigo hace mucho, no te voy a mentir Hux, la fuerza nos conectó hace mucho tiempo, tenemos un vínculo único donde nos vemos y hablamos… hace mucho no pasaba, anoche se abrió es algo que no controlamos, solo pasa y se ofreció a ayudarme, no tengo familia, ni a quien pedirle que lo haga, no quiero desconocidos criando a mi hijo, los padres de Jenna no querían saber de ella, menos del bebé** \- Kylo se sincera con el general, ya no es posible que calle todo lo que lo abruma.

- **bueno ya no es una amenaza, no la molestaré mi mujer esta esperando, pienso que podría pasar lo mismo, no quiero vivir lo que tú, no molestare a la jedi** \- Hux toma la confesión con seriedad y por primera vez no existen burlas ni sarcasmo entre los dos.

- **ella no es un jedi, no entrenó nunca, su sable lo tengo yo hace mucho… ahora es partera, en verdad necesito su ayuda**.

Hux se levanta de su asiento es momento de mostrar un poco de empatía con Kylo, se acerca para darle una palmada sincera en el hombro - **será como tu digas Ren**.

Es inicio del tercer turno, Kylo es avisado que su invitada esta por llegar, tan solo anunciaron la llegada de Rey, sale de su oficina para recibirla, no piensa en ella como lo fue en el pasado, es la sensación de recibir a un familiar cercano y el alivio que implica su ayuda en ese momento tan difícil; él espera en el hangar viendo el aterrizaje, parece que el tiempo fue poco y mucho a la vez desde que se vieron sin el vínculo de por medio, el dolor se dibuja en su rostro, sus ojos cansados reflejan el llanto y falta de sueño, de no ser por el casco todos podrían verlo, una vez mas se escuda bajo el para no dar a conocer sus emociones; Rey baja por la rampa, ahora se ve mas madura, en la ultima conexión, no se tomó el tiempo de observarla con detalle; viste diferente, se ve diferente, lleva un vestido tipo túnica y botas, con el cabello suelto y largo, sus rasgos de adolescente han dado paso a ser de una mujer, lleva una bolsa de cuero y una maleta, él va a su encuentro, están ahora frente a frente después de tanto tiempo y sucesos de nuevo se reúnen, en ese instante se olvidan del pasado, de la resistencia, de la primera orden, de la guerra, de lo que ambos se hicieron, su reunión tiene un objetivo y es ayudarse mutuamente, ella impulsivamente al verlo lo abraza con fuerza ignorando a los presentes, quienes observan todo con curiosidad, nadie excepto Jenna tuvo esas confianzas con su lider - **Ben** \- él recibe con la misma intensidad el abrazo mentiría si afirma que no lo necesita.

- **gracias por venir** \- le ofrece su brazo es poco común ver al líder comportarse con modos de caballero, al menos no con cualquier mujer, ella lo toma mientras él se hace cargo de su equipaje y se dirigen a sus habitaciones, la audiencia esta sorprendida, para algunos no pasa desapercibido la identidad de Rey; la confianza y la forma tan intima del encuentro deja a mas de uno con algo nuevo que contar dentro de la primera orden. Llegan a sus habitaciones, con un gesto de caballero le otorga la entreda; Rey mira a todos lados nunca imagino estar dentro del hogar de Kylo, en su refugio mas intimo; él se dirige a la enfermera que hasta ahora estaba a cargo de cuidar a su hijo, le agradece y la despide.

- **gracias Rey, no sé que decir** \- se retira el casco y la evidencia de la muerte de su esposa es palpable - **esa es tu habitación, frente a la del bebé, tú me dices tus honorarios**.

- **No Ben, no vine por un pago** \- ella se dirige a la habitación del bebé, donde lo encuentra en su cuna, una sonrisa de ternura provoca el pequeño que duerme arropado, lo abraza y observa, es tan inocente de todo lo que sucede en la vida de su padre, él no sabe que perdió a su madre, Rey esta dispuesta a darle amor es un pequeño huérfano y eso le llega a una fibra muy profunda, ademas es hijo de el hombre que ama, ella podría ser una madre para él sabe perfectamente cuanto es necesaria una para cualquier niño; Kylo esta ausente, no la mira su mente divaga en su dolor.

- **Ben, no sé su nombre** \- él reacciona al escuchar su nombre.

- **aun no tiene, Jenna y yo peleamos por el nombre y nunca llegamos a un acuerdo** -respira profundo para evitar los sollozos.

- **¿Que nombre te gustaría?** \- Rey arrulla al bebé con ternura, le sonríe y toma sus pequeñas manos.

- **no lo sé, ella era la de las ideas, a mi solo no me gustaban**.

- **¿Que te parece tu nombre, Ben?**

- **No lo sé ¿te gusta?** \- pregunta indeciso.

- **si, es lindo-** dice mientras arrulla y sonríe al bebé que ya despierta y busca con voraciodad su alimento.

- **Jenna quería llamarlo así, yo me opuse** \- una sonrisa amarga se dibuja en sus labios que aprieta para evitarla.

- **bueno, como homenaje a ella, podrías darle ese nombre**.

- **bien, esta bien, ella así lo quería** \- vuelve a suspirar de alivio, saber que su hijo tiene una persona de confianza para cuidarlo es un peso menos en su mente.

- **Ben, te ayudaré a que esto sea menos duro para ti, sé que ella te amaba, me lo dijo** \- toda la conversación se mantuvo con el semblante triste y serio, solo en ese momento cambio su expresión por la sorpresa de saber esa información que desconocia, Jenna jamas le hablo de ese encuentro entre las dos - **si, una vez se abrió el vínculo y hablamos, tu dormías tomaste pastillas por las pesadillas, hablamos mucho, me sorprendió que ella pudo verme… te amó y por eso respeto su memoria** \- Kylo recuerda las ultimas palabras de Jenna, en su momento no entendía , ahora todo le queda claro.

Los primeros meses son complicados con un recién nacido, Rey ha tomado por completo el rol de madre, Kylo con su trabajo de gobernar la galaxia no podría solo, ella se desvela cuando lo alimenta, cuando se enferma, cuando solo demanda atención, lo cambia , lo baña, también le canta, lo trata como propio, sin importar las horas o el descanso ella se desvive por ser una madre apenas adecuada para el, sabe que nunca llenará ese lugar, pero da todo su esfuerzo, no es extraño verla pasear con el pequeño envuelto en sus brazos, en ocasiones adapta un lienzo para llevarlo sobre la espalda sobre todo cuando duerme y ella pasea por la nave; quien la ve no niega que es la madre del niño que lejos de los lujos que el padre puede darle, ella prefiere lo simple y práctico y eso gana simpatía entre la tripulación; ademas de su rol de madre, también ha comenzado a tomar el rol de la ama de las habitaciones del líder, hace labores, cocina, le impregna un sabor a hogar y lo hace agradable a su gusto, la transformacion es lenta hasta hacer el espacio totalmente suyo; estos años en el exilio en la casa que le dejo Leia ella también la hizo un hogar a pesar de estar sola, poco a poco pudo superar también su dolor por todos y por Jakku hace mucho que sintió perdonar a Ben, sabia que el inició una nueva vida con alguien más, ella también lo intento, ha madurado y sus ideas con ella.

El sabor de lo cotidiano los desborda mientras ella se dedica a criar al pequeño y a esperar que llegue Kylo, él llega a cenar con ella y su hijo se convierte en la amalgama para darle normalidad a esa inusual familia, atiende las necesidades caseras de los tres, es madre, amiga, familia y a veces hasta hace el rol de esposa, pero no de mujer, cuando él llega se dedica a estar con su hijo, mientras ella toma un descanso, ven algún programa, o platican de temas diversos, de su antigua relación ninguno de los dos se atreve a mencionarlo es preferible ignorar lo terrible que fue, la convivencia les sale tan natural, en ocasiones cuando él llega la encuentra dormida junto al bebé o le esta cantando, es en toda la palabra madre del pequeño Ben.

Para Kylo no ha sido fácil la perdida de su esposa, entre sus tiempos de soledad, actividades y la convivencia con Rey y su hijo, se esconde para llorar por su esposa, para vivir su dolor, para recordarla y revivir sus buenos momentos, aunque con Rey no es posible ocultar su tristeza, hace todo lo posible para que ella no lo vea en sus momentos de mas dolor, es discreto mantiene una imagen de fortaleza, pero ella sabe que no es así, Rey puede sentir lo mismo que él, ha perdido mucho a veces por mano propia y otras por el tiempo y destino, el tener a Rey cerca ayuda pero no es suficiente; Hux se convierte en ocasiones el testigo de su pena, no llora frente a él pero si se atreve a hablar de lo que mas le duele, reconocer su debilidad frente al que alguna vez fue su rival es un poco desatinado pero por alguna extraña razón confía en Hux.

La transformación de las habitaciones privadas del líder cambia de estéril, elegante y frió a un espacio acogedor, hogareño y es notable la presencia de un niño, hay juguetes por todos lados, Rey ha decorado el ambiente con colores más cálidos y vivos, plantas - **¿Plantas? ¿Donde demonios las consiguió?** \- Pensó Kylo cuando se dio cuenta que las tenían, todos los días aromas a frutas y guisados invaden los sentidos del líder - **Jenna lo conservaría elegante** \- él piensa, se contiene de expresarlo a Rey no quiere hacerla sentir incomodidad pero no puede evitar las comparaciones en sus pensamientos, aun así es agradable para él llegar y ser recibido con una sonrisa de Rey y unas manos pegajosas de Ben que tan solo lo ve y levanta sus pequeños brazos para que lo cargue, es como si fuesen una familia, solo que no lo son.

Las comparaciones en los pensamientos de Kylo lo toman de forma muy constante, sobre todo cuando observa a Rey desenvolverse a su lado; Jenna era elegante, sobria, lo práctico era importante para ella, su humor sarcástico y desfachatado enamoró a Kylo, le gustaban los colores fríos y oscuros como a él, gozaba de las joyas y vestidos hermosos, cualquier mimo para ella no era suficiente para él, con Rey es lo opuesto, es alegre, cuando se lo propone de temperamento dulce, aunque también fiera cuando le necesita, el gusto por las artesanías y elementos hechos a mano le fascinan, adora la vegetación y a pesar de estar en una nave en medio de la galaxia se las ha ingeniado para conseguir varias, su predilección por los colores claros y alegres es evidente, su vida en el exilio la hizo desarrollar un gusto por lo rústico, y entre estas dos mujeres que él tiene en su vida, una en esencia y la otra con una vibrante existencia a su lado, no puede evitar las comparaciones, son diferentes y únicas a su modo y las dos en algún momento le pertenecieron y ahora ya no.


	10. Beny

Hoy Ben cumple su primer año, para Kylo es un día difícil también cumple un año que murió su esposa; hoy Rey toca muy temprano en su alcoba, viste una ligera bata que insinúa sus curvas y a la vez no revela nada, él solo tiene puesto su pantalón de pijama como es costumbre; es muy temprano para comenzar el primer turno aun, ella le lleva una taza de café recién hecho, costumbre que últimamente adopto; cuando abre para recibirla no puede evitar mirar a Rey de un modo que había olvidado, como una mujer que alguna vez tuvo en sus brazos, rápidamente desvia la mirada y aleja esos pensamientos, para ella pasa algo similar, asi que prefiere rodear el asunto.

- **No es necesario que hagas esto Rey** \- dice somnoliento.

- **hoy es un día especial para Beny quiero hacer algo solo nosotros, espero que después de comer puedas quedarte… por favor** \- ella hace un puchero gracioso.

- **bien** \- los dos se quedan mirando por un momento que parece eterno, la mira de arriba y abajo le gusta lo que ve, no lo niega; ella mira al mismo tiempo su pecho desnudo y recorre con la vista la cicatriz que ella le hizo, ahora es poco notable apenas una linea, los dos están pensando en el otro, en sus reencuentros en el pasado, cuando ella se entregaba con pasión a sus brazos, Rey despertaba en sus brazos para luego separarse y regresar a su bando en la guerra, ella rompe el momento avergonzada.

- **te espero ya casi esta el desayuno** \- sonríe y da la vuelta, su contoneo natural de caderas es observada hasta perderse.

- **¿Que tienes en mente hoy?** \- Él pregunta esta desayunando y revisando sus actividades del dia sin prestar mucha atención a sus acompañantes.

- **bueno conseguí ingredientes y voy a hornear un pastel para Beny, es su primer año, el primero de muchos es emocionante siempre quise celebrar mi cumpleaños, solo que no sé cuando es** \- sonríe con tanta paz que es contagiosa.

- **¿De donde obtienes todo esto?-** Señala con la mano a su alrededor **-plantas, textiles, artesanías, cortinas, nada de esto hay en las tiendas del buque** \- por fin expresa la duda que tenia pendiente.

- **bueno tiene sus ventajas tener como contacto al líder supremo, nadie me niega nada** \- ella sonríe con malicia y él también.

- **me agrada es... diferente**.

- **muuuyy diferente, se parece mas a un hogar ahora**.

- **cierto** \- él solo acepta no puede llevar la contra, el recuerdo de su hogar con Jenna se hace presente; se nota cierta tristeza y melancolía en su comportamiento, Rey se acerca y toma asiento a un lado de él, toma su mano y lo mira a los ojos con amor.

- **Ben sé que hoy también es un día difícil para ti, lo sé, ella ya no esta aquí, Beny si y hoy es su cumpleaños no quieres que toda la vida cargue con eso, que su mamá murió por darle la vida cuando sea mas grande le puedes decir y entenderá, pero por ahora es un niño, estas haciendo sus recuerdos** \- le dice con suavidad si dejar de tomarle la mano, es una caricia para confortarlo.

- **si lo sé, créeme que lo sé… yo pase la mayoría de mis cumpleaños solo, Leia y Han siempre los olvidaban o mandaban a un droide a hacer su papel, pero hoy es difícil, la extraño** \- dice lo que Rey ya sabe, acepta que ella aun es importante para él.

- **lo sé, pero hoy cuando celebremos muestrale a Beny que estas feliz de que él vive por favor, no puedo decirte que sentir, pero si que demostrarle a Beny** \- aprieta la mano para señalar su empatía por sus sentimientos.

- **vendré, no faltaré** \- él mira a su plato vacío.

- **Ben lamento tu dolor, quisiera poder ayudarte con el**.

- **haces suficiente criando a Ben, te agradezco eso**.

- **lo hago con gusto y amor, es un niño muy dulce es tu hijo no puedo hacerlo de otra forma** \- sonríe y suelta su mano - **te esperamos a comer y después el pastel** \- él no discute y se despide antes Rey lo abraza con fuerza, se siente tan bien, que devuelve el abrazo solo un instante dura, se separan, ella sonríe y él regresa una sonrisa sombría, desordena el cabello del bebé y sale. 

Terminan de comer, es un guisado de Alderaan y Kylo lo nota el sabor lo lleva a su más tierna infancia - **¿te enseño Leia?** \- Este complacido hace mucho que no comía así.

- **si, me enseño muchas cosas, fue como una madre** \- él quiere decir mucho por su madre pero prefiere callar, no todo es positivo; Rey saca de un recipiente un pequeño pastel y lo dispone sobre la barra de la cocina donde siempre comen, el bebé se emociona y aplaude.

- **Ben toma un holo de nosotros** \- muy a su pesar lo hace, ahora Rey manda en sus habitaciones, el puede mandar en la nave, gobernar la galaxia, pero en su hogar manda Rey.

- **ahora tu con Beny** \- y ella toma su lugar para grabar. 

- **ahora los tres** \- ella esta feliz, su calidez y optimismo contagia a Kylo y a Beny.

El bebé ha hecho un desastre con el pastel, como cualquier niño de su edad come con las manos; Rey es muy paciente con el.

- **cariño, usa la cuchara** \- el bebé balbucea y de repente se escucha.

- **mamá** \- Kylo se sorprende es su primera palabra o al menos eso cree él.

- **no cariño, Rey, soy Rey** \- dice mientras limpia la boca y manos del pequeño.

- **mamá… papá** .

- **si es papá**.

- **disculpa Ben, tiene días que me dice así, no entiende aun que soy Rey**.

- **Eres la única madre para él, es natural, no te sientas mal para Ben eres su madre y haces todo lo de una**.

- **papá** \- vuelve a balbucear, el sonríe a su hijo y lo carga en brazos.

- **¿Quieres una cerveza al terminar de dormir a Beny?** \- Rey hace la invitación, quiere un momento de adultos, sin merengue en el cabello y lejos de juguetes.

-¡ **claro!** \- él acepta.

- **entonces por favor líder supremo, puede limpiar la cocina y bañar a Beny para que ya duerma, estoy cansada y sucia por hornear y cocinar, me doy un baño y te veo** \- ella esta con un mandil ridículo, con el cabello con trazos de harina y merengue, él sonríe aceptando la orden; ella va a su alcoba para ese aseo que tanto desea.

Kylo termina de limpiar el desastre de Ben y lo lleva a su alcoba, lo baña y pone su pijama, nota que tiene ropa que no recuerda si la compro Jenna, no la reconoce, no sabe en que momento dejo de estar al pendiente de esos detalles de su hijo, es Rey quien totalmente se hace cargo, su pijama lleva el dibujo gracioso de un droide, abraza a su hijo y se sienta en el sillón junto a la cuna, lo besa en su cabeza, es un momento muy intimo entre los dos, lo mira con ternura y comienza una conversación con él, a lo que el bebé solo mira, sonríe y responde con sus limitadas palabras.

- **para ti tu madre es Rey y lo es, yo no tengo idea de que te gusta, no sé que talla de ropa usas, ni cual es tu dulce favorito, ella se preocupó por celebrar tu cumpleaños, es difícil para mi asimilar esto, por un lado tu madre es Jenna, pero también es Rey** \- la conversación continua haciéndose mas profunda.

Sus recuerdos y planes de lo que ya no fue, le llenan la memoria, es una fecha que todavía duele, es muy reciente su viudez, la sigue anhelando, su lugar vació donde ella habitaba es difícil de llenar, su hijo es un consuelo, Rey es un apoyo, su mente y emociones no lo hacen ver la mujer en Rey, a pesar de que parte de él aun la ama y siente una atracción por ella igual que cuando la conoció, el pesar de la mitad perdida lo supera, la extraña a ella Jenna, su amiga, madre, esposa, hermana y amante, hace un año se fue y por esta noche duele y mucho, tal como el día que se fue.

\- **te pareces en todo a mi Ben, no tienes nada de ella ¿sabes? tu madre era hermosa, una morena de fuego** \- él sonríe recordando a Jenna - **tenia ojos color miel, cabello negro y lacio, una personalidad fuerte, era muy liberal para ser de la primera orden, sabia lo que quería y lo pedía y si no lo tomaba, la amé demasiado, nos amamos, ella llego cuando comencé a alcanzar la paz en mi mismo me dio algo que todos me negaron, amor, tu no tendrás esa suerte, te falta ella pero tienes amor, Rey es a tu entender tu madre, te da ese amor, que yo no puedo llenar… cuando ese cabrón molió a golpes a tu madre, quise matarlo, debí hacerlo; le corte un brazo no podía hacerlo, fue el amor de su vida de ella, una parte de tu madre lo amaba, si lo hacia mataba un pedazo de corazón de Jenna, como yo, una parte de mi aún ama a Rey, los dos lo sabíamos y así nos aceptamos y amamos… todavía quiero matarlo** \- él sonríe con malicia - **quiero un pretexto y lo haré; Ben ese día decidí que tenia que protegerla, Ben debes proteger siempre a tus mujeres, si algún día yo no estoy debes proteger a tu madre… Rey es tu madre pequeño, yo la protegí a ella y a tu abuela siempre que pude, todo el tiempo supe donde estaban, ella no lo sabe, ni lo reconoce… siempre protegela es tu deber, es una orden** \- señala con el dedo sonríe y el bebé también.

- **son tan diferentes y sin en cambio las amo igual, tu madre se fue, pero Rey sigue ahora aquí con nosotros, Jenna era elegante, inteligente, decidida y educada ; Rey es una guerrera, es feroz, muy inteligente, rústica y cálida; tu madre nunca pondría plantas en la decoración, jejeje, en cambio Rey transformó esto en un hogar, es la reina de estas habitaciones; la amo desde hace tanto pero siempre me rechazó, así que la deje ir, oh si pequeño me rechazó varias veces, cada que puede intenta matarme y huye** \- él suspira fuerte - **sin embargo así la amo, aprendí que ella es así, no puede amarme, solo me preocupa que un día cuando despertemos ella se haya ido, cuando ya nos acostumbramos y encariñamos con ella, una vez lo hizo, pudo ser tu madre, pero no quiso casarse conmigo; así que la solté, ella también es hermosa mas ahora, cuando la conocí aun era una chiquilla, la vi en el bosque de Takodana por primera vez, mi misión era capturarla, la lleve yo mismo en brazos hasta la celda, ella cree que la torturé, le dolió por que puso resistencia, solo quería saber si era la niña que toda la vida soñé, la mujer que la fuerza envió para mi, y si Ben, lo es, pero ella me rechazó, nunca mostré mi rostro a ningún prisionero, pero estábamos en lados opuestos de la guerra y todo salio mal** \- suspira con pesar - **ahora esta aquí tan cerca y tan lejos y debo vivir con eso si te da amor y cariño a ti es mas que suficiente, ya renuncie a ella hace mucho y Jenna ya no esta, creo que al final si soy como Vader, poderoso y llorando a su esposa muerta, sin amor; Ben tu no tendrás esa maldición, tu tendrás todo lo que yo no, sin reglas en la fuerza, sin expectativas de otros sobre ti, solo esperemos que Rey o yo tengamos suficiente vida y disposición de ella para ti; Ben eres lo mas importante para mi, siempre lo seras hijo**.

Cuando termino, el bebé estaba dormido, lo arropó en su cama, apagó las luces y salio. En la habitación de enfrente Rey escucho toda la conversación, Kylo nunca supo que existían los monitores para el bebé, ella escucho un momento tan intimo de él y una confesión de Kylo con su hijo, había terminado de bañarse, cuando al comenzar a vestirse escucho las primeras palabras, sus lágrimas comenzaron a correr de inmediato, por las palabras de él hay dolor, ella también lo amaba, su mentalidad ha cambiado ahora sabe el precio y participación de cada bando de la guerra, nunca hay ganadores , solo vencedores, pero el costo de sangre es el mismo en ambos lados, ella entró cuando Kylo y su madre ya estaban luchando uno contra el otro, ya conoce la historia de cada lado, esta sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando Kylo toca a su puerta , él ya se ha bañado también, recordó que dejaron algo pendiente.

- **Rey ¿ya duermes?**

- **salgo en un momento** \- ella necesita que su rostro no delate sus lagrimas, no esta bien que ella escuchara, sin en cambio se emocionó al saber que él aun la ama, ella lo quiere de vuelta solo que no es el momento, esta dispuesta a esperar que supere la muerte de Jenna, cuando supo de su tragedia, quería estar cerca para consolarlo y darle fuerzas, el recibir al pequeño Ben en su corazón ayuda a sanar su propio abandono, no fue capaz de dejar a Kylo con el pequeño, él necesita una madre y Kylo la necesita a ella, y ella los necesita, aun con una vida resuelta, sin lujos pero sin la sombra del hambre y la mas limitante necesidad, el sentimiento de abandono de su niñez y el renunciar al amor que los dos se tenían, solo por conservar un lugar en una guerra que ya tenían perdida, aun así le faltaba él, lo dejará pasar su luto y esperar el tiempo necesario, están juntos y eso es lo que importa.


	11. no es buena idea Rey

Ella aparece en la estancia, con su habitual bata, que es larga pero aun asi reveladora y un camisón del mismo material, es ligera y modesta Rey conserva mucho de su forma de vivir, no le gusta en exceso lo superflúo, él como de costumbre tan solo con su pijama, al sentarse le da una cerveza, Rey sonríe ya no se nota su drama de momentos antes, de repente ella se levanta y de una alacena saca un recipiente con frutos secos que le ofrece a Kylo como botana y también algunos dulces, regresa a su lugar junto a él.

- **Rey ¿de donde sacas todo esto?** \- Levanta la ceja curioso por la respuesta.

- **¿En realidad quieres saber? ¿No habrá consecuencias?** \- Rey titubea, Hux le advirtió los riesgos.

- **no, pero dime** \- esta convencido de obtener la respuesta que resuelva esa duda.

- **Hux, cada mes le llevo una lista con lo que quiero, al principio me ignoro, después lo comenzó a hacer, trae lo que pido en los suministros mensuales, ademas de lo necesario para Beny y nosotros; después de que Maia y yo nos hicimos amigas, fue mas amable** \- bebe sin dar mucha importancia a lo que dice, a pesar de que mucho de lo que consigue el general para ella es considerado contrabando.

- **¿Eres amiga de la esposa de Hux?-** Esta sorprendido, Rey ha hecho amigos dentro de las tropas, incluye soldados, oficiales, personal del servicio, su personalidad dulce y amable le abre puertas en todos lados, contrastante con la personalidad del líder, que infunde miedo, ella hace un balance, pues a los ojos de su tripulación ella es su mujer, nadie cuestiona eso, ha ganado simpatía y lealtad entre la primera orden.

- **si, al principio me odiaba por tu esposa, pero después fue amable y ahora nos vemos en el tiempo libre para platicar, tomar algo, muchas veces esta aquí o nosotros en sus habitaciones, los niños juegan juntos, ella es agradable, me gusta; es la única civil ademas de mi, me contó que era teniente** \- Kylo descubre cuan desconectado de la vida familiar esta, todo esto no lo sabia.

- **ellas eran muy amigas** \- dice incomodo.

- **si, lo sé… Ben yo no quiero ocupar el lugar de nadie, mucho menos el de ella** \- Rey necesita aclarar lo mucho que le pesa las comparaciones que todos hacen entre las dos.

- **no pienso eso, siempre tuviste tu propio lugar para mi** \- dice lo que piensa, la verdad no tiene caso guardarlo mas.

- **¿Sabes que entre las tropas dicen que soy tu amante?** \- ella externa los rumores que le llegan a los oídos, la mayoría se entera por Maia.

- **que mas quisiera** \- solo susurra para si mismo.

- **¿Que?** \- ella no escucha por completo ese susurro que se escapo de los labios de Kylo.

- **no hagas caso a rumores, vives en mis habitaciones, crías a mi hijo, era de esperar que piensen eso, ambos sabemos que eso no pasara, así que no le tomes importancia** \- le ofrece otra cerveza a ella y toma otra también para él.

- **Ben ¿crees que te vuelvas a enamorar otra vez?** \- pregunta nerviosa.

Él levanta ceja y suspira fuerte - **no lo sé, tal vez… en la academia me enamoré de una chica se llamaba Tara eramos unos niños, teníamos diesiseis años los dos, fue la primera vez, cuando Luke se entero, la expulsó de la academia, no pudo hacerlo conmigo, así que lo hizo con ella, después solo me dedique al entrenamiento, deserté y comencé mi entrenamiento con Snoke, cuando empezaron las misiones hubo una chica, no me enamoré, ni ella de mi pero. .. Pasamos buenos momentos; hasta que Snoke me hizo continuar con mi destino** \- voltea a ver a Rey con una mueca de alegría amarga - **tú, tenia que encontrarte, lo hice dos años después, pero ya sabes como termino** \- suspira y bebe un poco mas - **después conocí a Jenna, tal vez algún día una mujer aparezca**.

- **te soñé Ben, con una mujer, creo que fue una visión de la fuerza** \- el sueño llega de pronto a sus recuerdos.

- **Tuve el mismo sueño, al final rechace el destino igual que tu, supongo que era Jenna, el niño, no los mismos rasgos de Ben y es mas grande, Jenna se adapto a mi y yo a ella soy complicado; me han ofrecido la mano de princesas y reinas, pero no son para mi, esas mujeres no me atraen, me recuerdan a Leia** \- la conversación los lleva por caminos no explorados antes, la amistad.

- **tú Rey ¿te enamoraste alguna vez?** \- ella se sonroja, no comprende porque.

- **solo una vez... de ti Ben** \- ella suspira - **después de lo nuestro, cuando estuvimos en el exilio conocí a un chic es mayor que yo, creo que me gustan mas grandes-** ella sonríe - **es un buen hombre se llama Rob, dueño de un almacén de suministros, amable y seria buen esposo, un día me pidió ser su esposa, entre en pánico y lo aleje ahora ya sé que tengo un problema, ¿me enamore? tal vez o no estoy segura ¿Lo amé? Definitivamente no** -

- **¿Por eso viniste con nosotros?**

\- **No, eso paso hace tres años comencé a ver que Jakku dejo muchas secuelas mentales y emocionales, me encariño fácil, pero cuando es mas profundo y fuerte lo que siento o me piden compromiso, entro en pánico… Ben, con Rob, solo tuve besos y abrazos, pero no fue algo fuerte, ademas yo amo a otro hombre, no sentí lo mismo con él solo fue cariño, me paso con alguien mas** \- él no pregunta quien es ese hombre, recuerda lo que le dijo Jenna antes de morir, pero prefiere no saber.

- **¿Con el traidor?**

- **si, él declaro su amor por mi, me beso y fue tan vació, así como con Rob, lo deje solo como amigo** \- ella recuerda el amargo desenlace de su amistad - **él entendió, pero me lleno de dudas y me confundió mucho, en eso entonces yo creía otras cosas, por eso te aleje, creí que eran puramente bondad no veía su actuar en la guerra, creí que solo nuestro lado hacia lo correcto, sin ver que también asesinaban, se ahora que es lucha de poder; Ben ... con nadie mas que contigo sintió mi cuerpo reaccionar a tu toque, con nadie mas que contigo sentí deseo y amor, pero tenia miedo, yo ... lo siento, sé que te lastime** \- ella baja la mirada - **después de terminar con Rob, me dedique a leer los libro de Luke, aprendí la sanación y le pedí a la partera ayudar en los nacimientos y en heridas pequeñas, era un pueblo algo remoto, así que él médico solo iba una vez al mes, este tiempo aprendí mucho de mi misma, lejos de Jakku, el hambre, la pobreza, Leia me dejo la casa que compro y con lo que yo trabajaba estaba bien, lejos de la guerra, de ideas, solo pensaba en mi, pero me sentí igual de sola hasta que se abrió esa noche el vínculo y supe lo que paso a tu esposa, ustedes se quedaron solos y me necesitaban, yo estaba sola y los necesitaba, así que no sientas que tienes una deuda** \- sonríe con dulzura.

Él le da una cerveza mas y toma otra, su plática se hizo muy amena, comentan anécdotas en sus bandos de la guerra, él le cuenta como asumió el liderazgo y como Hux y él comenzó a llevar a cabo una relación mas cordial, sin la influencia de Snoke rivalizandolos, son colegas y socios en dirigir la galaxia, son los lideres, comparten y complementan sus capacidades, lo que hace muy efectivo el gobernar, y de como llegaron a una especia de inusual amistad, mas que amistad, lealtad se tienen; Ella y Kylo están sobre el sofá, Rey esta descalza con las piernas recogidas, en el lado contrario de Kylo, platican con fluidez y sin siquiera notarlo se han acercado un poco, ella lo escucha atenta, lo observa, mira sus ojos oscuros, esos de los que se enamoró y tanto expresan, mira su sonrisa y sus labios, tal vez es el alcohol lo que dirige sus actos o es todas las emociones reprimidas, se acerca a él, coloca sus manos sobre los hombros de Kylo y lo sorprende, lo besa, fue un acto atrevido y mas en este día tan difícil para él, se queda inmóvil ante el arrebato de Rey por un momento quiso corresponder, pero tantos pensamientos corrieron por su mente y sobre todo Jenna, hoy es su aniversario y aun duele, toma sus manos y las retira delicadamente, con una actitud seria y pasiva al mismo tiempo lleno de confusión y se aleja un poco de ella.

- **creo que debemos ir a dormir, descansa Rey** \- se levanta y sale directo a su alcoba, sin esperar respuesta o explicación, Rey suspira, se da cuenta de que no fue el día apropiado para este paso inesperado, solo se dejo llevar, se queda por un momento mas levanta el desorden que quedo de su pequeña convivencia, fueron horas de conversación que termino de forma amarga, deja todo limpio, lo toma con calma, se va a su alcoba, ninguno de los dos concilia el sueño, pensado en su pasado, presente y futuro.

Al despertar, ella le tiene preparada su taza de café como todos los días y el desayuno listo, hoy descansa y estará con ellos, no se comenta nada de la noche anterior y todo es como siempre, su pequeña familia de Rey pasa un día mas de normalidad envueltos en su convivencia, en la unión para mitigar la soledad de los dos, pero en ambos hay un pensamiento mutuo que Kylo tiene intenta negar, otra oportunidad de estar juntos, una nueva oportunidad de amarse, el dolor de Jenna es latente, pero el tiempo lo va aminorando a un dulce recuerdo _¿por que no?_ se preguntan a ellos mismos, lo que la fuerza les deparó ya no existe, su propósito se perdió en el camino de la guerra, sin embargo sus sentimientos están mas allá de un simple capricho del destino ...

Como siempre el tiempo pasa y no perdona, pasaron un par de meses desde el cumpleaños de Beny, es la hora del desayuno, en la rutina como siempre, aunque la tensión entre los dos se siente en el ambiente, ambos lo quieren, pero aun no es tiempo y los dos lo saben, Rey aun mantiene en mente la idea de reconquistarlo pero sabe que debe ser lento, las heridas de su relación anterior cerraron pero hay cicatrices difíciles de ignorar; él esta sentado mirando sus pendientes en una pantalla, demasiado adentrado en sus informes e ignorando a su alrededor, desde que descubrió cuanto esta desconectado de esta mujer y de su hijo, esta intentando anteponerlos a su luto y su gobierno, pero es difícil, tanto él como Hux tienen el mismo ritmo que les absorbe el tiempo y la atención, razón por la que sus mujeres estrecharan su amistad, comparten el mismo pesar, quedarán en segundo plano después de la galaxia. Esta organizando una intervención militar en un planeta tomado por un cártel, que tiene dominados a los habitantes a tal punto que tuvieron que llegar a intervenir con armas, es un negocio muy rentable que no están dispuestos a renunciar, solo por la fuerza.

\- **Rey, tenemos una misión, me ausentaré no tengo idea de cuanto tiempo, esperemos que sea breve, la flota estará en la órbita yo estaré en la superficie dirigiendo la misión hasta que todo quede bajo control** \- dice todo esto sin mirarla, no se percata de la mueca de angustia que se dibuja en el rostro de ella; se levanta toma su máscara bajo su brazo y termina su café; Rey se acerca a él, demasiado, ella siente temor por esta misión, y no es que sea la primera vez que se ausenta en para algo similar, ella está fuera de combate por bastante tiempo y vive ahora más normal según sus circunstancias pero recuerda los horrores de las confrontaciones, coloca sus manos sobre el pecho de Kylo y con una mirada le transmite su preocupación; él se queda inmóvil ante su gesto - **Ben, cuídate regresa bien por favor, Beny y yo te necesitamos** \- se levanta sobre las puntas de sus pies, y lo despide con un necesitado beso, tiene miedo de que no regrese han iniciado una ambiguo noviazgo, que los acerca y al mismo tiempo los aleja, el miedo a dar otro paso y se termine es latente entre los dos; Kylo hace una mueca a modo de una débil sonrisa, desde la muerte de Jenna no tiene una sonrisa autentica, ella esta consiente de que debe tener paciencia a su proceso de duelo, pero deja una sensación de que nunca podrá superar a la mujer que ocupo el lugar que ella antes rechazo y eso duele y mucho.

- **Hux estará al pendiente, él te informara cualquier cosa** \- él quiere volver a abrazarla y besarla como antes, pero algo que no puede explicar lo detiene, le acaricia la mejilla, es un gesto de absoluta ternura y ella sonríe, hay amor, pero también dolor que superar, ella se imagina que tal vez Jenna paso por lo mismo cuando estaba con él; se coloca su máscara y sale dejando a Rey con miedo, aun le impacta verlo con todo su atuendo, sabe que en ese instante Ben se convierte en Kylo Ren, aunque le da miedo, lo asimila bastante bien; después de todo sabe que es un guerrero.

Las horas pasan, poco a poco, a cuenta gotas, van formando días y semanas, la misión se alargó mas de lo pensado tres meses parece mucho tiempo, y aunque recibe noticias de que él se encuentra bien, no puede evitar la preocupación, solo estará satisfecha hasta verlo; sabe que la incursión no fue fácil, hay constantes informes de prisioneros y de ejecuciones; a estas alturas esta preocupada, con miedo y constantemente alterada; Hux es hermético para describir la situación, solo se limita a decirle que esta bien; el vínculo no se abre en todo este tiempo y eso la preocupa aun mas, sabe que esta vivo, pero no sabe en que condiciones se encuentra.

Rey tiene visitas hoy, debido a la situación contrataron una niñera que asiste a los pequeños hijos de los lideres, el hijo de Kylo y los gemelos de Hux, una preciosa pequeña pelirroja y un travieso niño rubio, que contrastan con Beny de piel pálida, blanca y espeso cabello negro; Maia esta con ella en un triste intento de confortarla; Rey llora mientras la nana se lleva a los pequeños a otro espacio, dejando que ella pueda desahogarse con su amiga.

- **Maia ¿que es lo que tu sabes? No tengo noticias de Ben, tu esposo solo me dice algo, pero no todo** \- la amiga la abraza, se imagina en su mismo lugar.

- **sé lo mismo que tú Rey, Army no me dice mucho, lo intenté sacarle algo de información, pero me dice lo mismo, solo sé que esta preocupado** \- la amiga tambien se escucha preocupada.

- **tengo miedo, sé que es difícil de que le pase algo, es solo que ... no tengo noticias, en otras ocasiones siempre recibo por lo menos un mensaje para mi; Maia, tengo miedo de que un día no regrese y me quede sin la oportunidad de intentarlo de nuevo, se que ella era tu amiga, pero yo lo amé mucho antes que ella, y lo perdí, no quiero volver a perderlo** \- Maia escucha con atención por ahora tiene paciencia a Rey lo cual no es común, siempre espera a contraatacar a sus exageraciones.

- **y... ¿esto que me dices a mi, se lo has dicho a él?** \- Rey niega con la cabeza. - **tienes que decirle, Jenna lo amo de la misma manera que tú, ella sabia de ti, en ocasiones me contaba como sentía la sombra de tu presencia en su relación, siempre existía un detalle para él que le recordaba a ti, sobre todo en cuanto los poderes de la fuerza, ella no lo entendía al igual que yo; ahora la sombra es ella, y debes vivir con eso así como ella lo hizo, por que si esperas que él la olvide por completo, te quedaras esperando, no lo hará, es parte de su vida y esta su hijo; te agradezco que eres toda una madre para el niño , tal vez por ella yo lo tomaba como mio para ayudar a Kylo a criarlo, pero apareciste al siguiente día, me alegra que el hijo de mi amiga este en tus manos, siempre te estaré agradecida por eso y sé que ella también, ahora señora Ren, deja de llorar, si sabes que vive, ya no te preocupes tanto** \- su amiga sabe como acallar sus dudas y de paso siempre tiene un regaño oportuno para corregir sus malos pensamientos, sus ojos azules la castigan con una mirada dura cada que tiene que hacerlo; Rey no puede negar el interés de la castaña Maia sobre ella, es una buena amiga.

- **¡Señora Ren!** **Suena** **horrible** \- sus lágrimas ahora se mezclan con su sonrisa, su amiga sabe como hacerla sentir peor y mejor también - **prefiero señora Solo**.

- **como sea, es el mismo tipo me da igual** \- dice con indiferencia, moviendo una mano al aire.

- **No, como Kylo es todo lo que se dice de él, es despiadado, oscuro, siempre primero el poder por sobre todo; pero como Ben, es otro, es atento y amoroso hasta vulnerable** -Rey dice con la mirada perdida en sus ensueños.

- **hay cariño, eso es algo que por mas que busque no le encuentro, Jenna decía maravillas de él, a mi siempre me dio miedo, así que creeré lo que tu digas**.

- **a mi me daba miedo Hux; en apariencia es frió y despiadado, y sus discursos fascistas me intimidaban, ahora ya no, lo conozco mas por ti** \- regresa el mismo argumento a Maia.

- **eso parece, pero no es así, veo que sigues siendo una idealista de la resistencia** \- menciona con sospecha y una risa la delata en su broma.

- **siempre** \- la plática resulta relajante para ellas, hablan de chismes de la tripulación, un rumor de que hay un oficial parte de la mesa directiva que esta inconforme de que los dos lideres sean tan jóvenes e inexpertos a su ver, planean una vacaciones para cuando Kylo regrese, solo ellas y los niños, Maia con su ligera conversación saca por unas horas a Rey de su preocupación.

Es muy avanzado el tercer turno, ella lo siente cerca, esta en la gran nave, su mente divaga por imaginarias escenas sobre las circunstancias que lo alejaron todo este tiempo, esta sobre el sofá tomando una taza de té, últimamente no ha conciliado el sueño; de repente se abre la entrada principal de sus habitaciones ella levanta la vista, es él; Kylo llegó, lo que le arranca un suspiro de tranquilidad, regresó a casa; esta sucio, tiene manchas de sangre seca en el rostro, su impecable atuendo esta harapiento evidencia de las batallas; se nota muy cansado, se levanta y se acerca rápido a él para recibirlo con un abrazo, pega su rostro a su pecho, no le importa su apariencia, solo que regreso vivo.

- **Ben, estaba muy preocupada, Hux me decía poco y yo... yo...** \- lágrimas salen de sus ojos y no puede terminar sus palabras.

- **Estoy bien Rey, fue una campaña difícil, hace unas horas termino** \- él la mira con desgano y tal vez con un poco de indiferencia que ella no toma a pecho su actitud, sabe que implica; le ayuda a retirar lo que quedo de su capa, el cinturón, lo despoja de todo, dejando solo el pantalón y camiseta interior, donde ve las heridas, tiene una algo profunda e infectada en el costado y otras menos graves en los brazos.

- **ve a darte un baño, para que cure esas heridas, yo te preparo algo de comer** \- ella ordena él obedece y agradece su preocupación ¿cuanto hace que no recibía este tipo de atención? una mujer que lo recibió con esa preocupación y amor, Jenna ya no esta y Rey esta presente en su vida, tiene que decirle tantas palabras retenidas por el tiempo, pero será para después; regresa limpio y mas relajado, solo con una pijama y el torso desnudo, ella sirve una sopa y café, Kylo come en completo silencio.

- **Ben, ¿estás bien?** \- pregunta preocupada por lo distraído que se encuentra.

- **fue muy difícil Rey, tuvimos que confrontar hombres, pero también mujeres y niños… rescatamos a los niños, la cuota de sangre fue alta, este cártel hizo a mujeres y niños sin saber usar un blaster, enfrentarse a nosotros, hoy ejecuté al líder principal y tenemos el control; pero pienso en los niños, hay muchos huérfanos, mañana pediré una comisión para buscar solución... yo solo, estoy ... pienso en Ben, imaginé a mi hijo en una situación así, y si muero ¿ que va a pasar con él? no tengo familia, la familia de su madre no quieren saber de él, por la estúpida política, ¿quien cuidara a Ben si muero?** \- por fin deja salir su preocupación.

- **estoy yo Ben, yo cuidare de Beny** \- ella se acerca con mimo a su espalda y lo rodea, quiere que él sienta la verdad de sus palabras, recarga la mandíbula cobre su hombro, es un gesto muy intimo, {el sube sus manos para tomar las suyas.

- **lo sé Rey, y te agradezco, pero sé que algún día buscaras otra vida** \- suspira con pesadez, es una realidad muy posible, ella huye siempre en algún momento.

- **no planeo una vida lejos de ustedes por ahora** \- menciona a media voz que pretende ser de tranquilidad.

- **lo harás, solo que aun no lo sabes** \- ella besa su mejilla con ternura, él se mueve incomodo y se levanta para alejarse un poco de ella.

- **Ben no me alejes, estoy aquí por que quiero estarlo, porque ahora ustedes dos son mi familia** \- ella suplica al verlo alejarse.

- **no, Rey, llegará el día en que lo quieras hacer, tú propia familia, tu vida normal que siempre añoraste los dos lo sabemos, lo que paso en esta misión, me hizo darme cuenta de la situación, mi hijo es mi prioridad y no tengo forma de asegurar que alguien lo cuide bien** \- camina hasta la cocina para dejar los recipientes de su cena, y también como excusa para alejarse de Rey.

- **no es así Ben** \- ella niega con la cabeza - **yo ... yo ... ustedes son ahora mi familia** \- suspira - **vamos voy a curarte esas heridas, ve al sofá** \- él se acuesta, ella esta de rodillas frente a él sobre el suelo, la observa como extiende su mano abierta sobre la herida infectada y cierra los ojos, siente la energía caliente cerrar la herida, cierra los ojos adentrándose en la sensación, su luz, la luz de ella lo invade, la herida se cierra de un poco hasta no quedar nada, esta sorprendido, conocía esa habilidad una que él no tiene.

- **gracias Rey** \- se levanta y queda sentado de frente a ella, Rey continua de rodillas, el momento se detiene en adivinar quien da el siguiente paso, la toma del rostro con cariño - **me gustaría que las cosas hubiesen resultado diferentes entre nosotros, siempre fuiste mi luz** \- ella se acerca no hablan mas; el momento es intenso, le da un beso lleno de necesidad de él, de sentirlo cerca y ser correspondida, él por un momento se queda inmóvil, pero rápido se derrumban sus barreras, la toma de la espalda, la contrae a su pecho y profundiza mas el beso, con la misma necesidad de ella; Rey se levanta y lentamente se coloca sobre él, sin romper el beso, Kylo comienza a besar su cuello, a darle caricias en sus piernas y caderas, acaricia su espalda y ella su pecho, sin aviso él rompe el beso, no puede llegar mas allá.

- **no me alejes Ben** \- le susurra con sensualidad, ella continua el beso pero él ya no responde bajo sus manos, las caricias pararon y delicadamente aleja su rostro de ella.

- **me voy a dormir, estoy muy cansado** \- se levanta y ella igual.

- **Ben quédate conmigo** \- él niega con la cabeza.

- **no es buena idea** \- se va a su alcoba - **que descanses Rey** \- su actitud es parte miedo a que terminen otra vez en la situación de amantes y después ella lo deje, como paso antes, y parte de él aun siente que traiciona a su esposa, es ilógico lo sabe, no es capaz de corresponder con esos sentimientos en juego, ella merece todo de él; en otro momento de su vida con mas juventud actuaria por impulso la llevaría cargando hasta su alcoba, la desnudaría arrancándole la ropa, y la haría suya sin pensarlo, pero las experiencia vividas lo hacen ser precavido, no fue fácil superar su anterior rechazo y no se cree capaz de soportar otro después de la perdida de su esposa que aun resiente.


	12. ¡ella esta muerta!

Estas interacciones se vuelven frecuentes, casi siempre ella lo inicia, con un abrazo o un beso cariñoso, a veces llegan a besos mas profundos y caricias intensas, se necesitan el uno al otro; otras veces son besos inocentes, miradas y sonrisas dedicadas a él o al revés, pero cada que la ganas los llevan mas cerca de encontrarse otra vez de una forma mas intima y total, él se torna frió y se despide dejándola con su frustración, al mismo tiempo que él pasa por lo mismo; ella esta ansiosa por recuperarlo, de pertenecer a él, amarlo y sentirse amada otra vez, aun así no lo toma como una derrota, es solo un paso a la vez.

Hoy al iniciar la jornada, le lleva el café, mientras él ya se cambio para comenzar sus actividades, Rey entra en su alcoba, toma la capa y le ayuda a ponérsela, le acaricia el pecho, puede sentir bajo sus dedos la textura rígida del uniforme y su aroma a colonia esta presente en sus sentidos, lo mira a los ojos, sus oscuros ojos que la enamoraron desde siempre; él esta ahí frente a ella, estático y también la mira, en este momento se quieren decir todo, pero él calla.

- **Ben ¿por que me alejas? Yo quiero estar contigo** \- le lanza una mirada tan cargada de amor.

- **tu sabes porque** \- suspira y mira sus manos, se esta colocando los guantes como si fuera lo mas importante de la galaxia.

- **Ben ¿aun me odias por lo que paso?** \- Ella hace caricias circulares en su pecho y juega con su cabello, esa abundante melena negra.

- **nunca podre hacerlo Rey, todo lo contrario** \- continua evitando esos ojos que suplican su atención.

- **¿Es por ella?** \- Él niega

- **Jenna es ahora un recuerdo, uno bueno y feliz, ya acepte su muerte** \- termina de colocar los guantes en cada mano, para continuar evadiendo la mirada inquieta de Rey, busca su máscara y cinturón, ella lo persigue sin detenerse.

- **¿Que es Ben, entonces?**

- **No importa Rey** \- él suspira - **eso ya paso lo de Jenna y lo de nosotros, debo irme, te veo más tarde** \- él sale tan rapido como puede para evitarla a ella y sus preguntas, y las respuestas que no quiere dar.

Rey se reúne con Maia, su amiga sin dudas podrá aconsejarla, si algo que sabe es que tiene más experiencia en hombres que ella; se ponen al día con los chismes, los mismos rumores de aquel oficial, deciden que indagaran por su cuenta fuera de la autoridad de sus maridos, Maia le da unos paquetes a Rey y algunos tips de seducción, lo que Maia no sabe es que el obstáculo no es la carne, es el compromiso del que tanto escapa.

- **vuelvelo loco con esto, te lo aseguro, con Army funciona, al final son hombres cariño** \- bebe de su taza de té con seguridad de la cátedra en seducción que acaba de orar a Rey.

- **No lo sé Maia, esto es mas complicado, creo que es miedo a que lo deje otra vez** \- dice son bastante desanimo y resignación a lo que tal vez no sea.

- **¿Lo harás? Estas segura de que siempre estarás con él, por voluntad tuya** \- Maia levanta una ceja, analizando la actitud de Rey, quien responde indecisa.

- **no lo sé, no pienso en el futuro, mi vida siempre fue el día a día, me da miedo planear mas allá** \- por fin lo dice, el temor al futuro.

- **mmmm y esa incertidumbre de ti, él lo percibe y sabe que te iras o ¿me equivoco?** \- Maia es muy astuta y gusta de analizar el lenguaje corporal le divierte los pestañeos inseguros de Rey, las manos que se frota una a la otra para evitar centrarse en su pregunta.

- **Creo que si, estoy aquí… no necesita estar seguro, solo de que aquí continuaré.**

- **no lo creo, pienso que él no te siente segura, que te iras al menor problema, me parece que busca compromiso por parte tuya, no solo saber que estas aquí, recuerda tiene un hijo no puede andar por ahí esperando que llegue la mujer adecuada, al parecer ya la tuvo, dos veces, una muerta y la otra indecisa… tienes que replantear tu futuro, si quieres estar con él, comprometete al futuro, si no, es mejor volar ahora, antes de que sea peor** \- los ademanes que acompañan sus palabras hacen viajar la vista de Rey de un lado a otro, nuevamente para no centrarse en las verdades que pronuncia Maia.

- **quiero estar con él, lo amo y amo a Beny, pero no quiero pensar mas allá de mañana** \- dice exasperada por sentirse acorralada.

- **es bueno vivir el presente, pero planear el futuro es necesario, si tu mañana te enamoras de otro y te vas ¿como se queda él y el niño? no hay compromiso de tu parte te traerá problemas estés con quien estés**.

- **si, lo sé… entiendo eso, es solo que no encuentro necesario hacerlo así**.

- **como tu digas, solo cuando tengas un arranque de tu miedo al compromiso, no olvides mis palabras** \- hace énfasis en esta ultima advertencia.

Esta noche lleva a Beny a dormir, Kylo aun no regresa ella hoy tiene un plan audaz, espera que funcione, en la guerra y en el amor se vale de todo y hoy ella apostará todo lo que tiene, se ha bañado, se perfumo la piel, abre los paquetes que le dio Maia que según ella lo volverán loco; saca un delicado peinador de encaje, es liviano y transparente, con finos dibujos florales, es hermoso, se desliza dentro de ellos y se mira al espejo, que le grita lo bien que luce ese escote provocador que muestra el pliegue de sus senos con descaro, no necesita decir nada, el atuendo lo hará por ella, esta pensando en su plan espera hasta que él llegue y se duerma, escucha cuando entra, escucha el agua de la regadera correr, se esta bañando le da otro tiempo mas, nerviosa caminando de un lado a otro dentro de su alcoba, tronando sus dedos con insistencia regresando a mirarse al espejo, alisando su cabello una y otra vez volviendo a dejar en su cuello una gota mas de perfume. 

Kylo esta por ir a la cama, como siempre gusta de dormir con el torso desnudo, el sueño comienza a ganarle, el resultado de una jornada agotadora ignorando lo que esta por suceder, con su mente en blanco y sin intenciones mas allá del descanso, su respiración es lenta para poco a poco el sueño llega; Rey sale de su alcoba, pasa a ver a Beny antes que todo al verlo profundamente dormido se convence de continuar, entra en completo silencio a la alcoba de Kylo, con miedo y aun vacilante se acerca a la cama, lo mira y lentamente se acuesta a su lado, muy cerca de él, siente el calor de su cuerpo que se arropa bajo las sabanas, acaricia su mejilla y comienza a besarlo y a acariciar su pecho, él lentamente despierta al sentir el suave toque de sus dedos y corresponde a sus besos y caricias, igual de lento, igual de necesitado, ella se sube sobre él y se quita el atuendo, vuelve a besarlo, acariciarlo para llevar sus labios a besar su cuello, su pecho, repasa una y otra vez sus labios y lengua sobre sus músculos, él regresa las mismas caricias sobre sus caderas y senos, la atrae a él para besarla de la misma forma, todo se siente tan intenso, salvaje, caliente… urgente; él gira y queda sobre ella, admirando sus ojos y sus pecas, su escote desnudo, los dos se dan tiempo a recordarse como hacían el amor antes de todo, el resto de la ropa estorba, él continua acariciando su cuerpo y besando su cuello , están agitados llevados por el deseo y la añoranza, ella se esta entregando a él una vez mas; esta a punto de fundirse en ella, mira el rostro de Rey, que disfruta de todo con los ojos cerrados, Kylo suspira fuerte, se levanta y coloca su pijama, Rey siente la ausencia de su peso y de sus manos, respira agitadamente y abre los ojos para verlo, esta sentado en la orilla de la cama, con sus codos en la rodillas y sus manos en su rostro luchando por controlar su respiración, le esta dando la espalda sin molestarse en mirarla.

- **no Rey, vístete** \- camina alejándose de la cama, ella se levanta y viste para alcanzarlo hasta el ventanal donde él esta mirando a las estrellas.

- **¿Por que Ben? No lo hagas, no me alejes** \- esta detrás de él, Kylo ni siquiera gira a verla, ni cuando ella coloca sus manos en su espalda.

- **no es buena idea** \- le menciona bajando la vista y dando un paso adelante para alejarse de sus manos.

- **Hace un momento te gustaba la idea** \- ella le reprocha con la voz amarga.

- **me deje llevar, ve a tu alcoba por favor** \- dice sin verla y mas calmado, aun así no puede enfrentarla.

-¡ **no Be! me correspondes y después te arrepientes… no me voy, Ben no estas traicionando a nadie** \- ella agita las manos en clara ofuscación.

-¡ **eso no es!**

-¿ **que es entonces? por que no lo entiendo** \- sus labios tiemblan al preguntar, él solo calla - **Ben ella esta muerta, yo estoy aquí ¡mírame!** \- esta exasperada.

- **no la metas en esto** \- el gruñe levantando un dedo con ira frente a ella; mencionar a Jenna no lo puede aceptar.

-¡ **esta muerta! debes superarlo, me he acercado a ti y tú solo me alejas**.

-¡ **Que no la metas! no es por ella** \- se aleja al otro extremo de la alcoba, quiere correr de su lado.

- **¿Que ahora su memoria es intocable? ¿Ella regresará y estará aquí contigo? ¡Esta muerta!** \- tarde entiende que no debió decir eso, lo dijo en un momento de frustración y enojo por el rechazo y miedo a no llegar a ser como la mujer que logro curar el corazón de Kylo, herida que ella hizo - **TANTO ADMIRAS A VADER QUE AHORA SOLO PENSARAS EN JODER CON TU ESPOSA MUERTA** \- ella grita y esas palabras en verdad están mal, no debió pero lo hizo, Kylo la mira con furia, su mirada arde por ensuciar la memoria de Jenna y por la comparación mas desafortunada.

- **que no la metas, a ella no** \- evita gritar, porque si lo hace todo se va a descontrolar, sus confrontaciones nunca terminan bien, pero la furia se expresa en su voz.

- **yo solo quiero estar contigo otra vez, y tu me rechazas, me alejas… me das pauta para empezar y me dejas frustrada** \- suaviza su voz que ahora parece mas una suplica.

- **¿Quieres algo conmigo, como que Rey? ¿Otra vez mi amante? No mi esposa como la última vez… TU ME RECHAZASTE MUCHAS VECES, ME ARRASTRÉ A TUS PIES Y TU SOLO ME ALEJASTE UNA Y OTRA VEZ Y QUIERES QUE TE CREA AHORA** \- grita también palabras que tenia rezagadas en el alma.

- **¿Por que no puedes volver a amarme Ben? ¿Por que me haces rogarte?** \- Él niega con la cabeza.

- **No, Rey, no lo volveré a hacer la última vez me derrotó, acabaste conmigo, me humillaste, me aplastaste, quieres empezar esto otra vez y cuando te arrepientas ¿que? Volverás a ver al monstruo, a la serpiente asesina, a recordar porque me haz botado otras veces... Preguntas por que no quiero empezar esto otra vez…¡ porque soy un maldito monstruo! basta que lo recuerdes otra vez, te arrepientas y te largues, eso es lo que siempre haces** \- ella mira con gruesas lagrimas en sus ojos, él esta gritando de pronto se calma, se sienta en el suelo con la espalda pegada al ventanal y pasa sus manos por su cabello, se reprende mentalmente por gritar, evita mirarla y se enfoca a mirar arriba en el cielo raso.

- **Ben te lastime, lo sé y lo lamento, pero siempre te ame, no ha cambiado nunca, quiero intentarlo otra vez por nosotros, por Beny, los amo** \- las lagrimas se atascan en su garganta que provocan que su voz se sofoque.

- **yo también te amo… siempre, mas que a ella pero no estoy dispuesto a pasar otra vez por lo mismo, si en verdad quieres que iniciemos otra vez, quiero compromiso Rey si es solo por deseo y te haces mi amante te iras en cuanto puedas** \- él mencionó con palabras llenas de amargura y en un medio tono que se antoja lastimero.

- **¿compromiso? ¿Como que?** \- Rey titubea.

-¡ **matrimonio Rey!** \- él continua en el piso, esta abatido y sonríe con tristeza - **¿ves como no eres capaz de consagrar tu vida y tu lealtad? por eso no quiero iniciar nada… por eso te alejo, porque te iras sabes que es así, te amo; pero ya no te entregaré mi vida y alma para que las destroces** \- él en este punto no puede contener sus lagrimas y también salen sin poder controlarlas - **la última vez quise terminar con todo te llevaste todo de mi , no quiero volver a vivir eso ... sal de mi alcoba por favor** \- esta en el piso, derrumbado, ella lo recuerda la misma mirada de cuando ella le cerro la compuerta del halcón y cerro su conexión, lo vio en el piso derrotado y hoy esta igual - ¡ **VETE!** \- vuelve a pedir con un grito, ella sale de prisa a su alcoba también apenas conteniendo el llanto.

Ninguno de los dos pudo dormir después de que todo estallará, todas las palabras pendientes que tenían que decir salieron, solo pensaron en lo sucedido. Es el inicio de la jornada; Rey esta en la cocina tomando el té, hoy no le llevo su taza de café hasta su alcoba, hoy no hay saludos, ni sonrisas solo hay silencio, sus ojos están rojos de tanto llanto, mira solo hacia un punto perdido; él sale de su alcoba, su rostro también muestra su falta de sueño y su consternación, nunca pudo ocultar sus emociones, lleva su máscara bajo el brazo, ella no lo mira, Kylo esta indeciso ¿debería hablar? ¿O no? se acerca a la barra y la mira, ella esta desesperada, con el cabello suelto, su bata de la noche anterior, su rostro refleja las circunstancias, él no sabe qué decir o si lo debe decir, ella continua sin mirarlo.

- **Ben, consigue otra niñera… Beny esta con Maia, yo regreso a mi casa** \- él suspira fuertemente mirando a sus manos.

- **bien… por supuesto, arreglaré todo para que en una horas puedas irte** \- la ve por un momento mas, se coloca su mascara y sale, Rey solo estaba conteniendo el llanto una vez él salio soltó todo su dolor y llanto, son lagrimas amargas, llora fuerte, su respiración es agitada, a la vez que su voz suelta casi alaridos; hoy ella deja su casa, su familia, extrañara a Ben y a su hijo porque lo es, no importa que ella no lo dio a luz ¿Como llegaron ahí? un dolor añejo que no pudo resolver; nuevamente el sentimiento de abandono y soledad la invaden, esta consiente de que es su decisión pero no deja de doler ¿cuanto mas su orgullo le impedirá ser feliz? ¿Por que siente miedo? ella lo ama pero no niega que le da miedo prometer amor para toda la vida esta acostumbrada a vivir solo por hoy, le intimida y atormenta el futuro; comienza a preparar su equipaje, solo se llevara la ropa con la que llego.

En la oficina de Kylo, él desata su ira y nuevo dolor, enciende su sable y acaba con el mobiliario, las paredes están quemadas, fue un desahogo intenso y doloroso, una vez se controla se derrumba en un sillón solo piensa en ella, se va otra vez, siempre lo supo que esto pasaría; momentos después llega Hux mirando a su alrededor con decepción.

- **Ren, tenia mucho que no hacías un berrinche así ¿que paso?** \- su vista se enfoca al metal carbonizado y humeante todavía.

- **Rey se va, prepara su partida** \- ordena abatido.

- **mmmmm bien ¿puedo saber por que se va?** \- él procede a contarle todo, los acercamientos de Rey, la noche anterior, su miedo al compromiso por parte de ella y el propio miedo al rechazo que tiene él.

-¡ **arrástrate! ruégale que se quede**.

-¡ **pufff! ya lo hice una vez no lo hará, accede a ser mi amante, pero no a mas siempre fue así… esta vez no la perseguiré, ya no soy un chiquillo que busca experiencias, sé lo que quiero, pero ella no**.

- **bien, preparo su partida en unas horas** \- pasan las horas y Kylo solo permanece frente al puente de mando, pensando en los hechos desafortunados de la noche anterior, de verdad que estaba disfrutando de sus manos, de sus labios y su lengua por su pecho, no debería pensar en eso pero su mente lo traiciona; se acerca a Hux los dos miran hacia el espacio con las manos en la espalda.

- **ella se va en menos de una hora, ve a verla** \- Hux le sugiere de manera en que busca interceder entre los dos.

- **No es buena idea**.

- **despídete y agradece que te crió a tu hijo por lo menos; ninguna mujer lo haría, solo una que te aprecie y en tu caso es difícil** \- los dos giran para verse de frente.

- **sabes Ren, nos parecemos mas de lo que admitimos, para la galaxia somos o unos monstruos o unos héroes, depende de quien lo diga, pero realmente encontrar una mujer que nos aprecie a nosotros, no al líder, no a la figura de poder es difícil… no la dejes ir, siempre fuiste un imbécil con las mujeres intenta una vez mas, no te soportaré viendo como te sientes miserable, implica que trabajare mas** \- Kylo gira y se dirige al hangar, en camino hasta ella ordena al piloto retrasar la salida hasta que llegue, la nave asignada ya esta preparada para la salida de Rey, va rápido por los corredores, Rey ya esta abordando la nave sube rápidamente para escapar de su pasado, puede sentirse su prisa y tensión en el ambiente, ella toma asiento en la parte trasera de la cabina del piloto, no despegan y ella esta desesperada por salir; de repente sube él se sorprende verlo ahí frente a ella justo antes de salir; Kylo se quita la máscara la deja caer al piso y toma sus manos con delicadeza.

- **Rey, nunca te di las gracias por mi hijo te agradezco lo que hiciste, es una deuda que no podré pagarte… eres muy importante para mi estamos unidos en la fuerza siempre puedes volver cuando tu quieras, si necesitas algo, cuenta conmigo** \- él besa amorosamente sus manos - **recuerda no estas sola** \- le lanza una sonrisa que demuestra su resignación.

- **gracias Ben** \- ella suspira esta reteniendo sus lagrimas, sus ojos brillan y sus labios tiemblan - **Ben ¿tu quieres que me quede?**

- **No importa Rey si yo quiero, cada que te pido que te quedes conmigo te vas, la pregunta es ¿si tu quieres quedarte? Yo... solo te dejo ir** \- él tensa la mandíbula y suspira - **adiós Rey, recuerda puedes regresar cuando quieras** \- le besa su frente, vuelve a tomar su máscara y se la pone baja por la rampa y la nave inicia su despegue, cerrando la compuerta el ruido de los motores anuncian la partida de Rey, él sale del hangar apenas conteniendo su consternación; ella se fue.

En el puente Kylo se empareja a donde esta Hux, solo quiere anunciar lo indispuesto que estará en las próximas horas, situación que el general de antemano ya conoce y acepta.

- **¿Se fue?**

- **si**

- **bien, te veo después mi mujer esta cuidando a tu hijo** \- Kylo gira y se va directo a sus habitaciones; Hux conoce el comportamiento de Kylo y sabe que no lo vera en muchas muchas horas.


	13. Las visiones

En la nave, el piloto que escucho todo decide no saltar a las coordenadas que Rey le dio, activa el piloto automático y prolonga el salto al hiperespacio; el piloto es uno de tantos que Rey ya conoce, su sencillez y amabilidad le ha hecho amigos y personas leales sin saberlo, ademas es el piloto personal de Kylo de su absoluta confianza; por estas razones se atreve a ir con ella la encuentra llorando en silencio, sus lágrimas salen, sin ruido, sin lamentos, solo en silencio.

\- **¿Lady Ren?**

\- **¡No soy lady Ren!** \- Ella lo mira, con ganas de desaparecer, quisiera esconderse de todos.

\- **bueno, para nosotros si y hace un momento lo confirmé; me atrevo a esto por que sé que necesita un consejo** \- es un hombre mayor casi de la misma edad de Han, con tacto paternal le habla a Rey - **conozco a Kylo Ren desde que llego a la primera orden, es un tipo frío y cruel en batalla y fuera de ella, lo fue por mucho tiempo, hubo una temporada en que se suavizo y después regreso a ser el maldito de siempre, hasta que la teniente Brenn lo conquisto fue que él cambio y también hizo cambios dentro de su gobierno y la primera orden, al igual que Hux, cuando tuvieron una mujer se suavizaron dejaron de ser unos tiranos, y sé que ahora que se va, regresara ese Kylo que se comporta como el hijo de perra de siempre; lady Ren, él no quería que usted se fuera, tiene miedo de pedirle que se quede; es poco creíble saber que tiene miedo a algo**.

\- **en parte es mi culpa, lo rechace tantas veces** \- ella sigue llorando y sorbiendo la nariz, esquiva la mirada del piloto.

\- **¿Usted se quiere quedar?**

\- **si, pero no sé, él quiere que me comprometa, quiere matrimonio, siempre que llegamos a ese punto, yo... yo escapo** -

\- **¿A que le tiene miedo?**

\- **¡A que es para siempre!** \- lo dice como algo obvio.

\- **hasta donde sé, la fuerza los une y eso ya es para siempre ¿esta dispuesta a ver que él conoce a otra mujer? Por que eso pasará y usted se ve que lo ama, crió a su hijo como propio, todos lo sabemos… no tenga miedo, el tiempo pasa y se arrepentirá, he estado al servicio de Ren mucho tiempo, sin querer sé mucho de él, sé que la ha perseguido por mucho tiempo, algo bueno debe tener, que solo quien esta muy cerca conoce; la primera esposa de Ren siempre la vimos feliz, nadie entiende pero así fue, entonces no creo que sea tan mal esposo**.

\- **yo puede ser su primera esposa, era mas joven y tenia otras prioridades, me rogó por mucho tiempo, lo rechacé, y conoció a Jenna** \- suspira y mira al suelo.

\- **piénselo bien lady Ren, pondré las coordenadas para dar el salto** \- ella solo asiente y piensa.

\- ¡ **espera!...**

Pasaron las horas, él llego a sus habitaciones dejo su mascara en la barra de la cocina, lo deja caer con fuerza, se quita la capa y va por una cerveza, camina en silencio pensando en la despedida con Rey, de verdad quería que se quede, pero hay tanto entre los dos que no pueden reparar, que se onvence de que tal vez es lo mejor; se deja caer con pesadez en el sofá, para continuar sumergido en sus pensamientos; lleva varias cervezas pero no siente los efectos; continua, esta solo y eso es en lo que piensa; al menos para él fue mejor no llegar a mas con ella lo acabaría esta vez y Beny lo necesita, no imagina que pudiera pasar si existe algo mas que solo compañerismo y lazo que pretenden sea familiar y Rey de un momento a otro los deja; es lo mejor se convence, aun asi no deja de ser doloroso.

El tercer turno esta muy avanzado, él continua bebiendo, pensando exactamente lo mismo; de repente se abre la entrada principal de sus habitaciones; es Rey, ella lo mira y cierra, Kylo se queda mirando en un intento de asimilar lo que ve, Rey pasa frente a él directo a su alcoba sin dirigirle una palabra, su actitud lo desconcierta, no le importa ella continua hasta desaparecer a su vista, él no sabe si esta molesta o lo odia y ¿por que regreso? aun así no se mueve ni un poco y continua en lo suyo, ya tendrá tiempo para preguntar .

Rey se adentra en su alcoba, deja su maleta, suspira fuerte, tomo su desición, ahora si sabe lo que quiere o siempre lo supo solo que le daba miedo enfrentarlo; comienza a desvestirse para recibir un baño, el agua caliente se siente tan bien sobre su piel y relaja sus músculos, se dedica a frotar con delicadeza cada parte de su piel oensando en como decirle a Kylo a que regreso, al terminar se viste con su bata habitual, no aquella que Maia le dio por el momento detesta el plan de su amiga ; aunque es modesta, discreta y de lineas simples la bata revela sus curvas muy bien, es cómoda y no insinúa nada, se seca el cabello y va a la estancia es momento de enfrentarlo, se tumba a un lado de Kylo y le pide que le de una cerveza, han hecho esto en otras ocasiones que es fácil comenzar así; mientras ella da los primeros tragos, él rompe el silencio.

\- **¿Que olvidaste?** \- Le dice casi estático y muy serio.

\- **nada, dijiste que regresara cuando yo quisiera** \- responde Rey con un dejo de indiferencia.

\- **claro** \- responde de la misma manera.

\- **dije que iría a mi casa y eso hice, estoy en mi casa** \- voltea a verla, con una sonrisa irónica, otra vez el silencio los invade y siguen bebiendo.

\- **Ben ¿tu esposa fue feliz?**

\- **supongo, nunca se quejo** \- la misma sonrisa le dedica - **ella... no me tenia miedo así que creo que si lo fue, podría reclamarme lo que sea, fue una esposa como todas, mandona e insufrible y yo obediente; puedo ser el maldito Kylo Ren, pero con ella fui un mandilón**.

\- **Ben ¿crees que podamos estar juntos otra vez? Ya sabes como pareja**.

\- **ya conoces la respuesta**.

\- **yo ... lo lamento, Ben tuve miedo de que es para toda la vida, la primera vez y ahora, te lastime y lo hice a mi misma, quiero hacerlo, estar contigo, sé que tú no me lo pedirás, por mis rechazos anteriores pero si, quiero estar contigo siempre, sin la conexión de la fuerza o con ella, quiero hacerlo y no te arrepientas ahora que sigo teniendo miedo, pero ya lo decidí, nos casaremos y no me digas que no, por que ya compre el maldito vestido y le debe créditos a Hux, por que él hizo la transferencia a la tienda** -Rey esta algo histérica y dice todo esto de golpe y muy rápido, casi hiperventilando, tienen casi dos años conviviendo y el tema de su antigua relación no salio a relucir hasta hace poco, en este momento se define todo, Rey respira rápidamente, su pecho sube y baja con intensidad y ante la vista perdida de él y sin obtener respuesta cree que ya es tarde.

Él seriamente se levanta y va a su alcoba, Rey cree que ahora la rechazada es ella y se queda mirando a la nada Kylo regresa, se tumba junto a ella toma su mano y coloca un anillo, discreto pero muy bello.

\- **¿Es... es de ella?** \- Pregunta con miedo.

\- **no… lo compre para ti después de Crait** \- ella lo ve sorprendida, tanto tiempo lo tiene, ¿estaba tan seguro que llegarían a este día? - **el de Jenna y sus joyas las guardo para Ben, algún día tendrá a quien darle lo que era de su madre**.

Su regreso fue inesperado, continúan hablando toda la noche sobre sus pasados, sus miedos, y sus planes futuros, el pasado fue purgado de la ira, quedando solo los recuerdos, ella habla de todo su proceso para superar a Jakku y de su vida en soledad después de Leia, él habla de su proceso de depresión y de su trabajo personal en sus dolores emocionales, hasta que llego la muerte de su esposa, el ejercicio de reconocimiento personal de cada uno, ambos ganaron en ese tiempo amor a si mismos , están listos para estar juntos por fin.

_Un antiguo ritual oscuro regresara a la vida al espectro, amenazando con un gobierno negro, la orden final ascenderá desafiando a la galaxia para terminarlo, solo hay dos, equilibrio total. Dos cuerpos, una sola alma, la diada se unirá para vencer al espectro oscuro, el renacido, su unión fue tardía sin propósito, desafiando al destino, negaron sus caminos y la galaxia volverá a caer en guerra; el caballero oscuro regresa a la luz, desviando el equilibrio, la dama resistirá y vencerá, condenandola a la soledad y vivir sin la mitad de si misma, no hay linaje de sangre que combine los dos poderes en equilibrio, el caballero debe morir; la galaxia caerá en otro ciclo de guerra._

De un sobresalto Rey y Kylo despiertan, es otra pesadilla, desde que Rey regreso a su vida las pesadillas cesaron, esta es una nueva visión en la fuerza, todos los posibles futuros condena a uno a morir en el mejor de los casos, por un tiempo ambos las ignoraron dejando el tema en el olvido, sin embargo es un aviso cualquier camino que tomen están condenados.

Kylo abraza a su ahora mujer, ella esta mas afectada por las pesadillas, en la mayoría ella sobrevive, hasta ahora ninguna visión les muestra un final juntos.

\- **tengo miedo Ben, estos sueños son avisos de algo, tengo miedo de que alguno sea realidad** \- esta es la primera vez desde que Rey llego, que están juntos, vuelven a unir sus mentes, cuerpos y almas, pero la fuerza no esta satisfecha, negaron una vez su destino y ahora buscará a otros elegidos, durante la vida que compartieron juntos pero no como pareja la fuerza no mostró ninguna visión y justo ahora otra visión mas.

\- **negamos el destino y debemos enfrentar las consecuencias, te lo dije una vez Rey** – también teme esa premonición son intimidantes e involucra posibilidades fatales para ambos.

\- **lo sé, en ese momento no lo creí, pensé que solo era tu molestia, Ben ¿se hará realidad?** –la preocupación es evidente en ella.

\- **el futuro esta en constante cambio, no sabemos que decisión actual afecte el futuro que nos muestra la fuerza, fueron muchas decisiones que tomamos que nos alejaron de nuestro propósito, el destino que la fuerza nos marco ya no fue, yo tuve otra mujer , un hijo con ella, nos reencontramos, tu te alejaste de mi en el pasado, el destino era diferente, nos encontraríamos sin que tu estuvieras en el otro bando de la guerra… Rey, cuando te dije que daríamos otro orden a la galaxia, sin jedi, sin siths, sin república, sin la primera orden, terminar con creencias del pasado para empezar un nuevo futuro, a esto me refería, ahora poco podemos hacer, es seguro que yo muera antes que tú** -esto deja pensando a Kylo, que puede hacer para cambiar estos posibles futuros, tentación peligrosa porque en el deseo de evitar ese futuro puede hacer que resulte exactamente asi.

\- **Ben, recuerdo que una vez me dijiste que me buscaste la mitad de tu vida ¿a que te referías?** \- A ella vuelve esa duda que tuvo siempre.

\- **Cariño, en mi momento de mas oscuridad me llego una revelación en la fuerza, tú, era un chico fue poco antes de que mi madre me enviara con Luke, te vi Rey, vi tu nacimiento, después te soñaba cuando eras niña, constantemente en mis sueños te vi crecer, te busque por mucho mucho tiempo, cuando te vi en Takodana lo supe que eras tú, la resistencia te encontró antes que yo y tu lealtad ya estaba comprometida** \- es un recuerdo amargo.

\- ¡ **oh Ben! cuanto tiempo perdimos ¿por que yo no sentí esa conexión?** – la abraza, ella reposa su cabeza sobre su pecho, el sueño se fue.

\- **es posible que si, solo que no sabias que era la fuerza, tu despertar se dio justo antes de conocernos, en sueños o sensaciones-** tiene curiosidad por saber, nunca tocaron ese tema tan delicado entre ellos, ahora existe ese tiempo de confiar - **Cuando nos vimos por primera vez ¿que es lo que sentiste?**

\- **Miedo, pero no fue en el bosque la primera vez que te vi, fue en el sótano de la cantina de Maz, cuando el sable me llamo al tocarlo tuve imágenes y sensaciones de algo que nunca antes vi o escuché, te vi en dos ocasiones, en una estabas con otros hombres vestidos muy parecido a ti, y en la segunda, solo a ti, me perseguías, también ... vi a un niño que se parece a Beny** -esto revela algo que paso por alto- **¿eras tú o él?**

\- **es posible que sea yo, aunque también existe la posibilidad de que sea nuestro hijo** \- la profunda conversación de su fállido propósito es explorado por primera vez juntos, él esta analizando cada palabra de ella, mientras se revelan detalles pasados por alto - **creo que te perseguí por mucho tiempo carroñera** \- y esto aligera la tensión de estas pesadillas - **ya no hablemos del pasado, ya no podemos cambiarlo, ya no hay un propósito para estar juntos, ahora es solo por que queremos y aceptaremos las consecuencias… Rey ¿como quieres que sea la boda? Me gustaría que sea lo antes posible, tiene poco mas de dos años que Jenna murió, me parece que ya es prudente.**

 **-no lo sé Ben, no sé mucho de eso, le pediré a Maia que me ayude-** sabe que sin dudas ella ayudará a resolverlo.

 **-si quieres una gran boda te lo daré, que sea como tu desees-** besa su frente, acaricia su cabello mientras ella suspira sobre su pecho.

 **-Ben, si me aterra el matrimonio, me aterra mas una boda que llame la atención, quiero algo sencillo, en todo caso me gustaría que en vez de planear un evento grande, demos a las tropas un incentivo, no sé, un día libre, un banquete y la fiesta sea de ellos, algo que compartir en nuestro nombre y nosotros hacer algo muy pequeño solo con los necesarios, ni tu ni yo tenemos familia -** esa idea le gusta a él, un gran evento donde sea el centro de atención no es su estilo.

\- **me gusta, que sea como tú quieras, Rey, espero que no te arrepientas, lo siento pero aun temo que pase**.

\- **me da pánico, pero no me arrepentiré Ben, yo lo amo líder supremo** \- se burla de él y de su titulo buscando dejar el tema de la boda.

\- **sin burlas carroñera o me puedo arrepentir y me tendrás que rogar**.

\- **ya lo hice, me cobraste todas las veces que me negué**.

Rey vuelve a dormir, esta sobre el pecho de Kylo, pero él esta procesando todas estas pesadillas, de una forma lo aterra ¿quien es el espectro que acecha esperando emerger? una idea le ilumina la mente, la gran biblioteca que Snoke dejo tiene información muy antigua sobre la fuerza y sus diversas doctrinas, buscara hasta el final, si hay una constante en todo esto es la amenaza de que llegara el espectro, no puede dormir, es mucho para unas pocas horas, Rey regreso con una excusa tonta para determinar su futuro, hicieron el amor como locos, aun recordaba su piel y aroma lo que mas la encendía, parece que nunca se separaron y esta nueva pesadilla llega como una amenaza, y todavía el temor de que ella se arrepienta a ultimo momento; confía en que Rey y Maia se encarguen de la boda, no es algo en lo que pretenda participar. 

\- **¡Regresó!, te felicito Ren, eres un perro con suerte** \- es lo primero que Hux le dice al entrar a su oficina.

\- **si, volvió para quedarse será mi esposa en breve** \- él toma asiento frente al general, busca con quien compartir estas noticias y Hux es lo mas parecido a un amigo que tiene.

\- **lo sé, me debes créditos fue un vestido costoso** \- Kylo sonríe recordando la forma en que ella confirma su compromiso.

\- **Hux, hay algo que me preocupa, creo que necesitamos una super arma, que sea ultra secreto, Rey no me perdonará saber que hay otra, algo pasara no sé que es tengo algunas visiones de la fuerza y veo un planeta y un ritual antiguo creo que es sith, es una gran amenaza no solo para nosotros, para la galaxia** \- la voz de preocupación, pose seria, le hace saber al general que el asunto merece la atención.

\- **¿Una super arma? Como...** \- él lo interrumpe.

\- **si, de eso hablo, no es para que los sistemas nos teman es para tener defensa contra lo que habita en ese lugar, creo saber de que se trata, tengo que estudiar los textos de Snoke y encontrar la respuesta**.

\- **¡Perfecto! Comenzaré a trabajar en eso** – si existe algo que le emocione al general es hacer muestra del poder militar del imperio, es un hombre de guerra y el proyecto es un buen incentivo para trabajar.

\- **recuerda es de alta seguridad y secreto absoluto** \- Kylo sale de esa oficina, y va rumbo a buscar los textos. En sus habitaciones Rey convoca a Maia para contarle todo lo que paso y ademas de pedirle que le ayude a organizar su boda.

\- **bien, te voy a ayudar ¡pero si te arrepientes a ultima hora y arruinas mi proyecto, te mato Rey!** – amenaza seriamente su amiga con gesto soberbio.

\- **me aterra, pero no lo haré, ademas compre el vestido y creo que me excedí en el precio** – se lamenta al final de ese gasto impulsivo.

\- **eso es lo de menos, me alegra que por fin resolvieron su rara relación, ya me tenias harta con que lo amabas y él a ti no, que él te amaba pero tu lo odiabas, ya Rey, me parecías insoportable; esta claro solo que son orgullosos y me da gusto por Beny, merece una madre como tú y espero que tenga un hermano pronto** -la amiga sonríe con malicia.

\- **desde anoche dormimos juntos** \- Rey se llena de rubor - **para que esperar mas, dormí sola por mucho tiempo y fue tal como lo recordaba tal vez mejor**.

\- **wowww ¿nunca dormiste con otro?** – para su amiga eso es una novedad, es la primera vez que ella revela algo tan intimo.

\- **no, Ben fue el primero y el único, nunca llegue a más con otro chico que conocí** .

Entre ideas y propuestas las dos mujeres planean la boda de uno de los lideres, con la mujer que persiguió por tanto tiempo, aquella que la fuerza envió para él, para Rey es lo mas difícil de enfrentar, es su pasado, presente y la incertidumbre del futuro, el antes enemigo que robo su corazón contrapuesto a sus intereses en la resistencia, un pasado destructivo para los dos, hasta su encuentro justo en la muerte de su esposa, es un nuevo inicio, donde el destino es lo que ellos van a determinar.


	14. Unidos en la fuerza

La fecha de la boda llego, la celebración es muy discreta a petición de Rey, solo con los oficiales de alto rango en la primera orden, Hux al ser el oficial de mas alto rango en la nave es el ministro, Maia es quien toma ser responsable de asistir a Rey, ella organizo todo para alivio de Rey que no sabe de fiestas. El salón de juntas se vistió de flores blancas y manteles largos, con una suave música de fondo. Rey esta en su alcoba con Maia, ella es la encargada de peinarla y maquillarla, es la encargada de todo, es perfeccionista hasta la obsesión, tal parece que ella es la novia quien se carcome por los nervios, espera que todo salga según lo planeó, es en un momento previo a la ceremonia cuando tocan la puerta, es Kylo.

\- **Rey, antes de la ceremonia quiero que tengas esto** \- le da una caja de madera color oscuro es un lote de joyería - **es tu regalo de bodas, lo tengo desde que estabas en la resistencia** \- ella ve el generoso obsequio, no es algo de lo que este acostumbrada, todo ella grita la sencillez que siempre vivio.

\- **gracias Ben, son her ... no lo esperaba** \- él con cuidado le toma la barbilla y le da un leve beso.

\- **quiero que las uses hoy** \- sin esperar respuesta se retira, Maia curiosa se acerca a ver el regalo.

\- **¡Son hermosas Rey! No se esperaba menos, las que me dio mi Army también son muy bellas, eso es un seguro en caso de divorcio** \- ella le guiñe el ojo a Rey.

\- **¡Eres una maldita! Aun no me caso y me estas hablando de divorcio, tengo las joyas de la madre de Ben, ella me las dejo cuando murió, me gustaría usarlas** \- Rey esta frente al espejo observando su imagen.

\- **no puedes hacer eso, esas joyas estuvieron guardadas por mucho tiempo esperándote, lo sé por que Jenna me lo dijo, mejor usa una de él en el cuello y otra de su madre en las muñecas, así llevas las dos mmmm** \- De un momento a otro Rey tiene ganas de llorar, comienza a dudar tiene ganas de correr. 

\- **me gustaría que Leia estuviera aquí, nunca conocí a mis padres y ella fue lo mas cercano a una, era madre de Ben pero la sentí mía** – sus ojos comienzan a aguarse ante la alarma de su amiga.

\- **bueno, creo que a ella le gustara saber que por fin están juntos ¿lo sabia?**

\- **lo supo hasta después, cuando él termino con la resistencia, pero sé que le gustaría por Ben y por mi** – Rey hace el intento de controlar sus ojos, se pasa un dedo cuidadosamente sin alterar el bello maquillaje que hizo su amiga.

\- **estará feliz, no lo dudes** – Maia la mira desde el reflejo en el espejo, a la expectativa de que no corra el rímel de sus pestañas.

\- **¿Estoy haciendo lo correcto?**

\- **¡No lo digas! Y no llores, que te arruinaras los ojos**.

\- **Maia...**

\- **ni lo pienses... no te dejes llevar por el miedo, solo hazlo, si te gana el pánico y huyes, me haré amiga de la próxima mujer de Kylo para hablar mal de ti** \- la chica sonríe para bajar un poco los nervios que comienzan a invadir a Rey, mientras arregla un poco más el cabello de la novia y coloca un prendedor que es parte del lote de joyas que acaba de recibir - **vamos, ya es hora** – Rey siente su estomago contraerse al escuchar esas palabras.

Rey llega al salón, usa un vestido color dorado, ceñido al cuerpo y manga larga, de un rico textil brocado, un velo que arrastra un poco, maquillaje ligero y un peinado simple y elegante, destacan las joyas que le dio Ben, el prendedor para el cabello, una bella gargantilla, y en las muñecas una pulsera propiedad de Leia, la porta para sentirla presente, fue lo mas cercano a una madre para ella, en las manos lleva unas flores de color blanco y rojo,son exóticas y hermosas, junto a ella del brazo la lleva Maia y de una mano Rey lleva a Beny, ellos la entregan. Kylo esta vestido con una levita negra de terciopelo y bordados negros, Kylo piensa mientras la ve llegar en lo hermosa que se ve así vestida de novia, el dorado le recuerda el desierto de donde proviene, por su mente pasan los recuerdos desde la primera vez que la vio hasta este instante, sus alegrías y dolores se hacen presentes, no es lo que la fuerza les deparo en un inicio, pero es el momento correcto; la ceremonia civil se lleva a cabo según los lineamientos de la galaxia, ahora son reconocidos como esposos por la sociedad; terminada la ceremonia Kylo otra anuncia mas una ceremonia mística, sus oficiales no lo entienden pero lo hará.

\- **gracias por acompañarnos, Rey y yo somos usuarios de la fuerza y diremos nuestro juramento para unirnos ante la fuerza ... Rey prometo amarte hoy y siempre hasta hacerme uno con la fuerza, en cualquier circunstancia y en todo momento, estoy unido a ti y que la fuerza nos acompañe**.

\- **Ben... Kylo ... prometo amarte, aceptarte en todo momento y circunstancia, no importa como y donde siempre estaré contigo hasta hacerme uno con la fuerza**.

\- **Estamos unidos en la fuerza desde toda la vida, y nada podrá separarnos** \- se dan un tierno beso, en ese instante la fuerza vibra en armonía alrededor de los dos, una suave brisa se siente en el salón que sorprende a sus invitados también lo percibieron.

\- **eso es la fuerza en comunión con nuestra unión** – le dice a Rey con solemnidad.

Los buenos deseos llegaron de los asistentes, la celebración fue corta pero llena de alegría, la noticia corrió por la nave, Rey envió de cortesía a todos en la tripulación un rico pastel para que celebraran con ellos, tiene amigos y conocidos en la tripulación que le son leales, ella es un vínculo entre Kylo y Hux, intercede por ellos para mejorar sus vidas dentro de las tropas, su sencillez y cercanía a muchos de los oficiales y soldados le ha ganado el afecto de muchos dentro de la tripulación, es común verla compartir un detalle, un gesto amoroso, visita al área médica y hace curaciones, es muy cercana y accesible para ellos, ha intervenido con Kylo para ayudar de forma particular siempre que alguien acuda a ella para pedir su compasión; y esa alegría de saber que ahora es la esposa de Kylo Ren motiva a que ella es una persona de ellos, su aliada y protectora. 

_Cuando los dos soles emerjan, la oscuridad sera despertada, su oportunidad para controlar la galaxia se presentará, una nueva lucha, padres contra hijos, hermano contra hermano, el fruto de las dos estrella se contraponen y la rivalidad se levanta, ¿hasta cuando enmendaran su desafió al destino?_

\- **Rey... Rey despierta... Rey** \- ella estaba preparando el desayuno como es habito, su nueva faceta de esposa solo agrego la unión personal con Kylo, en todos los otros aspectos la vida entre ellos es casi igual. Kylo la tiene sobre sus piernas desmayada y en trance, esta sudando, respira agitada y delira incoherencias, su hijo llora asustado, su madre solo se desvaneció frente a él casi cayendo encima del pequeño - **Rey, cariño, despierta** \- hace el intento de regresarla a la consciencia sin éxito, hasta que de a poco comienza a regular su respiración y abre los ojos, no sabe que sucedió, porque esta en el piso y mientras Beny llora, Kylo la tiene en brazos mira en todas direcciones confundida, escucha a su hijo llorar se incorpora y abraza al pequeño para consolarlo.

\- **Ben... creo que fue una visión** \- mientras le ayuda a levantarse y sentarse ella comienza a relatar lo que vio o fragmentos que recuerda.

\- **déjame entrar para ver y entender que es lo que viste** – dice preocupado.

\- **noo, no entraras a mi mente otra vez** – aleja su cabeza de su mano, él ya la extendía frente a su rostro.

\- **no te lastimare ¿hasta cuando seguirás desconfiando de mi?** – baja la mano decepcionado.

\- **Ben... presiento que algo muy oscuro nos espera en el futuro, tengo miedo, es como las pesadillas, nos esta advirtiendo de algo**.

\- **yo también, la fuerza nos regresa el golpe de no aceptar el destino, puede que sea la última oportunidad para evitar los posibles futuros que soñamos, no quiero que Ben cargue con esta maldición de ser el elegido, nosotros rechazamos hacer el balance y ahora puede surgir alguien que pone en mayor riesgo la galaxia** -ella solo niega con la cabeza- **¿ya te sientes mejor?**

\- **si, creo que si... Ben, creo que solo necesitamos descansar, Maia y yo planeamos unas vacaciones mucho antes de nuestra boda, ya pasaron mas de seis meses de eso, sabemos que ustedes no pueden ir con nosotras, quiero llevar a Beny a conocer un árbol de verdad, sentir el cesped y el agua en estado natural, últimamente me siento cansada y creo que todo esto me hace sentir peor, las pesadillas continúan**.

\- **lo que tú quieras, solo avísame a donde irán las dos y enviare un escuadrón para protección**.

\- **noo, quieres que todos se enteren que la primera orden nos cuida, no podremos disfrutar nada, con soldados alrededor y mirándome en bikini y a Maia** \- el celoso Kylo no esta dispuesto a eso, recapacita su opción.

\- **bien, van solas con los niños y ¿si necesitan protección?** \- ella sonríe con malicia.

\- **encontré mi sable y sé como usarlo, no estamos indefensas, lo escondiste muy bien** – lo toma con sorpresa saberlo, pero lo acepta de buen modo ella sabe usarlo muy bien y no duda de sus habilidades.

\- **esa es mi carroñera, me gustas cuando te comportas salvaje**.

\- **No pensabas lo mismo antes**.

\- **todo el tiempo, no te lo dije para que no presumas** \- ella toma de la mano al pequeño Beny y da un beso rápido a Kylo, le urge ir con su amiga para anunciar sus vacaciones. Entra sin aviso a las habitaciones privadas de su amiga, son tan cercanas que no necesita anunciarse; a diferencia de Rey, Maia goza de servidumbre, niñera y un séquito de ayudantes, tan en contraste con la sencillez de ella, que disfruta de hacer la mayoría de sus actividades por si misma, Kylo aprecia la privacidad en su circulo mas cercano, no le gustan los extraños en su entorno, al ver a Rey ordena servir bocadillos y bebidas a su invitada, mientras que el pequeño corre hasta la habitación de los gemelos, sus amigos.

\- **Maia, amiga mía, tenemos que ir a las vacaciones que queríamos, le dije a Ben y esta de acuerdo que solo vayamos nosotras y los niños, sin custodia, solo dile a Hux**.

\- **yo no tengo por que pedir permiso a Hux, él hace lo que yo diga** \- levanta una ceja para evidenciar quien manda - **no se negara, aunque lo de la custodia no le gustara, nadie sabe de nuestra identidad como sus esposas, pero aun así parece peligroso**.

\- **se te olvida que fui un jedi honorario, luché con la resistencia se disparar un blaster, tú también fuiste militar no necesitamos mas, no quiero llamar la atención, en verdad me agobia todo lo excesivo, solo a tu niñera ¿te decides ahora? me urge salir, estoy muy cansada, las pesadillas no me dejan dormir y en verdad quiero aire natural**.

\- **bien ¿a donde vamos?**

\- **Ben tiene una finca en Naboo, tiene grandes jardines y hay un lago con playa, es de alguna forma seguro, presiento que después no podremos hacerlo, las pesadillas son advertencias**.

\- **entonces a Naboo... Rey, esto es un poco delicado, me llego un informe de que hay rumores de un golpe a los lideres ¿sabes lo que pasará en ese caso? si eliminan a tu esposo y al mio, las siguientes seremos tu y yo y los niños, me preocupa que sea mas que un rumor**.

\- **no quiero pensar en eso ahora, vamos y cuando regresemos tú y yo haremos un plan de respaldo para asegurarnos de que estaremos protegidas en caso de que pase, ellos tendrán un plan, pero necesitamos uno propio**.

\- **bien, entonces hagamos maletas y vamonos en las primeras horas del turno siguiente, organizo todo y aviso a Hux, ese...**

\- **¿Que paso Maia, hoy estas molesta con él, hoy no es tú Army?** \- Sonríe burlona.

\- **llego un ingeniero... es demasiado guapa, no tengo idea para que, pero lo encontré y se la comía con los ojos, esa mujer es de cuidado no me gusta, no oculta que es una zorra** – la forma tan repulsiva de mencionar a esa mujer misteriosa, arranca a Rey una risa incontenible.

\- **no seas insegura, eso no esta bien, tu eres la niña de sus ojos, lo siento cada que están juntos, la fuerza no miente y nosotros sentimos las intenciones de los demás**.

\- **Rey, es muy hermosa, me extraña que haga un trabajo tan cerebral, parece modelo la maldita, la vi le coqueteaba a Hux** \- Rey se acerca y abraza a su amiga.

\- **aún no la conozco, pero mira vamos a nuestras vacaciones y cuando regresemos la conozco y te digo sus intenciones, él te ama, se supone que es muy inteligente, eso dicen de él, no hará algo estúpido**.

\- **algo no me gusta Rey, no tendré la fuerza, pero no soy estúpida, las mujeres sabemos esas cosas.** -

\- **mmmm tal vez, pero por ahora vamonos, por solo dos semanas no te robara a Hux, seamos sinceras nuestros maridos no son fáciles de adorar, si pretende algo, le llevará mas tiempo del que estemos fuera** \- y eso es una gran verdad, los dos tiene pésimas reputaciones.

\- **ya te veré cuando este cerca de Kylo, estoy segura que es una zorra**.

Rey y Maia, están listas para salir horas más tarde, llevan lo necesario para su salida y Rey oculta bajo sus ropas el sable que recupero, ella pilotara la nave que les asignaron sin emblemas de la primera orden y sin custodia, con la niñera y tres pequeños terrores juguetones.


	15. La amenaza

La finca en Naboo es apacible, una bella construcción de campo, con grandes jardines y vista a un lago, excelente para pasar unas vacaciones ricas con los niños; Rey disfruta de los jardines su estadía en la nave fue prolongada, desde que salio para cuidar al pequeño Beny hasta estas vacaciones, son casi tres años de su vida ahora. 

Kylo empleó nuevo personal para crear un nuevo proyecto secreto para la mayoría incluyendo a Rey, sabe que no le gustara, pero es un mal necesario, entre el nuevo personal, se encuentra un ingeniero es una bellisima mujer pelirroja, que capta la atención de casi todos en la nave, elegante, versada, inteligente y muy seductora, que tan solo al llegar a la nave le sobran interesados en tener su atención, pero ella va a lo grande, fija primero su atención en el general Hux quien no es infalible a los coqueteos de la pelirroja, las sospechas de Maia tiene fundamentos, la mujer una agenda propia, esta interesada en captar las atenciones de alguno de los dos lideres; para Hux se dejo deslumbrar por ella, Kylo es mas huraño no es fácil ganar su confianza, esta iniciando su matrimonio con Rey quien es madre de su hijo y la mujer que la fuerza envió para él, aun con esto la mujer no se da por vencida. Hux y Kylo están en la sala de reuniones, sumergidos en informes, proyectos, y miles de asuntos más respecto a la galaxia, es un horario en el que la mayoría descansa, Rey y Maia de vacaciones, así que aprovechan tiempo para avanzar en aquel proyecto; la mujer entra, su nombre Ellis, ella entra con la firme idea de interrumpir, es hora fuera de trabajo, lleva un descarado vestido y obvias intenciones sin aviso entra y toma asiento frente a ellos, el general se entusiasma con la visita, mientras a Kylo le fastidia la interrupción.

\- **creí que les gustaría un poco de compañía... trabajan demasiado** \- su voz es aterciopelada y suave, reposa sobre la mesa en una pose sugestiva que no pasa inadvertido para ellos, muestra mucho de su escote.

\- **una muy agradable compañía** \- responde Hux a quien aquel escote de infarto le atrapa la mirada.

\- **¿A ti Kylo te grada mi compañía?**

\- **no la contrate para acompañarme, no son horas de trabajo así que retírese** \- este desprecio por no dejarse impresionar por la mujer, lo toma como un reto para ella.

\- **Ren deja que se quede un momento** – pide el general.

\- **Dije que no Hux, no hay tiempo para eso tenemos compromisos** \- a él no le impresiona su belleza y algo no esta bien, puede sentir sus intenciones y leer sus pensamientos, esta mujer es ambiciosa y dispuesta a todo por conseguir sus objetivos, sus intenciones, conquistar a cualquiera de los dos y lograr ser esposa de cualquiera para ella es lo mismo, quiere poder, quiere status, quiere riquezas y lujos y todo eso Kylo ya lo sabe. La mujer se acerca muy seductora a él con la intención de hacerse notar más, evadiendo las atenciones del general.

\- **podemos conocernos más, no solo en horas de trabajo** \- esta mujer tan falsa resultan repulsiva para Kylo, quien sin pensarlo mas, levantando su mano la paraliza, el acto logra infundir temor a la mujer.

\- **te dejaré una cosa en claro, puedo leer lo que piensas, y créeme conmigo no funcionaran tus planes, eres hermosa pero necesitas algo más que eso, te vas a largar de aquí y si vuelves a interrumpir en horas fuera de lo laboral tendré que despedirte, porque si sigues con tus ideas de escalar para alcanzar tus beneficios no te gustará lo que puedo hacerte ... yo no tengo compasión por nadie que no la merece, no me importa que seas mujer ... ahora lárgate** – su voz es baja, amenazante casi cavernosa; ella sale en carrera con miedo, la forma en que lo dijo logró impactarla.

\- **¿Por que Ren? solo es algo informal y no negaras que es bellisima, ademas no esta Rey y Maia, no tienen por que enterarse** – insiste el general.

\- **Quiero que despidas a esa mujer, puede meternos en problemas es de cuidado... no te impresiones por su rostro y cuerpo, debajo hay un animal ponzoñoso, sé lo que esta pensando quiere quitar de en medio a Rey o a tu mujer, no le importa con quien le importa que puede obtener** – regresa su vista a la tarea que dejo pendiente por la intromisión de Ellis.

\- **es excelente en lo que hace en su trabajo es la mejor, comenzó ya el proyecto no podemos cambiar ahora, ella desarrollo los planos**.

\- **la quiero lejos de Rey y de mi y te conviene también de ustedes, asigna a alguien más que nos informe, lo menos que la tengamos cerca es mejor ... hay algo en ella que no me gusta** \- sin decir mas los dos se retiran a descansar, están solos, eso a la mujer no paso desapercibido en cuanto llego, investigó quien son las parejas de los líderes, no es del conocimiento publico la identidad de ellas, pero en la nave es diferente, muchos las conocen y sobre todo tienen mucha empatía por Rey, descubrió que ella es una mujer que gusta de lo simple, no es de un porte elegante o refinado, viste de manera poco adecuado a su condición de esposa de Kylo Ren y aparentemente no le gana en belleza, el desprecio de él es un detonante para que ella se haga el propósito de atraparlo, confía en sus habilidades y en sus atributos, Hux no implica un reto, es fácil, antes de sus objetivos, esta el enorme ego de Ellis porque el hombre mas poderoso de la galaxia termine cayendo a sus pies ante su belleza.

En la finca los días pasan muy lento, las actividades planeadas están resueltas, repiten una y otra vez la misma rutina.

\- **Maia... estoy aburrida** \- ella esta acostada bajo un árbol, disfrutando de la sombra.

\- **fue tu idea... querías vacaciones, aquí las tienes** \- Rey hace levitar una pequeñas piedras sobre la cabeza de su amiga - **¿que demonios haces Rey? eso me asusta, no lo hagas**.

\- **a veces extraño mis días en la resistencia, siempre había algo que hacer, luchar para terminar con Kylo Ren ... terminar con la primera orden ... batallas ... mis amigos ... a Leia ... y mírame a hora, soy esposa de Kylo Ren, dentro de la primera orden, viviendo de un imperio** -miran a las nubes las dos, con gran pereza.

\- **eso si que es extraño ¿como es que terminaste enamorada de él? si estabas del otro lado de la guerra**.

\- **larga historia, después te contaré los detalles, solo puedo decir que es la fuerza, pero me enamoré de ese maldito, cuando se apareció ante mi sin camiseta siempre fue así, extraño… la fuerza nos conectó y nos podemos ver a pesar del tiempo y espacio, es algo único aun dentro de la fuerza y desde esa vez fue difícil para mi, tenia lealtad al movimiento de Leia y me enamore de su hijo, al lado opuesto de esa guerra, pasamos por mucho .. . pero sabes que también me alegra ... tu amiga le dio a Ben el cariño que yo no pude darle en su momento, cuando nos reconocimos, vimos nuestras almas, pasado y futuro, pero no estábamos listos, teníamos diferentes intereses**.

\- **cuando Jenna, me confesó que tenia algo con él tuve miedo por ella, solo pensaba en que algún día ese horrible sable atravesara a mi amiga, pero ella no tuvo miedo, creo que hasta le emocionaba ese riesgo, era muy buena amiga… no como tú, que me haces tomar vacaciones aburridas... ella era... buena persona veía lo mejor en todos, excepto en su maldito ex esposo, siempre le tuvo amor**.

\- **¿Y aun así se caso con Ben?** \- Ella se sorprende de estas palabras de su amiga.

\- **si, y ella también sabia que Kylo tenia un amor no superado, fueron amigos antes y después se casaron, nadie esperaba que ella...**

\- **fue muy triste, la vi una vez, creo que llegamos a un acuerdo ella estaba con él, quede en no intervenir entre ellos, hasta esa noche en que en la conexión se abrió y supe de su muerte... no pude dejarlo solo con su bebé, amo a Beny como mio ... se lo debo a Jenna por darle amor a Ben cuando yo lo deje**.

\- **si, de algo me entere, él no la paso muy bien después de que lo rechazaste monumentalmente frente a toda la resistencia, me lo dijo ella**.

\- **Maia... ¿y si volvemos? Estoy muy aburrida, ademas no me siento muy bien, necesito un médico y las pesadillas siguen**.

\- **vaya... estaba por decirte lo mismo, ademas tengo en la cabeza lo de esa mujer** \- Maia se levanta y retira dejando una Rey pensativa que mira al cielo, sus ojos comienzan a cerrase de sueño cuando escucha que la llaman.

\- **Rey... Rey... Rey... despierta** \- ella abre sus ojos y ve a su maestro, tiene mucho tiempo que no aparecía ante ella.

\- ¡ **maestro Luke!** \- el anciano se sienta sobre el pasto, junto a ella.

\- **¿Así que siempre si te atraparon unos ojos bonitos?** \- Ella solo se ruboriza - **Ben ¿te trata bien?**

\- **si maestro, es buen padre y esposo, mucho de lo oscuro que era antes se fue, esta menos atormentado, eso creo, en ocasiones sigue siendo un monstruo, pero tiene fundamentos, funciona … creo que eso se lo debemos a ella**.

\- **si no lo dudo, lo he vigilado… Rey se avecinan tiempos de oscuridad, solo dile a Ben, que lo que esta planeando es buena idea, no podrán con un enfrentamiento tradicional, en otros tiempos me opondría y hasta lucharía en contra, ahora es la mejor idea, no te opongas a sus planes**.

\- **¿De que habla maestro? Luke?** \- Cuando ella se levanta, él desapareció; es hora de regresar sus vacaciones no fueron lo que esperaba, esa misma noche salen de Naboo.

Al aterrizar Maia continua con sus celos infundados y su desprecio por esa mujer que amenaza el interés de Hux, las dos mujeres al pasar por el hangar ven a lo lejos a Ellis, es verdad es una mujer bellisima tal como la describió Maia.

\- **Rey, es ella** \- la mujer señalada va acompañada por un oficial, pasando muy cerca de las dos.

\- **woww, tenias razón** \- pasan de largo hasta quedar en una distancia donde su cotilleo no se escuche - **parece modelo ¿en verdad es ingeniero?**

\- **eso es lo que Hux me dijo**.

\- **¿Aun es Hux?**

\- **lo vi Rey, como se la comía con los ojos hasta que yo llegue a su lado... no me inspira nada de confianza... es como una serpiente al acecho** – Maia susurra muy de cerca.

\- **Quizás solo sea tu imaginación... Maia debo ir a la enfermería no me estoy sintiendo bien, voy por Beny mas tarde** \- las dos amigas se separan, Rey va directo a la zona de hospital con el jefe de médicos. Después de una revisión, no recibe las noticias esperadas

\- **niña, solo te falta alimentarte mejor, estas un poco desnutrida, eso es todo** \- una sombra de decepción se ve en el rostro de Rey.

\- **tenia la ilusión de esperar un bebé**.

\- **por el momento solo debes alimentarte mejor, ese niño llegara, no hay nada que indique lo contrario a que no puedas tenerlo mas adelante**.

\- **gracias** \- ella sale con desilusión, su paso es lento cuando encuentra de frente a Ellis, la mujer la aborda, Rey tiene prisa por ver a Kylo antes y es interrumpida en su camino.

\- **hola Rey** \- nadie en la nave se dirige a ella así, más que su amiga, Kylo y Hux.

\- **¿Tú quien eres?** \- La mujer mira a Rey analizando su personalidad.

\- **Ellis, soy ingeniero en jefe del ultimo proyecto de la estación espacial**.

\- **bien... tengo prisa**.

\- **¿Tu eres la niñera del hijo de Kylo?**

\- **no soy la niñera Beny es mi hijo y Kylo es mi esposo** – menciona conteniendo su furia que ya destella como escape a su decepcion por recibir una falsa alarma.

\- **me enteré que eres la niñera... imagine una esposa diferente, no creí que seria tan... simple y rustica... imaginé una esposa fina y elegante, mas adecuada él** \- esto enciende a la carroñera. 

\- **tú imaginación no funciona bien**.

\- **tal vez... quizás él tuvo afecto por como cuidas al niño... dime Rey ¿se casó contigo por lastima?**

\- **no se que pretendes, pero te dejo claro una sola cosa, aléjate de mi, de mi hijo y de mi esposo... porque no sabes quien soy yo, no tienes una idea de mi** – aprieta los dientes para advertirle a Ellis, quien no toma en serio lo que Rey dice.

\- **oh si la tengo, no eres competencia para mi... él descubrió que eres mala imagen para ser su pareja, no tienes lo necesario** \- Rey recuerda ahora las palabras de su amiga.

\- **¿Eso crees? La que no tiene idea de quien es Kylo eres tú... zorra** – esta cerca de buscar su sable que lleva bajo su ropa.

\- **si... eso confirma que no estas a su nivel** \- Ellis sonríe con mucha malicia, es un reto personal y su intención es minimizar a Rey - **una dama no habla así**.

\- **tienes razón, no soy una dama... necesitas algo más que tus venenosas palabras para hacer efecto** \- ahora Rey sonríe con malicia - **te rechazó ¿verdad? ... Kylo y yo compartimos algo mas que una unión civil, esta mas allá de tu entendimiento, pero te diré que sé lo que piensa y hace, te rechazó de una forma que te duele, que ignore toda “tu elegante belleza” ¿no es así? ... me alegra tener esta conversación, mi esposo es devoto a mí, gracias zorra por dejarme ver** -Ellis no tiene ni la idea cuando Rey entro a sus recuerdos, lo hace tan sutil que solo siente un leve cosquilleo, su vínculo los hace compartir también habilidades y ahora es mas fuerte.

\- **te quitaré del camino de una forma u otra** \- dice en una voz tan suave apenas audible y amenazante.

\- ¡ **Veremos!** \- con un leve movimiento de su mano Rey la aparta de su camino, dejando una mujer confundida no sabe lo que acaba de pasar. Ella va directo a ver a Maia, las dudas de su amiga ahora tienen fundamentos y al entrar a su mente vio todo lo que es capaz de hacer por conseguir sus propósitos; irrumpe en las habitaciones de su amiga notablemente furiosa.

\- **tenias razón Maiia... me acabo de encontrar con ella, vi sus intenciones, quiere poder... intento seducir a Ben y a Hux... Ben la rechazo y se hizo el propósito de querer hacerme a un lado ... ella es peligrosa, es capaz de todo**.

\- **mmmm te lo dije Rey que es de cuidado ¿que se siente que también esta tras de tu Ben?**

\- **aghhh me daban ganas de estrangularla ... yo solo porque vi en su mente que Ben la rechazó, si no hoy dormía fuera de mi cama ... me llevo a Beny gracias Maia ... amiga, tenia la esperanza de estar embarazada, pero no es así**.

\- **no** **te desanimes Rey... aun eres muy joven... mientras trabaja en ello** \- su amiga sonríe y levanta una ceja con cinismo.

Kylo entra a sus habitaciones y lo primero que ve es a Rey sentada abrazando a Beny dormido mirando un programa - **llegaste antes de lo previsto** \- sonríe al verla, no deja de sorprenderle el amor que tiene por Beny, toma en brazos al pequeño y lo lleva a su alcoba, antes de dejarlo sobre la pequeña cama besa la frente de Beny - **cuidaste bien a mamá** \- lo arropa y regresa con ella.

\- **¿Que tienes Rey?**

\- **nada... bueno si, me encontré con ...**

\- ¡ **Ellis! esa mujer se esta convirtiendo en un problema** \- se lleva el cabello hacia atrás con las manos.

\- **Ben... ¿te parezco una esposa poco adecuada para ti?** \- Las palabras de la mujer crean inseguridad en ella.

\- **eso te dijo... Rey eres todo lo que quiero y necesito**.

\- **es solo que tiene algo de razón, soy diferente por ejemplo a Maia o Jenna, ellas son educadas y mas aptas para el lugar donde estoy yo**.

\- **Jenna ya no esta y Maia es muy compatible con Hux, les gusta el lujo ... yo estoy acostumbrado también al lujo desde que nací ... pero eso es lo que me gusta de ti, tu sencillez, no te perseguí tanto tiempo solo para que estés a mi lado como decoración ... no me gustan esas mujeres me recuerdan a Leia, cuando vestía de galas es por que estaba por dejarme con algún desconocido para asistir a sus eventos en la política, Jenna fue diferente Rey, una excepción, más que todo fue mi amiga justo cuando la necesitaba, nunca me juzgo me acepto tal como soy, eso es donde ella se gano todo de mi en su momento**.

\- **es que es hermosa Ben**.

\- **lo es... pero sé que ya viste su interior y es tan hermosa por fuera, como horrenda por dentro**.

\- **vi sus intenciones Ben... quiero que las despidas** \- ordena asertivamente.

\- **lo hice... en estos momentos le avisando de su despido... a mi me gustan las carroñeras de Jakku** \- esto ultimo lo dice muy cerca de su oído, mientras comienza a besar su cuello - **te extrañe carroñera** \- sonríe ante la forma en que ella responde y regresa a su lugar **¿que tal tus vacaciones?**

\- **aburridas, Maia me odia** \- ella calla su inquietud de ser madre - **Ben... Luke se pareció ante mi** \- él hace un gesto de desagrado - **me dijo que sigas adelante con tu plan ¿a que se refiere?**

\- **es algo necesario y para prevenir un mal mayor, pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora ... tengo otros planes** \- la carga en brazos para llevarla a su alcoba y dejarla sobre la cama; sin tardar más la ropa estorba y entre besos y caricias se entregan una y otra vez a sus deseos, reservados en la distancia por esas vacaciones; quedan cansados uno sobre el otro, sus piernas se entrelazan, su piel sudorosa pegada al pecho de él, se prometen amor una y otra vez, parecen lejanos los días donde estaba separados, donde existía alguien más y donde ella era el recuerdo.

\- **Ben... te amo** \- la toma otra vez entre sus brazos y repiten aquellos besos que no los cansan.

Un golpe a su puerta llama, Rey atiende al momento, es Ellis

\- **esto lo pagaras, sé que por ti me despidieron... yo siempre gano** \- la mujer esta rabiosa por perder la oportunidad de ascender en estatus, no esta dispuesta a perder y ya trama algo en contra de Rey.

\- **lárgate o yo misma te arrastro hasta la salida** \- son las ultimas palabras que cruzan.


	16. Tiempo de paz

La cálida sensación de cada despertar juntos es algo que nunca deja de disfrutar Kylo, ella continua dormida, en los brazos tiene agazapado al pequeño Ben, sus mechones oscuros son lo único visible bajo las sabanas, en algún momento de su vida años atrás, cuando Rey estaba fuera de su vida, cuando la dio por olvidada, imagino esta misma vida con Jenna la fuerza decidió regresar a Rey a sus brazos, y es igual o mayor de gratificante su carroñera que acogió en su corazón a su pequeño hijo huérfano y a él; en este punto todo marcha de forma perfecta, ejerce un gobierno que a pesar de cada reto comienza a funcionar cada plan implementado; en su vida privada tiene a la mujer que ama, que le trajo tristezas como alegrías, su hijo que es la mayor prioridad de su vida, y en la fuerza se mantiene centrado, la oscuridad se iguala con la luz en él, se terminaron los conflictos internos, sabe que nadie esta exento de tener un revés de la suerte, se mantiene optimista confiara en la fuerza de que sus buenos momentos se prolonguen por mucho tiempo, las pesadillas de él y Rey lo inquietan, pueden ser nada o un anuncio de algo no tan bueno; pero en ese preciso instante que quisiera preservar para siempre, disfruta de ver a su mujer y su pequeño durmiendo entre sus brazos y es qué ¿quien lo pensaría ?, que algunos hace años ella lo rechazo monumentalmente frente a toda la resistencia y su madre, que por esa causa arrasó con ellos y gano la guerra, que su dolor le dio la victoria, que en algún momento soñaron con despedazarse entre los dos, que nunca perdonarían sus desatinos y el daño mutuo que se hicieron, que ambos recorrieron un camino alejado del otro; la fuerza siempre los unió como un recordatorio de lo que rechazaron, ignoraron su destino, lo menospreciaron sin saber la importancia que había en seguir su voluntad, vieron como sus vidas cambiaban en silencio para ver el destino del otro por separado, y solo un instante la sombra de la muerte los vuelve a unir, para hacer un ultimo intento de corregir su error a causa de su soberbia; preso de todos estos pensamientos vuelve a dormir, aun no es hora de levantarse la cama lo atrapa junto a ella y al pequeño.

\- **Ben despierta** \- ella peina su cabello que rebelde cubre su rostro - **Ben, es tarde... Beny quiere desayunar** \- en el fondo se escucha “ _mami, mami_ ” mientras brincotea sobre ellos dos, se levanta Rey, sin éxito en levantar a Kylo y arrastrando los pies se dirige hasta la cocina, el pequeño no puede esperar - **pronto esta listo mi amor ¿sabes que eres un glotón?** \- Mientras el nene engulle cereal con leche azul y fruta, ella esta cocinando algo mas para los dos adultos , los aromas invaden el olfato de él, que lo hace levantarse al fin, llegando mas que rápido a la cocina, para terminar de preparar lo que falta, sirve café para dos, la imagen cotidiana de su hogar es acogedora por eso no aceptan personal de servicio, les gusta su privacidad disfrutan de esos momentos de sencillez cuando él esta despeinado en pijama, sentado en la mesa, ella en bata y el pequeño llamando la atención, mientras desayunan, disfrutando de lo que en su pasado no tuvieron, una familia - **Ben es muy tarde, dormimos más que de costumbre**.

\- **hoy no tengo mucho por hacer, que se haga cargo Hux, solo voy a entrenar un par de horas**.

\- **¿Puedo ir contigo? Quiero practicar ahora que tengo otra vez mi sable**.

\- **solo si prometes no querer matarme** \- esa sonrisa retorcida que a Rey le hace bajar todas sus defensas, lo admira su pecho desnudo, la gran cicatriz que ella le propino cuando se conocieron; su pecho en el que confía las horas de sueño es su apoyo y protección.

\- **no lo haré... si prometes no querer seducirme al lado oscuro**. 

\- **desistí de eso hace mucho** \- suspira por recordar sus rechazos.

\- **Ben** \- toma sus manos - **estamos juntos ahora** \- le da un beso que es suficiente para convencerlo - **dejo a Beny con Maia y vamos a entrenar, no sabemos cuando necesitemos defenderme de nuevo**.

\- **eso no pasará mientras este contigo**.

El entrenamiento comenzó como un nivel de juego entre los dos, con unos golpes aquí y otros allá - **vamos carroñera, dame todo lo que tengas** \- este es un reto que comienza a tener seriedad, Rey responde con fiereza a esto, los golpes comienzan a ser intensos, la luz azul y roja se combinan en violeta que se refleja en sus rostros en cada choque, sus giros se comparsan como en una violenta danza, en su faz refleja su concentración en la lucha; están al mismo nivel, pero ella tiene menos practica debido al tiempo en que no lo hacia, y comienza a cansarse y aunado a su reciente estado de salud, el agotamiento la hace caer de espaldas al piso, el enfrentamiento termino por falta de fuerzas, Kylo la sostiene antes de golpear el suelo apagando su sable, ella lo imita, se siente débil, sin muchas fuerzas y se sienta tomando la mano de él, convenciéndolo de sentarse a su lado - **¿te sientes bien cariño?** \- el semblante de ella es pálido y suda frió.

\- **estoy bien... fui con el médico... solo necesito descanso y comer mejor... Ben yo esperaba otras noticias** \- es fácil entender su desilusión.

\- **todo a su tiempo Rey, ademas como quieres que seamos papás si Ben no deja nuestra cama, ese niño me despojó de mi lugar**.

\- **intentaré que duerma en su alcoba... yo también quiero que estemos mas tiempo a solas** \- sonríe con coquetería - **quiero un bebé, tal vez una niña, o dos, o tres ¿por qué no?**

\- **tomare tú palabra... no quiero que después te arrepientas... ven creo que podemos comenzar a hacer crecer la familia** \- sonríe con malicia y sus manos aprietan su cintura para llevarla sobre él.

\- **puedo dejar a Beny con Maia hasta el siguiente turno, podemos pasar solos estas horas** \- Kylo recorre los necios mechones castaños de Rey que salieron de su lugar, no es la mujer mas elegante, ni la mas bella, ni la mas educada, pero es todo lo que él quiere, aun esta presente en su memoria como Ellis la minimizó e hizo dudar a su Rey al respecto, tiene el alma mas pura que ha conocido.

Toman camino hasta sus habitaciones, el pequeño brilla por su ausencia tiene la seguridad de que su amiga se hace cargo y ademas pasa tiempo con sus amigos, están sudados por el entrenamiento, la urgencia se hace presente, la privacidad que tiene por ahora la aprovecharan al máximo no es fácil tener un momento con un pequeño de tres años al acecho siempre, llegan a la ducha, ayudándose uno a otro a despojarse de la ropa, Rey deja correr el agua tibia llevando de la mano a Kylo, el chorro de agua desplaza el sudor, mientras se frota la piel con la suave espuma, Kylo le arrebata la esponja y termina por ella, esto es solo parte del preámbulo, la esponja es un pretexto, el agua enjuaga la espuma y sus enormes manos comienzan a seguir el camino, recorren su espalda, que se contrae ante su toque, sus bocas se buscan y encuentran con ansias, mientras los besos hambrientos se reparten por su cuello y pecho, sus manos redescubren sus senos, en un suave masaje tímido pero efectivo, la adora besando con delicadeza cada uno, se alimenta de ellos, Rey desfallece ante cada toque de su mano sobre su piel, las caricias sobre ella le exigen cada vez más, sus piernas lo reciben ante la exigencia de su excitación, la complace y eleva hasta su nivel, el azulejo frió contrasta con el calor de ella, el aliento se escapa de los dos, mientras cada embestida, deja salir un suspira de ella, cada vez mas fuerte y escandaloso, hasta que los dos sienten morir de a poco y revivir después, reponiéndose con una sonrisa y caricias de complicidad, de un secreto entre dos, y del anhelo de ella - **eres mi todo cariño, nunca lo olvides** \- dice a su oído mientras besa incansablemente su rostro - **pase lo que pase, no lo olvides** -

\- **nunca... te amo Ben**.

Las horas siguieron su curso, aprovecharon todo lo que pudieron para prometerse una y otra vez un amor que nació hace mucho y la persistencia a través del tiempo, recostados en su cama descansan también sus sueños al futuro, una familia numerosa comienza a tener sentido , así nunca estarán solos de nuevo. 

Una jornada cotidiana Rey prepara el desayuno, somnolienta fue una noche que no durmió, Beny por fin los deja con un respiro de su presencia en las horas de sueño, que no tardan en dar uso para desatar sus ganas reprimidas por las múltiples tareas de la vida domestica y de gobierno, ademas de la crianza de un niño pequeño y que es el centro del universo para ellos dos, pero ella quiere más, desea con fervor ser madre por segunda vez, ahora no un hijo del corazón, quiere uno de su propio vientre, pero tal parece que cada mes es una agria decepción.

\- **estuviste como una diosa** \- mientras ella sirve Kylo la rodea y susurra en su oído, comparten una sonrisa de complicidad por los manoseos compartidos hace pocos minutos, Kylo deambula solo con su pijama sin camisa, así tomara su desayuno y ella apenas cubierta con una larga bata que oculta su desnudez, si el pequeño no hubiera tocado a su puerta, continuarían en cama.

\- **¡No te creo! ... Beny amor deja de jugar ven a desayunar**.

\- **mami... mami... mira naves** \- el pequeño levanta sus pequeñas naves replicas de la primera orden que recibió de manos de su papá, sorprende que las lleva levitando hasta la mesa donde es su lugar.

\- **Ben no es momento de jugar** \- dicho esto él con un movimiento de su mano deja fuera de los juguetes, iniciando un pataleo de inconformidad en el niño - **¡Ben! Basta** \- con tono firme el niño entiende que no es lo mismo papá que ordena y maneja una disciplina rígida, a mamá que es mas condescendiente y consentidora - **no puedes jugar mientras desayunas ¿entendiste?**

\- **si papá** \- el niño hace un puchero de derrota.

\- **Rey tienes que ser más firme con la disciplina** \- dice mientras da el primer sorbo a su aromático café.

\- ¡ **es que mira esa carita! esos ojitos Ben, son iguales a los tuyos... no puedo con eso** \- refuta mientras acaricia el cabello del pequeño - **lo amo** \- dice en un secreto - **sabias que Luke me dijo una vez que me fui al lado oscuro por unos ojos bonitos... justo antes de verte en el Supremacía... y tuvo razón**. 

\- **y yo a la luz también por unos bellos ojos** \- y aunque Kylo en los últimos años esta mas instalado del lado de la luz, realmente no sabe cuando comenzó su transición, después de la muerte de su madre y de vivir con Jenna y sin un maestro sobre él, y el regreso de Rey a su vida no descubre cuando fue el momento preciso en que la luz se alojo en él, entro leve, silenciosa y progresiva, cree que fue con Jenna, su amiga, esposa y madre de su hijo - **tus ojos son hermosos Rey... quisiera que nuestros hijos tuvieran esos ojos** -y eso llega a un punto sensible en ella.

\- **Ben no me digas eso... creo que no puedo ser madre... por favor no repitas esas palabras** \- ella toma un tono de seriedad.

\- **Rey... cariño todo pasará a su tiempo, no te presiones todo esta bien, te lo dijo el médico, solo no te presiones**.

\- **es solo que de verdad deseo ser madre otra vez ... sentirlo crecer dentro de mi, esa es una experiencia que no tengo ... amo a Beny como mio, pero quiero vivirlo también y que él tenga un hermano o hermana** \- Rey es una madre entregada al pequeño, nada cambio desde que lo acogió en sus brazos, pero desde siempre le habla de su madre biológica al pequeño, siente una deuda con los dos y le reafirma que de estar viva estaría con él, en cambio le dejo la tarea de amarlos a los dos en su ausencia, con estas palabras crece el pequeño Ben.

\- **Ben... termina tu desayuno** \- vuelve a reprender al pequeño - **nena si no pudieras ser madre, nada cambiara entre los dos... solo no dejes que eso sea un peso en tu vida, no quiero que pierdas tu alegría eres quien da luz a nosotros dos** \- cree que se equivoco en mencionar ese asunto espinoso para Rey, sabe que es un punto sensible para ella, ahora que busca con insistencia realizar ese deseo.

\- **los amo tanto a los dos y sin ustedes mi vida no tiene sentido... es solo que siento que pasan los años… ya casi cumplo treinta, me preocupa el tiempo**.

\- **aun es buen tiempo... solo debes ser paciente, la fuerza enviará un hijo en su mejor momento** – apela a motivos menos tangibles.

\- ¡ **eso es lo que me preocupa! las pesadillas Ben... te veo siendo padre y unos niños, pero todos terminan en muerte para mi o para ti, mientras no me veo como madre a pesar de que me revela maternidad, tus abuelas, tu madre, pero yo no Ben** \- la voz llena de frustración acompañada con ese gesto de llevarse las manos a las sienes, le hace querer cambiar de conversación.

\- **es mejor ignorar las pesadillas tan solo te atormentan... déjalo todo a la fuerza**.

\- **tal vez la fuerza me castiga así por desafiarla... me lo dijo Luke que con mi negativa cambie todo el plan general de la fuerza y que tú tendrías hijos con otra mujer** \- la plática se torna ahora mas sombría - **el linaje de tú abuelo debe continuar de una forma u otra... pero no creo que sea conmigo** -una derrotada Rey da por terminada la conversación, se retira a su alcoba dejando a los dos terminar solos.

Rey pasea de la mano al pequeño Ben, él estableció hace poco una rutina gusta de ver las naves en el hangar, le emociona y conoce el nombre de cada una y sobre todo reconoce la lanzadera personal de su padre, Kylo estuvo fuera por algunas semanas en asuntos diplomáticos y de establecer orden, por donde pasan saludan cordialmente a Rey la reconocen con un especial aprecio entre las filas de soldados y oficiales, tiene ganada la simpatía de muchos lugar, y aunque ahora el brillo de sus ojos esta un poco nublado no pierde la sencillez para con su gente, no falta el que choca los cinco con el niño, quien a diferencia de su padre heredo un personalidad mas parecida al de Jenna, amigable y desenfadado que se expresa sin reprimirse, no es huraño y melancólico como Kylo y otra gran diferencia es que gracias a la guia de su padre sus poderes son mas estables, no hay discordia entre luz y oscuridad en el pequeño, es mas equilibrado.

\- **mami... mami... mira, naves**.

\- **si mi amor... son naves y ya esta cerca de llegar papá, lo estamos esperando y si tienes suerte te llevará a volar un poco** \- ella sonríe llena de ternura ante el asombro del niño, todo es un descubrimiento para él.

\- **papá es gruñón siempre**.

\- **si, lo es... antes era más gruñón, al menos no lo conociste cuando era más oscuro**.

\- **¿Que es oscuro mamá?**

\- **papá te enseñara después... es sobre tus poderes, lo que te prohibió usar fuera de las habitaciones** \- y es que el pequeño en una ocasión hizo volar una fruta desde el otro extremo de la mesa hasta su lugar, fue la primera vez , en otra ocasión con un impulso de su mano a distancia hizo caer a su amiguito al piso, situación que Kylo tomo muy en serio para contenerlo, pues uso la ira y de a poco esta enseñando a usar sus poderes en la fuerza, solo lo tiene permitido en sus habitaciones y en su presencia. Él esta aterrizando ya, mientras Rey y el niño se acercan, cuando baja la rampa el pequeño corre hasta su lado, con emoción recibe a su padre - ¡ **papá!** \- él escucha y es la indicación para recibirlo y cargar en brazos ella mas lenta los alcanza.

\- **Ben... ¿tuviste buen comportamiento?** \- A pesar de la intimidante máscara el niño se siente en confianza y protegido, esta acostumbrado a ver las dos facetas de su padre.

\- **si papá... ¿me llevas a volar?**

\- **¿Tú que dices Rey? ¿Lo merece?**

\- **es un amor... se comporto excelente, no tengo quejas** \- y aunque él sabe que ella nunca lo delatará en sus travesuras se ganan su voluntad y regresan a la nave solo los tres, Kylo pilota con Beny en sus piernas tomando los controles y ella va de copiloto a su lado.

\- **cuando seas grande seras el mejor piloto de la galaxia... lo llevas en la sangre**.

\- **¿Por que papá?**

\- **mi abuelo lo fue en su tiempo, mi tío** \- hace una mueca de desagrado - **también lo fue, mi padre era excelente piloto, yo también lo soy y tú también lo seras, no tengo dudas** \- deja al pequeño tomar los controles mientras besa su pequeña cabeza - **estoy orgulloso, ya puedes tomar los controles** \- el chico deja ver una expresión de orgullo por su logro.

-¿ **Podemos disparar los cañones?** -

- **en otra ocasión... cuando tengamos a que hacerlo** \- agita la melena oscura de su hijo - **Rey te extrañe mucho cariño... estuve pensando en la conversación que tuvimos, podemos buscar un especialista para...**

\- **no Ben... será la voluntad de la fuerza, no quiero desafiarla otra vez y me devuelva el golpe**.

- **como tú quieras te apoyaré en lo que decidas** \- los dos se toman de la mano en afirmación de su unidad.


	17. sabotaje y alta traición

El pequeño Ben día al día crece, paso de la etapa del enamoramiento de mamá, a la etapa en que descubre al héroe, a su padre, cada vez se pega más a Kylo, se vuelve común verlos de la mano en el puente de mando o por los pasillos los dos se vuelven mas unidos que nunca, la atención de Kylo que por ser tan pequeño no recibió y estaba apegado a su madre, ahora es lo contrario, cada vez con más frecuencia él lo lleva a las salidas que requieren su trabajo de gobierno; si no es de riesgo Beny lo acompaña, nueva situación que le da a Rey mas tiempo libre y menos en que pensar, o al menos el tiempo para pensar en algo que no sea la educación y cuidado del niño. Esta sola en su alcoba para hacer un ejercicio de imaginación que en los últimos días adopta, levanta su ropa para ver su abdomen, es plano y vacío sus esperanzas de cada mes se esfuman una y otra vez.

\- **Maiia ... en verdad deseo tenerlo** \- esta con su amiga hablando de sus temores - **pero tal parece que la fuerza me niega realizarlo** \- su amiga solo puede abrazarla para darle un poco de apoyo moral, pues nada puede aminorar el sentimiento de perdida por alguien que no existe, pero lo toma con seriedad.

\- **Rey debes aceptar la posibilidad de que no puedas concebir... no conozco eso de la fuerza, pero si sabes que es su voluntad nada puedes hacer para cambiarlo** – quiere sonar lo mas comprensiva posible, últimamente es todo lo que gira alrededor de las conversaciones con rey.

\- **Me esta castigando Maiia, porque no acepte mi destino con Ben desde el principio... él superó nuestra primera separación y también lo negó… la fuerza busca el camino para corregirse, por eso Ben se unió a la madre de Beny, él es el siguiente elegido, la razón de que yo exista es para ser la contra parte, pareja de Ben y encontrar el equilibrio con nuestros hijos ... pero yo lo negué y ahora no los voy a tener, estoy segura por que él médico me dice que nada impide que pueda concebir ... esto me esta matando a Maiia, Beny pudo ser mio, lo amo pero siempre tendrá a Jenna, no puedo competir con ella**.

\- **Rey... ¿hablaste de todo esto con Kylo?** – un sentimiento de miedo invade a Maiia a pesar de no ser sensible a la fuerza y desconocerla, es muy perceptiva.

\- **lo sabe... pero me dice que espere o que busquemos la forma aunque no sea natural... yo no quiero eso, la fuerza me devuelve el golpe si la desafío, por hacerlo me encuentro en esta circunstancia** – hay en su voz miedo, frustración, decepción y dolor.

\- **amiga yo creo que debes ser mas paciente al respecto... ese bebé llegará cuando menos lo esperes, no siempre es fácil** \- ella la consuela como una hermana, la abraza y peina su cabello - **Jenna esta muerta grábate eso, no hay forma de que regrese para quitarte el amor de Beny, él es tuyo**.

La conversación con Maiia duro hasta que Rey se calmo totalmente, pasea por los pasillos hoy regresan su esposo y su hijo, espera en el hangar su llegada por donde pasa la saludan ella es amable y sonríe, pero algo en su mirada es diferente, revela una profunda tristeza desconocen a que se debe pero es evidente. Cuando ellos llegan oculta su aflicción, los reciben amorosa con abrazos y besos, caminan de regreso a su hogar de la mano los tres, todo parece perfecto, pero no lo es.

\- **cariño, siento tu tristeza** \- Kylo comienza a dejar su uniforme para vestir más cómodo - **todo es voluntad de la fuerza estoy seguro que un día llegara** \- Rey esta frente al espejo, Kylo la descubrió mientras veía su reflejo y acariciaba su vientre estéril, con amor la rodea por la cintura y besa su cabeza - **no dejes que te agobie... últimamente solo piensas en eso**.

\- **Ben, no es fácil para mí, lo deseo tanto, un hijo tuyo y mio, un hermano para Beny sé que nunca lo tendré, eso es devastador** – deja de inmediato caer su ropa para cubrir su abdomen, avergonzada por ser descubierta de esa forma que guardaba en secreto.

\- **Rey, con hijos o sin ellos estaremos juntos al final ellos crecen y nos tendremos los dos** – quiere hacerla entender de alguna forma que no es tan importante, sin pensar que cada vez que lo repite es para Rey como si negara esa posibilidad, siente que no desea un hijo con ella, se siente de alguna manera despreciada.

\- **lo dices fácil por que tienes uno propio y Jenna concibió dos veces... pero yo no Ben** \- la mirada que le dirige lleva un poco de rencor, se puede pensar que envidia por Jenna.

\- **no hagamos de esta situación un problema entre nosotros, que sea algo que enfrentemos juntos Rey... ya hemos desperdiciado mucho tiempo en estar en contra... cariño yo te amo, los dos acordamos enfrentar las consecuencias de haber rechazado en un principio los designios de la fuerza... esto es parte de esas consecuencias... ademas las advertencias que recibimos no son para menos, todo puede cambiar de un instante al otro, ya no quiero desperdiciar tiempo en peleas inútiles** \- la reacción de Rey no la esperaba, la tensión se instalo en sus habitaciones por varios días debido a esa incapacidad de ella de ser madre.

\- **¿Inútiles? ¿No poder ser madre es algo inútil para ti?** \- Y eso toca un punto débil en su hasta ahora sólida unión - ¡ **maldita sea Ben! ¿No puedes ser más considerado conmigo? para mi es muy importante**.

\- **Rey... Rey... Rey** \- ella discute mientras él intenta mantener la calma - **cariño, no dejes que esto se desborde** \- casi suplica que recapacité.

\- **¡No me importa! No tienes un poco de interés en lo que siento, en lo difícil que es para mi... siempre lo supe... no tienes esa sensibilidad porque te es muy fácil para ti eliminar lo que te estorba**.

\- **Rey por favor... cariño no traigas el pasado a nuestra vida de ahora** – vuelve a esa voz suplicante, la mira con paciencia mientras ella comienza a desbordar ira y frustración.

\- **¿Te incomoda recordarlo? Si Ben, eliminaste a Han, a mis amigos, a tu maestro eres** …

\- ¡ **no lo digas Rey!** \- aun conserva la calma, ella esta muy alterada y no quiere participar en hacerlo mas grande

\- **eres un monstruo sin sentimientos... no te interesa lo que estoy sintiendo**.

\- **¿Por que Rey? Porque no puedes dejar atrás todo eso** \- niega con la cabeza, no esta enojado más bien es decepción

\- **porque siempre en algún momento vuelve a surgir el monstruo que hay en ti** \- en un momento de ira es fácil decir palabras que no se pueden recuperar nunca, y ella siempre comete el mismo error, Kylo suspira no desea pelear por lo mismo nuevamente, vuelve a vestirse y prepararse para dejar sus habitaciones, prefiere escapar de ella a enfrentarla nuevamente, respira profundo sacando paciencia que no tiene.

\- **adelantaré mi misión para que estés sola ... Hux y yo tenemos asuntos diplomáticos, nos vemos cuando regrese ... Ben se queda ... solo espero que a mi regreso ya recuerdes que este monstruo siempre te ha amado, a pesar de todo y que siempre jurabas amarme pero cada cierto tiempo lo olvidas ... te amo Rey** -con estas ultimas palabras la deja sola, sin hacer crecer la discusión, la misión se da en las primeras horas del primer turno, asi que es tarde para adelantar su salida así que lo mejor es esperar, pasa esperando el resto del tercer turno en su oficina, donde un sofá lo llama tentador al sueño cuenta en su nave lo necesario para cambiarse de uniforme y evitar llegar con Rey, que adivina el motivo de su enojo aun no pasa, la salida programada esta preparada, no molestara al general para adelantarlo solo por unas horas de mal sueño, duerme incomodo pero libre de reproches hasta que el reloj lo anima a levantarse.

Puntuales el general Hux y Kylo Ren están en el hangar principal, emprenden su viaje de visitas diplomáticas que tardara un par de semanas, a él le pesa saber que se va en no buenos términos con Rey, tampoco se despidió de Beny situación que lamente, él no merecía estar en el centro de su discusión teme que Rey comienza a tenerle cierto rechazo por ser hijo de Jenna; divaga en sus pensamientos cuando una comitiva asignada les ofrece los alimentos requeridos y bebidas calientes para antes del despegue, que ellos ingieren antes de abordar sin tomarlo con sospecha, es algo usual cuando parten a tan tempranas horas, el ambiente es relajado se todo marcha en completo orden y nada sale de lo cotidiano; pero dentro de él nace el impulso de despedirse de ella, una presión en el pecho, es un presentimiento que le urge a despedirse de ellos, llama a su comunicador con la esperanza de que todo este olvidado sin embargo Rey lo rechazo, sin mas se resigna y abordan los dos la nave personal de Kylo, solo va el piloto con ellos el mismo que desde hace años le sirve con lealtad; comienza a despegar la lanzadera algunos oficiales están en el hangar para despedirlos, despegan y dejan la nave, todo parece normal dentro de la lanzadera de Kylo hasta que esos presentimientos se convierten en una amenaza. Los oficiales esperan aun es algo no común que esperen tanto después de que su líder deje el hangar todos miran hacia la esclusa, la nave donde Kylo acostumbra a viajar se ve a lo lejos, pero no tanto como para perderse a la vista, tres disparos simultáneos salen desde la gran nave directo a ellos, un destello y la lanzadera de Kylo Ren esta hecha polvo; la alarma se escucha por los corredores, en las zonas de entrenamiento de los soldados, en el puente de mando, a muchos los atrapa la confusión por lo acontecido; los dos lideres están muerto, las acusaciones no se hacen esperar entre ellos se dividen en bandos; entre los oficiales y las tropas declaran sabotaje y alta traición.

\- **¡Alta traición Rey! Los disparos fueron desde la nave** \- Maiia se encuentra en las habitaciones de Rey, esta bañada en lagrimas dando la noticia a su amiga, hace menos de una hora de la cruel traición y el asesinato de los lideres, aun todo es incierto de como ocurrió de los hechos se dice mucho y se concreta poco, Maiia recibió el aviso casi de inmediato todavía con ropa de dormir, tomo a los gemelos y corrió con su amiga, quien aun no era notificada, Rey esta con una actitud ausente, con la mirada perdida en la nada, no estalla en llanto no esta impresionada solo piensa que se negó a recibir el último mensaje de Kylo, estaba todavía con la molestia de su discusión.

\- **Maiia... me negué a escucharlo antes de irse, discutimos y no durmió aquí... no lo creo, no... no hubo perturbación en la fuerza que me alertara** \- las lagrimas y la culpa la acechan - **yo... no lo creo, no -** esto ultimo sale como un leve lamento, Rey se concentra para buscarlo por medio de su vínculo en la fuerza ... nada no hay nada - ¡ **NO LO SIENTO MAIIA! ... SE FUE Y LO ULTIMO QUE LE DIJE FUERON PALABRAS HORRIBLES** -ella grita su culpa se cubre los ojos con sus palmas mientras persisten en encontrarlo, solo con resultado similares; las dos mujeres se abrazan solo se tienen una a la otra, y si lo permiten correrán la misma suerte- **Maiia... lo llame monstruo y él me dijo que me amaba y se fue** – solloza con fuerte culpa.

\- **Army se despidió de nosotros, prometió llevar a los gemelos de paseo cuando regresaran... y ya no esta con nosotros ... Rey, no puedo creerlo** \- los minutos que siguen son de lagrimas, dolor, consuelo y silencio, solo se escucha el llanto de ellas - **¿que vamos a hacer? ... siempre supimos que esto podía pasar... sabes que seguimos nosotras y los niños** \- Maiia se corre las lagrimas con la mano, el dolor puede esperar deben primero protegerse entre ellas y a sus hijos. - **Vamos a escapar y resguardarnos, los niños serán el principal objetivo** \- ella en algún tiempo fue oficial y conoce como se maneja la cadena de mando.

\- **¡NO! ... no vamos a escondernos y dejar que quien sea que planeo el sabotaje consiga lo que quiere... tu fuiste militar, yo fui un Jedi y también luché en la guerra, sabemos que no descansaran hasta terminar con nosotros... es un imperio y nosotros lo heredamos, quitándonos de en medio, cualquiera puede asumir el control... soy la única que es usuaria de la fuerza y eso es de mucha ayuda** -también limpia sus lagrimas con su mano.

\- **en menos de una hora se reunirá el alto mando para resolver quien tomará el control... un teniente incondicional de Army me informo de forma extraoficial** – Maiia se compone, saca fortaleza para enfrentar lo siguiente, debe proteger a sus gemelos y no puede derrumbarse ahora, Rey hace exactamente lo mismo.

\- **tenemos tropas leales a Hux y a Kylo... ellos nos apoyaran, ademas de algunos oficiales de alto mando... Maia ve a vestirte nos vemos en quince minutos, yo tengo que vestirme ... los niños es prioridad, debemos esconderlos. .. que vayan a la finca con la niñera, el administrador se encargara de todo en caso de que algo salga mal, los enviaremos ya en una capsula de escape** -sin pensarlo mas, la niñera que esta presente desde el inicio y los tres pequeños suben a la capsula que esta conectada a las habitaciones - **si no llegamos a confirmar que resolvimos todo... por favor esconde a los niños, Vanee es de confianza, la finca esta fuera de los archivos de la primera orden, si no sobrevivimos... él se encargara de cuidarlos en caso de que tu no puedas, tienen todo lo necesario para vivir y crecer en Naboo** – Rey le dice a todos en el tiempo que se dan las apresuradas despedidas de los niños y de la niñera.

\- **yo los cuidare con mi vida... cuídense mucho** \- la mujer se despide de las dos, es mayor no esta para enfrentar una lucha, con gesto materno se despide, el miedo se refleja en su rostro; los niños que están descontrolados ignoran lo que pasa, pero sienten el miedo de sus madres.

\- **Maiia vamos a vestirnos, y llama al teniente, yo voy con el capitán encargado de las tropas, los soldados están con nosotros... Maiia vamos a dar un mensaje, si algo aprendí de Leia y de Kylo es que es importante la imagen que recibirán de nosotras, él no se viste de negro por gusto**.

\- **entiendo... nos vemos en quince minutos en la reunión** \- aun conmocionadas cada una se retira a los suyo.

Rey aun no es capaz de armar toda la información que recibió, su vida en Jakku la enseño a resolver todo de forma rápida para garantizar su vida y su hijo es su prioridad, antes que su dolor, en menos de lo pensado se alista, ella viste de negro , se cubre con una capa de Kylo y toma su sable, sus intenciones son turbias por que en el principio lloro por la culpa y ese sentimiento se convierte en ira contra ella misma y contra quien sea responsable. 

El alto mando se encuentra ya reunido, discuten entre ellos, se acusan unos a otros la división entre los miembros del consejo es muy evidente, no hay control cuando Rey y Maiia se presentan continúan discutiendo, en otras circunstancias Kylo con un poco de uso de la fuerza era suficiente para mantener unido el consejo, él no esta, no hay líder, después de Kylo, Hux mantenía la lealtad de sus tropas y oficiales , la idea de que el imperio sea gestionado por dos lideres en lugar de uno surge por la posibilidad de una primera orden fraccionada, que resultaría inestable y fácil de derrocar, justo lo que esta pasando en esa reunión; Rey camina silenciosa hasta encabezar la mesa, detrás de ella Maiia.

\- **señores, estamos aquí para recibir la información de los hechos** \- Rey toma la palabra, sus ojos rojos por las lagrimas, piel pálida y cabello desordenado delatan su aflicción y pesar que vive - **¿quien fue?** \- golpea con sus palmas la mesa, pero este acto es subestimado por dos miembros del consejo supremo - **¡quiero respuestas! ... y no me digan que fue un accidente, todos saben que se disparo desde esta nave** \- el General Quinn toma la palabra.

\- **señoras nosotros lo resolveremos, no necesitamos a dos viudas lloriqueando aquí, al no estar ninguno de los dos líderes la cadena de mando me asigna el liderazgo automático** – menciona con arrogancia y seguridad.

\- **¡Tú organizaste el sabotaje!** \- Acusa la General Parnadee - **todos sabíamos de tus intenciones** – no sufre empacho en acusar directamente.

\- ¡ **eso es una mentira!** \- el almirante Griss apoya al general Quinn - **no sabemos que fue lo que paso**.

\- **me esta diciendo que en la nave que usted comanda, se hicieron tres disparos, sin su autorización... ¿me equivoco? General Quinn** \- Rey mira de uno a otro incrédula - **si usted General asume el liderazgo, ¿que va a pasar con nosotras?**

\- **ustedes carecen de rango... no tiene relevancia su posición social con los lideres anteriores... los niños quedarían a nuestro cargo, serán instruidos en la academia militar como compensación** \- vuelve a retomar el general su posición de arrogancia y seguridad.

\- **¡Es alta traición! No puedes asumir el liderazgo** \- ahora es la General Engell quien acusa.

\- **ya lo estoy tomando... y estas dos mujeres serán expulsadas de la nave, los niños quedaran en la primera orden, los hijos de Hux son del imperio y el de Kylo Ren es huérfano, esta mujer no tiene autoridad para decidir por él** – desborda de malas intenciones que Rey percibe fácilmente, no lo va a permitir.

\- **es mi hijo y nadie puede dudar de eso** – refuta Rey con los dientes apretados.

\- **no es tuyo es de la teniente Brenn, todos lo sabemos** \- un reto de miradas se sostiene entre Rey y el general Quinn.

\- **no vas a hacerlo-** susurra Rey llena de ira, con los dientes apretados muy cerca del general.

\- **las tropas y los oficiales saben que fue sabotaje, no puedes ser el líder y te es muy conveniente que tu seas el tercero al mando** \- ahora es el general Pryde quien acusa. Una invitada no grata hace su triunfal aparición, la ambiciosa Ellis; después de su fracaso en conquistar a cualquiera de los dos lideres, fijó sus objetivos en el general Quinn, el tercero en la cadena de mando, ella es muy inteligente todos lo sabían y es quien armo todo el plan, esta a poco de que su amante se posicione en el liderazgo pero tiene algo en contra, ellos ignoran que Rey es una usuaria de la fuerza, solo el general Pryde y Hux sabían, el consejo fue renovado hace algunos años. Con discreción Ellis llega hasta quedar a espaldas de su amante, Rey sostiene la mirada, comienza a tener sentido todo.

\- **Tienen dos horas para entregar a los niños y abandonar la nave** \- sentencia Quinn.

\- **No ¡tú no tomaras el liderazgo!** \- La aparición de Ellis solo encendió más la ira en Rey - **y no te voy a dar a mi hijo**.

\- **el niño no es tuyo, tu única opción es salir de aquí con dignidad... Rey** \- Ellis se mete en la discusión regocijandoze de su palpable triunfo, haciendo pagar a Rey el reto por haberla echado de su trabajo y de sus planes, ella siempre gana.


	18. descenso a la oscuridad

\- **¡Nadie toca a mi hijo!** \- La indeseable presencia de Ellis llega a un punto sin retorno en el volátil estado anímico de Rey, se convierte un reto entre las dos.

\- **no estamos pidiendo tu permiso, es una orden** \- el general Quinn anuncia a Rey sin pensar en las posibles consecuencias, confiado en su triunfo que ya sabe seguro, el plan de Ellis funcionó.

\- ¡ **es hora de que te vayas!** \- Ellis toma del brazo a Rey para hacer el intento de hacerla salir de la junta, Maiia solo observa con atención tiene previas indicaciones de su amiga, todo a su tiempo. Con un giro rápido Rey tiene a la mujer contra el muro tomando el cuello de Ellis, la mira fijamente entra a sus pensamientos, sin intenciones de no lastimarla, se puede decir que disfruta de saber el dolor que sufre cuando ella penetra sin compasión; escarba hasta encontrar una platica de almohadas entre ella y Quinn, Kylo y Hux cayeron y los planes de como desaparecer a las familias de los lideres son espeluznantes, Ellis es la autora de la alta traición; apenas conteniendo su furia la deja caer, la mujer se levanta adolorida sin ayuda de nadie mas, el temor que infunde Rey por esa maniobra los hace tener tacto para esperar lo que sigue.

\- **fue alta traición y esta perra es la que hizo todo el plan ... como todos saben, yo luché del lado de la resistencia ... luché por la democracia ... aunque debo admitir que su sistema tiene sus ventajas, ya que no debo esperar que la mayoría apruebe que yo tome el liderazgo ... lo arrebataré de sus manos general Quinn, me corresponde ya que Kylo Ren fue mi esposo legalmente y mi hijo su heredero ... quitar a Hux de en medio fue muy audaz , por que llevaría a cabo los mismos lineamientos de mi esposo y aunque este imperio funcionaba en base a dos lideres, mi esposo era el que estaba en la cima de la cadena de mando ... yo reclamo su lugar y si alguno no esta de acuerdo, puede expresarlo en este momento ... si algunos de ustedes tiene lealtad a Kylo Ren, lo tendrán para mi** -ella con una señal hace entrar un escuadrón- ¡ **arrestenlos a todos! uno a uno los interrogaré** -los únicos que oponen resistencia es el General Quinn y el almirante Griss que comienzan a protestar, los dos desenfundan sus blasters y apuntan a Maiia y a Rey, tan rápido como un parpadeo, ella enciende su sable para desviar los disparos, el caos se enciende, mientras los demás miembros del consejo supremo prestan obediencia a su arresto, los involucrados en el atentado continúan su ofensiva, Maiia logra escudarse bajo un mueble cercano, mientras Ellis queda en medio de los disparos que Rey desvía con rapidez, un salto con un giro y la cabeza del General Quinn queda bajo los pies del almirante, en sus planes nunca se pensó en la probabilidad que Rey fuera también usuario de la fuerza y tenía las mismas habilidades de Kylo, Griss se rinde y deja arrestar.

\- **mi lealtad esta con usted lady Ren-** el general Pryde es el primero en hablar - **obedeceré al arresto, pero me declaro inocente** \- todos los miembros son llevados a una celda, en tiempos previos se sabia de un general que procedía a hacer alarde de querer derrocar a los lideres, pero nunca tuvo el valor ni la suficiente inteligencia para hacer un plan que funcionará, hasta que Ellis lo suficientemente astuta se uniera a él para llevarlo a cabo, fue subestimado por ser el de menor importancia en el consejo y tenia fama de tener la lengua suelta, que entre broma y realidad dejaba entrever sus intenciones; la única variable que Ellis no considero que Rey es una usuaria de la fuerza; tampoco contaron con la lealtad que de forma personal Rey cultivo entre las tropas, que al saber del sabotaje no dudaron en jurar su lealtad a ella.

Ellis se encuentra arrinconada, su actitud altiva desapareció cuando la cabeza de Quinn rodó por el suelo, esta perdida lo sabe, Rey dirige su vista a la despreciable mujer - **tú perra pagaras por la muerte de Ben** \- la eleva del suelo, su brazo en su dirección y la forma en que cierra el puño no deja dudas, Maiia a su lado tiene miedo no conoce la fuerza pero siempre fue muy intuitiva; las manos en su cuello en un intento desesperado por respirar anuncia su final, Rey siente como el ultimo aliento de vida se escapa de Ellis, ya muerta continua presionando hasta escuchar sus vertebras crujir y romperlas, ella paga de esa forma todas sus culpas, pero también la culpa que Rey tiene por que las ultimas palabras que ella dedico a Kylo fueron de rencor y recibió en cambio “ _te amo Rey”_ como las ultimas palabras de él, Ellis paga su necedad por no escuchar el ultimo mensaje antes de partir, antes del ataque.

\- **Rey... ya esta muerta... Rey** \- preocupada Maiia detiene a su amiga que esta en un estado ausente y su vista clavada en Ellis, lágrimas culpables salen de sus ojos para consternación de su amiga. - **Rey, ya suéltala.**

\- **Maiia... le dije palabras horribles, nunca podré pedirle perdón... él se fue** – no puede contener el llanto traicionero que la delata frente a los cadáveres de esos enemigos.

\- **tú misma dijiste que no lo sentías en la fuerza ¿continua así? puedes intentar otra vez** \- Rey sigue el consejo de su amiga que solo la derrumba un poco mas.

\- **no lo siento... la fuerza no me aviso de su muerte... tal vez porque siempre lo lastime, lo rechacé y fue también lo ultimo que hice** \- ella limpia sus lagrimas - **no es tiempo para llorar, debemos asumir el control toma el puente de mando, haz lo que Hux, yo voy a ver a los miembros del consejo ... sé que Quinn y Ellis fueron los autores pero hay más involucrados, los que hicieron el disparo estaban en el puente, te quedaras con un escuadrón de confianza** – Ella limpia sus mejillas, recobra fuerza y se esconde en la ira.

\- **¡Rey! ¿Crees que debemos continuar? ... yo solo quiero estar a salvo con mis hijos** \- Maiia esta muy atemorizada, siente un cambio brusco y repentino en Rey.

\- **estarás a salvo a mi lado y yo tomare el control... por Ben**.

\- **estoy contigo amiga... pero me das miedo**.

\- **todos los traidores caerán** \- las ultimas palabras que hacen estremecer a Maiia, por la actitud tan fria en que ella lo menciona.

Los interrogatorios a oficiales y miembros del consejo supremo, arroja a cerca de cien conspiradores, que en conjunto con el general Quinn ejecutaron el plan, los dos autores muertos, y su principal aliado el almirante Griss es la representación de toda la facción desleal, después de una jornada exhaustiva Rey descubre el plan y su ejecución; en el hangar principal, antes de partir, como es costumbre les ofrecen un servicio de alimentos a los lideres antes de la misión diplomática, las bebidas ofrecidas contienen un potente tóxico, para deshabilitar los poderes de Kylo, servidos por un droide que al ser un individuo mecánico no tiene huella en la fuerza, por lo tanto no emite intenciones y Kylo no pudo detectar la traición, los oficiales que quedaron en el hangar después del despegue de la lanzadera, todo implicados, entre capitanes, y tenientes, se prometió asenso y créditos para ganar su participación, los operadores responsables de los disparos, quien preparo los alimentos ofrecidos, y quien ordeno al droide servirlos; todos están en una fila en el hangar principal, todos y cada uno de los conspiradores y simpatizantes esperan su ejecución por alta traición; ella lo sabe Kylo estaba distraído pensando en como resolver su discusión anterior, ella lo distrajo de prevenir su fatal destino, porque se negó a recibir su ultimo mensaje. La imagen es familiar pero con un protagonista diferente, en el pasado era Kylo quien tomaría estas acciones, hoy no esta, es Rey ... quien con un largo vestido negro y la capa de él, su sable azul encendido al costado, su mirada perdida, sus ojos rojos por las lágrimas, es la mas lastimera imagen de su viudez, toma su justicia en sus manos; el primero el almirante Griss, sin ceremonias, sin palabras de discurso por su traición; Rey de un giro de su sable lo ejecuta, es rápido y limpio el golpe, y así uno a uno va ejecutando a los traidores que le arrebataron a Kylo, uno a uno bautizan con sangre su descenso a la oscuridad hasta terminar con todos, no muestra ninguna emoción, nadie puede creer que esa dulce y sencilla mujer, que llego para criar al hijo huérfano de su líder es capaz de tan atroz acto, pero están con ella no es algo a lo que no están acostumbrados, ahora Rey y Maiia tomaran los lugares que dejo la muerte de los lideres; dentro de todos estos culpables a la única que no puede ejecutar ni perdonar es a si misma porque de forma rápida e improbable, pasó de la ira, al miedo, al dolor y a la oscuridad.

En la penumbra de sus habitaciones Rey llora por la perdida de Ben, después de las ejecuciones se recluye para por fin vivir su dolor y culpa, su largo vestido negro hace una mancha junto a la cama, tan solo recuerda el instante en que salio, una imagen que perdura en su memoria, él se fue con las ultimas palabras de ella que fueron de desprecio y las ultimas de él fueron de amor, se arrepiente de no recibir ese ultimo mensaje, pudo decirle que lo amaba igual, olvidar cualquier diferencia que los llevo a esa discusión, se siente culpable porque su anhelo de ser madre la llevo a enfrentarse a él, solo una expiación a sus frustraciones, para recibir de la fuerza el designio de que de una forma u otra no sera madre más, y perdió el único motivo para serlo, en estos tormentos Beny no cruza por su mente, cuantas veces en el pasado ella deseo y pudo terminar con Kylo, por negar sus verdaderos sentimientos, su largo camino y superar sus miedos, para al final perderlo y vuelve a recordar, su ca bello oscuro que caía en la almohada, su sarcasmo en momentos inadecuados, su media sonrisa que en muy pocas veces la vio plena, sus pasos fuertes al llegar a sus habitaciones, sus bromas sobre Hux que enunciaba con absoluta seriedad, la gran cicatriz que ella marco en su piel que en sus encuentros gozaba de besar marcando un camino que comenzaba en su costado bajo su pecho hasta su frente, tomando su tiempo en su cuello para encenderlo, sus manos recorriendo sus músculos y sus labios perderse en los de él; pero ya no esta, queda el espacio vació en su cama, su ropa colgada en el perchero, sus botas en el armario, su aroma en las sabanas y el dolor de su ausencia.

En otra habitacion Maiia vive lo mismo que Rey pero a ello se suma algo mas, ante el horror de su mirada, su amiga asesino sin pensarlo dos veces, todo es un contraste a la Rey antes de la muerte de los lideres, ella era dulce incapaz de lastimar a nadie y sin problema rompió el cuello de Ellis, no se alegra pero ella lo merecía, el horror se manifiesto en la ejecución, la sangre no tuvo alguna conmoción en su amiga, tan fría y asesina como kylo antes de Jenna , y oh como recuerda a su otra amiga que nunca seria seria capaz de algo así, la idea de buscar a Rey le atemoriza por que ya no es la misma, esta Rey es capaz de todo.

Una nueva reunión se lleva a cabo en el consejo supremo, después de los intensos interrogatorios de Rey todos los demás miembros quedaron libres de la sospecha de traición, todos por lealtad o temor juran a su nueva líder, ella reaparece mas demacrada, con un vestido diferente, rojo intenso, su cabello recogido en un rígido moño bajo y la capa de Kylo que lleva como un recordatorio de su luto, se presenta para dar una sola orden - **¿cuales eran los planes y proyectos que Kylo tenia en la mesa?** \- el general Pryde es el único que enlista los temas y es el mas temerario para enfrentarla - **bien señores ... seguirán todo tal cual cual mi esposo ordeno ... las funciones de Hux las cubrirá Maiia, reporten todo a ella las labores diplomáticas pendientes , programen para el próximo mes** -es todo, ella abandona la sala seguida de su amiga, quien se encuentra más preocupada por los niños- **ellos están bien ... me gritan tus pensamientos Maiia, es mejor que por ahora no regresen, no sabemos si tenían mas aliados y quieran terminar el trabajo** – camina con prisa, estos días todo es acelerado con Rey en una constante prisa y ansiedad.

\- **lo único que quiero es estar con mis hijos Rey** \- la amiga corre tras ella casi a tropezones con su largo vestido negro - **y también Beny te necesita**.

\- **él esta mejor por ahora lejos de mi ... no he terminado Maiia hay algo mas, se que existe una amenaza mas ... sigo buscando a Ben en la fuerza y no siento nada, estoy segura de que si tuvo éxito el plan de esa perra** -sus palabras secas y carentes de emoción no es buena señal para su amiga.

\- **Rey... yo me voy a la finca con los niños... puedo cuidar a Beny ahí, no seguiré si Armitage no esta mas, yo no voy a cumplir con su papel, solo quiero a mis hijos** – habla con valentía, espera cualquier reaccion de Rey.

\- **esta bien vete y cuida a Beny, quédate en la finca dispones de todo, pero tan solo sales de la nave, no regreses... es lo mejor** \- es aquí donde ellas se separan Maiia casi corre para preparar sus pertenencias y recuerdos, va a las habitaciones de Rey para tomar las pertenencias de Beny y en menos de dos horas ella esta rumbo a la finca en Naboo; se siente cobarde correr pero es el mejor de los momentos, antes de que su amiga olvide toda chispa de bondad que queda en su alma.

La caída en espiral hacia la oscuridad es sin escalas, del odio por Ellis y el general traidor, de su ira con ella misma, llega un nuevo motivo la ira hacia él, porque la dejo se lleva con su muerte su luz sus ilusiones y su amor, para quedar vacía y llenarse de rencor, se encuentra tan sola como siempre, sin él, sin Beny y el adiós de su amiga terminó por cerrar su único lazo a su lado luminoso, resbaló y cayó en ese primer acto donde disfruto la muerte de esa malvada mujer y se convirtió en el monstruo que tanto repudio. Después de las ejecuciones que realizo con solemnidad en su memoria, llega el desquite de su ira retenida, cualquier motivo sirve para cobrar una vida, primero fueron los prisioneros que con toda culpa su sable cobró justicia, el terror llego cuando al azar toma la vida de sus subordinados, su movimiento favorito elevarlos en el aire y de un golpe decapitarlos para pasar sobre los cadáveres arrastrando su vestido que de ser negro oculta la sangre que lo baña, en su mirada vacía se adivina el dolor que vive y que por mas vidas que cobre no logra apagar su sed de sangre, ni en sus peores momentos de ofuscación Kylo fue conocido de hacer algo similar, ella es tan inestable que hasta la mala postura de algún soldado es merecedor de la hoja de su sable, se cuenta que en otra ocasión una oficial tropezó con ella en un desafortunado accidente y lo ultimo que vio fue el brillo azulado que golpeo su cabeza; en solo un mes de viudez nadie imagina que continuara de seguir bajo el mando de tan monstruosa dama, que con un rostro antes dulce y de candidez reconocida, es ahora una fría asesina, nadie se atreve a siquiera comentar sus actos, por miedo a ser merecedores de su castigo; él único lo suficientemente temerario, adulador y ahora mano derecha, el general Pryde es quien puede de alguna forma señalar un poco, tan solo un poco lo inconveniente de su comportamiento, es tan solo porque este hombre inspira una leve imagen paterna que ella añora mas que nunca que le permite esa osadía.

Se encuentra sola en sus habitaciones pensando en él, en sus mejores momentos; su moño deshecho deja caer en cascada su cabello que cepilla frente al espejo, recuerda la primera vez que estaban juntos, al calor de ese fuego donde se tocaron sus manos y la ira crece, porque él se fue; recuerda la primera entrega en una de sus citas clandestinas en el apogeo de la guerra, donde se entrego a él, y la ira crece porque él se fue; recuerda la muerte de sus amigos y de la única mujer cercana a una madre que murieron por su causa y la ira crece por que fue él quien las termino; recuerda a la mujer antes de ella, que fue capaz de ser madre de un hijo de él, y la ira crece por que ella no fue capaz y él se fue, recuerda sus ultimas palabras de ella y la ira crece porque ella lo dejó marchar - **¿por que me dejaste Ben?** \- una voz le responde en su mente, pero no es la que ella espera escuchar, una voz que suena hueca y vacía a la vez, un sentimiento familiar, la oscuridad donde ella esta.

\- **estas en casa mi niña... tengo las respuestas que quieres** – dice la cavernosa y nublada voz.


	19. soy tu padre

Ella ignoró aquella voz en su cabeza no necesita respuestas solo quiere no sentir y olvidar, esa voz permanecería en su cabeza queriendo influir en sus pensamientos y en sus acciones, Rey las guardo profundo y lucha por no caer ante su influencia, pero este acto tiene un cobro alto, su estabilidad mental declina, llega a perderse entre los límites de sus pensamientos y de la voz que escucha; hace tan solo poco mas de un mes que él se fue la dejó; todas las noches antes de hacer el intento de dormir, ella medita y busca en la fuerza la presencia de Ben sin éxito; todavía no esta convencida de su muerte, miles de teorías inverosímiles cruzan por su mente, desde que él la abandono con toda la intención, hasta que Ben en su afán de llevarla a la oscuridad planeo todo.

En las cotidianas reuniones su concentración es casi nula, esta ausente a los informes y estrategias del consejo, delegando en su totalidad sus funciones al general Pryde que hace todo lo posible por manejar tal trabajo, y es que lo que el hombre tiene en experiencia , carece de la energía y diplomácia, él mismo sabe que no es el mejor para gobernar sea de la forma que sea, su fin es servir al gobernante no serlo, pero a sus ojos Rey no superará la pérdida en tal caso todo esta destinado al colapso, ella es demasiado sentimental así sea ira o rencor siente demasiado y su comportamiento ya es errático, la ve con un poco de lastima el brillo de sus ojos esta apagado, mientras la reunión se lleva a cabo. - **¿Lady Ren? Esperamos su autorización** \- ella no responde - **salgan todos por favor** \- despide al consejo y queda a su lado - **¡lady Ren! ... ¿puedo ayudarla?** \- Ella al fin enfoca su vista a un punto mas claro.

\- **¿Cual era el proyecto que Kylo tenia en secreto? El que dirigía la perra de Ellis** \- era ultra secreto que nadie mas que pocos del alto mando conocían - **general ... no cuento con nadie en quien confiar... ¿puedo hacerlo con usted?** -el general toma su mano de forma paternal, y aunque es un hombre de apariencia y comportamiento frió, es solo parte de su trabajo, en lo personal cada hombre rígido tiene otro comportamiento que él ahora revela a Rey- **hay algo mas... una amenaza lo siento muy cerca casi a mi lado** -ella evita mencionar las voces en su cabeza, pueden confundirse con algún síntoma de una enfermedad- **Kylo ya no esta, pero si de algo estoy segura es de que ese proyecto era importante**.

\- **lo es Lady Ren ... es de alto secreto, pero no hay quien mas lo sepa, solo yo; el general Quinn, la ingeniero Ellis, su esposo y el general Hux eramos los únicos involucrados, es un tema delicado que no sé si sea oportuno decirle, dado sus antecedentes en la resistencia** -la mira a los ojos esperando algún titubeo.

\- **la resistencia ya no existe, mi esposo y el general ya no están ... usted y yo somos lo que queda de este gobierno, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que alguien más quiera ocupar mi lugar ... yo no sirvo para gobernar , pero lucharé para mantener la galaxia sin mas guerra ... quiero saber los detalles de ese proyecto y que es lo que Kylo sabia, ¿porque sintió la necesidad de hacerlo?, sin duda es una gran amenaza** -sus ojos se tornan tristes, su tenso peinado, vestido negro y blanca piel demacrada, la hacen ver como una madonna gótica.

\- **espero que a esta altura de los años sea mas fácil para usted, el líder Kylo Ren ordeno hacer una replica del starkiller** \- ella reacciona con asombro, por eso Ben nunca le hablo del proyecto, pues sabia que se opondría y sumado a que ella ayudo a terminar con esa aberración - **él descubrió mucho acerca de la amenaza que usted cree es la misma ... lady Ren, después de que tomo el liderazgo emprendió una búsqueda y lo que descubrió es ... que en un planeta desconocido vive un antiguo sith que creímos muerto por mas de treinta años, pero ademas hay algo mas ... lady Ren usted es descendiente de él** – deja caer la verdad y calla esperando una reaccion. 

\- **no es posible... yo soy huérfana no conozco mi origen, él no pudo saberlo antes que yo** – llega esa negación como autodefensa.

\- **no entiendo como, mucho antes después de la muerte del líder Snoke, él tuvo una obsesión por conocer su origen, indagó por años e incluso lo mantuvo oculto de la teniente Brenn... el antiguo sith esta hasta donde sabemos, en un tipo de hibernación esperando el momento de surgir, yo no entiendo la fuerza pero lo vi cuando formaba filas en la flota imperial, con el emperador y Lord Vader, esos hechiceros eran de cuidado, Kylo Ren no tiene el alcance de ellos, nunca lo tuvo**.

\- **nunca fue un sith, era un usuario oscuro, pero en los últimos años giro a la luz... Jenna lo hizo... él quería otro orden diferente a los gobiernos de la república y del imperio, una forma de híbrido entre estos dos, tal cual lo hizo, y terminar con los jedis y los sith, otro orden a la fuerza** – dice con amargas palabras, recuerda en ese instante cuando después de asesinar a Snoke le ofrecio su mano.

\- **en su búsqueda supo que Palpatine de alguna forma no murió, no del todo y que es el padre de su padre ... la abandonarón en Jakku para ocultarla y desconociera sus orígenes, ya que una facción de su culto oscuro, sus acólitos la buscaban para fines muy turbios, que no pudo esclarecer, si una transferencia de su esencia en usted o un sacrificio, en todo caso usted es el tributo... por esta razón era de alto secreto** -ella aun no puede creer lo que escucha , él en todo este tiempo buscando respuestas sobre ella y se imagina que también para saber la naturaleza de su vínculo - **ellos aun continúan la búsqueda de la única descendiente del líder de su culto... han emprendido crueles cacerías que Kylo Ren tuvo que perseguir y los fue cazando, pero aun quedan algunos que no desistirán de su objetivo**.

\- **¿Por que él nunca me lo dijo?**

\- **tal vez por que dudaba del efecto en usted... lady Ren creo que él presentía esto, usted esta inestable** \- ella le permite esta insolencia, pues ella pidió confianza.

\- **¡Él no me tenia confianza!**

\- **quiero pensar que la protegía de una dura verdad** \- sus manos descansan colocadas en sus rodillas en una pose de total relajación, no quiere provocar a Rey ni a su ira.

\- **general poner en marcha el proyecto de Kylo... debemos ir a ese planeta** \- la ultima orden que ella da en su reunión.

Rey pasea en su nave, sus pensamientos no se alejan de él, es un sentimiento de amor y odio mas tentada al odio, camina arrastrando su vestido los oficiales y soldados abren el paso al verla caminar, nadie la ve a los ojos o si es posible evitan cruzar en el mismo camino, ella los ignora, continua su marcha hasta llegar al hangar es solo por hacer algo mas en que distraerse y alguna vana esperanza de verlo bajar de alguna nave, su imaginación le juega engaños, ve su imagen descender de su conocida nave y dirigirse hasta donde esta ella, tomarla de la cintura y recibir un beso de Ben, eso es lo que imagina, sin embargo sus ensueños son interrumpidos por la voz en su cabeza.

\- **_debes honrar a tus ancestros ... busca las respuestas_** \- ella vuelve a ignorar la voz, en cambio se distrae cuando un oficial tropieza con su largo vestido, él no pudo evitar pasar a su lado, cuando la vio ya fue demasiado tarde, tan solo ese error la provoca y sin mirar al infortunado hombre ella lo asfixia, solo se ve al hombre caer al piso y rodear su cuello, no lo elevo en el aire y decapitó, que seria mas rápido y menos doloroso, ella goza el sufrimiento tal como ella lo tiene en ese momento.

El destructor estelar insignia de la ahora líder suprema Lady Ren, llega a Exegol donde ella buscará las respuestas que le ofrecen, sabe quien esta detrás de esa voz en su cabeza y quiere enfrentarlo, ordena a su tripulación preparar una nave para ella, el que tiene una objeción es el general Pryde quien busca influir en que Rey desista - **lady Ren, recomiendo que la escolte una tropa** \- ella se indigna ante su sugerencia justo cuando esta por abordar la nave que la espera en el hangar.

\- **¡Maldita sea Pryde! No necesito que nadie me proteja ... puedo hacerlo sin ayuda** \- aborda sin esperar una respuesta, mientras el general con un movimiento de su cabeza niega por la imprudencia de Rey, aun la ve un tanto frágil y ademas inestable, tan solo lleva su sable y debajo de ese atuendo oscuro no lleva una armadura, tan solo un largo vestido negro de terciopelo que arrastra y la capa de Kylo, Pryde comenta con un oficial a su lado - **si creíamos que Ren estaba completamente loco, su mujer esta aun peor ... espero regrese con vida** -todos regresan a sus puestos de trabajo a esperar ordenes.

Ella desciende en el polvoso y oscuro lugar, tan solo en el horizonte se ve una construcción muy antigua, ignora que es lo que encontrará ademas de la voz que la aclama - **_estas en casa mi niña_** \- escucha retumbar en sus pensamientos, la plataforma que la lleva hasta la cámara subterránea a medida que baja por aquel oscuro lugar revela el antiguo templo, espera con paciencia hasta llegar al ultimo nivel, Rey camina con lentitud admirando la zona, grandes estatuas que rinden tributo a señores antiguos de los Sith forman una escolta para recibirla, señores que ella desconoce sus identidades y obras, camina entre ellos hasta la gran sala abovedada un siniestro trono se ve al otro extremo donde un anciano decrépito la espera - **_te esperaba mi niña_** \- Rey se dirige hasta tenerlo de frente, la horrible faz del anciano es nauseabunda para mirar.

\- **quiero las respuestas** \- ella va directo a sus preguntas sin ceremonias y presentaciones, empuña su sable y lo enciende con su luz azulada que destella en la oscuridad - **quiero todas las respuestas** \- el anciano con trabajos se levanta y le da alcance.

\- **las tengo niña... pero primero debes saber lo que puedo ofrecerte** \- el tienta a Rey con sus propuestas - **si aceptas tendrás poder ilimitado, ya estas en el lugar que te corresponde... tienes la galaxia bajo tu poder, yo te ofrezco mantenerla bajo tu control para siempre, en este lugar están todos los secretos para la vida eterna** -ella no lo compra, sus dudas son mas fuertes.

\- **primero quiero las respuestas ¿quienes fueron mis padres?** \- la altanería de ella no intimida al anciano, que ríe sin reparos.

\- **en teoría tu eres mi hija** \- la noticia conmociona a Rey quien parpadea en un intento de asimilar la información - **yo te cree, aquí mismo es donde naciste ... los Sith tenemos el conocimiento para crear vida y regresar a los muertos a la vida** -es demasiado impacto para ella- **eres un experimento fuiste concebido de una mujer sensible a la fuerza un miembro de mis inquisidores ... y de mi información genética, ella se enamoró de uno de mis subordinados y escaparon de aquí contigo, fueron cazados por la república y Luke Skywalker; te abandonaron en Jakku para asegurar tu vida... te busque en la fuerza pero mi poder estaba muy débil, no puedo abandonar este lugar, es el que mantiene mi poder y prolonga mi vida**.

\- **¡Eso no es verdad!** – Rey se niega a aceptar esa realidad que el anciano le devela.

\- **tu llevas mi poder, yo soy Darth Sidius... tu padre, tu madre murió a manos de Leia Organa, ella dio la orden de ejecutarla cuando la capturaron... los Skywalker nos deben mucho y ahora tu te entregaste a ellos y hasta desposaste al hijo de Organa** – la acusa descaradamente, elevando la voz y cambiando el tono a uno temible.

\- **¿Que es lo que quieres de mi? ... eso ya no importa todos están muertos** \- mantiene su sable encendido pero sin apuntar, la revelación del destino de su madre provoca mas ira en ella.

\- **¡No! El nieto de Anakin vive, tu esposo vive y ademas esta el niño, quiero darte lo que queda de mi poder, transferir mi esencia a ti, este cuerpo no es capaz de regenerarse, te entregaré todo mi conocimiento que esta en este lugar, mis archivos son para ti, para tener otra vez la galaxia en nuestras manos, tu y yo mi niña y así vengarnos de los Skywalker, uno de ellos me traicionó dejándome en este estado, uno mas te arrebato a tu madre y tu esposo te hizo sufrir, asesinó a tus amigos la única familia que conociste** -sus palabras comienzan a convencerla, si antes estaba iracunda por la muerte de Kylo, ahora sus deseos de venganza la llevan a otro nivel.

\- **¿Que tengo que hacer?**

\- **un sacrificio de sangre... debes matarme para transferir mi esencia y seras la mas poderosa de la galaxia... terminaras con Kylo Ren y su hijo, y así todos los Skywalker serán erradicados de la galaxia** \- ella toma la decisión, se acerca y toma su sable con las dos manos, lo empuña con fuerza.

\- **eso no es problema anciano** \- Rey eleva el sable y de un solo tajo corta la cabeza de Palpatine, su objetivo es vengar la muerte de su madre, no le interesa tener mas poder, y si Leia Organa no vive mas, su venganza la cobrará con su hijo, si es que aun vive ella duda, pero las palabras del anciano no revelan mentiras - **y tu no eres mi padre viejo estúpido** \- un fuerte impacto golpea su pecho un plasma como polvo se desprende de lo que fue el cuerpo del viejo, la sofoca hasta dejarla a gatas en el piso, su bello vestido de terciopelo se baña de polvo, Rey inhala con fuerza en bocanadas para llenar sus pulmones que se niegan a expandirse, poco a poco su respiración se normaliza recobrando su ritmo, se levanta con lentitud, una sensación extraña la invade, es ella pero ahora con el doble de rabia, y de poder, algo cambio en Rey sus ojos ... sus ojos son ámbar la señal de la profunda oscuridad que ahora la posee.

Deja el templo regresando sobre sus pasos, la noticia de que Kylo está vivo confirma sus sospechas él abandono y quiere venganza por su madre y por las acciones de él, su ira crece mientras mas lo piensa; en el hangar el general Pryde es el primero en ver su cambio sus ojos ámbar y los rasgos dulces de ella que ahora se desvanecieron para ver ahora una mujer sin expresiones, si antes intimidaba, ahora siembra terror - **acaben con este lugar general que no quede ni el polvo ... en algo sirvió el bastardo de Kylo, use el arma** -son sus ordenes, camina con prisa hasta sus habitaciones para bañarse y descubrir en el espejo a la nueva Rey la que busca venganza, después del baño y cambiarse comienza una meditación profunda para encontrar en la fuerza a Kylo, su vínculo no se abre desde el atentado, aun duda y quiere de verdad que este vivo para que ella pueda cobrar su venganza, el amor que sintió se esfumo, en sus nuevos planes después de eliminarlo se encargara del niño, o tal vez sea un buen aprendiz aun no lo define.

El general ahora se abstiene de protestar, es mejor obedecer si quiere conservar su cabeza sobre sus hombros, el oficial a su lado también vio los cambios de ella - **general... lady Ren tiene los ojos de otro color, nunca vi algo igual** \- es mas joven y sin referencias de las antiguas religiones - **yo si teniente y eso no es bueno**.


	20. ¡vivos!

\- **este es el general Hux** \- un mensaje fantasmal llega directo al puente de mando - **¿quien esta a cargo?** \- el general Pryde es convocado para atenderlo quien aun no parece creer que este vivo, camina con rapidez para llegar al puente, prescinde de avisar por ahora a Rey, teme que sea falso.

\- **soy el general Pryde... ¿general Hux?**

\- **Necesito que envíen por nosotros a estas coordenadas es urgente Ren puede no resistir mas** \- toda la información de extracción es enviada al momento.

\- **que nadie se entere de esto** \- el general ordena a los dos oficiales enterados - **hasta que estén en la nave**.

Justo antes de abordar la lanzadera, les fueron ofrecidos alimentos y bebidas calientes por un droide de servicio, al ser las primeras horas de la jornada los tomaron con animo, Kylo aun con la decepción del rechazo a sus mensajes por parte de Rey subió la rampa , él y Hux tomaron sus lugares en la cabina trasera, y el piloto comenzó el despegue, el ruido de los motores no evita que ellos comenten sus últimos detalles e impresiones respecto a las visitas diplomáticas que tienen, Kylo bebe el café antes de enfriarse de un solo trago casi, el despegue se dio y tan solo unos minutos después sintió el peligro...

La fuerza le advertía ya era demasiado tarde; antes de caer alertó a Hux quien a su vez ordeno al piloto hacer el salto y Kylo cayó de un golpe seco en el piso de la nave, temblaba y sudaba, un hilo de saliva salia de sus labios, era grave lo vio Hux, las preguntas sobraban y el tiempo apremiaba, instantes antes del salto sintieron los certeros disparos, en el momento en que daban el salto, el diestro piloto ingresó los datos de las coordenadas mas cercanas, los disparos dieron justo en la cola de la nave cerca de donde se ubican los motores, que afortunadamente no dieron donde se encuentra el hiperimpulsor, pudieron no hacer el salto y ser eliminados por completo, cuando vio los rayos dirigidos a ellos, el piloto ya estaba ingresando los datos, casi al mismo tiempo en que Hux lo ordenaba; los rumores de un golpe eran un secreto a voces que los lideres subestimaron, no adivinaban de donde provenían, solo eran alarde hasta que Ellis tomo el mando.

Hux lleva a Kylo hasta la camilla medica dispuesta en la nave, con trabajo logró llevarlo su peso y estatura no ayuda a la maniobra, da los primeros auxilios pero no sabe que mas hacer, un aterrizaje forzado y duro los deja en la superficie de Tinnel IV, en una zona agreste y boscosa alejado de alguna aldea o ciudad, el fuerte impacto del aterrizaje apenas si los dejo con vida a Hux y al piloto, aturdidos los dos se levantan, el polvo tarda en asentarse y deja ver la destrucción, el general tan solo con unas contusiones libra el cruel destino; al piloto no le fue mejor un brazo fracturado es la cuota de su hazaña, los dos se dirigen hasta donde esta Kylo quien por el estado de inconsciencia no se percató del aterrizaje, lo vuelve a acomodar en la camilla y a instalar los sistemas de soporte medico , en la pantalla de los controles tiene el diagnostico envenenamiento por themfar de Malkite y fex-M3, dos potentes tóxinas que cobran vida en menos de diez segundos y fueron mezclados en el café, sorprendidos desconocen la razón por la cual las tóxinas no lograron matarlo , solo especulan que es debido a que los ingirió y no fueron administrados directo al torrente sanguíneo; Kylo resistió mas de diez segundos alertandolos y no esta muerto, tan solo en un estado de coma o catalepsia, aun no lo saben carecen de lo adecuado para tratarlo; el general al ser el que recibió menos daños da atención médica de escasa habilidad al brazo del piloto, su segunda preocupación, revisar si los sistemas de emergencia sirven para enviar un mensaje de auxilio, pero al saber que los disparos fueron desde la nave insignia, duda por un momento y decide esperar, es claro que fue un golpe lo cual deja la siguiente preocupación, sus familias que serán el siguiente blanco, confía en la astucia de Maiia y de sobra conoce que Rey no es una mujer indefensa; entre los dos buscan reparar los controles mas primordiales, el soporte médico y las comunicaciones, esta tarea les lleva varios días sin éxito, solo el soporte médico que esta programado para este tipo de emergencias funciona; cuando sobrevolaron la zona antes del penoso aterrizaje, fue notable que llegaron a un lugar inhóspito; hacen lo que pueden con lo que tienen, los días transcurren y nada mejora, las pocas raciones del equipo de emergencia no estaban planeados para un evento así y están por terminarse es una situación desesperada y toman decisiones, las opciones son pocas, en realidad dos; puede salir él o el piloto a buscar la comunidad más cercana y pedir ayuda, o arrastrar a Kylo y salir los tres que brinda más seguridad y apoyo, pero el riesgo de que Kylo no sobreviva aumenta; se toma la opcion de arrastrar a Kylo por la zona boscosa para buscar ayuda.

Los días pasan y pasan en una camilla flotante improvisada es llevado por los sobrevivientes, en sus cavilaciones del general, queda claro que trataban de eliminarlo asegurando que sus sentidos no se alertaran, por eso las tóxinas en el café, y Hux solo con los disparos de la nave aseguraban su muerte, pasan de acampar y tener listos los blasters para defensa ante cualquier amenaza, desconocen la fauna del planeta, y eso es lo que mas infunde miedo a los dos, caminan no saben cuantos días ya, cuantas horas por día solo buscan el momento de poder descansar y salir vivos, al menor ruido Hux toma el sable de Kylo, no tiene idea de como usarlo pero sabe que es un arma efectiva, la fogata no garantiza nada cualquier sombra es una amenaza cualquier ruido alerta del peligro, se turnan para vigilar tanto los alrededores como a Kylo quien se mantiene igual, por lo menos no empeora piensa el general.

Están seguros por los días contados que llevan un mes desde el aterrizaje, es mucho caminar y nada se vislumbra donde pedir ayuda, la necesidad los lleva a pescar especies nativas de peces que con riesgo de ser envenenados comen, en otras cazan pequeñas aves, el improvisado soporte médico en la camilla con las baterías comienzan a fallar, era el riesgo que tomaron.

En los dos últimos días no dieron cuenta de que los estaban siguiendo, un par de gungans nativos del planeta los siguen de cerca, curiosos por los extraños y no es que no conozcan a los humanos, si no que el maltratado uniforme de Hux, de el piloto y de Kylo los deja en evidencia, a tal punto que dudan si acercarse o no; la noticia de la muerte de los lideres ya corrió por la galaxia, hasta que son sorprendidos por el piloto en una de sus vigilancias; ahí todo llego a su fin ellos no buscan problemas, son pacíficos y menos quieren enfrentar a Kylo Ren o a Hux en todo caso, ellos los guían y ayudan hasta la aldea humana mas cercana, donde al verlos son reconocidos, y ante el temor de represalias dan toda la atención posible a Kylo y el piloto; posada y alimentos a los otros dos, el diagnostico no es favorecedor Kylo esta en coma, el general tenia razón al ser ingerido la tóxina fue menos letal pero no inofensiva, tan solo pueden estabilizarlo y administrar un tipo de antídoto que no es el mas efectivo, pero sin dudas les da mas tiempo a llegar donde recibir la mejor atención médica; es cuando puede informarse de la situación y se entera que Rey es nombrada líder por ahora, el alivio se dibuja en su rostro si ella tiene el control, Maiia y sus hijos están bien, de lo contrario los golpistas buscarían acabarlos definitivamente; es cuando pide enviar un mensaje, regresaran a su nave insignia y la aldea se gana los favores de Kylo Ren y su gobierno así como las aldea de los gungans.

Mantienen el misterio alrededor de la llegada de Hux y Kylo; la tripulación desconoce quien llega en la nave que asignaron para recoger a un desconocido visitante, la capsula médica espera al aterrizaje de toda esta operación Rey es informada hasta el ultimo momento, ella lo sabia de antemano que estaba con vida, el anciano se lo dijo; no reacciona ante la noticia que deja al general Pryde confundido, no hay rastros del dolor que en mostró un inicio, ni tampoco alegría por rescatarlos con vida, solo permanece ahí, ausente y fría.

En el área médica evalúan la condición de Kylo y con los archivos que los médicos de la aldea enviaron para su diagnóstico, lo asean y preparan para el tratamiento para depurar las tóxinas de forma adecuada, sorprende que no hiciera el efecto esperado, el estado de coma no se explica entre los expertos, Hux y el piloto son evaluados, el general sin tener algo mas delicado es despedido, no así el piloto quien es intervenido para dar un tratamiento mas experto en el brazo fracturado; la noticia recorre la nave los lideres sobrevivieron al ataque pero con consecuencias, para la mayoría es un alivio, si Kylo no sobrevive el poder se transfiere a Hux dejando de lado la jerarquía que impuso Rey, el general Hux decide tomarse algunos días de descanso antes de retomar sus funciones tiene algo pendiente y va hasta donde ella para preguntar por Maiia; Rey se resiste a recibirlo y niega su presencia, lo que intriga al general; esperaba que ella corriera al lado de Kylo y en ningún momento mostró interés en él.

Sola en sus habitaciones Rey, deambula adentrada en sus pensamientos, se cuestiona sus propios actos provocados por su profundo dolor y culpa, y ahora esta ahí muy cerca en la nave, tan solo sabe que esta en coma y esperan lo mejor, sabiendo lo peor ; sus sentimientos están encontrados pues es la noticia que esperaba, pero la justificación a su descenso en la oscuridad queda anulada, él no la abandono, y por otra parte el deseo de cobrar la venganza en nombre de su madre la toma no esta segura de que sea verdad, de todas formas no vive la autora de su ejecución, Leia; la orden del anciano fue cobrarlo a él y Beny, son los únicos que quedan de la línea del elegido, la furia sobre la desaparecida general Organa crece en ella y debe hacerlo, por su desconocida madre y por que si él vive amenaza su reciente toma del poder, sus ojos destellan en ámbar, eliminar a Hux es fácil como torcer un trozo de madera, y entonces piensa ¿Cuanto dio por la resistencia? casi la vida misma; ¿Cuanto perdió por seguir los ideales de Leia? Mucho; se plantea que desde que salio de Jakku todo la conduce a los Skywalker su deber es eliminarlos a todos y así satisfacer sus deseos, ¿cuanto dio por defender a Luke?, la tortura por parte de Kylo fue en vano, de saber que ellos son los causantes de todas sus desgracias, de que su madre y amante la abandonaran en Jakku, por la feroz persecusión de la república y el Jedi, investigó la historia de los inquisidores después de la caída del imperio y todo encaja en lo que sabe de su madre, es un rostro misterioso, pero aun así su madre.

La noticia llega con prontitud a Maiia quien feliz de recibirla por medio del administrador, que mantiene un contacto desligado de la primera orden pero bien ubicado que le pasa toda la información, aun así le piden que sea prudente y espere unos días mas, nadie le da pistas del comportamiento errático y asesino de su amiga, esperará y mientras se siente larga la espera sueña con el reencuentro con su general, los gemelos y Beny no pudieron estar en mejores manos que las de la niñera y después en las de ella, que intrigada en esa espera de un mes, comenzaba a aceptar el destino de su esposo. Entre lagrimas y risas celebra abrazando a la niñera, busca a los niños para informar de su próximo regreso, plantear la muerte de su padre a los pequeños, era una tarea dura que todavía no enfrentaba y gracias a las estrellas que los pospuso, por que los tres pequeños se alegran al saber que volverán a casa, los días en la finca se antojaban monótonos y desabridos.

Kylo se encuentra en la cama del área médica, su aspecto desgarbado triste de apariencia parka, la falta de una alimentación adecuada por un mes lo tiene en un bajo peso, su cabello mas largo y barba crecida sin control, todos esperan que haga Rey su aparición , esperan ver a la devota esposa que conocen, a la dulce mujer que no lo dejaría solo en ningún momento, pero ella no aparece; sin resultados una enfermera voluntaria recorta su cabello y define la barba, aun no despierta el tratamiento es largo y agotador pues no dejan de tener estricta vigilancia por ordenes de Hux, conectado en ese traje médico que en una linea artificial, su sangre recorre para depurar las toxinas solo para volver a incorporarse a su circulación, de esta forma una y otra vez su sangre es purificada, el catéter directo en su yugular es una imagen dura de ver, tanto como a él mismo, el fuerte guerrero, el líder al que todos temen, el perfecto asesino, yace ahí vulnerable y con todos sus escudos ausentes.

Es muy entrado el tercer turno, Rey desespera en sus habitaciones, pero por los motivos equivocados, le mueve ir a verlo, pero no por el impulso de saber de él, no añora el reencuentro o la dedicación que algún día tuvo a este hombre y su hijo, la mueve la furia y el rencor hacia lo que él representa, sus ojos ámbar destellan con ira, toma su sable y camina con determinación hasta la cama hospitalaria donde sabe que él se encuentra, la tripulación descansa y solo unos pocos encuentra en su camino, llega ante él, lo observa con odio todo lo que su existencia significa ahora, los recuerdos del pasado mas próximo cuando estaban en gracia los dos prefiere evitarlos para tener el valor de lo que en su mente ya armó, le ve ahí tendido sin defensas , extiende su mano sobre él para sentir su poder, lo sabe la fuerza lo ayudo a no morir por el envenenamiento, cierra los ojos para sentir con mas profundidad para alcanzar su consciencia y encontrarlo, no hay respuesta, se encuentra en un limbo desconocido ha ido a un lugar ella donde no puede entrar, tal vez es que ahora Rey es demasiado oscura y él tiene más luz dentro de si, o simplemente el coma es indiferente al uso de sus poderes de la fuerza.

Su sable lo tiene empuñado, sus dedos acarician con sutileza el frió metal titubeando si encenderlo o no, seria fácil terminarlo ahí mismo, o tal vez asfixiarlo un movimiento limpio o desconectar todos los implementos médicos... pero no; no lo hará quiere mirar directo a sus ojos cuando lo elimine y saborear su venganza y cuando sienta que el ultimo aliento se le escapa de sus labios proclamar su muerte en el nombre de su madre a cambio del de Leia Organa; sus pensamientos son alejados cuando escucha al jefe de médicos entrar a la sala

\- **¡Lady Ren! La esperábamos hace días** \- ella no se molesta en mirar al médico.

\- **¿Como esta mi esposo?** \- Cierto aire de soberbia es captada por él.

\- **mejor, es cuestión de días para que su sangre quede perfectamente purificada y esperar a que despierte... es una maravilla que no muriera con la cantidad de Fex- M3 que bebió y otras toxinas** – dice sorprendido.

\- **es la fuerza... recurrió a un estado profundo de meditación para detener su metabolismo y mantenerse vivo ... pero no por mucho** \- estas ultimas palabras las dice en un susurro.


	21. ojos ámbar

Verlo ahí, casi sin vida no conmueve a Rey, los rumores no se hacen esperar, ella muestra una total indiferencia a Kylo y lo que Hux deduce que también odio, sus intentos por ver a Rey son inútiles, en mas ocasiones de las que puede contar fue a buscarla, tan solo para rechazar recibirlo; y aunque el general toma el control de la primera orden, sus instintos no le fallan para saber que algo esta mal en ella, aun espera para dar la orden de que Maiia y los pequeños regresen hasta hablar con Rey.

En sus habitaciones ella deambula como espectro, con la piel mas pálida, que se acentúa con los oscuros vestidos, su ya demasiado bajo peso y ojeras bajo sus bellos ojos ámbar; camina histérica de un lugar a otro tan solo para regresar al mismo punto, sus dedos se contraen bajo sus palmas y sus uñas se clavan en sus brazos, pasa de abrazarse a arrugar el frente de su falda, es demasiada oscuridad contenida dentro de ella, voces en su cabeza que parecen murmullos siniestros la enloquecen, aquellas que le repiten que debe cobrar su venganza en nombre de su madre, no se cuestiona si debe hacerlo o no, si no que se debate en que momento es mejor hacerlo; un poco mas y en la misma cama médica lo hace ...

Pero él nunca estaría enterado del porqué; sus estados de animo son cambiantes no puede mantener alguno por mucho tiempo, en sus ataques de ira sus hermosas plantas, sus detalles que hacían de sus habitaciones un hogar sucumbieron al ataque de su sable, tan solo quedando muebles y muros quemados, la cocina que era el fiel testigo del hogar que construyó ahora es una pila de metal fundido, en el armario la ropa de él se encuentra en el piso con cortes de su sable al no poder consumar su venganza su ropa fue la victima; en la alcoba el espejo donde ella se acicalaba solo para él, esta en mil pedazos cuando descubrió sus ojos ámbar, si, fue cuando regresó de Exegol, ella lloraba a solas y el reflejo le escupió a la cara, se convirtió en lo que ella juro destruir, en lo que en el pasado repudió de él, y ahora desciende mucho mas abajo en la oscuridad que Kylo.

En otras ocasiones ella llora, llora profundamente porque la niña abandonada pudo siempre ser fuerte y no perder la esperanza, porque esa pequeña carente de amores y de cuidados pudo sola sin caer; por la guerrera que portaba con orgullo la esperanza y la luz, su compasión y bondad eran su consuelo en todo momento, por mas cruel que fuera la experiencia, y llora, si por esa parte que luchaba en contra de si misma por amar a un hombre oscuro y cruel ¿cuantas veces antepuso la luz a sus verdaderos deseos? y ahora sera en primer lugar la oscuridad que le exige venganza y cobrarla con la vida de él. Si ella contara los pedazos en que muchas veces se rompió su corazón, todo de a poco, el abandono de sus padres, o hasta donde ella creyó así fue; las noches desesperantes en soledad, el ver como la vida de Han era arrebatada por el hombre que después dijo amar, la muerte de sus amigos a mano de este mismo hombre, su frustración al saberse estéril y no tener la gracia de concebir; si ella piensa, si tan solo ella tuviera ese motivo poderoso para amar, no estaría consumida por sus emociones y por la muerte del hombre que amaba, el mismo que también contribuye a romperlo, su corazón esta en pedazos muy pequeños que ella no sabe como reunificar.

Su misma oscuridad le impide ver lo bueno que tuvo y tiene, la hace ignorarlo, por que esas voces la cegan, olvida el cariño que recibió de Leia, de sus amigos, aunque Finn resultó una decepción, fue su primer amigo; del pueblo donde vivió por casi tres años, el cariño de su tripulación, de Maiia quien a pesar de ser amiga de la que fue su rival le regala su amistad sincera; y sobre todo olvida que él regreso a la luz sin formas dramáticas, sin exigencias fue un trabajo personal interno, paso también por mucho dolor para regresar, pero fue lento y silencioso, olvida de la manera en que él la ama y demuestra, de que él mismo descartó sus errores y los de ella para comenzar de nuevo, desde la experiencia, y sin exigencias de la fuerza ya sin tener que cumplir un fin y aceptar las consecuencias de desafiar sus designios; olvida también, que tiene un pequeño que la llama madre y la ama como tal y olvida el sufrimiento que vivió cuando recibió la noticia en los labios de Maiia de la muerte de Kylo; porque entre todo esto gano sus remordimientos y orgullo, no es capaz de enfrentarlo; porque no se perdona aquella ultima vez que lo vio de pie frente a ella, lo llamo nuevamente monstruo y él le dijo que la amaba... y ahora ella es el monstruo.

El general Hux esta en la habitación de Kylo en el área médica, el jefe médico envió por él, al saber que Rey no responde ni tiene un poco de interés, Hux ordeno que a él mismo se deriven todos los informes en cuanto a su estado de salud; es el día en que saben que despertara, el tratamiento de purificación de su sangre se termino hace un par de días, los sedantes pierden efecto y es solo esperar a que despierte.

Los mareos aun hacen estragos en su cabeza, siente nauseas y el dolor de cabeza apenas le permite enfocarse en Hux, quien lo pone al tanto de los acontecimientos de los últimos días desde su envenenamiento, no presta atención a todas sus palabras, los destellos de la iluminación apenas es tolerable y provocan sus mareos, él solo piensa en una sola idea - **¿donde están Rey y Ben?** \- es todo lo que quiere saber.

\- **ya te lo repetí... Ben esta con Maiia, regresaran en los próximos días... Ren** \- cierto temor lo hace callar.

\- **¿Donde esta mi mujer?** \- Cierra los ojos y ladea la cabeza.

\- **Ren... ella... el general Pryde te dirá más tarde en cuanto puedas hacerlo, todo lo que ella ordeno en nuestra ausencia... Rey... ella cambio, solo vino a verte una vez, no sale de tus habitaciones, me cuentan en el consejo de todas las atrocidades que fue capaz, me dicen que sus ojos cambiaron** -esta afirmación hace enfocar la vista sobre el general- **son dorados ... ¿sabes por que?** -se lleva una mano a los ojos en un intento de controlar el dolor de cabeza.

\- **ella no... Rey no, ella es luz pura, nunca se dejaría llevar por la oscuridad... ella no es como yo** \- comienza a tener la intención de levantarse con resultados inútiles, esta demasiado débil y esperan que el mareo y vértigos con las horas disminuyan.

\- **Ren... vi las grabaciones de como ejecuto a los traidores y todos lo demás, es verdad**.

\- **envía por ella**.

Insistentes golpes llaman a sus habitaciones que ella ignora con convencimiento; el verlo días antes la deja con una gran confusión, sus deseos de venganza no son apagados pero el recordarlo así, tan vulnerable, inocente de las intenciones de ella y reposando con una paz imperturbable; le recuerda que en algún tiempo lo amó, que parece tan lejano y sin embargo en la linea de tiempo fue tan solo ayer, antes de desaparecer.

Los golpes se repiten con fuerza, lo sabe, sabe que es Hux y también sabe a lo que va; a exigirle que vea a Kylo, titubea si recibirlo o no porque hacerlo es enfrentar el miedo a no poder cobrar su venganza; porque ahora es todo lo que le queda, todo lo que siente, el profundo deseo de venganza, se auto convence que es lo único que importa, no, esperará hasta que él este en condiciones de enfrentarla, ella desea que conozca sus motivos y una confrontación; alguna vez ella lo derroto sin conocer sus poderes en la fuerza, ahora con la nueva esencia oscura en su interior y con sus conocimientos que ahora tiene es un caso facil, Rey solo espera como una bestia al acecho, para cuando él la encuentre se cumpla su venganza y defender su posición de poder, también en sus pensamientos esta la muerte de Hux, nadie debe interferir en lo que quiere, y quiere todo lo que por derecho le corresponde; la galaxia completa es su herencia.

Hux fastidiado desiste en obtener respuesta de Rey, regresará mas tarde, un general confundido camina hasta al lado de Kylo, muchas preguntas abruman su mente ¿que paso en la ausencia de ellos? ademas de lo obvio la conspiración fue abatida, pero ¿que mas paso con Rey? el general Pryde le informo a grandes rasgos, pero nadie sabe que ocurrió en la superficie de ese planeta fantasma - **ella no responde... no me recibe desde que llegamos... no entiendo que sucede**.

Él en esa cama donde se encuentra postrado y débil, la fuerza perdió intensidad por su tiempo en letargo; también se pregunta mucho sobre la actitud de Rey ¿será que el rencor de su última discusión persiste? recuerda como fue la última vez que estaban juntos a solas - **creo que las ultimas palabras que ella me dijo eran verdaderas ... de verdad me odia Hux** \- sus pómulos prominentes, con la barba muy crecida y que oculta su faz, suspira asimilando esa realidad - **creí que todo quedo atrás después del atentado, esperaba...** \- no puede continuar - **déjame Hux ... después hablamos** \- ya en soledad y sin testigos, una lagrima solitaria abandona sus ojos, _¿por que Rey? ¿Porque no puedes perdonarme?_ y no puede evitar hacer algo que dejó atrás hace mucho tiempo, las comparaciones entre Rey y Jenna, su primera estrella, la que le alumbro con su luz y le regalo a su único hijo, ella Jenna lo acepto siempre tal cual era, sin juzgarlo y sin reprocharle sus errores; pero Rey, la estrella mas grande de las dos la que lo alumbra pero siempre es tan intenso que lo quema, ella siempre regresa a sentir por él su rencor y desata su ira en momentos en que parece que todo va mejor y le duele porque no importa que lo asigne la fuerza o sea por voluntad propia siempre asiste ese elefante blanco en la sala, el tema que siempre esta pendiente entre ellos dos y también teme al momento de verla nuevamente. 

Mas y mas días pasan y poco a poco se recupera, sin que ella se asome por su habitación en el área médica, donde decidió quedarse hasta estar recuperado por completo donde gano masa muscular, fuerza física y sus poderes en la fuerza son mas intensos, tanto como antes de toda esta desgracia; y es ahí cuando lo siente por primera vez, tan cercano y escalofriante como una niebla espesa y oscura que lo envuelve, la intensa oscuridad en Rey. Exige que le envíen todo lo necesario para vestir, esta listo para retomar el poder y descubrir que es lo que esconde Rey, aunque lo sospecha, él lo sabe, sabe de toda la historia que se escondía en ese planeta, de sus orígenes y de por que fue abandonada en Jakku, una verdad que no reveló por el miedo a lastimarla; se viste con su usual atuendo, arregla su cabello, porta su sable y se encamina a buscarla.

Rey lo siente cerca sabe de sus intenciones de buscarla y obtener respuestas de su indiferencia, y también sabe que él descubrió su caída a la oscuridad, el momento llegó; con calma lo espera, toma un baño perfumado, viste con un hermoso vestido rojo intenso de abundante terciopelo y seda, peina su cabello con mimo y cuidado, un tocado dorado enmarca su peinado, el maquillaje que en otros tiempos evitó ahora realzan sus rasgos; se viste para matar y para tomar el poder, parpadea y sus bellos ojos ámbar destellan, hoy cobra venganza en nombre de su madre, camina evadiendo los escombros de su ira que invaden sus habitaciones, toma su sable y en ningún momento deja de empuñarlo y espera de pie frente a la puerta.

Kylo camina por pasillos y áreas de la nave presintiendo lo que esta por venir, quería que todo quedara en secreto para evitarle a Rey la pena de su nacimiento y los lazos mas intensos que los unen, él lo descubrió mucho tiempo después pero ya era inevitable, ya estaban juntos, ya eran esposos, no había forma de regresar y negar lo que exista entre los dos, su fuerte unión en la fuerza y su amor; camina y sus pasos cada vez pesan mas, esta frente a las puertas de sus anteriores habitaciones, ahí de pie la siente, tan solo los divide en duracero de las puertas, espera hasta que Rey de el primer paso y siente la ira en ella y como empuña su sable, como en otras tantas veces, Rey atacará primero, si puede evitarlo lo hará, pero lo que mas miedo tiene es que tal vez tenga que detenerla. 

El tiempo no existe cuando ella abre las puertas, se miran de frente y sus respiraciones se agitan, él solo puede enfocarse en sus ojos aquellos que antes destellaban amor por él y por Beny que con solo una mirada le transmitía su devoción, esos de color avellana que amaba y le decían todo sin palabras, son dorados y destellan solo odio, su rostro duro y sin expresiones - **Rey... ¿por que?** \- menciona con dolor y derrota en su voz que amenaza con quebrarse - **¿por que te dejaste caer en la oscuridad?** -

\- **tú sabes porque Ren** \- esta forma de llamarlo tan carente de conexión que es una negación a lo que alguna vez existio entre los dos - **tu madre ordenó la muerte de mi madre** \- él niega y su vista se posa en el piso.

\- **no fue así cariño... te dijeron una gran mentira, mi madre no fue quien ordeno la muerte de tu madre... no fue ella** \- su vista no se mueve del piso, le duele mirar a sus ojos ámbar.

\- **también me dirás que Skywalker no la cazó y la capturó** \- sus dientes apretados, la furia en como lo dice deja claro que la luz de ella esta ausente, en la fuerza solo ella tiene una densa oscuridad y sus deseos de venganza.

\- **nada de eso es verdad... y no es que defienda a Luke, pero sé que no fue así, fue poco antes de que me convirtiera en su padawan... podemos hablar y te contaré toda la verdad** \- sabe que ella no aceptará, mantiene la ultima esperanza de razonar con Rey; todas sus caen cuando ella enciende su sable azul brillante y puro hasta que lo corrompió con la muerte por placer y por la ira.

\- **Leia ordeno su muerte, y yo como estúpida cuidando de ella hasta el final, tanto que la considere como una madre para mi, y solo para descubrir que ella fue quien me arrebato todo y tu pagaras por eso, terminare con lo último de esa sangre maldita Skywalker** -escupe con odio, con ganas de llorar y una profunda decepción, Kylo solo siente temor por que él no es el último, es Beny, siente que este momento exacto esta pagando todos sus pecados del pasado, la latente amenaza sobre su pequeño hijo; en ese instante enciende su sable y recibe el primer golpe, que él evade con éxito, el duelo entre los dos comenzó, en esa cita inevitable.


	22. ¡te odio Kylo Ren!

\- **Rey... cariño no lo hagas** \- súplica buscando inútilmente que ella se detenga a escucharlo, los sables golpean, zumban brillando, él solo evade los golpes mientras Rey ataca sin reparos, sin descanso sus ojos destellan su oscuridad, su hermoso vestido rojo oscuro dibuja flores en el aire en esa danza mortal - **Rey ... solo dame la oportunidad de escucharme**.

\- **sé lo suficiente** \- vuelve a asestar un golpe directo a la cabeza que él repele con éxito - **deben pagar lo que hicieron, por lo que me arrebataron y lo que viví en Jakku** \- su bello rostro que brillaba con bondad, hoy se ve apagada ni el fuerte maquillaje que ahora usa puede borrar sus rasgos cargados de furia, Kylo entre cada evasión del ataque de ella, se convence de que debe detenerla de una forma o de otra. La noticia de el duelo entre ellos dos corre con rapidez por la nave, rápidamente los curiosos se congregan cerca para ver pero a distancia prudente, el general Hux solo puede ser un espectador mas, temiendo que entre los dos se maten o peor aun que Kylo sea el que cae, Rey es demasiado peligrosa e inestable, si en el pasado por la primera orden era sabido de la inestabilidad de Kylo, comparado con Rey existe una gran diferencia; los sables chocan muchas veces mas, las palabras entre ellos dos se esfumaron, ahora él decliná de razonar con ella, el duelo es a muerte, no es una lucha por el poder se igualan es un poco mas destacable la fuerza física de Kylo, que Rey compensa con agilidad, Rey gira y logra incrustar su sable en el hombro de Ky lo, a estas alturas los dos se muestran cansados, la lucha es feroz, descarnada, y los mismos presentes sienten como el ambiente los envuelve en terror y odio; muchos pensamientos recorren la mente de Kylo... Beny debe ganar de una forma u otra para salvar a Beny con su único hijo de por medio y ante la expectativa de un futuro cercano fatal para él, lo hace enfrentar a Rey como el enemigo, ni en sus momentos previos al inicio de su accidentado primer romance lucharon así, hay mucho que salvar por parte de Kylo y una promesa de venganza por parte de Rey... un golpe mas Kylo hace una herida sobre la pierna de Rey, rasgando su bello vestido; donde ella hace su aplomo haciéndola tambalear y caer, la deja levantarse y ponerse en guardia nuevamente, Rey hace muecas de dolor, él con un hombro lastimado que hace doloroso usar ese brazo, ella con la pierna igual de lastimada comienzan a consumirse poco a poco , solo es cuestión de quien tiene más resistencia, los sable vuelven a chocar quedando los dos frente a frente, Kylo con su rostro cansado y aun con los estragos de la lenta recuperación del coma usa todo de él para mantenerse en pie; Rey se ve menos cansada pero el dolor en su pierna es un impedimento para evadir los golpes y tener equilibrio, sus sable permanecen unidos con ellos cara a cara - **Rey detente por favor** -vuelve a suplicar Kylo, ella le lanza una sonrisa malvada que dice mucho- **no Ren uno de los dos debe caer ... y no seré yo** -los dos respiran agitados por el cansancio, ninguno se rinde- **debí matarte en el bosque, debí matar a tu madre** -están detenidos un momento así, hasta que él la expulsa sobre el aire usando la fuerza, Rey cae sobre su espalda varios metros lejos de él, para Kylo cada palabra de ella, es dolorosa , cada intención contra él le duele igual, ella era su luz, era luz para muchos verla así lo destruye; Rey se levanta con dificultad arrastrando su pierna lastimada, recorre con la vista a Kylo con mas ira - ¡ **TE ODIO KYLO REN!** \- grita con todo lo que alcanza su voz, aun hay muchos incrédulos a su vista, la dulce mujer que conocían se convierte en un monstruo, para ellos dos no existe nadie mas en ese duelo a muerte, los dos caminan para acercarse una vez mas, Rey intenta inmovilizarlo con la fuerza, él resiste a ella, Rey vuelve a intentar ahorcarlo, Kylo vuelve a resistir evadiendo ambos ataques, mientras se acerca mas a ella; Rey usa toda su oscuridad y la proyecta hacia Kylo en forma de rayos electrizantes de color azul, lo derriba y observa con deleite, mientras él emite gritos agonizantes de dolor, se retuerce en el frío piso metálico, si bien, antes soportaba las disciplinas de Snoke, su maestro nunca tuvo intenciones de asesinarlo, Rey no mide su poder desea terminarlo en ese mismo acto; una voz lejana y aguda interviene.

Maiia no da crédito a lo que ven sus ojos, no es la misma Rey que dejo aquella vez, la que tomó el control y lloraba por la muerte de Kylo; esa mañana decidió regresar a la nave a pesar de que Hux le ordeno esperar evitando decirle toda la verdad, ella lo creyó innecesario, llegó de forma desafortunada poco después de que ellos comenzaron su duelo; se dirigían al área de las habitaciones principales de los lideres que se encuentran cercanos, pensaba dejar a Beny con Rey y descansar en las suyas, cuando al estar cerca se convierte en un testigo mas junto con los niños, y ahí al lado de Hux observa con pánico, la niñera contiene a los pequeños, cuando en el mismo instante en que Rey ataca a Kylo con los rayos, Beny suelta el agarre de la niñera, levanta con impulso su pequeña mano gritando -¡ **mami no!** \- deteniendo a Rey y deslizandola unos centímetros sobre el piso, en el centro del ancho pasillo están Rey de pie deteniendo los rayos, Kylo en el piso respirando fuerte, con sudor y sangre saliendo de su nariz y Beny en el extremo contrario a Rey - **¡no mami!** \- repite el pequeño y baja su brazo.

\- **¡Mami! ... Beny** \- susurra Rey, en fracción de segundos una vida pasa ante sus ojos, la vida de Beny, desde el primer momento en que lo tomó entre sus brazos y se proclamó su madre, al pequeño huérfano que ella tomo propio; los poco mas de tres años de vida del pequeño, su hijo al que arrullaba para dormir, al que organizaba cumpleaños y gozaba con sus juegos infantiles, la primera vez que escuchó la palabra mamá, recuerda cada berrinche, cada abrazo y beso que Beny le dio. Una visión se revela a sus ojos en ese instante que parece eterno, pero son tan solo unos segundos.

 _- **La madre que no es madre** -; escucha en una voz lejana y hueca; ve una mujer muy similar a ella con bebé en brazos, para verla muerta después en brazos de un hombre rubio y enojado, no logra reconocerlos; todo cambia rápido, se esfuma como humo, otra madre muriendo de parto, lo ve claramente el dolor y la tristeza de esa hermosa y joven mujer, siente a flor de piel su sufrimiento; nombra a sus hijos y reconoce sus nombres; sus gemelos son separados al nacer sellando así el destino de muchos, ve un enorme funeral, la bella mujer reposa en una urna de cristal, con un hermoso vestido azul y flores blancas en su cabello; todo se esfuma nuevamente; otra imagen una sencilla mujer vestida humildemente su facha revela su nivel y otra muy elegante casi de la realeza, las dos arrullan a dos bebés recibiéndolos con amor; vuelve a verlas una ejecutada por soldados imperiales, de la mujer mas elegante solo ve su rostro de terror y un destello rojo sobre el, iluminandolo con un brillo macabro, Rey ve la destrucción de Alderaan; todo vuelve a cambiar esfumándose como humo acompañado de mareos; otra mujer la reconoce de inmediato es Leia recostada en una cama muy grande arrullando un bebé de cabello oscuro y abundante, es Ben; cierra los ojos y cambia a la muerte de Leia, en ese planeta en el exilio, sola y reposando durmiendo en paz, solo se desvaneció uniéndose a la fuerza, la única que no murió por una tragedia; todo se esfuma y otra imagen la vida de esta mujer se apaga poco a poco después de dar a luz; de la mano la toma Kylo quien llora al ver como la vida escapa de sus ojos - **búscala, ella te ama tanto como yo** \- escucha decir a Jenna, sus ultimas palabras, un parpadeo y se ve a si misma en esa conexión donde encontró a Kylo llorando por la muerte de su esposa, donde abrazó a Beny y decidió criarlo como suyo; todo se oscurece, esta vez parece humo, escucha gritos de una mujer en un oscuro salón médico, hay droides médicos, ningún ser viviente asiste a esta mujer, es de cabello rojo y piel blanca, de ojos color avellana; esta dando a luz a una niña, todo cambia en un giro; la misma mujer de cabello rojo es torturada y al final muerta bajo la mano del anciano que dice ser su padre, el anciano que Rey asesinó - **ellas son las madres de un linaje, madres biológicas y madres que crían... madre es madre... la amenaza terminó, ahora una es la oscuridad total ... madre es madre solo el amor la salvará** \- _ Rey esta petrificada en su lugar, de pie frente a todos, solo fueron unos segundos, pero para ella parece que vio años en su visión - ¡ **ella te amaba mas que yo!** \- susurra le habla a la nada, cuando es expulsada con fuerza y golpea el duro muro metálico y cae, sus ojos dorados buscan al culpable y se rinde a la inconsciencia.

Kylo se levanta con dificultad, la presencia de Beny lo llena de temor, Rey puede usarlo como rehén o eliminarlo en ese momento; Maiia corre para tomar al pequeño y alejarse, se reprocha a si misma su imprudencia, cuando vio la pelea, no pensó en la posibilidad de que son los padres de Beny los que se estaban matando a mitad del pasillo, la distracción de esos pocos segundos de Rey pudo tener peores consecuencias, cuando se perdió en su visión; Maiia mira temerosa el color dorado de los ojos de su amiga; toma al niño y se retira con sus hijos y la niñera, regresa a toda prisa al hangar y vuelve a la nave, esperando órdenes de Hux, quien solo atina a ordenar a todos para prepararse a cualquier resultado; con Kylo en el piso no tenia muchas esperanzas. 

En esa leve distracción Kylo no escucha los susurros de Rey, solo actúa, levanta su brazo y lanza por el aire a Rey, quien golpea fuertemente contra el muro metálico, golpeando su cabeza ella cae al piso completamente suelta, como una muñeca; Kylo respira con dificultad, con miedo; aleja sus temores para acercarse a Rey todavía tiene que detenerla, asegurar que no se convierta en una amenaza, ella no se mueve, la mira desde arriba, su rostro duro con el color rojo de sus labios manchados, una lágrima se seca en su mejilla, se sienta en el piso, su gran vestido rojo parece un charco sangriento sobre el negro del piso; la toma entre sus brazos, mira su expresión vacía y se lamenta - **no ... tu eres mi luz** \- respira profundo cierra los ojos y coloca una mano sobre la frente de Rey, un leve brillo azul destila del cuerpo de Kylo, un minuto mas tarde abre sus ojos, él permanece con Rey en sus brazos y unas lágrimas lo traicionan; el general Hux ordena a todos despejar el lugar, para darle la dignidad de llorar sin testigos; Hux se acerca a Kylo, igual de temeroso, se pone en cuclillas a su lado y una de sus manos cae sobre su hombro - **¿esta muerta?** \- Kylo no lo mira esta acariciando las mejillas de Rey que permanece inmóvil.

\- **No... Esta viva... la despoje de sus poderes en la fuerza; era demasiado peligrosa... estuvo cerca de matarme, su distracción me ayudo a hacerlo** \- él solloza - **ella era luz Hux... no queria que supiera de Exegol, el plan era que nunca lo supiera, fue hasta allá la esencia vital de un Sith la poseyó ella lo permitió era mucho poder, era peligrosa para todos, pero mas para Ben y para mi** – aspira sus lágrimas recuperando el control, que por un momento se desbordo. 

\- **¿Y ahora? ¿Que la distrajo?**

\- **es una mujer ordinaria ... pero tal vez su odio por mi sea el mismo, no usará nunca mas la fuerza, quitarle sus poderes no la despoja de sus sentimientos, ella puede ser la misma que vimos hace poco, pero ya no es peligrosa... creo que fue Ben** \- sonríe con amargura- **textos antiguos dicen que las mujeres eran pésimas Sith por eso existieron pocas... las mujeres son emocionales, y a pesar de lo que deseen, sus sentimientos por un hijo o por un amante las hacia traicionar el código Sith** -se levanta con un poco de dificultad, toma a Rey entre sus brazos llevándola como si fuera una novia- ¡ **vamos cariño!** -a pesar de sus heridas la lleva hasta el área médica, donde el jefe médico tiene todo preparado para cualquier situación, los dos están muy mal heridos, tan solo deja a Rey en la cama del hospital cae desmayado, solo detenido por Hux quien iba atrás de él; el duelo termino solo espera a que ella despierte para decirle la verdad que él sabe.

El primero en despertar es él, quien solo era reposo y la herida de su hombro, un baño de bacta le ayuda a contrarrestar los efectos del castigo hecho por los rayos de la fuerza; justo a su lado duerme Rey, la mira con atención apenas creyendo que se termino el duelo cruel entre los dos, ve su rostro calmo y sin expresiones, con esa bata médica que la hace ver vulnerable; se viste para darse de alta el mismo, paso mucho tiempo recuperándose de su accidentada desaparición y lo ultimo que desea es permanecer en cama, toma asiento al lado de ella, la privacidad de la habitación reservado a su uso personal, evita miradas curiosas; toma la mano de ella y la besa una y otra vez acariciando su cabello susurrando lo que tiene en su mente - **perdóname cariño tuve que hacerlo ... no me quedo opcion** -él sabe que enfrentarla será duro, porque nada la despoja de los resentimientos guardados, sabe que estará furiosa por haberla despojado de sus poderes, espera paciente a que ella despierte todavía esta pendiente que le diga todo lo que sabe; revisa la herida que él mismo hizo en la pierna de ella, quedando satisfecho al ver que esta sanando - **te contaré todo tan solo despiertes** \- una voz lo saca de sus pensamientos, el general Hux lo llama desde fuera, deja la mano de Rey a su costado y la arropa, para después ir con Hux. 

\- **¿Como esta?-** Hux se asoma sobre el hombro de Kylo, aun teme a la reacción de Rey.

\- **mejor... espero a que despierte para decirle la verdad-** aun se encuentra cansado que no pasa desapercibido por Hux.

\- **si ella ya no tiene poderes ¿que crees que pase?-** los dos comienzan a caminar juntos para alejarse un poco de la entrada.

\- **no le gustará... no tengo idea de a quien encontrare cuando ella despierte**.

\- **¿Tenias otra opcion?** \- Hux se toma la barbilla, Kylo niega con la cabeza.

\- **lo viste estaba cerca de matarme ... nada podía detenerla, solo la muerte y si yo no podía hacerlo, dudo que alguien mas pudiera hasta haber un usuario muy poderoso ... su distracción es algo que aproveche ... pero aun puedo perderla, eso es lo que mas miedo me da, no es la misma mujer que era es la mujer con la que discutí antes de nuestra desaparición, la que odia al monstruo, agrega las ideas que tomo en Exegol ... no sé cual sea el resultado** -pasa sus manos sobre su rostro y suben a su cabello, notablemente preocupado. 

Hux paso hace horas, en las que Kylo no se despega de Rey tomando su mano, besando su frente y peinando su cabello, ella comienza a moverse con quejidos leves llevando una de sus manos a la cabeza, Kylo deja de tocarla esperando lo que sigue , temiendo el rumbo que tomaran sus explicaciones; ella por fin enfoca su mirada a él y todo regresa a su memoria, desde el anuncio de la muerte de Kylo, el asesinato de Palpatine bajo su mano, el duelo, su visión y Beny, regresa su vista hacia arriba y cubre sus ojos con sus manos - **vete de aquí Ren** \- la forma de llamarlo, le dice todo, traga todo su miedo, orgullo y decepción, vuelve a tomar su mano que ella arrebata tan solo al sentir sus dedos; Kylo suspira es lo que mas temía, sin embargo no puede prolongar la conversación.

\- **¡No! Tenemos un asunto pendiente** \- se recarga sobre el asiento y cruza sus brazos, si ella no tolera su cercanía, no insiste mas - **sé que buscas venganza por la muerte de tu madre**.

\- **lo conseguiré de una forma o de otra** \- escupe con rabia.

\- **tal vez lo hagas... pero antes te diré la verdad, después tu decides… tu madre se llamaba Mara Jade...** \- ella lo interrumpe.

\- **¡No quiero escucharte! Solo me dirás mentiras**.

\- **me escucharas así no quieras ... sera mejor que te controles, careces de tus poderes en la fuerza, sera fácil someterte** \- sentencia Kylo con rigidez - **Luke por años viajo por toda la galaxia buscando reliquias antiguas de los Jedis, mucho antes de que me tomara como su aprendiz y termino poco después de que fundara su academia... antes de la academia cuatro años antes; Luke fue tomado prisionero por una mujer que era inquisidora de Sidius, buscaba venganza por su muerte... todo resultó de forma extraña, se convirtió en mujer de Luke ... mi madre como miembro del alto consejo de la nueva república, ordeno la captura de ella, de ser necesario su ejecución y el rescate de Luke ... ahora pienso que él se dejo capturar... Mara Jade era también sensible a la fuerza, débil pero efectiva... al final termino convertida a la luz y mujer de mi tío... esto solo quedo entre la familia, un día llego a presentarla con mi madre quien no podía creerlo, Leia retiro la orden al parecer todo estaba bien entre ellos por un tiempo, hasta que ella comenzó a reaccionar agresiva y un día se fue... mi tío la buscó... Luke sospechaba que ella se fue embarazada, lo sentimos previamente en la fuerza... Mara Jade desapareció sin dejar rastro hasta que Luke se rindió cuando dejo de sentirla en la fuerza, cuando ella murió… muy cerca de la fecha de mi cumpleaños, lo recuerdo bien, por que fue uno de los motivos para que accediera a tomarme como su aprendiz, el término de su búsqueda.**

\- **¿Estas diciendo que Luke es... mi padre? ... no creo todo eso**.

\- **ese es tu problema ... no tenemos forma de confirmar si es tu padre, solo es una sospecha, lo que si es verdad y es comprobable es que ella fue tu madre ... lo que yo investigue después, es que Mara Jade respondió a un tipo de hechizo Sith que la condicionaba a ser fiel a Palpatine... ella lo encontró y estuvo a su lado... también existe la posibilidad de que sea tu padre... igual no hay forma de comprobarlo... te dio a luz, tú eras un sacrificio para transferir la esencia vital de Palpatine y así prolongar su vida... pero lo pensó por mucho por que eras niña y ademas tenia que esperar a que crecieras para soportar el ritual ... tu madre sedujo a uno de los hombres de confianza y las ayudo a escapar ... antes de lograr salir Palpatine por medio del hechizo tomo la voluntad de ella, él asesinó a tu madre ... el oficial escapo, fue cazado por mas de dos años, él se enamoró de verdad de tu madre, te protegió todo lo que pudo, hasta verse sin salida, te llevo a Jakku, a lo mas alejado de la galaxia para esconderte ... poco después Mann fue asesinado ... esta es la verdad que yo descubrí y que estaba dispuesto a protegerte de ella, era preferible que pensaras que ellos te vendieron para mantener un vicio, a todo lo que ahora sabes... toda la verdad la supe después de que nos casamos** -Kylo suspira profundo se libera de esa verdad.

\- **¿Como era ella?**

\- **recuerdo** **poco, era pelirroja, de piel blanca y ojos del mismo color de los tuyos** \- Rey recuerda a la mujer en su visión, vio su propio nacimiento y la muerte de su madre a mano de Palpatine, él esta diciendo la verdad, no siente sus poderes, pero la visión no puede mentir - **no recuerdo mas... pero tenemos imágenes de ella en los archivos del imperio**.

\- **eso quiere decir que nosotros** \- Rey se lleva una mano cubriendo su boca - **estamos casados ... si Luke es mi padre ¿que hay entre nosotros?**

\- **sigues siendo mi esposa... no es seguro, no tenemos forma de confirmarlo, hasta él tenia dudas... aun hay mas... también queda como sospecha, sin manera de confirmarlo... Palpatine es el posible padre de mi abuelo, hacia experimentos y uno de sus laboratorios se encuentran en el borde exterior, experimentaban con esclavas... el maldito buscaba la forma de tener vida eterna, con magia oscura Sith, con ciencia y tecnología... mi abuelo fue concebido de forma artificial... lo que no es claro, es como fue contigo si es que él fue tu padre**. 

\- ¡ **quiero ver los archivos**!- pronuncia con exigencia.

\- **los tendrás... todo lo que quieras**.

\- **¿Cuando regresaran mis poderes?**

\- **no cariño, no volverán, era la única manera, nadie debe ser tan poderoso... si te los dejaba condenaba a toda la galaxia a la destrucción y a la oscuridad total, después de matarme tu serias imparable ... eres una mujer común** \- Rey se enfurece buscando la forma de comprobarlo, extiende su brazo con firmes intenciones de asfixiarlo, él solo observa - **aun eres mi esposa, estas bajo mi protección y cuidado... cuando salgas de tu recuperación hablaremos sobre eso... si quieres separarnos no me opondré... el golpe en tu cabeza esta delicado por ahora** -Kylo toma su mano con fuerza evitando que ella se aleje, le da un beso para despedirse- **yo aun te amo Rey... esperaré lo necesario, si es que aun quieres** -abandona el lugar dejando a Rey llena de preguntas y sentimientos encontrados.


	23. ella se fue...

Caminando rumbo a sus habitaciones ella siente sobre si, las miradas curiosas, los comentarios insidiosos sobre su comportamiento y el duelo, huele el miedo a su alrededor aquellos que antes saludaban a Rey con buenas intenciones, se acercaban para contagiarse de ella, hoy sus saludos son comprometidos y vacíos; Kylo la lleva del brazo en completo silencio, no hablan desde la última vez; después de la revelación de su origen ella aun mantiene dudas de la veracidad de sus palabras, Rey no olvida ningún detalle de los últimos años y mucho menos de los últimos días, la ira, el rencor, los deseos de venganza persisten, mas no en la misma intensidad, tan solo como un sentimiento insano sin la reafirmación de llevar a cabo; en su lecho de recuperación busco en la meditación su conexión con la fuerza, solo para encontrarse con un espacio en blanco, no había luz, no había oscuridad, tan solo quedaba su esencia, tan solo ella, con ello también desapareció el vínculo con Kylo , quedando el vacío.

Los dos entran a sus habitaciones, todo fue cambiado por ordenes de Hux, la evidencia de la oscuridad de Rey desapareció cuando cambiaron el metal fundido, por nuevos muros, nuevo mobiliario, nuevos colores, ahora es un espacio impersonal, carece del toque de ella , solo es un mosaico monocromático, justo como fue antes de su llegada; él la lleva hasta su alcoba donde hasta hace poco compartían, tiene la misma distribución, una cama similar, con armarios iguales, pero todo diferente, Rey abre donde su ropa cuelga de percheros, están todas sus pertenencias solo ve un cambio, la ropa de Kylo no esta, ni siquiera la que se salvo de su ataque de furia, gira a verlo y no es que ella espere a que compartan la cama después de todo lo pasado, sino que esperaba ese momento donde ella lo enviara a otra alcoba ; aun quiere hacerlo pagar por la muerte de su madre, y si no puede hacerlo con la fuerza, o en un duelo donde demostró ser superior, lo hará día a día, lentamente con desprecio; él la observa desde la entrada descubriendo que algo cambio en ella, algo muy profundo, su rostro revela amargura, sus ojos no destellan alegría, su sonrisa no es sincera es tan solo una mueca que pretende parecer amable, perdió parte de su luz y sabe que no podrá recuperarla - **yo compartiré alcoba con Ben ... esta sera solo para ti** \- la deja sola al cerrar la puerta; Kylo no se arriesgara a que ella atente contra el pequeño, al que todavía no ve desde el duelo, pasaron pocos días y aun desconfía de ella, pero tampoco puede pedirle que se vaya, hay mucho por resolver y aun tiene ese lazo social y legal que los llena de responsabilidades de uno a otro, punto que él espera resolver en breve, esta resignado a aceptar cualquier solución por parte de Rey.

Rey se mete a recibir un buen baño, que le lleva casi una hora todo es familiar y también extraño, es la misma pero se siente diferente, creció diecinueve años sin conocer la fuerza y ahora perder sus poderes la hace sentir incompleta, su estado mental asume la consternación y lo encuentra onírico, el agua caliente corre sobre su piel mientras ella mantiene la mirada fija en la nada, con la esponja en su mano como esperando solo que no sabe que, reacciona tardíamente, termina para vestirse y secar su cabello, ella misma admira el cambio en su faz, tal parece que la oscuridad agrego años a su vida, ve lineas en su rostro que no tenia, son tenues sin embargo notables, su cabello tiene un color diferente era castaño y ahora lo encuentra un poco mas claro y sus ojos, ya no son ámbar, tienen su color natural, pero nunca los ha visto tan desprovistos de vida, de brillo, de luz ... algo cambio en ella.

Beny abraza con furor a su papá, hace tanto que no lo ve, y en el duelo solo tuvo el impulso de salvarlo sin poder acercarse, él lo levanta sobre sus brazos el rencuentro es medianamente feliz, el niño repite una y otra vez sus recuerdos en la finca, cuenta de sus aventuras con sus amigos los gemelos, Kylo agradece que al menos fue un lapso de tiempo corto en que su hijo vio a Rey tan oscura, es el momento de reencontrarse los tres, a pesar de las protestas de Hux , de pedir que deje a Beny con ellos, sabe que solo es prolongar lo inevitable, por eso la decisión de dormir con él, ciertamente es una posición difícil para Kylo. Cuando sale Rey de su alcoba escucha risas y palabras en la cocina que provienen de los dos, están comenzando a cenar el ambiente se tensa cuando ella llega, intercambian una mirada solo entre los dos que expresa mucho, no hay reconciliación; Beny corre a los brazos de ella, sin prejuicios, sin reproches ni preguntas, solo corre a los brazos de su madre - **¡mami!** \- repite varias veces, Rey titubea sin saber que hacer, recuerda todo así como la visión final, se siente culpable por los pensamientos y amenazas que hizo sobre Beny, no siente que sea correcto recibirlo entre sus brazos, sin embargo no es capaz de rechazar al pequeño, extiende sus brazos agachándose a su nivel, es tan pequeño, suave y huele todavía a bebé, lo estrecha y carga, estuvo a punto de dejarlo sin un padre y nuevamente sin madre, lo besa interminablemente, peina sus alborotados cabellos y besa sus mejillas - **perdóname Beny** \- susurra al pequeño, el niño solo comienza una interminable plática de sus días en la finca, de sus juegos y lo mucho que los extrañó, acapara por completo a Rey hasta rendirse al sueño, en todo este tiempo Kylo es solo un espectador; él lo toma en sus brazos y lleva hasta su nueva cama junto a la de él, regresa a la cocina donde ella se sirve un poco de lo que dispone de alimentos, Kylo se sienta frente a ella, no esta dicho todo y busca resolverlo.

\- **creí que Beny me odiaría** \- no se miran, ella no puede evitar la culpa que carga desde aquella discusión agregando todo lo demás.

\- **eres su madre... no tiene motivos para hacerlo, me ocupare de que no se entere de lo ocurrido** \- Rey rompe en llanto al escuchar que los dos todavía la reconocen en ese papel.

\- **no soy su madre... una madre no hace amenazas a lo que mas ama.**

\- **¡Eres su madre!... caíste en la oscuridad, así se siente lastimar lo que amas, sabiendo que no quieres pero la oscuridad prevalece... no soy quien para juzgarte, solo espero que cambien tus intenciones con nosotros, porque no te redimiste, no regresaste a la luz, no hubo tiempo de reflexión para ti, te despojé de tu poder, para evitar un mal mayor** \- la mira con esa expresión fría que ella hace mucho no ve, desde mucho antes de que Rey conociera a Beny.

\- **no sé lo que siento... pero nunca lastimaría a Beny... Ben, cuando Beny intervino, tuve una visión... eran todas las mujeres de tu familia, tus abuelas, tu madre, también a las madres adoptivas, vi la muerte de tu esposa** – evita mirarlo porque ahora ni valor para enfrentar su mirada tiene, comprende su error y se comienza a castigar por él.

\- **tu eres mi esposa** \- ella niega con la cabeza, juega con sus manos.

\- **no sé si este bien que continué siendo tu esposa... también me vi a mi, y a mi madre, escuche una voz, era Leia me decía que madre que no es madre... y vi a las madre adoptivas de Leia y Luke, pero también me vi a mi** -Rey no puede detener el llanto que ahora es mas fluido y acompañado de fuertes sollozos- **escuche lo que Jenna te dijo antes de morir, se equivocó Ben... ella te amaba mas que yo... también Leia me dijo que yo era la oscuridad total, la amenaza termino, solo quedaba yo, y que solo el amor me salvará... Ben, de todas las madres de tu linaje soy la única con vida**.

\- **Ben fue tu ancla a lo poco que te quedaba de luz... Rey también es tu linaje, no estamos seguros de como pero perteneces a el mismo linaje que yo... Palpatine creo una dinastía o esa era su idea, una familia que mantiene el poder en sus manos... nada es coincidencia... de lo demás Jenna esta muerta no tiene caso que la nombres, no existe entre nosotros dos**.

\- **¡No Ben!... ahora sé quien fue mi madre y agradezco eso, pero nada cambia el hecho de que crecí sola y huérfana en Jakku, si Palpatine o Luke es mi padre no lo reconozco, ni acepto** – la voz se le quiebra y se atraganta con sus lágrimas y mocosidad que deja su nariz.

\- **aun así perteneces por mi, por ser mi esposa... solo que tu ya no quieras** \- Kylo suspira es demasiado para un solo momento, tal vez otro rechazo mas.

\- **no sé que debo hacer o que pensar... tomaré el tiempo que me ofreces** \- ella se retira para encerrarse en su alcoba, él también va directo a su nueva alcoba, ve a su hijo dormido en la cama de junto, quien es ajeno a todos lo sucesos que se mueven alrededor y pueden alterar su destino.

Todas sus pretensiones se derrumban con el recuerdo y presencia de Beny, con las reafirmaciones de Kylo, ella es su madre el ser que ferozmente debe defenderlo, no es producto de su vientre pero ella lo tomo desde su primer día de vida como suyo, la visión le dejó claro que existen madres que nunca concibieron de esta compleja familia, ella ahora tiene ese papel, a cambio amenazó su existencia por una venganza sin fundamentos y aunque duda de la veracidad de todas las evidencias a favor de la versión de él , la difícil aceptación de los hechos, su participación y descenso en la oscuridad, carcomen su moral; esos profundos remordimientos que surgieron cuando Beny le extendió sus brazos, con toda la inocencia que solo un ser puro puede expresar, tan puro que no cuestiona su proceder a pesar de ser testigo de la casi destrucción de todo lo que conoce ¿cuanto marcaría a Beny ser testigo de la muerte de su padre bajo su mano? solo crecería con los mismos deseos de venganza de los que ella hace unos días fue presa; su cama es testigo del insomnio y de los pensamientos destructivos que yacen en su mente, él se lo dijo, no se redimió, no regresó a la luz, no tuvo tiempo de reflexión para regresar a la luz; tanto luz como oscuridad fue arrancado de su identidad de un solo tajo, en este momento comienza a reflexionar, y se siente tan mal, tan ruin, tan despreciable, que el titulo madre, que Kylo le reitera le queda grande; con pesadez se levanta nuevamente para verso al espejo, el reflejo no miente ella es otra, no es la mujer llena de ilusiones que existió antes de su frustrada maternidad, ni tampoco es esa mujer maligna poseída por los mas bajos sentimientos, es otra pero... ¿quien es ahora? cepilla su cabello y peina con una trenza, admira con sorpresa que algunas canas se asoman discretas en su trenza, producto del lado oscuro, recuerda que alguna vez escuchó que la oscuridad consume a quien hace uso de ella; se viste con sus ropas mas sencillas, atrás quedan los suntuosos vestidos de finos tejidos, los tocados elegantes dignos de la realeza, no, ella ya no es esa mujer; tampoco es la que gustaba de vestir cómoda y con sencillez, siendo las únicas opciones usa las túnicas de toda la vida, a donde va es lo mejor; hace una maleta con las pertenencias con las que llego cuando él mas la necesitaba, toma lo necesario usa la capa mas modesta para cubrirse del intenso frió del espacio, en absoluto silencio deja su alcoba, cruza el pasillo y abre la puerta que esta justo al frente de la suya, en el fondo dos siluetas duermen en completa calma; Beny duerme acurrucado en los brazos de Kylo, no dice nada, no piensa en nada, solo en dejar atrás su tormento que es verlos a los ojos; cierra con cuidado la puerta, no deja un mensaje, siente que no hay palabras para describir sus acciones y mucho menos para ganarse el perdón de los dos; abandona las habitaciones a horas muy entrado el tercer turno, camina sin encontrar a nadie, lo cual le da mas valor de continuar, se dirige al hangar mas despejado donde puede tomar una nave sin ser vista, aborda rápidamente en cuestión de segundos despega e ingresa las coordenadas de su destino; ella se fue ...

Kylo se queda estático cuando descubre que ella se fue cuando dormían, de alguna manera lo sabia, solo que no esperaba que fuera tan pronto, revisa en los armarios para descubrir que se lleva lo menos posible, las joyas que él le obsequio el día de su boda, esas que esperaron mucho tiempo guardadas en el armario antes de llegar a Rey, están intactas en sus estuches; hasta las de Leia se encuentran en su lugar, también los anillos de boda; así como regresó a su vida vuelve a salir una vez mas; él se lo dijo esperará el tiempo necesario solo quería tenerla a su lado, su proceder no cambia en nada lo que él es capaz de hacer por ella, todo haría por Rey excepto convencerla de una idea que cambie la que ella tiene plantada en su mente y emociones. Comienza su jornada con lo esencial, inventar alguna excusa cuando Beny pregunte por ella, si Rey no vuelve pasado un tiempo mas enfrentara decirle la verdad; por lo mientras se enfoca a ser quien se ocupó de las necesidades mas básicas de su hijo, todo lo que Rey hacia por él.

Hux entra a la oficina de él, encontrando a Kylo meditando buscando serenar sus emociones, nadie sabe todavía que ella nuevamente lo abandonó; el general lo observa hasta que resuelva a prestarle atención - **¿que quieres Hux?-** pregunta sin abrir los ojos.

\- **robaron una nave en el tercer turno... era de un proveedor, ya estaba sin carga pero debemos compensar la nave... las cámaras no mienten fue Rey** \- él suspira y deja su posicion de la meditación para ver a Hux.

\- **si, ella se fue... compensa al afectado, excepto si es el hijo de perra del exmarido de Jenna... podría desquitarme con él si se queja... Hux esta vez no creo que ella regrese ¿como le diré a Ben?** – no soporta callar, las palabras estallan en su lengua.

\- **dile en** **un tiempo prudente ¿tienes idea de adonde fue?** \- los dos se mantienen serios, si alguien sabe de toda la historia atrás de Kylo es él, quien sin querer se convierte en amigo y aliado.

\- **solo tiene un lugar a donde llegar... la casa que le dejo mi madre**.

\- **ve por ella... ¡búscala!**

\- **no... estoy cansado de todo Hux, de lo difícil que es tener a Rey cerca... le dije que le daría el tiempo necesario, que yo quería continuar a su lado, no me importa lo que hizo en su momento de oscuridad... tomó su decisión no voy a ir en contra de eso... ella poco antes de nuestra desaparición, tomó una actitud contra de mi, el no concebir la hizo agresiva culpándome por todo, su odio no fue por la oscuridad, no surgió de la nada... ella lo tenia guardado muy profundo, por la resistencia, sus amigos, descubrirla ante ellos... por mi padre y después por no ser madre... su odio solo se incremento por su caída a la oscuridad... no te miento me preocupaba que retomara su idea de venganza y atentara contra mi hijo, creo que Ben es el único que tiraba de la poca luz que quedo en ella... me preocupa que se auto consuma por la oscuridad que vive en su interior**.

\- **Le bloqueaste sus poderes ¿eso no evita que este en la oscuridad?**

\- **todos tenemos luz y oscuridad dentro de nosotros, muy independiente de ser o no sensible a la fuerza, ella quedo con mas oscuridad que luz... depende de ella sin la influencia de la fuerza que rumbo decida tomar... me niego a hacer algo mas** -Kylo se levanta de su asiento para pasear de un lado al otro- **nada nos une ahora... también se rompió el vínculo que teníamos en la fuerza, es obvio que el matrimonio puede ser disuelto y al final Ben no es su hijo, nada nos une mas... dejó las argollas de matrimonio, me queda claro el mensaje** -dice con resignación. 

\- **Maiia esta deshecha desde el duelo, no puede creer todo lo que se enteró cuando regresó a la nave... ella te ayudara con Beny cuando lo necesites ademas esta la niñera, esta acostumbrado a ellas, sera mas simple** – Hux ya tiene soluciones al momento.

\- **gracias Hux**.

El intenso calor del desierto quema su piel, las arenas doradas reflejan sus tonos bronceados sobre ella todo parece congelado en el tiempo, desde que salio de Jakku nada cambio, todo permanece relativamente igual, entra a su antiguo hogar en busca de un nuevo significado en su vida, en un intento de re descubrir quien es ella, ahora con el conocimiento de su origen y el peso de sus pecados; el gastado AT AT aun contiene algunas de sus pertenencias, todo enterrado en la arena, camina hasta el muro donde marcaba cada día con una línea la eterna espera de sus padres, su mano se desliza por el muro para despejar la arena incrustada; la rabia la toma al intentar contarlas, comienza con uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cuando no resiste mas, con los puños cerrados golpea el grueso metal a la par que sus lagrimas corren por sus pómulos haciendo la pregunta mas difícil de todas, la que no tiene respuesta ¿por que? las respuestas, los involucrados se la llevaron con sus muertes, desea poder tener sus poderes, podría invocar a Luke y salir de las dudas restantes, ahora es una idea imposible - **¿por que me dejaste aquí?** \- Rey llora y pregunta a la nada.


	24. sueños

Limpia sus lagrimas con sus puños, después de pasar mas de una hora derrumbada en la arena que ahora inunda su antiguo hogar, con las manos sobre ese muro que representa sus días y horas en una espera eterna e inútil; ahora tiene que resolver lo inmediato, necesita suministros y alimentos para dejar Jakku, no hay nada para ella ahí, nada que valga la pena regresa a la nave que robó en el hangar, busca dentro de las bodegas interiores, algo que pueda intercambiar para continuar su viaje, al ser una nave de los proveedores, las refacciones sobran, encuentra un hiperimpulsor extra, ademas de una reserva de raciones congeladas y deshidratadas lo suficiente para su próxima escala, y sobra un poco más para hacer intercambios; llega al puesto de avanzada de Niima todo es casi igual, no hay cambio drásticos, solo ahora los intercambios no lo hace con Unkar Plutt, es un delegado impuesto por el imperio, el cambio fue injusto pero suficiente, tiene mas combustible y créditos, no en todos lados hacen intercambios, si nada mas que hacer en Jakku deja el planeta, descubre que en ese lugar se quedo hace mucho una parte de ella, una que no puede dejar Jakku, la que tenia esperanzas y sueños a pesar de lo adverso. Durante el viaje por el hiperespacio busca entre los gabinetes de la nave ropa para cambiarse, se siente tan ajena a quien es ahora, que no encaja con lo que usa, encuentra unos pantalones de trabajo, al parecer de un hombre muy delgado, que a ella muy poco le falta para llenar, una camiseta junto con una cazadora de cuero, un lienzo de lino muy parecido a los que usaba en Jakku, lo usa en su cuello, sera útil para cubrir su cabello y esconder sus rasgos, por si Kylo la busca o peor pone un precio a su cabeza; entre los cambios de ropa llega a su mente la idea de ir a Ach-Too, quizás aun pueda sentir algo en la fuerza.

Fue una idea pésima, tan solo al llegar no tiene esa conexión con la fuerza que tuvo cuando busco a Luke, el sitio donde queda solo las ruinas del árbol sagrado, no le dice nada, no tiene ningún significado para ella, no susurra nada para ella, furiosa por la perdida de tiempo abandona la isla tan solo a poco tiempo de haber llegado, ni la belleza y frescura del paisaje la invita a quedarse, soltando injurias aborda su nave - **todo fue una maldita equivocación** \- Rey quiere evitar llegar a la casa donde Leia paso sus últimos días, quiere evitar encontrar a Kylo sospecha que es el primer lugar donde puede buscarla, el viaje por el corredor espacial le dará un tiempo de descanso, que aprovecha para dormir, ahí en total soledad lucha contra sus propias emociones , aun siente rabia por la derrota ante Kylo y se niega a creer en lo que no puede negar, en el asiento del piloto observa las luces fugaces que rayan el panorama, toma algo de su bolso, que lleva a su lado, toma un holoproyector para encenderlo; la imagen es una mujer joven alrededor de sus treintas, de cabello rojizo y abundante, ojos verdes y piel blanca, su madre, observa con detalle la imagen de Mara Jade, se siente tan ajena a ella, no recuerda nada, un rasgo, una anécdota, nada que pueda hacer una conexión con la mujer que ve frente a ella, rendida apaga el holoproyector, cierra sus ojos con la firme intención de dormir, cuando cae al sueño, es invadida de imágenes horribles, ve una linea de sangre que corre justo bajo sus pies, su vestido rojo manchado, levanta los pies para ver sus zapatos con sangre viscosa y espesa; sus ojos buscan el origen de tan impresionante visión, busca y busca hasta ver el cuerpo de un hombre tendido en el suelo frió y negro de espaldas a ella, una luz alumbra solo ese cuerpo, todo alrededor es completa oscuridad, tanto que no puede ver sus propias manos, como una proyección de algún programa de la holonet, solo es una espectadora, camina para aproximarse al cuerpo, el hombre es seguro que esta muerto, su brazo se alarga, lo ve tan largo que parece que no es suyo, toma al hombre del hombro para girarlo, cree saber quien es ... cuando lo hace, el hombre se convierte en un pequeño niño, se convierte en Beny con una gran herida sangrante en su pecho, justo en su corazón, donde la sangre borbotea sin control bañando sus manos y vestido con un río de sangre interminable tanto hasta que puede ahogarse, en sus manos sostiene una daga surgida de la nada, también impregnada de sangre, la sangre de Beny; Rey despierta con sobresalto, agitada y muy muy asustada de ese sueño que la acusa de sus intenciones frustradas.

Recuerda todos los sucesos en ese planeta, su vida cambio de forma significativa en todo desde que llego, descubrio sus poderes en la fuerza, la oferta de Han, y su secuestro ejecutado por Kylo; ahi es el inicio de su historia juntos; aun le impresiona ver todo el vasto territorio verde y azul de Takodana; sacude su cabeza en un intento de sacar esos pensamientos de su memoria. Rey entra a la cantina, con la cabeza cubierta por si hay alguna recompensa por ella; busca un lugar apartado y pide algo para comer y beber; nadie presta atención a la mujer solitaria que come en un rincón; si Rey llego a la cantina es para saber si la buscan; pasa mucho tiempo hasta que Maz la ve, la enana mujer se acerca incrédula a lo que ven sus ojos, se sienta frente a ella, sin decir palabra, quiere estar segura de lo que ve.

\- **¿Rey?** \- Por fin pregunta, la encuentra diferente ya no es la chica que conoció, no con esa frescura y los ojos llenos de brillo, en su lugar encuentra un fantasma de lo que fue.

\- **hola Maz** \- Rey sonríe de forma sombría.

\- **mi niña, después de que supe de la muerte de Leia tu desapareciste, nunca me dijeron a que planeta se fueron... solo me entere que terminaron con todos** \- la mujer lamenta. 

\- **todos murieron... nos fuimos al borde exterior donde ella murió poco después** \- Rey no sabe si debe sentir tristeza o no, sus dudas la atormentan, Leia ordeno la ejecución de su madre, aunque después la retiro - **me quede ahí por algún tiempo**.

\- **¿Cuanto tiempo desde esa vez que nos vimos?... tú eras la ultima esperanza, era mucho para una niña** – lamenta la mujer con sinceridad.

\- **casi diez años Maz... ahora sé que me pedían un imposible, yo no pedí eso... solo quería regresar a Jakku y todos me arrastraron a la resistencia... ahora no dejaría que me presionaran de esa manera, regresaría a Jakku y en su momento abandonaría el planeta bajo mis condiciones** -la bebidas comienzan a llegar, ella traga sin sentir el fuego del alcohol en su garganta.

\- **hay algo distinto en ti... mmmmmm ¿quien te despojo de tu poder?** \- Rey sabía que haría esa pregunta, ella fue quien le dijo que sintiera la fuerza, la conoce.

\- **Maz quiero saber si hay alguna recompensa sobre mi** \- juega con el vaso balanceándolo entre sus manos, bebe mas sin medir la cantidad.

\- **No... sobre ti ninguna ¿quien quiere tu cabeza?** -Rey calla desviando su mirada- **responde a mis preguntas niña** \- exige Maz, tiene un presentimiento que no le agrada sobre la visita tan extraña de Rey.

\- **Kylo Ren... él me despojó de mis poderes y también puede pedir mi cabeza** \- la mujer no se sorprende conoce la crueldad del Líder supremo.

\- **¿Como?... dime como te despojo de tu poder... en la antigüedad era el más severo castigo para un Jedi infiel** – dice sorprendida en exageración.

\- **nunca fui un Jedi, lo intenté pero solo fue en apariencia, las doctrinas Jedi son obsoletas, quise creer en ellas que es diferente** – vuelve a beber y señala su punto levantando el índice.

\- **¡Responde niña! ... ¿como te despojo de tu poder?** \- insiste en aclarar esa parte.

\- **Quise asesinarlo... me distraje cuando mi hijo se interpuso entre los dos, me derribo dejándome inconsciente y ahí fue cuando lo hizo** \- la sorpresa no es menor Rey tiene un hijo.

\- **¿Por que llevaste a tu hijo para enfrentar a KyloRen? No sabia que eres madre** \- pregunta con alarma.

\- **él no es mi hijo de sangre... lo crié desde el primer día, su madre murió... Kylo Ren es mi esposo** \- la noticia es inesperada y un poco de negación por parte de Maz se presenta.

\- **supongo que te capturó... te obligo a eso** \- Rey niega con la cabeza, bebiendo un poco más, el efecto del alcohol no lo siente.

\- **no Maz ... no me obligo a nada, por mi voluntad crié a su hijo huérfano, por mi voluntad me casé con él** \- Rey llora limpiando sus lagrimas con un pañuelo, y sorbiendo su nariz - **Maz... caí en la oscuridad por eso él me despojo de mis poderes, la esencia vital de Palpatine se transfirió a mi en un ritual que yo permití... fue cuando creímos que él murió, tomé el control de la orden, hace poco él regresó, estuvo grave casi murió, la oscuridad me llamo y fui directo a ella... yo lo amaba... después de que casi lo asesino y también planee hacerlo con mi hijo, decidí escapar, no sé si me esta** **buscando** -Maz analiza las palabras de Rey , y tarda en contestar.

\- **cuando la resistencia cayó, supe rumores que me negue a creer, decían que la Jedi se unió a Kylo Ren, que eran amantes, eso lo hizo fácil para terminarlos y así fue que la primera orden gano la guerra gracias a tu desliz... ahora regresas sabiendo que yo fui amiga de todos ellos, que mi lealtad estaba con Leia... ¡eres una maldita traidora!** -dice Maz sin reparos, Rey se mantiene firme sin temer de ella.

\- **entonces era otra, era casi una niña... entonces no sabia que Leia ordenó la ejecución de mi madre... cuando dijiste que mi pertenencia estaba adelante jamas imagine que era por que Luke es mi padre... entonces no sabia que Leia solo me usaba para su causa y también es posible que supiera de mi origen por eso me envió con él, solo para recibir su rechazo... en todo eso con el único que me sentí completa, me identifique y me pedía estar a su lado, fue con Ben, en todo momento yo quería estar con él... pero renuncie a esa idea por ser leal a la resistencia... por que ahora lo sé la fuerza no miente, mi destino era estar con él, por eso se presento en mis visiones, por eso se abrió un vínculo único... pero caí en la oscuridad, Kylo hizo lo que tenia que hacer... porque aun tengo esa rabia dentro de mi, no me importaría arrasar con la galaxia después de eliminarlo a él y a mi hijo** -Rey se limpia sus lagrimas, bebe el ultimo sorbo y se levanta para dejar la cantina- **adiós Maz... gracias a ti y a mi ingenuidad cambie todo mi destino** -fue mas amargo de lo que creyó, llego con la idea de que encontraría comprensión en cambio fue juzgada, no hay nada para ella ahí, sus lazos con el resto de ese pasado borroso se acaban de romper con el rechazo de Maz.

Un hombre taciturno deambula frente al puente de mando de su nave insignia, ella se fue sin despedidas dolorosas, sin pensar en los últimos tres años que compartieron, sin remordimientos por hacerlo, ver la vastedad de la galaxia en cada estrella que admira es un planeta donde ella puede estar, lejos muy lejos de él, lo abandonó por tercera vez, tal como siempre con un severo rechazo a quien es él, ahora no fue por la oscuridad que tomaba su persona, ahora no es por no defraudar a sus amigos , fue por ¿vergüenza quizás? o porque de verdad creció ese odio, ese que expresó desde antes de su desaparición, él no lo sabe, por lo menos en las dos ocasiones anteriores ella fue clara al respecto, esta vez se fue sin ninguna explicación ¿cual es la causa ahora ? si él abandonó la oscuridad en la que se encontraba; resuelve que nunca fue ese el motivo, igual nunca estuvo convencida de amarlo como profesaba, que todo fue producto de no sentirse sola, de tener esa angustia por la soledad; él no lo sabe cansado pasa sus manos sobre su rostro y cabello, en un acto desesperado; debe ir a descansar a llevar a su hijo a la cama, donde lo arropará, quizás el pequeño le pida cantar una nana, y después lo mas duro de enfrentar, preguntara por su mamá y responderá como la ha hecho desde que ella se fue, hace cuatro meses, solo responderá que él lo ama mucho, callando la cruel verdad, ella lo dejó; el infierno es ese, ver a Beny llorar por la ausencia de su madre, y después unirse a él en ese llanto que queda guardado en la penumbra de sus habitaciones.

Es un tiempo prudente donde Kylo se tiene que convencer, es hora de decirle la verdad a su hijo, prolongarlo aumentara el dolor en el niño y en el mismo; se mantiene ensimismado, mientras que se encuentra al extremo de la gran mesa en la sala de reuniones, el consejo espera sus resoluciones a asuntos prioritarios - **Líder supremo-** habla el general Pryde sin obtener respuesta; todos intercambian miradas lastimeras, todos saben los acontecimientos que vive desde que tomo el poder - **¿Ren?** \- ahora es Hux quien llama - **la reunión terminó... en breve les envió los puntos a seguir** \- todos obedientes dejan la sala, él no se inmuta al ruido y después el silencio en la sala.

\- **¿Por que me dejo Hux?** \- Él se queda sin respuestas, solo hace un intento de consuelo.

\- **Ren... viviste una pérdida cuando Jenna se fue... ahora debes hacer lo mismo... reponerte** \- él sonríe con amargura.

\- **Jenna... ella fue la luz de mi vida en el momento en que mas la necesitaba lo fue hasta su muerte, cuando apareció Rey que también me ilumino de la misma forma... y ahora estoy sin las dos, las perdí Hux** \- sus codos apoyados en la mesa, sostienen su frente mirando abajo para no dejar ver sus ojos cristalizados, nunca se vio tan dedil frente a Hux como ahora, antes era mas fácil desahogarse con violencia, con romper algo, ahora esa llama se apagó, solo queda la forma mas honesta de expresar el dolor, las lágrimas, en un hombre como Kylo es duro de ver; la expresión mas pura que puede tener de lo que siente muy profundo.

\- **todo pasara en algún tiempo... debes pensar en Beny eres todo lo que tiene** \- le palmea la espalda, no sabe que mas hacer ante el hombre derrotado que tiene al lado.

\- **Rey me lo dijo... Jenna me amó mas que ella... debo buscar ayuda para cuidar a Ben, no quiero abusar de Maiia... le tengo que decir a mi hijo que su madre se fue y no tengo valor para enfrentarlo** -se quiebra por completo ante Hux llorando como un niño, solo se compara cuando alguna vez en Kamino lloró de la misma forma, con un dolor similar sin embargo esa ocasión no tenia a nadie que extrañara su ausencia, nadie a quien le afecte si esta o no, ahora todo es diferente, el pequeño representa su ancla a la realidad que ahora se presume mas dura y complicada.

\- **¿Por que no la buscas? ... podrías por lo menos entender por que lo hizo** – sugiere Hux, solo para recibir la misma respuesta de siempre.

\- **No... respeto su decisión** \- él mueve la cabeza sin levantar la vista, sin despegar sus manos de su frente - **quiero que te encargues o mejor que sea Maiia, que busque una buena niñera... debo continuar... hoy intentaré explicar todo a Ben, espero que entienda** -se limpia los ojos, respira profundo con resignación.

Terminó de arropar a Beny su valor se esfumo cuando nuevamente pregunto por Rey; no fue capaz de explicar lo que un pequeño no podrá comprender, cansado Beny se duerme en los brazos de su padre, quien lo abraza con fuerza y besa en su cabeza - **tu madre se fue Ben... las dos nos dejaron... pero me tienes a mi y yo a ti** -habla a la nada mas para si mismo que para su hijo- **no volverá a pasar no te daré una madre para que te deje de nuevo... somos una familia de dos, no entrará nadie mas para dejar sus ruinas... amaba a Jenna tu madre sé que ella no nos dejo por su voluntad, fue el tiempo que la fuerza dispuso... amaba a Rey, pero ella nunca lo hizo, no por completo... solo estaré para ti, espero que algún día entiendas por que no busque a Rey ni lo haré... ella es mi tormento y fue mi mayor anhelo, mas que tu madre... algún día cuando la encuentres, porque sé que la fuerza te llevara hacia ella en algún momento, no le hables de mi, no le digas que llore su ausencia, o que tu lo hiciste, para que no sienta culpa, ella funciona así por la culpa eso la condiciona a dar lo que tal vez nunca quiso; no le hables de lo que estamos viviendo ahora, que encuentre lo que siempre busco, porque ahora que lo sé, entiendo que no lo encuentra y debe buscar hasta encontrarlo... solo quiero que sea feliz donde sea que ella este...** -el sueño lo abate entre este monólogo y las lágrimas, mañana un nuevo intento por explicar a Beny la ausencia de Rey, que sin duda vuelve a acobardarse frente a su carita triste que proclama por su madre.

Una mujer con el rostro cubierto camina por las arenas doradas del desierto, no es Jakku no hay chatarra a los alrededores, la mujer camina hasta perderse en el horizonte, disolviéndose en el aire espeso y cargado de arena; una presencia luminosa regresa desde el mismo punto; la mujer es mayor, un rostro conocido, el primer amor en su vida y el que mas resintió su ausencia, de todas las mujeres es la que mas necesito, la que arropo sus sueños y arrullo en sus brazos, la que vigilo sus dolencias infantiles y curo sus raspones en las rodillas, la que en algún momento también lo expulsó de su vida; Leia se acerca para besar su frente y después desaparecer con el viento cálido como una figura de arena; Kylo despierta contrariado, nunca soñó antes con su madre y ni quiere volver a hacerlo, desde que ella se despidió de él cuando fue su muerte, pasó al olvido como adversaria, y como madre muchos años antes, ¿y por que ahora siente cerca su amor y consuelo? es solo una mala jugada de su mente, resuelve, se levanta para caminar de un lado a otro de la estancia que ya carece de todo rastro de la vida de Rey en ella, no hay textiles coloridos, no hay botanas de contrabando escondidas en los muebles, no hay plantas, todo lo borro ella misma; se sirve licor corelliano, el favorito de Han y lo recuerda, es el pago por su cruel pecado, no le queda mas que enfrentarlo, porque en esa escala todavía esta debiendo y debe pagar; respira profundo para sentarse en el sofá mirando a la nada mientras el licor quema su garganta.


	25. Beny

**UN AÑO DESPUÉS**

La sala de interrogatorios se encuentra en penumbras Rey despierta deslumbrada por la luz que brilla en el centro de la sala, en contraste con la oscuridad que oculta todo lo demás a su alrededor, las cerraduras se ciñen en sus muñecas y tobillos; ella reconoce el lugar si no es el mismo es similar; ya ha estado ahí - **oh no por favor ... aquí no** \- escucha ruidos en el exterior pasos que se acercan hasta donde ella esta; Hux entra a la sala con un gesto extraño la saluda, queda frente a frente, él con los brazos cruzados en la espalda.

\- **¿Por que estas aquí Rey?** -

\- **¡Eso ya lo sabes!** \- Ella reacciona altanera pareciera que nuevamente son enemigos, y como tal lo trata 

\- **Necesito que me des la información de donde se esconde tu banda... ellos deben demasiado al imperio**.

- **¡no te daré nada Hux!**

\- **Rey... lamento como termino todo, en verdad necesito esa información, tu sabes porque... no te lastimaremos, despues de que nos des todo seras liberada** \- Rey calla, sosteniendo la mirada retando a Hux en proceder con otras formas de interrogarla.

\- **he dicho que no te daré nada** – vuelve a repetir, el orgullo la hace sostener su reto.

\- **es lamentable como terminaste... no quería informar a Ren sobre tu detención, tal parece que no me dejas otra opcion mas que enviar por él para que te interrogue** \- los ojos de ella se enfocan en los de Hux, llenos de ira por la mención de Kylo; Hux llama por su intercomunicador a su asistente quien pasara la información a Kylo - **de verdad quería evitarle a Ren todo esto** \- gira para dar la espalda y salir de la sala; Rey se queda sola ante el inminente encuentro que no deseaba. El mensaje llega rápido, solo le piden a él que se presente a atender un asunto de importancia vital y discreción, en la sala de interrogatorios, maldiciendo llega hasta la entrada donde Hux lo espera; él evita mencionarle que ella se encuentra dentro, sabiendo que en el ultimo año el temperamento de Kylo es voluble, estragos resultados del abandono de Rey, aun así se considera el único que puede lidiar con él; cuando un interrogatorio se torna complicado, desde sus inicios en la primera orden Kylo es el último recurso para obtener información, sin duda el mas brutal al hacer los interrogatorios; al entrar a la sala Kylo se congela por un instante, prefería ser informado antes, sin embargo ya están ahí, no hay un paso atrás que pueda dar, se recupera de inmediato, los dos caminan hasta llegar frente a ella, con una mirada dura ve a Rey, sin expresiones algo que sabe manejar bien; con una seña con su mano le indica a Hux que proceda, sin despegar la mirada de ella.

\- **Ren... Rey fue capturada la noche anterior en una redada** \- Hux suspira por que no le gusta la idea de quedar en medio de los dos - **ella pertenece a la banda que asaltó nuestros suministros de los últimos embarques, donde perdimos armamento y combustible ademas de otros bienes, todo lo venden en el mercado negro, con intermediarios que se ocultan en el borde exterior** -vuelve a suspirar mientras lee desde el datapad todos los cargos que se acusan a la banda donde Rey encontró un trabajo, nueva forma de vida y compañía.

\- **¿Por que esta aquí? Bien pudieron procesarla en las bases donde corresponder** \- observa a Rey desde la cabeza a los pies, con esas ropas muy lejanas de todo lo que siempre uso son masculinas lejos de toda frivolidad, su intención es solo funcional ser

\- **al capturar a su banda la mayoría huyeron, la dejaron atrás junto con otro que murió... es la única que sabe donde encontrarlos; esta aquí porque los soldados de la tropa la reconocieron... no sabían que hacer con ella, sabes bien que pasa con las mujeres que llegan a detención en los cuarteles... temían que de tocarla no te gustaría, la sedaron y enviaron aquí... ademas de que su ultima hazaña donde casi te asesina infunde miedo en todos los soldados** \- Kylo vuelve a mirar a Hux con ojos asesinos, ella solo escucha sin ver a ninguno de los dos.

\- **¡Déjanos! Espera afuera** \- es la orden que Hux toma de inmediato - **que mal que la vida nos vuelve a cruzar nuestros caminos, esperaba no verte nunca mas** \- camina de un lado a otro frente a ella – **dame la información que necesita Hux** -Rey calla tan solo mira a sus ojos, no son los mismos que vio antes de irse, antes de su desaparición, es una mirada diferente mas parecida a cuando lo vio la primera vez, en similar situación, es fría, lejana e indiferente- **sabes que lo tomaré y ahora no tienes la fuerza cariño, no escaparas de esto** -se acerca a ella para acariciar con un dedo su mejilla, el toque es morboso, lascivo y muy agresivo, sin guantes se siente mas invasivo aun.

\- ¡ **no te daré nada Ren!** \- ella lo reta ahora, él hace una mueca que pretende ser una sonrisa, una que da miedo.

\- **por lo visto disfrutas de enredarte con la escoria... me dirás que estos no son ladrones ni asesinos, que son tus amigos leales, cuando te dejaron atrás, vas a defenderlos como a los rebeldes, porque son los buenos** \- la voz cerca de su oído, con ese dedo insistente que recorre su rostro - **no cariño... ese siempre fue tu error defender lo indefendible... dame la ubicación de tu banda o entrare a tu memoria y lo tomaré... tal vez si te portas bien borre de ella toda nuestra historia... será lo mejor para todos** – murmura de cerca, su aliento hace erizar la piel de Rey mas por miedo que por otro motivo.

\- **hazlo... seria lo mejor** \- él vuelve a sonreír con esa risa macabra que no trasmite alegría, sino miedo.

\- **entonces no lo haré... cargaras con todo lo que te corroe por dentro** \- él posa su mano sobre la frente de ella para entrar a su mente, se introduce agresivo, fuerte para ver en su interior, los gritos aun no se escuchan porque ella resiste, es donde Kylo ve el sueño recurrente cada noche, el sueño que la atormenta, así como la gran culpa que siente por los hechos cuando cayo en la oscuridad; él sale sin buscar la información que buscaba, fue rápido solo para intimidarla, Rey respira agitada sin la fuerza su resistencia es menor; él continua cerca de su oído, calmado sin mostrar la mayor perturbación por su presencia - **dame lo que quiero o esta vez no seré tan sutil** \- ella vuelve a callar, cuando nuevamente siente la mano de él sobre su frente lo detiene.

\- **¡Espera! Te diré todo... solo no lo hagas de nuevo** \- respira agitadamente entendió su lección de la primera vez - **están en Arkanis, en las ruinas del antiguo colegio militar** \- él sonríe con satisfacción.

\- **ves como es mejor cooperar... nos hubiésemos ahorrado tanto dolor si lo hacías la primera vez** \- ella entiende la referencia a cuando oculto el mapa - **Hux se encargara de ti** \- él se separa de su lado para tomar camino a la entrada justo a la mitad, ella lo detiene.

\- **¡Ben!... espera** \- Kylo se detiene sin darle la cara, esperando sus palabras - **¿como esta Beny?** \- Él gira y regresa frente a ella guarda silencio por un momento, pensando en que respuesta dar.

\- **mejor... después de todo él esta mejor** \- vuelva a girar no da el primer paso cuando ella nuevamente lo detiene.

\- **¿Puedo verlo?** \- Vuelve a mirarla ahora con desprecio.

\- **¡No!... él casi no pregunta por ti, en poco tiempo te olvidara por completo... no lo veras para abandonarlo otra vez... ademas esta claro que no tienes derecho de verlo... después de todo no es tu hijo... poco a poco entiende que su madre murió y que tu solo lo cuidabas** – dice siseando como serpiente, busca dar la respuesta mas devastadora y que desfogue su furia contra ella por abandonar a Beny.

\- ¡ **¿Por que hiciste eso?!... yo lo crié como mio tres años... es mi hijo** \- él gira furioso pero sin gritar, solo con un gesto que deforma su rostro pone su mano en su frente para proyectar imágenes que clavan una daga en su corazón, es Beny llorando y preguntando por su madre, el niño se ve inconsolable, todo desde la mirada de Kylo, quien también llora arrullando a Beny en un intento vano de consolarlo; el niño se repite en varias ocasiones en diferentes circunstancias, en todas llora y pide a su madre; antes de que a él también se le escape una lágrima de sus ojos corta el contacto para sobreponerse.

\- **ya lo sabes... por eso lo hice... te dices su madre, pero ambos sabemos que no es así... ¿que clase de perra fría abandona a un hijo? ¿Que clase de perra fría amenaza a su hijo? ... pero estamos de acuerdo en que no fue de tu vientre... así que te hace menos cruel ante todos, ante él... pero no ante mi... te di la oportunidad de que reflexionaras sobre tu caída a la oscuridad... te dije que estaba a tu lado... no me importaba Rey lo que pretendías hacer, porque yo sé lo que es estar en la oscuridad y no tener salidas... pero elegiste abandonarnos a los dos ¿para que ? para unirte a la basura de la galaxia donde te gusta pertenecer...** -él casi explota retoma el control pronto, llama a Hux quien se presenta de inmediato- **te alegrara saber que la academia de tu padre aloja a la banda de criminales que Rey llama ... amigos ...**

\- **¿Que hacemos con ella?**

\- **has un boletín donde ofreces una recompensa a quien denuncie si se enreda en actos criminales otra vez... si vuelve a la vida criminal, solo a la primera denuncia ofrece una recompensa alta por ella... de preferencia muerta... esperemos que así ella corrija su camino** -mira a Rey con desdén, ella desvía la vista al suelo- **liberala, otorgale suficientes créditos y una nave para que abandone mi nave lo mas rápido posible... no quiero que Ben la vea**.

\- **¿Estas seguro de todo?**

\- **si... después de todo sigue siendo mi esposa... tal vez alguien me haga viudo otra vez** \- abandona la sala sin esperara refutaciones de Hux.

\- **sabes Rey no solo rompiste el corazón de Ren y de tu hijo ... también el de Maiia** \- Hux camina hasta la entrada, Rey se sorprende cuando su amiga se asoma sonriendo a los dos; llevando en los brazos un pequeño bulto; Hux regresa hasta la plataforma de interrogatorios para desactivar los grilletes que la detenían - **Ren te dejó libre ... ya sabes las condiciones cuando termines te daré lo que ordeno-** Maiia y Rey se abrazan, es prolongado unas lágrimas amenazan con salir de sus ojos , pero Rey se contiene, _no lloraré_ se repite internamente - **las dejo solas** \- las dos mujeres se separan, tomando sus brazos mutuamente, se miran una emoción mezclada entre risas y lágrimas no derramadas, se entromete en ellas.

\- **toma, cambia tu ropa** \- le entrega lo que llevaba en los brazos, Rey los extiende en el aire con los brazos elevados, es un pantalón, camiseta y botas.

\- **Maiia ¿como esta Beny?** \- Pregunta mientras se cambia ese overol de mecánico por la ropa de su amiga.

\- **era mi uniforme... te quedara bien... Beny esta bien... Kylo lo cuida bien** \- su amiga titubea la respuesta - **no te preocupes por él** \- Rey observa a su amiga, quien luce un elegante vestido como los que ella usó en su tiempo oscuro, un nivel de sentimiento de envidia se acumula dentro de su pecho, Maiia tiene todo lo que ella abandonó, no pasa hambre ni frió y esta con sus gemelos y sobre todo Hux la ama.

\- **quiero verlo... ¿tu podrías?** \- mira fijamente a Maiia esperando que acceda a su petición.

\- **¡No! Kylo no me lo perdonaría... ademas hoy no esta en la nave, sale con su niñera, cada semana lo llevan a la superficie de algún planeta**. 

\- **quisiera verlo solo una vez mas** \- ella insiste una vez mas esperando convencerla, termina de vestirse y cruza sus brazos.

\- **si vas a dejar la nave, es mejor que no lo veas... no sabes como lloraba cuando estábamos en la finca, se conformaba conmigo y los gemelos, cuando... tu sabes, nada lo consolaba... déjalo que te olvide** – esas ultimas palabras se clavan muy profundo en su mente, no sabe si es lo mejor para los dos, pero se niega a aceptar eso.

\- **Ben me pidió lo mismo... pero no puedo Maiia... todo este tiempo solo pienso en él** \- su amiga no se contiene, siempre respondio con la verdad sin guardar sus verdaderas impresiones sobre ella y esta vez no es la excepción.

\- **si lo hicieras hubieras regresado por ti misma, no por que te atraparon... es un tanto oportunista de tu parte, hasta a mi me molesta tu actitud ... sabes que siempre te hablare con sinceridad** \- las palabras de su amiga golpean a Rey como una bofetada directa de su mano - **tuviste tus motivos, nadie lo contradice pero si en verdad amabas a ese niño como tuyo, como su madre no lo abandonas por nada, ser madre es anteponerlos y tu no lo hiciste... supongo que no es lo mismo cuando no es tu misma sangre** – no se limita en expresarlo, hay reproche en lo que responde.

\- **tuve miedo de lastimarlo... miedo de mi misma, para mi todo fue confuso Maiia estuve a nada de terminar con Ben, me movía una venganza sin fundamentos... por eso me fui** – agacha la mirada, no es capaz de sostenerla con ella, la conoce a la perfeccion.

\- **¿Y desde cuando sabes que no lo harías?** \- Ella baja la mirada al piso, que refleja su imagen distorsionada.

\- **a los pocos días de que me fui de aquí**.

\- **Rey... pudiste evitar tanto dolor a Beny, hasta a Kylo le habrías evitado todo ese dolor, Army me contaba como estaba él, eso que me sigue pareciendo alguien dicifil de querer... sé que también lloraba por ti** \- Rey mantiene la mirada arrepentida. 

\- ¡ **él me odia**!

\- **tiene motivos válidos... después de que comenzó a superar el impacto de tu escape, se volvió mas duro y frío, no es el tipo de antes de Jenna... no, es como si estuviese vacío, no ves que reaccione con ira como antes despedazaba lo que estaba a su paso, ya no hace eso, pero tampoco lo ves sonreír algo que hacia contigo y Jenna ... solo mantiene ese rostro rígido sin expresión ... él no siente nada, así me parece** -cuando termina de hablar Hux reaparece para interrumpirlas.

\- **es hora Rey, tu nave esta lista** \- le entrega los créditos en las manos, ella de inmediato los guarda en los bolsillos, toma su overol y camina siguiendo a Hux, Maiia va a su lado en completo silencio, la presencia de Hux incomoda a que ellas hablen con verdades; caminan por los pasillos hasta el hangar donde la nave espera lista para el despegue, cuando se encuentran en la entrada del hangar Hux se detiene sin aviso.

\- **¡Maldición! Espera aquí** \- Maiia y Rey se mueven buscando el motivo, a lo lejos esta aterrizando una nave, al pie esperando se encuentra Kylo, de la nave desciende un niño pequeño, es Beny.

\- **¡Cuanto creció!** \- Rey resiste el impulso de correr hacia él cuando Hux la detiene del brazo ayudado por Maiia; lo que ve a continuación para Rey es la repetición de una de sus visiones cuando ella estaba en el exilio; Beny corre hasta los brazos de su padre, él se agacha un poco para abrirle los brazos y recibirlo en su regazo, los dos se ven sonrientes, felices, Kylo besa el rostro de Beny sus labios se mueven, algo le pregunta, el niño solo agita la cabeza; de la nave desciende una mujer cubierta de pies a cabeza por una gran capa roja, sus rasgos no se ven, la capucha cubre su identidad, los dos se acercan a la mujer; cuando Kylo baja a Beny el pequeño toma la mano de la mujer y la de su padre al mismo tiempo, caminando los tres directo al lado contrario de donde ellos se encuentran, alejándose; Rey es la observadora a la distancia de esa felicidad a la que ella renuncio por voluntad, resiste, respira profundo tragando sus lagrimas “ _no voy a llorar_ ” se ordena a si misma; Hux retoma el camino a paso rápido, seguido por las dos mujeres, cuando están al pie de la nave Maiia vuelve a abrazarla muy fuerte ella ya esta bañada de lágrimas mientras Rey se mantiene estoica; antes de soltarla ella le susurra en el oído - **vuelve a casa** \- las dos se separan y se miran con sonrisas amargas en los labios.

Cuando estaba por tomar el elevador; Kylo recibe un mensaje para regresar al hangar, le avisan que esta por arribar un diplomático de relevancia, decide en el momento recibirlo directo en el hangar; ordenando a la niñera continuar junto con Beny, quien en una rabieta se niega para evitar el berrinche prolongado despide a la niñera, regresando al hangar con Beny tomando su mano, el pequeño brincotea cuando están ya en el hangar, su padre se entretiene en atender las primeras impresiones con el embajador que pidió una audiencia hace unos días; tanto se entretiene en ser anfitrión que suelta la mano del pequeño, sabiendo que esta seguro, todos tienen órdenes de resguardar su seguridad, de reojo lo ve girar sobre su eje con sus pequeños brazos extendidos, hasta ahí es ajeno a todo lo demas; cuando reacciona es cuando escucha los gritos emocionados de Beny corriendo al otro lado del hangar, la distancia es larga, no puede alcanzarlo, ni dejar al diplomático sin explicación.

Beny se alejó dentro de sus juegos cuando a lo lejos ve claramente a Rey, quien se esta despidiendo de Maiia, ese abrazo que pareció breve, se tomo muchos minutos, ante la impaciencia de Hux; el pequeño corre emocionado para darle alcance, gritando ruidosamente - **mami ... mami ... mami ... mami** \- estrellándose contra sus piernas; Rey resiste llorar es cuando ve que Kylo regresó y esta frente a ella al otro lado del hangar, lo levanta en sus brazos y besa sus cabellos oscuros, acaricia las mejillas rosadas, mirando su carita sonriente, cada gesto de Beny es una punzada en su corazón - **te extraño mami** \- ella contiene las lágrimas, sabe que Kylo llegara para arrebatarlo de sus brazos.

\- **y yo a ti mi amor** \- aprovecha para besarlo hasta el cansancio; viendo por encima de la cabeza de Beny, Kylo deja a su visita a cargo de alguien, se acerca caminando con calma, no expresa nada en su rostro.

\- **¿Vas a regresar?** \- El niño rodea su cuello y recarga su cabeza en su hombro - **te extraño mami** \- no puede responder porque él ya esta frente a ella, haciendo un gesto desagradable, sin embargo no discute, ni arrebata al niño de sus brazos - **mira papá, mamá regresó** \- Kylo acaricia su cabeza desde atrás, justo frente a ella, mirando a los ojos de Rey.

\- **es un sueño Ben... un hermoso sueño** \- el pequeño se duerme de inmediato en brazos de Rey, ahí es donde Kylo lo toma en los suyos.

\- **déjame abrazarlo un poco mas Ben... por favor** \- ella súplica cuando siente que deja sus brazos; él la mira por ultima vez antes de dar la espalda.

\- **la quiero fuera de mi nave Hux** \- se aleja de todos llevando a Beny en brazos perdiéndose en los corredores; Rey se queda con la vista clavada en ellos, tragando sus lágrimas, con éxito no ha derramado ninguna; Maiia la abraza por la espalda.

\- **lo siento Rey... debes irte** \- habla en voz baja - **es lo mejor... vuelve a casa cuando estés dispuesta a todo** \- Rey se resigna, abraza a su amiga y se despide de ella; Hux también se acerca a Rey la abraza y besa su mejilla.

\- **no todo esta perdido Rey... conozco a Ren muy bien, cuando estés lista regresa tienes mi apoyo, solo aléjate de la vida de crimen** \- ella no es capaz de decir nada, las lágrimas las tiene estancadas en la garganta, solo asiente y dibuja una sonrisa muy falsa para ellos; sube a la nave y comienza el despegue “ _a casa_ ” una decisión difícil, ingresa las coordenadas del planeta de su exilio regresara a la casa que Leia le dejo como herencia.

La pareja queda observando el despegue, Maiia toma del brazo a Hux, fue un amargo encuentro y despedida para todos; él único que no pudo despedirse fue Beny - **¿crees que algún día la perdone?**

\- **Ren es rencoroso y orgulloso, pero si de algo estoy seguro es de que su debilidad es ella... aunque antes no estaba Beny, todo pudo cambiar**.

\- **espero que Rey no piense demasiado su regreso antes de que Beny la olvide por completo**.

\- **yo solo espero que Beny no recuerde a Rey el día de hoy... si lo hace Ren estará insoportable**.

El salto al hiperespacio fue hace solo unos segundos; Rey salio triunfante manteniendo intacto su orgullo; reservo las lágrimas en el interrogatorio, cuando se abrazo con Maiia, incluso cuando Beny llego a sus brazos y después fue arrebatado por Kylo, salio triunfante pero derrotada, la sensación tibia del pequeño cuerpo de su hijo esta intacta en sus brazos, aun huele a bebé, su aroma esta impregnado en su nariz - _¿por que no pensé en quien ya tenia? me obsesione tanto con ser madre que olvide que ya tenia uno_ \- y se arrepiente...

De esa discusión donde Kylo se despidió diciéndole cuanto la amaba a pesar de sus arrebatos furiosos por la frustración de no ser madre; fue la ultima vez que tuvo la oportunidad de decirle que ella lo amaba igual, pero triunfo su orgullo, tal como ahora; ganó no hay dudas; ganó la vida vacía que tiene desde la desaparición de Kylo; no resiste mas sale una lágrima de sus ojos, seguida de otra, otra, otra, hasta no poder contenerlas, salen de sus ojos, desafiantes, claras y saladas que inundan su nariz, su garganta se cierra por los sollozos lastimeros que la asfixian, se lleva las manos a los ojos en un intento inútil de detenerlas, llora, llora como una niña pequeña; llora como cuando sola en las noches en el frío Jakku clamaba por sus padres; llora por que ella misma saboteo su felicidad.


	26. regreso a casa

Su casa no es la misma que dejó hace algunos años, sin duda la esperaba vacía y abandonada, tal como ahora ella se siente; grisácea por el polvo asentado por los rincones, nada queda de la fachada blanca pulcra de cuando la adquirieron, la puerta de entrada se encuentra atascada y rechina al abrir con todos sus elementos decorativos estáticos y grises, perdieron el encanto de antaño, los muebles polvosos y con sus colores desvanecidos, entra a la cocina no es diferente del deterioro de toda la casa, se prepara un té con hierbas rancias, lo ultimo que quedo en su despensa; mientras el agua se calienta para su preparación; Rey recuerda la noche en que el vinculo se abrió la noche en que Jenna murió; estaba tomando su infusión como era su costumbre tal como Leia hizo habito; sin pensar en nada en particular, fue un día cansado en la pequeña clínica donde asistía como ayudante de la partera local, al regresar se despojo de sus botas y cambio por ropa mas cómoda, estaba bebiendo su té antes de ir a dormir, cuando el vinculo abrió para dejar ver a Kylo derrotado, llorando con desesperación, al inicio solo pudo observar, su corazón latía agitado, contraído por cada sollozo proveniente de él; no podía superar ese amor que sintió por Kylo, pero sabia que persistía latente dentro de ella , él siguió adelante, aceptando su rechazo, por eso nunca retomo el intento de hacer una conversación, ella lo decepcionó ante todos en la resistencia; pero esto era diferente, Kylo lloraba, su dolor era autentico, no pudo resistir mas y se acerco a él para preguntar su aflicción, recibiendo una respuesta huraña, sin embargo él no pudo continuar con su armadura emocional, ya estaba devastado, rendido al dolor de la pérdida de Jenna hasta esa noticia que cambio sus expectativas; su esposa murió dejando a un hijo recién nacido en la orfandad. 

El agua hierve casi hasta consumirse, se prepara la infusión y bebe lentamente esperando a que se enfrié un poco ¿regresar a casa? esta en casa ahora; pero es la casa vacía, donde nadie la espera ni su interior la espero intacto con sus colores vibrantes, con los detalles que la hacían suya, ella ya no esta ahí, es mejor que su AT-AT en Jakku, mucho mejor, pero igual de abandonada, de vacía, sin vida; comienza a limpiar un poco el espacio donde dormirá esa noche, en un armario viejo y olvidado se encuentra las ropas que dejo Leia, aun en excelentes condiciones, revisa uno a uno sus atuendos, algunos ahora le parecen adecuados para usar, no son de ese lujo exagerado de su momento como líder de la primera orden; pero tampoco son carentes de buen gusto y elegancia; en el espejo mira su reflejo que le escupe a la cara, esa imagen desaliñada en la que cayó cuando trabajo para esos contrabandistas; y no es que antes no lo haya sido, fue durante el exilio que Leia le enseño a descubrir un poco más de su vanidad, donde aprendió a usar las túnicas artesanales cuando vivió con Kylo; ahora ese atuendo negro es también un reflejo de su interior o como el overol gris con el cual la capturaron, también un reflejo de su interior; elige algunos que le agradan por color o funcionalidad, los separa para su uso personal, no hay mucho de ella ahí, todo lo llevo a la nave de Kylo; se desviste para tomar un baño, es el único cuarto que mantiene cierta dignidad, al terminar vuelve a ver su reflejo en el espejo, cansado, sin vida, recordando como es que llegó a trabajar como mecánico de esos ladrones; fue fácil, tuvo que vender la nave que robó, alterando los registros de navegación para evitar la legalidad al nuevo propietario, al ver la capacidad de ella, el contrato de inmediato; Rey aceptó sin pensarlo, negaba enfrentarse a si misma; la compañía parecía atractiva para distraer su mente del propio veneno de sus pensamientos; tenia lo necesario, trabajo, compañía poco adecuada pero funcionaba y una distracción; así evitaba pensar en ellos, aunque la mayoría del tiempo después del trabajo las horas de sueño la atormentaban con ese sueño recurrente de sangre y oscuridad; su captura fue causa de el infortunio, trabajaba para la banda, pero no en sus atracos; esa vez fue una excepción ya que perdió a muchos de sus integrantes en el golpe pasado; el jefe de la banda le prometió que seria la única vez, tan mala fue su suerte que esa única vez la capturaron junto con el chico que ayudó a escapar, quien murió debido a la herida.

¿sintió apego por ellos? no, definitivamente esta lejos de eso, no como lo afirmó Kylo; le tenia respeto al jefe y se lo gano cuando a los pocos días de su ingreso a la banda, una noche fue atacada por uno de los miembros de forma violenta, antes de consumar sus intenciones; el jefe de la banda cobro justicia por ella; desde ahí se ganó su respeto, el cual perdió cuando la abandonaron con el cuerpo inerte del chico que murió en sus brazos; por ese motivo no resistió mas para guardar la ubicación de la banda, no a costa de la tortura de Kylo.

Los días pasan en su casa donde no hay mucho por hacer, donde se enfrenta a su mayor miedo; la soledad, esa que la hace enfrentarse a sus propios pensamientos, donde se puede escuchar a si misma; donde puede pensar y pensar en lo que perdió o cree perdido; Beny quien su calor persiste en sus brazos, en contraste con los fríos ojos de Kylo; en su memoria; quisiera tomar su pequeña mano y pasear por la nave, disfrutar de sus besos; en las noches sale al exterior de su casa para ver las estrellas donde imagina que en el manto estelar, ellos navegan en algún lugar, los extraña dentro de ella sabe que es así, que no imagina continuar sin los dos a su lado, su culpa pesa mas que sus deseos; quizás pueda volver para tomar su pequeña mano otra vez; quizás él aun espera su regreso a casa; si tan solo Kylo pudiera entenderla de las tormentas mentales que abruman sus sentimientos; quizás pueda admitir su error y volver a casa; quizás los dos la esperan; quizás si él supiera que continua aferrándose a la necesidad que tiene de él; quizás si le dice que continua ahí, que no se perdió por completo; quizás solo pueda pedir por favor y entienda que necesita de él y la deje regresar; quizás él quiera mostrarle como; quizás la deje regresar y gritarle que aun continua ahí ...

\- **aun sigo aquí Ben** \- habla al aire frío de la noche; es la hora de dormir, pero no tiene sueño, la angustia y el orden a sus pensamientos la mantiene con insomnio; Maiia le dijo que volviera cuando este dispuesta a todo; eso significa romper nuevamente la armadura que Kylo siempre construye a su alrededor cuando se siente vulnerable; Hux le brindo su apoyo ¿por que no puede reunir el valor para enfrentarlo otra vez?

Un nuevo sueño la aborda esta vez de manera agradable; su conexión en la fuerza es estéril; pero aun conserva algunas visiones en sueños; donde se repiten las que desde años atrás la toman dejándola con incertidumbre; otras que ya se cumplieron; como las del espectro oscuro, que en cada visión ella o Kylo morían bajo su poder; lo contradictorio es que nunca llegó a la visión donde ella sumergida en la oscuridad pudiera vencerlo y los dos quedar con vida, el costo fue alto; la desintegración de su familia. Las otras visiones se repiten el sueño de los dos soles es ocasionalmente visto nuevamente; la pesadilla donde el charco de sangre donde Beny muere bajo su mano, es la que mas la abruma; es tan solo un eco de lo que pudo ser; la visión de Kylo sonriendo con su hijo en sus brazos, se cumplió; no es hijo natural de ella; creía que la mujer misteriosa era Jenna; se equivoco, es la niñera; pero este nuevo sueño es bello, cálido que la acaricia como tanto lo necesita; es su madre, una mujer envuelta en una túnica color ocre a mitad del desierto de Jakku, toma con cariño su rostro y acaricia su cabello; Rey se transforma de nuevo en esa niña solitaria afuera de su casa; sus cabellos de color rojizo y sus ojos avellana se enfocan en ella para mirarla con amor y toma su mano, su pequeña mano y la guía por el desierto, con su dedo índice le muestra una gran estrella que brilla en el firmamento; junto a otra mas pequeña - **_esas estrellas son la dualidad que vive en Ben ... para él tu eres la mas grande ... la otra se extingue, tú brillas con intensidad ... enfrenta tus miedos Rey_** -

Durmió complacida sin sobresaltos por las pesadillas, con una emoción de por lo menos ver a su madre en sueños - **enfrentar mis miedos** \- ella sabe a la perfección cual es su mayor miedo, perder por completo a su familia; se convence de lo que debe hacer, la ultima vez que vio a Beny, la hace repensar en sus prioridades; una madre lucha por su hijo; así sea traspasar la indiferencia de su padre; lo más difícil de enfrentar; por su orgullo y rencor, sabe que debe persistir hasta que él ceda a regresar a su lado.

Quiso borrarle la memoria, ese recuerdo donde Rey regresó, donde la vio en el hangar y lo sostuvo en sus brazos ... pero no pudo, no fue capaz de arrancar esa poca felicidad que Beny vivió en brazos de su madre; a quien no funcionó su intento de truco mental para hacer pasar el momento como un bello sueño. Solo en su cama, acaricia el espacio vacío, tal como lo hace desde que ella se fue; que en ocasiones Beny ocupa, pero esta noche no, durmió por su voluntad en su propia cama; su accidentada presencia en la nave, solo abre los anhelos frustrados en él; que solo conoce su cama; donde la extraña, la desea y llora por ella; después de un tormentoso momento de llevarlo a la cama, donde el pequeño llora nuevamente como la primera vez, extraña a Rey y vuelve las preguntas sobre ella, angustiando a su padre que inevitablemente se une a su llanto una vez mas; así son las noches desde la reaparición de Rey en el hangar; no puede dormir como cada noche, solo pensando en ella; pero su orgullo herido por la forma tan baja de abandonar a Beny, mantiene ese rencor muy fresco, le duele el llanto del pequeño y las palabras que es su suave voz piden a gritos a su madre; por eso no pudo tratarla diferente; por ese motivo le urgía que saliera de la nave, todo fue en vano, Beny la vio otra vez, recordando todo.

Al dejar a Beny con la niñera, quien con puntualidad llega hasta sus habitaciones; va a toda prisa, hoy tiene muchas reuniones que no ve el momento de terminar, espera en la brevedad la resolución de cada uno de los asuntos que apremian en las reuniones del día; aun así sus pensamientos están en ella, se plantea debido a los llantos de Beny pedirle a Rey que regrese, si es preciso suplicarle que lo haga; de inmediato deshecha la idea por los recuerdos. Al terminar se queda con Hux, quien sabe por todo el infierno que se utiliza sus horas de descanso.

\- **¿Otra vez no dormiste?**

\- **no, Ben llora todas las noches y después solo me queda el insomnio** \- él se lleva las manos a los ojos, notablemente cansado y bosteza sin importarle los modales - **mas de un año y ni él ni yo nos acostumbramos ... nunca debí Permitir que se acercara de nuevo a mi ya Ben ... siempre lo supe Hux, ella nos dejaría cuando se arrepintiera tal como lo hizo la primera vez** -menciona al final en voz baja- **como lo fue antes de casarnos** -sonríe con amargura.

\- **si ella regresara ¿que harías?** \- indaga con curiosidad Hux.

\- **soy tan estúpido que la dejo volver ... siempre rompe mi resistencia** .

\- **le pedí que regrese** \- lo mira con curiosidad, mas furia no puede tener en ese momento.

\- **¿Que te hace creer que tienes facultad para pedirle eso? Se lo suplique Hux ... y ella se fue a la noche siguiente** \- su cansancio es tal que no discute, solo protesta con apatía.

\- **nunca nos dijo que lo haría, así que no es seguro.**

\- **si ella vuelve ... la quiero en una celda arrestada** \- dice con una agria sonrisa, sabiendo que no pasara.

En un planeta lejano Rey aun piensa en las posibilidades de regresar, no dejara pasar mas tiempo, solo espera reunir el valor necesario para enfrentarse a Kylo; en la entrada en su ventana mira pasar a los habitantes del lugar, cargando sus pesadas mercancías, es día donde llegan de muchos rincones de la galaxia para ofrecer sus novedades, recuerda como le gustan todo lo que ofrece; se viste de inmediato para salir a pasear, y olvidar por un día sus pesares.

En uno de los puestos, encuentra unas pequeñas túnicas infantiles, un pequeño enterizo de bebé, que sabe que no puede tener, lo compra inundada por la ternura de la pequeña pieza; lo envuelven en un trozo de papel que le fascina, es un elemento en desuso en algunos lugares, continúa su paseo hasta llegar a donde hace tiempo adquirió sus túnicas que tanto le gustaban; ahora es otra mujer, el gusto por el cambio de forma permanente; llega hasta un lugar donde venden juguetes, las formas artesanales de cada pieza, no roban calidad y exquisitez a la pequeña nave que imita al destructor de Kylo, rápidamente lo compra, un dueño ya existe en su mente para el juguete; Beny, quien tiene el noventa por ciento de sus pensamientos; busca entre cada estante y cada puesto algo para ella, algo que la defina ahora; no es la carroñera, no es la mujer de gustos simples y artesanales de hace tiempo, no es la gran dama oscura que gustaba del lujo ... encuentra un bello vestido sobrio, que no es rustico, pero no lujoso, un estilo intermedio, compra zapatos a juego y cómodos, planea salir pronto y no llegar con la misma imagen de mecánico o de mujer practica, quiere ser la imagen de mamá, la que busca a Beny; que logre que él no recuerda a la mujer de vestido de terciopelo rojo sangre que estaba por asesinar a su padre; una imagen depurada de esa mujer quiere ser para Beny. Agradece a Hux por la generosidad en lo créditos, sabe que fue por orden de Kylo, pero al final fue el general quien se los dio y determino cuantos; compra todo lo que cree necesario, algunos juguetes mas, ropa para Beny, unas nuevas batas para dormir y pijamas, desde su salida de la nave de Kylo, no viste así para dormir, lo que dejo en sus habitaciones, sabe que él sin duda deshecho todas sus pertenencias, llegara de imprevisto, sin anunciarse, y planea convencerlo de dejarla quedar al lado de Beny, a pesar de todo.

En casa prepara su equipaje; respira con profundidad la decisión esta tomada, no renunciara a Beny y si existe una posibilidad de recuperar a Ben, lo tomara también; pedirá perdón por su periodo en la oscuridad y abandonarlos, no es excusa, pero para ella fue lo mejor ante sus dudas de ser capaz de continuar con su venganza, que ahora sabe todo fue una manipulación; ahora entiende que él quería protegerla de esa verdad, no de que conociera quien es su madre, si no del impacto de quien posiblemente sea su padre y si fue Luke, él debería reconocerla en cuanto la vio en la isla, y aun así la negó ; se rehusó entrenarla y la maltrato; muy en sus adentros siente que el fue su padre, ahora no podrá comprobarlo nunca, perdiendo sus poderes, el fantasma de él nunca volverá a verlo; si ellos son primos como al parecer creen los dos, ya estas alturas de sus vidas poco importa; no puede negar ella que es mas fuerte su atracción como hombre, nunca supo de sus orígenes y hasta ese cruel encuentro con el espectro oscuro, que fue el inicio del desastre; cuando despegue esa nave, cerrara el capitulo desde la noticia de la desaparición de Kylo, y retomara el instante en donde ella le pide perdón por la discusión que lo hizo salir esa noche de sus habitaciones; sabe que no borra todo el dolor que causo, pero es donde puede comenzar. El viaje comenzó y solo puede esperar a llegar; cuando viaja por el hiperespacio, planea forma de convencer a Kylo, elabora argumentos concisos para hacerlo; repasa una y otra vez sus disculpas, y sueña con que le permita hacerlo y tomar a Beny entre sus brazos, y llenarlo de besos; también se enfrenta a la actitud fría y déspota de él, antes ya lo hizo y sabe que no sera fácil; va por ellos dos, por sus hombres.

La nave aterriza en el hangar, sin autorización e identificación, un escuadrón la rodea esperando a que descienda; ella por ultima vez respira profundo, sabe lo que sigue a continuación; arregla su vestido de color blanco uno de los pocos que conservo de Leia; revisa su cabello que sujeta en una cola baja; toma su equipaje, abrazando la pequeña nave de juguete que presiona contra su pecho, y con la otra mano arrastra la enorme maleta que lleva su nueva vida dentro; al bajar por la rampa, se encuentra rodeada por una docena de soldados; con humildad baja la vista, sin soltar nada de lo que lleva en las manos; se avergüenza ante sus antiguos seguidores que le eran fieles, con una voz baja se dirige a ellos.

\- **quiero ver a mi esposo** \- la toman de los brazos, siente como tiemblan por el contacto, nada puede borrar sus actos anteriores; sin embargo no la esposan, la llevan con delicadeza y respeto; todos saben que si ella llega a ser lastimada recibirán el castigo por parte de su líder; así los amenazo Hux; la llevan hasta el lugar que ella ya conoce, las celdas de detención, una escolta se queda custodiando la entrada - **¿vendrá mi esposo?**

\- **el líder supremo no se encuentra en la nave** \- es todo lo que necesita escuchar; se sienta en el pequeño banco destinado para el prisionero, su maleta en un rincón y el juguete presionado en sus manos, como un talismán a quien guarda devoción para que se cumplan sus deseos. Las horas pasan, ya cuenta 24 horas en total, un día completo, donde en calidad de prisionera, no recibe agua ni alimentos; durmió sentada en la estrecha celda que no es lo suficientemente grande para dormir extendida sobre el suelo.

En la oficina de Kylo, Hux se presenta para presionarlo a ver a Rey, desde su llegada fue informado de su detención y se negó a verla de nuevo - **no puedes tenerla para siempre en esa celda Ren.**

\- **lo sé ... pero no quiero verla.**

\- **es mejor que termines con esto ... sabes que así lo quieres, ve enfrenta lo que sea a lo que regreso aquí y de ser posible regresale su madre a tu hijo, creo que ella viene a eso** \- Kylo pasa sus manos sobre su cabello, sabe que Hux tiene razón, no puede dejarla ahí para siempre y en algún momento debe verla y saber cuales son sus motivos para estar en su nave; con todo el pesar deja la oficina, camina en marcha pesada hasta llegar a las celdas, su mirada se mantiene al frente, cuando pasa por frente a sus subordinados; al llegar a la celda de Rey, despide a la escolta; cuando abre la puerta, la ve, su estomago se contrae; ella duerme sentada y abrazando el juguete aferrada a ese pequeño objeto destinado a su hijo, mira su rostro pecoso, la piel bronceada regreso, su vestido que se levanta insolente mostrado una de sus piernas y esa nave de juguete que descansa en el surco de sus senos; muy lejos de la mujer vestida de mecánico que vio la ultima vez, su imagen se suavizo; la toma del brazo para despertarla.

\- **Rey** \- ella abre los ojos, la primera impresión siente miedo, que es captado por él, ella ya no cuenta con sus poderes para enfrentarse, tiene desventaja, se planta frente a ella, con seriedad, y cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho.

\- **Kylo** \- se levanta acomodando el vestido y arreglando su cabello, que a esas horas de detención es un desastre total - ¿ **podemos hablar?**

\- **te escucho** \- nada cambia la frialdad de la ultima vez que se vio, ella ha vuelto con una idea y no piensa actuar con hostilidad.

\- **yo ... quiero volver, déjame estar cerca de Beny ... por favor.**

\- **¿Y después cuando pase el lapso de arrepentimiento, volverás a abandonarlo? ... no Rey, como te dije no tienes derecho sobre él, es solo mi hijo y su madre esta muerta** \- ella agacha el rostro, resistiendo a ser afectado por sus palabras, se las merece cada una de ellas.

\- **por favor Ben ... me equivoque y no tengo forma de cambiar lo que hice, pero puedo remediarlo ... si tu me dejas ... yo no deje de amar a Beny ... ni a ti, yo Rey solo Rey , no la horrible mujer en la que me convertí cuando caí en la oscuridad ... Ben, comenzó mi descenso mucho antes de tu desaparición ... mi impotencia por no poder ser madre me enloqueció** -sus lagrimas llenan sus ojos, sus uñas se clavan sobre el esmalte del juguete al que se aferra con fe

\- **olvide que ya tenia uno, que lo amo y me ama** \- su confesión es sincera, cruda y difícil de ver - **me dio miedo no poder darte un hijo, uno de los dos , sentí envidia de Jenna por que ella si te dio uno, eso me acabo ... Ben sé que no tengo perdón por salir así sin aviso esa noche ... pero aun así imploro tu perdón y me dejes ver a mi hijo** -ella se derrumba sobre el asiento donde dormía hace poco, en todo momento él solo la mira fríamente y sin expresiones en su rostro; calla ante sus lagrimas - **no puedo dormir una noche sin recordar que amenace de muerte a Beny, no soy capaz de lastimarlo, él me detuvo de asesinarte, el me alejo por un momento de la oscuridad, me hizo recordar como llegue a la vida de ustedes dos, y que eso le dio sentido a la mía ... sé que no tengo perdón ... pero aun así te lo imploro ... déjame estar cerca de mi hijo.**

\- **¿Por que lo haces Rey? ... ¿por que regresas ahora?** \- Ella esquiva nuevamente su fría mirada de Kylo.

\- **cuando murió tu madre me dijo en su lecho de muerte, que deseaba regresar el tiempo para poder tenerte entre sus brazos y cantarte una nana ... que deseaba pasar contigo cada tarea de la escuela ... que deseaba regresar los años para preparar y festejar tus cumpleaños, y nunca enviarte con tu tío; que deseaba regresar el tiempo para escuchar tus problemas, estar presente cuando tuvieras a tu primer amor, y también cuando le presentaras a tu esposa; convertirse en abuela y consentir a tus hijos .. . que deseaba tomar tu cabello y acariciarlo como cuando eras pequeño y te amamantaba ... tu madre al final se encontró sola, y después de toda una vida reconoció que lo único que valía la pena, eras tu ... y te perdió por seguir algo que nunca fue realmente importante, no mas que tú ... no quiero que me pase lo mismo, toda la vida recordando al hijo que perdí por mi culpa** -Rey juega con el juguete entre sus dedos, sus lagrimas caen sobre ella, mientras esta sentada en ese banco, agachada e vitando ver las reacciones de Kylo, es total sumisión y abandono de su altanería, desnudando su alma con él, como otras tantas veces.


	27. ¿amigos?

Las ultimas palabras de Leia, lo hacen reaccionar ablandando su expresión; resiste a ser afectado por las lagrimas de Rey; su estática posición frente a ella la hace sentir tan pequeña; Kylo la mira tan sumisa y abierta para él, solo una vez puede contar de que la vio en esas condiciones, tal vez esta es la mas decadente; presionando ese juguete que no logra ver por completo se afianza a el como si naufragara; pasa tragos fuertes por la garganta, aprieta la mandíbula, pero aun se mantiene si decir nada; ella se levanta del asiento para verlo a los ojos, y reafirmar su petición.

\- **perdóname Ben-** Rey murmura con la mirada caída, sus ojos rojos y la nariz fluyendo; él no resiste, la rodea con uno de sus brazos para atraerla a su pecho, donde ella suelta todas las lagrimas que retuvo, las que faltaban por salir, acaricia su cabello sin decir nada, él no puede arrebatarle Rey a Beny, su voluntad se quiebra, puede convencerse de castigar a Rey pero no a su hijo; la abraza y deja que su pecho se moje de ella; escucha cada vez que sorbe su nariz, cada que inhala aire con fuerza para continuar sollozando; así quedan los dos en silencio hasta que ella para de llorar.

\- **Vamos** \- ordena seguirlo, él camina varios pasos adelante de ella avanzando sin esperar que le siga el paso; Rey arrastra con dificultad la maleta que lleva, caminando atrás de él, sin que Kylo se tome la molestia de esperarla o de dar ayuda con su carga; van por corredores y elevadores que ella conoce tan bien; de pronto un oficial que la reconoce y se conmueve de ella, se acerca para ayudarla con su equipaje, sin que perturbe la marcha y pensamientos de Kylo, sigilosamente va esa caravana silenciosa de tres, en el elevador él la ignora por completo, el abrazo en la celda queda en el olvido, aun así Rey siente que es el primer paso; al llegar a las habitaciones de Kylo, los dos esperan que el oficial deje el pesado equipaje para que puedan hablar; él comienza a retirar parte de su uniforme, capa, la casaca, cinturón, quedando solo en las prendas que sirven de interior, ella espera en un rincón, callada, y temerosa, mentiría si niega tener miedo a su sable ya que él decida terminar con ella; con un gesto le ordena sentarse, tímidamente Rey se sienta frente a él, evita mirarlo y esperando a que él hable; desde el asiento de enfrente Kylo la mira sin hablar, solo observa hecho que la intimida, mira sus ojos, sus labios, la recorre desde el cuello hasta los pies, analizando cada parte de ella; el acto la desconcierta, es algo que él nunca antes hizo, una mirada que nunca le dirigió, conoce todas ellas, cuando esta furioso, cuando esta herido o con dolor, cuando la ve con amor, la mirada que hace cuando se siente desesperado, pero nunca vio esa mirada escrutadora, vacía y que no le dice nada.

\- **puedes quedarte en tu antigua alcoba** \- dice de pronto.

\- **¿Aquí, en tus habitaciones?** \- Levanta la vista esperaba que la envié a unas habitaciones lejanas a las suyas.

\- **si... tomaras el lugar que te corresponde, no te enviare a otro sitio donde seas carne de rumores, no necesitamos mas** \- descansa sus manos sobre el mentón para seguir con esa mirada que incomoda a Rey.

\- **gracias Ben**.

\- **Rey... te dejare estar cerca de Ben, que tomes tu lugar y mi hijo sea feliz**. 

\- **gracias Ben** \- ella apenas puede hablar; él levanta la mano para callarla.

\- **no lo hago por ti... lo hago por Ben ... Rey, si vuelves a abandonarlo, te buscare a donde sea que vayas, haré de tu vida un maldito infierno y cuando me canse te asesinaré ... ¿entendiste?** -ella abre los ojos muy grandes, al tiempo que escucha las duras amenazas de Kylo- **estarás todo el tiempo vigilada, cuando estemos los tres aquí, yo me encargare de eso, cuando no pueda hacerlo, la niñera lo hará, esta entrenada para defender a Ben, cuando paseen por la nave una escolta estará siempre atrás de ti... Ben conservará sus paseos por la superficie de un planeta, donde tu no puedes asistir, lo llevara la niñera tiene toda mi confianza, te quedaras aquí**.

\- **acepto todo lo que tu digas** \- vuelve a bajar la mirada, él acepto, lo que determina en condiciones para Rey es lo de menos.

\- **bien ... Ben regresa en algunas horas, cuando yo regrese de entrenar lo traeré ... ante él mantendremos las apariencias, no sirve que estés aquí para darle un ambiente hostil ... no quiero eso para mi hijo** \- se levanta sin decir mas, ella espera a que pase la impresión de su recibimiento; escucha los pesados pasos de Kylo cuando se dirige a la salida, la compuerta suena con un golpe al cerrar; tan solo él deja las habitaciones ella suelta suspiros, se toca el pecho y comienza un hiperventilar con la intención de contener el llanto, un hipo extraño sale de su boca; que hace que su pecho rebote en fuertes espasmos; cuando controla su respiración, es que puede levantarse toma su pesada maleta y la lleva hasta su alcoba, la que usaba antes de su matrimonio con Kylo; al entrar se queda sin nada que decir, todo se encuentra en su lugar, la cama parece recién hecha, en el tocador todas sus pertenencias, su cepillo, sus cosméticos, esa caja de madera oscura que guarda todo el lote de joyería que compró después de Crait, dentro todo esta en su lugar, hasta las joyas que le heredó Leia; en el armario sus vestidos cuelgan de las perchas intactos, sus zapatos, su ropa interior, hasta la ropa que llevo la primera vez que llego a esa nave se encuentra perfectamente acomodada, parece que el tiempo de su ausencia no pasó, salvo a que todo estaba en la alcoba principal, la que compartía con Kylo; incluso en el baño, aun los jabones perfumados y lociones mantienen su lugar y frescura, su bata cuelga del perchero, esperando a ser usada, el tiempo por esa alcoba no paso; las horas en la celda no fueron de lo mejor, se desviste para aprovechar que se encuentra sola; un baño lava las lagrimas que se resecaron sobre sus pómulos; le da brillo a su cabello y despierta a un nuevo comienzo; se adentra en uno de los vestidos que compró hace algunos días en ese mercadillo, en el armario encuentra el vestido de terciopelo rojo, que lo hace odiar lo que representa y lo que se convirtió, lo toma con fuerza y sin cuidado, dejándolo en el piso haciendo de el un manojo arrugado de tela; lo ve desde arriba con recelo, ese bello vestido de terciopelo representa su caída a la oscuridad y los sentimientos mas bajos que pueden haber sentido; lo lanza lejos de ella con un puntapié; en el espejo que dejo hace varios meses le regala el mismo reflejo de la última vez; mas estable en sus sollozos, él ya acepto su regreso, lo cual era el paso mas difícil, lo que siga a continuación es menos el reto; los nervios por el reencuentro con Beny, no son menores a los del reencuentro con Kylo.

Cuando los dos entran a las habitaciones Rey los espera en el sofá de la estancia, perfectamente vestida y peinada, en contraste a como Kylo la encontró en las celdas; una sombra de Leia parece él percibir que se desdibuja en un parpadeo; lleva en brazos a Beny quien tan solo al ver a su madre, hace todo por bajar y corre hasta ella abriendo sus pequeños brazos, ella lo recibe igual.

\- **mami... mami** \- se trepa a sus brazos, Rey lo acuna en su regazo y llena de besos y abrazos, acaricia su cabello y ve sus ojos que brillan de verla, tan profundos como los de su padre - **¿te quedaras?** -Kylo ve esa interacción entre los dos, el encuentro que hacia llorar a su pequeño, Rey no puede hablar de tanto ver su carita y llenar cada vez de besos- **¿ya te sientes mejor? -** Rey se confunde, mira a Kylo quien solo le hace una seña de responder la pregunta del niño.

\- **estoy mejor Beny ... me quedaré con ustedes para siempre** \- mira a Kylo y besa la frente de su hijo - **no volveré a dejarte mi amor ... te extrañe mucho** \- él se sienta frente a los dos solo pensando si tomo la mejor opción, solo el tiempo lo dirá, tan solo ver a Beny sonreír en brazos de Rey lo hace sentir que es una recompensa a su decisión; Rey arrulla al pequeño, le canta una canción de cuna, atrapando ese momento en su memoria, perdió tiempo alejándose de ellos dos; pronto Beny se duerme por sus mimos, cansado de su paseo y de la emoción de ver a Rey de regreso; ella mira al pequeño acariciando su cabello tan oscuro como el de Kylo, mira la paz en su sueño por largo tiempo - **gracias Ben, por dejarme regresar a su lado** \- en todo esa interacción él se mantuvo callado y observador, sin dudas no puede llenar el espacio que deja una madre en su hijo, la relación entre los dos es estrecha, pero al final como padre solo cubre la mitad de lo que Beny necesita. Rey se levanta con el pequeño en brazos para llevarlo hasta su alcoba, con cuidado y mucha delicadeza lo deja sobre cama y arropa, besa su frente y cierra la puerta, al dar la vuelta, Kylo esta atrás de ella vigilando todos sus movimientos, aun avergonzada con él, baja la vista y cruza el pasillo para entrar a su alcoba cerrando la puerta para desaparecer de su mirada profunda y que aun siente rencorosa, con toda razón ella lo acepta.

En el instante que Rey se encierra, Kylo va a su alcoba ahora regresan al principio, una confrontación entre los dos y un reinicio a causa de Beny; mira a su reflejo en el espejo, el agua gotea por su frente después del baño, se cuestiona si tomo la decisión mas acertada, llena su mentón de espuma, se rasura inmerso es sus pensamientos, ver a Beny así tan feliz como lo fue antes de toda la desgracia que vivieron a manos de la traición de un grupo reducido de sus subordinados; fue como si ese episodio nunca había pasado, se lava la espuma restante y seca con una toalla sin dejar de mirarse, recordando las ultimas palabras de Leia ¿sera verdad? piensa, la guerra e ideales de ella los separaron, nunca fue la madre mas ocupada o siquiera negligente, fue en su totalidad ausente, siempre devota a causas sociales que cada vez mas los alejaron ¿fue capaz de arrepentirse del tiempo perdido? nunca lo sabrá, solo sabe que ella se despidió de él en el momento de su muerte diciéndole que lo amaba; espera que su hijo tenga esa madre dedicada siempre; Rey cometió un error que busca enmendar, pero antes de eso, no tiene nada que reprocharle ya que recibió un Beny en sus brazos, lo tomo como suyo con un amor que no tenia obligación de darle; eso lo hizo romper su determinación a echarla de su nave, sus lagrimas en la celda lo conmovieron; él en algún punto de su vida esperaba a su madre frente a él y recibir ese amor del que lo privó; a cambio envió a su padre en una ocasión oportunista, cuando realizaban el rescate de una desconocida, la misión de terminar con la super arma y si se podía solo por casualidad, verlo y pedir que regrese a casa; cuando lo esperaba años atrás, cuando todo era turbio, cuando debían demostrarle su amor como padres, regalarle el beneficio de la duda ante la acusación de la destrucción del templo y academia de Luke; si ellos hubieran dedicado un momento a buscarlo y a conocer su versión, él no hubiera caído en la oscuridad, lo dejaron solo como siempre.

Los dramas antes de dormir por primera vez cesan, puede ir a la cama en calma, sin sobresaltos, sin consolar a Beny y esperar a que se canse de llorar para dormir, respondiendo preguntas dolorosas y sin argumentos que convenzan al pequeño; para después ser tomado por el insomnio; cierra los ojos y duerme de inmediato, el cansancio mental y emocional tiene por fin un termino, eso espera. 

Cuando sale a la cocina una imagen que parecía perdida regresa a sus habitaciones; Rey prepara el desayuno para todos, el café humea revoltoso en el ambiente, junto a los platos que están servidos y esperando, justo como era costumbre; mira su espalda que se viste con la cascada de su cabello largo y castaño, mientras ella termina su labor; toma asiento y espera a que ella también lo haga; iniciar una conversación casual parece difícil entre ellos; los salva la presencia de Beny quien aparece despeinado y aun frotando sus ojos para despejar el sueño, le extiende sus brazos a Kylo quien lo sienta a su lado, el pequeño besa a su padre en la frente y toma sus mejillas, golpeándolo con suavidad.

\- **te quiero papá** -una costumbre que se implantó desde la partida de Rey, quien los mira sonriente desde el otro extremo de la mesa; el desayuno pasa sin cruzar una sola palabras entre los dos, solo enfocados en el niño; al terminar Kylo se despide no sin antes dejar instrucciones.

\- **la niñera llegara pronto ... regreso mas tarde** \- justo cuando él deja las habitaciones la niñera llega, Rey ve como Kylo habla a su oído algo inaudible, la niñera solo calla y acepta lo que Kylo le ordena; la mujer entra y se aleja a un rincón donde no interviene en la interacción de ella y Beny, solo como una vigía una molesta vigía; Rey la observa, la niñera es una mujer mayor le unos calcula cincuenta años, bien llevados, de elegante presencia y callada actitud ; supone que él le ordeno solo observar; pronto siente pesada la mirada sobre ella, una intromisión que debe resistir para ganar otra vez la confianza de Kylo; Rey le sonríe y deja un momento a Beny para hacer un cambio de ropa, en sus primeros planos esta en ver a su amiga que en esos años se convirtió en casi una hermana para ella; toma de la mano a Beny, después de cambiarle la pijama y acomodar su abundante melena; sale sin importar la incesante mirada de la niñera, tiene poco tiempo y ya siente insoportable su presencia.

Cuando toca a la puerta de Maiia, solo al verla la amiga se le abalanza con un fuerte abrazo, dejando paso a Rey y Beny, cuando la mujer da el primer paso para entrar, Maiia la detiene - **no puedes pasar, quiero hablar con Rey, puedes esperarla o dar un paseo** -cierra con evidente disgusto la puerta- **Rey, te extrañe amiga** -es el rostro amigable que necesita para continuar.

\- **esa mujer no me agrada, Ben le ordeno vigilarme** \- las dos se sientan en la estancia, Maiia ordena a su servicio personal bebidas y bocadillos, justo como lo hacia en sus largas conversaciones; los gemelos corren ruidosos por todo el lugar ganando un regaño y expulsión de Maiia a otra habitación los traviesos gemelos son seguidos por Beny, quien tenia tiempo de no convivir con ellos - **un par de horas y ya la detesto, no tengo otra opción le dije a Ben que aceptaba todo lo que imponga** -

\- **es su trabajo, no podemos culparla... pero quiero hablar contigo sin espías... Armitage me dijo de tu regreso, si tu no venias estaba por tocar tu puerta ... ¿como convenciste al carnicero?** \- Maiia sirve el té en dos tazas de fina loza, Rey mira con dulzura a su amiga, no pierde sus gustos ostentosos y elegantes para una simple plática de demasiado amigas.

\- **no lo llames así... sé que cualquiera puede ser uno y no es agradable que te llamen de esa manera** \- toma la taza y la descansa sobre sus piernas sin beber

\- **lo siento... ¿como lo convenciste?** \- se disculpa con indiferencia y falso arrepentimiento

\- **tanto él como yo lo hacemos por Beny... se lo pedí con humildad, creí que no cedería fue mas difícil la vez anterior ... me amenazo después de ceder, no pienso dejar a Beny nunca mas, pero él dice que si lo hago otra vez me asesina** -

\- **tiene motivos, te lo mereces... ahora estas aquí, sé que eso no pasara confió en ti, el pequeño sufrió tanto tu ausencia... Rey él no sabe que pasó** \- Maiia cruza sus piernas y reposa sobre el respaldo, todo lo pasado en ella se borro, es la misma mujer pretenciosa, directa y sin hipocresías, todo lo contrario de Rey que es mas moderada, por eso su amistad funciona; extrañaba a esa amiga cínica que no tiembla para decir lo que piensa.

\- **¿Porque? ... Ben me dijo que le hablo de Jenna y que yo solo lo cuidaba**.

\- **no lo hizo... Beny sabe que enfermaste y estabas en recuperación**.

\- **¿Por que Ben hizo eso? ... anoche Beny me pregunto si estaba mejor, no entendí porque**.

\- **para intentar protegerte, hay dos versiones de tu ausencia, cuando escapaste esa noche nadie supo de tu salida ... Pryde presionaba a Kylo para explicar tu paradero, te fue fiel hasta el final, le dijo todo a Kylo de como actuaste para no perder el poder y proteger a los niños, él también le dijo de la operación en Exegol y de todo, ya sabes todo ... entonces se dio la versión oficial, porque a pesar de todo, los miembros del consejo y oficiales de alto mando exigian saber de ti, solo Pryde y Armitage saben a fondo todo, que tu decidiste abandonarlos ... los demás saben que debido a la supuesta muerte de Kylo perdiste un poco el sentido de la realidad, el médico presentó un informe fabricado de tu estabilidad emocional y mental, eso explico tu duelo con él en los corredores, y se resume a que te retiraste a la finca a descansar y reponerte**.

\- **¡¿Me declaró demente?!** \- Rey protesta indignada y sorprendida.

\- **así fue... explica a cada uno de los que exigían conocer tu paradero tu caída en la oscuridad, no lo entienden, soy tu amiga vi tus poderes y aun así no lo entiendo, solo sé que cambiaste antes de que yo dejara la nave, mucho antes desde tus discusiones con Kylo ... es una explicación convincente, pasamos por mucho cuando ellos desaparecieron a causa de esa perra** -

\- **lo sé... Ben me despojó de mis poderes, ya no puedo usar la fuerza, la siento pero no puedo manipularla y perdí facultades como ver presencias de antiguos maestros, solo es como premoniciones o visiones, nada relevante ... Maiia de lo único que no me arrepiento es de lo que hice con ella y con los que tramaron el atentado, ellos no tuvieron compasión de nosotros y no tendrían de los niños, no me arrepiento de eso ... ¿cual es la otra versión?** -responde convencida.

\- **es la que mas encanta, la que se extendió como rumor ... Kylo después de su duelo, cuando te dieron el alta el médico, encendió su sable y te corto en pedazos y te envió al incinerador** \- Rey ríe con una extraña sensación - **lo escuchabas por los corredores entre las tropas y oficiales, por esa causa se dio la versión oficial ... obvio todo se desmintió con tu presencia la vez anterior** \- Maiia rie con una actitud picara cuando relata el rumor.

Al regresar es seguida por la niñera, suspira recuperando paciencia a la presencia de la mujer; pasa el resto de la jornada jugando con Beny, quien no se cansa, sabe que pronto él regresara y la indeseable mujer dejará su puesto ahí. 

Lleva a Beny al baño, prepara la tina con mucha espuma y así jugar los dos con las burbujas, ella ase moja con el agua que salpica desde las manos del pequeño, no es consiente cuando Kylo los mira desde la entrada del baño, hace minutos despidió a la niñera y observa la dinámica de los dos, las risas inundan las habitaciones, una sonrisa involuntaria, satisfecha, y muy discreta su dibuja en sus labios, justo antes de que Rey lo vea, Beny lo vale, al sentirse observada ella termina el juego y baña al niño, Kylo no puede evitar mirar lo que revela el agua y la hora del baño; paso tiempo en que la vio de esa manera; en sus noches solitarias y en sus secretos mas profundos, la extrañaba, la deseaba en su cama, aspirar su aroma a su lado, sentir sus labios y tocar su piel suave; esos recuerdos y deseos salen a flote cuando ve todo el frente de su vestido se pega a su cuerpo, las piernas descubiertas porque recogió su vestido para posarse hincada frente a la tina; seca y viste con su pijama a Beny quien protesta a la hora de ir a la cama, a su pesar Rey es mas estricta con el orden que tenia con anterioridad, Kylo era mas complaciente en la hora de ir a dormir, alterado también por los berrinches a causa de la ausencia de Rey; arropa al pequeño y besa su frente, recibiendo un beso también de Beny; cierra la puerta y suspira, aun no puede creer que esta junto a su hijo.

Kylo se aleja de ella para ir directo a la cocina, paso mucho tiempo antes de tener la posibilidad de comer algo, fue una jornada de muchas reuniones, prepara café y revisa lo que hay disponible, toma su bandeja y la lleva a la estancia, enciende una pantalla para ver la holored, antes se retira las botas y las capas pesadas de su uniforme, un comportamiento de su tiempo en soledad, sin mas atención a lo que sucede en las alcobas, se entretiene en el programa carente de profundidad, solo es para escuchar ruido y no pensar; Rey sale de su alcoba cambiada pasa a la cocina para prepararse el té del que tanto gusta antes de dormir, en la cocina ve a la distancia a Kylo distraído en la pantalla, decide enfocarse en su taza; cuando él deja sobre la mesa el restante de su cena y toma asiento frente a ella; la mira tal como el día anterior - **Rey, voy a despedir a la niñera ... quiero restablecer mi confianza en ti**.

\- **gracias Ben** \- ella duda entre preguntar o no - **Ben ¿por que no le dijiste la verdad a Beny?**

\- **Maiia ya te dijo... esa entrometida** \- afirma de mala manera - **no tuve el valor, es todo**.

\- **así que me cortaste en pedazos y me incineraste**.

\- **eso contaban** \- responde con indiferencia.

\- **y resulta que me recuperé y estoy de regreso**.

\- **si... por el bien de Ben debemos mantener esa versión y llevarnos de la mejor manera ... podemos llegar a ser amigos después de todo lo que paso, no creo que podamos retomar nuestro matrimonio sin que se presenten los recuerdos** \- Rey no sabe que decir, solo calla - **conservaremos nuestra unión solo por Ben** \- él solo deja salir esas palabras, sin embargo no esta tan convencido de las mismas, hace poco se distrajo con sus recuerdos de ella en su cama.

\- **como tu dispongas, no puedo exigirte mas** \- él la da una última mirada para dejarla sola en la cocina, recoge su desastre de la estancia para salir de la vista de Rey; ya sola, unas lagrimas silenciosas dejan sus ojos - _¿que esperabas Rey? no te iba a recibir con los brazos abiertos_ \- se reprende a si misma, permanece por mucho tiempo en la cocina, lamentando lo que ya siente perdido, enfrentara esas consecuencias, de lo que perdió tener cerca a Beny es ganar casi todo; el sueño se presenta urgente, apaga todas las luces del interior, en su cama tal como la noche anterior y como también lo hicieron las camas donde durmió el ultimo año; la espera fría y vacía, deja su bata quedando solo en su camisón se arropa y deja llevar por el cansancio y sueño.

Todo en total oscuridad mientras ella respira suavemente, las sabanas se corrieron dejando descubierta la mitad de su silueta, boca abajo logra ver su espalda medio desnuda, su cabello despeinado derramado por la almohada cubriendo su rostro, una mano bajo la cabeza que hace mas suave su sueño; el camisón que se arruga sobre su cintura, dejando descubierta una pierna; la admira desde las penumbras, goza de verla dormir, una fascinación que no logra describir desde ese infortunado interrogatorio; desde que ella partió y sus pertenencias fueron trasladadas a su anterior alcoba, en medio del insomnio, entraba para pararse frente a la cama y así imaginar que Rey dormía en esa cama, ahora dejo de ser un ejercicio de imaginación, es una realidad, pero así como esta tan cerca, la siente lejos debido a la brecha de los terribles acontecimientos, se arrepiente de mencionar que solo pueden ser amigos, pero ahora no ve otra forma de regresar a tenerla entre sus brazos sin recordar su abandono, porque no solo dejo a Beny, quien la acaba de recuperar, lo abandono a él, y si ella imploró y se humillo fue en nombre de su hijo, no de su matrimonio o en nombre de su amor por él; ahí frente a esa cama un hombre herido con su pecho desnudo literal y en metáfora, admira a la mujer que reposa en la cama, en una autoinvitación a ingresar a mitad de la noche como un intruso con malas intenciones que no puede consumar por un abismo construido por la ausencia de su mujer; deja la alcoba y cierra la puerta muy silenciosamente, teme ser descubierto; regresa a su cama que también lo espera fría y vacía. 


	28. también regrese por ti

Dejó a Beny jugando con los gemelos, tiene que hablar con Kylo de un asunto que existe pendiente entre los dos, la noche anterior le dijo que solo podía hacer el intento de ser amigos; Rey no lo acepta, no abordó el tema de su matrimonio con él antes porque sabia de su hostilidad llegar a la nave alegando sobre eso, no era lo ideal sin embargo no solo sus intenciones son estar cerca de Beny, es recuperar a los dos. El corredor parece largo cuando sale del elevador que la lleva hasta el puente de mando, donde sabe que él se encuentra.

Hux y él están frente al puente de mando, Kylo habla con él sobre la situación con Rey, donde relata que no sabe cómo manejarlo, como retomar todo nuevamente, no niega que está herido por su abandono y eso se hace presente cuando la ve; de pronto a su mente llegan murmullos repitiendo los rumores, eso lo hace girar para ver a Rey a la mitad del puente; sin decir nada le da alcance la toma con rudeza del brazo para sacarla de ahí - **¡REGRESEN A SU TRABAJO!** \- grita y todos dejan de ver con curiosidad a Rey, disimulando el escarnio que llego como lluvia sobre ella, la lleva casi a rastras saliendo del puente con la mirada llena de ira, se aleja lo suficiente de la entrada para arrinconarla sobre un muro - **¿que demonios estas haciendo aquí? ... ¿donde esta Ben?** -no pasa desapercibido para quienes transitan por el corredor, todos pasan muy rápido, otros al verlos desvían el camino retrocediendo para evitarlo; Rey siente miedo, ahora esta convencida de que fue un terrible error.

\- **esta jugando con los gemelos... Ben quiero hablar contigo, solo eso** \- no suelta su agarre - **sobre lo que dijiste antes de dormir ... no quiero que Beny nos escuche por eso te busqué** \- él recuerda cada palabra, lo que mas hizo crecer su furia fueron los pensamientos que escucho de sus subordinados, donde algunos retomaban la burla, otros pensando en el duelo, otros pensando lo peor de ella con palabras que ni él puede decirle.

\- **te deje regresar para estar cerca de Ben, solo eres una niñera glorificada... no hay nada de que hablar, no puedes dejar a mi hijo en ningún momento, lo que quieras decir puede esperar a cuando quiera escucharte** \- Hux los siguió hasta ahí sabe que puede salir mal todo nuevamente, cuando llega interviene.

\- **suéltala Ren** \- se interpone entre los dos, integrar separar el brazo de Rey de su agarre.

\- **no es tu asunto** \- responde casi con la intención de tomarlo a él para descargar su furia.

\- **lo es cuando es en el puente de mando, en los corredores de la nave, lo que quieran hablar que sea privado** \- Kylo suelta a Rey en ese instante se libera del muro y de él, escapa caminando a paso veloz, con los puños apretados reitera que fue una terrible idea, debió escuchar a Maiia. 

\- ¡ **no la trates así**!

\- **me molesta su presencia, solo recuerdo como se largo dejando a mi hijo llorando**.

\- **eso debiste pensar cuando la aceptaste de regreso, es inevitable que la veas si ella cría a tu hijo, y es su madre te guste o no**.

\- **lo sé, es la única que conoce... yo también perdí Hux, perdí a mi esposa cuando se fue... regreso la madre de mi hijo, pero no mi mujer**.

\- **ve a hablar con ella, puedes lamentarlo después** \- él se aleja de inmediato para seguirla.

Rey comienza a correr antes de que los ojos se llenen de lagrimas, es verdad ya alimentó muchos rumores, otro mas no lo soportaría, siente las miradas sobre ella desde su arribo, mas lo que su amiga le confesó, todo se conjunta en ese instante , corre y mientras mas rápido lo hace mas lejos siente sus habitaciones; por fin puede ver la puerta, ingresa el código de la entrada con prisa, temblorosa solo cierra atrás de ella, sus lagrimas se sincronizan al cierre, camina hasta derrumbarse en el sofá, una mano se acerca a sus ojos para correr las lagrimas que salen de ellos; la otra abraza su abdomen y recarga sobre sus rodillas, no pasa mucho tiempo cuando él entra casi siguiéndola, la mira ahí llorando pero ahora no se conmueve, no como cuando ella llegó, camina hasta quedar frente a Rey con su conocida arrogancia se atreve a preguntar - **¿de que querías hablar?** -

\- **Hace veinte minutos dejo de tener importancia** \- sus intenciones por dejar la habitación son notables - **Voy por Beny** \- comienza a caminar cuando siente su muñeca atrapada por él, su mirada regresa a verlo.

\- **espera... ¿de que quieres hablar?** \- ahora con una intención mas autentica por saber que era tan importante.

\- **ya no importa Ben... solo soy la niñera** \- arrebata su mano y lo deja solo en sus habitaciones; al verla salir, él golpea el respaldo del sofá, nada sera fácil lo sabe.

Al entrar se lanza a los brazos de su amiga, Maiia la recibe ella sabia que nada podía salir bien - **te lo dije... es muy pronto, debiste dejarle su espacio**.

\- **no me dio oportunidad de decirle nada** \- las dos se sientan, ella se recarga sobre su hombro, la amiga acaricia su cabello, ella recarga su cabeza en su hombro para relatar todo con tristeza - **para él solo soy una niñera glorificada**.

\- **Rey ... esta herido, tu lo hiciste dale espacio para asimilar todo, lo sé por ti y por ella, que no es un hombre fácil, de sentimientos complicados ... te perdió a ti, y perdió a la madre de su hijo, a tu regreso sabias que no seria un cuento de hadas, no te va a perdonar rápido, no como su mujer**.

\- **debí escucharte** – se lamenta.

El suceso paso hace horas, Rey se dedicó a sus labores que retoma sin perder el ritmo que tenia anteriormente, hizo un rico guisado, se dio tiempo para organizar la ropa de Beny, de su enorme maleta salen los juguetes que compro para él, mira con ternura la nave que le sirvió de apoyo en ese duro reencuentro con Kylo, desgraciadamente horas atrás no sirvió de mucho, el pequeño lo deja de lado para encantarse por otro menos significativo para ella; prepara para llevar a la cama a Beny, le da su merienda tenerlo cerca vale la pena los desplantes de Kylo; Beny bebe su leche, ella acaricia su cabello con ternura - **te pareces mucho a tu papá**.

\- **porque es mi papá** \- refuta con obviedad el pequeño - **no me parezco a ti** \- Rey sonríe ante lo mas obvio pero que el niño no es capaz de comprender todavía.

\- **no mi amor, no te pareces a mi... sabes eres muy afortunado, tienes dos mamás, la que te dio la vida y yo... Jenna tu primera mamá me dejo un regalo hermoso... tú** \- sus chispeantes ojos de Beny la mirar con duda - **yo no tuve ninguna ... bueno si una, pero nunca la conocí, por eso eres afortunado** -

\- **¿Y donde esta ella? Mi otra mamá**.

\- **regresó a la fuerza, a donde vamos todos cuando se termina nuestro momento en esta vida**.

\- **tu eres mi mamá** \- responde el pequeño sin ahondar en las palabras de Rey; ella lo besa en su cabeza.

\- **lo soy** \- vuelve a dar otro beso en su frente, cuando se escucha la puerta abrirse, es él, quien los ignora para ir directo a su alcoba; la merienda terminó lo carga en brazos - **es hora del baño**.

\- **¡No me quiero bañar!** \- El niño se revuelve en sus brazos provocando que Rey lo deje sobre el piso, una rabieta ante el inminente castigo del baño desata una escena bochornosa, Beny golpea el piso con un pie, demostrando su temperamento, cruza sus brazos y grita - **no quiero, no quiero y no quiero** \- con autoridad en su pequeña voz; Rey se relaja no puede ser peor que su padre, lo toma de la mano para llevarlo a cabo sin negociación; el pequeño se deja caer sobre el piso haciendo crecer su berrinche.

\- **no tienes opción Beny, te toca baño** \- el niño incrementa los lamentos, los pataleos y su actuación arrastrándose por el piso, en claro sabotaje de su baño espera tener éxito; Rey llama su atención, sin seguridad y antes perdió autoridad sobre él por su ausencia, el niño no escucha nada de lo que ella ordena - **Beny, detente no voy a tolerar estos berrinches** \- nada funciona, él continúa con los mismos lloriqueos; todo queda en silencio inmediatamente después de ese grito fuerte que proviene de Kylo que mira desde el umbral de corredor, ninguno de los dos sintieron su presencia, quien observo todo desde el primer lamento.

\- **¡BEN!** \- Se acerca, lo levanta del brazo terminando el pataleo - **obedece a tu madre ... vas a ir a recibir el baño ... no tienes excusas** \- lo carga bajo el brazo para dejarlo directo en la tina, Rey lo sigue silenciosa, todo cesa en la alcoba de Beny, antes de salir advierte a su hijo - **haces otro berrinche y yo te daré el baño** \- los deja de inmediato; en la ausencia de Rey se abstuvo de los regaños, tolerando todo o casi todo, con la intención de confortar a su hijo, la reacción de Beny fue de sorpresa, en raras ocasiones recibió disciplina de su padre; ahora con Rey de regreso todo cambio incluso para el pequeño. Después del baño y con todo bajo control, el pequeño se duerme arropado por Rey, lo acompaña hasta ser presa de los sueños, besa su frente y sale; recargado sobre el muro, a un lado de la puerta de la alcoba del niño, Kylo espera a Rey; al verlo decide pasar de largo ignorando que esta ahí; siente nuevamente su brazo aprisionado por él, esta vez con menos rudeza, es un toque suave.

\- **¿puedes regresar? te espero en la estancia** \- ella solo con un gesto acepta, en su privacidad se toma el tiempo necesario para prolongar el encuentro, nada salio bien a las primeras horas de la jornada; se da también un baño, seca su cabello con paciencia, perfuma su piel con loción, si hay algo que su leve vanidad no soporta es pasar tiempo sin una fragancia, la aleja de los recuerdos de Jakku, donde el baño era escaso y el aroma un sudor era constante; viste su camisón y una bata larga que anuda sobre su cintura; mas fresca y sin mas excusas es hora de regresar a la sala. Kylo espera de pie mirando a uno de los ventanales de sus habitaciones; donde Rey recuerda que en sus conexiones siempre lo veía mirando al espacio vacío; ella se sienta sobre el sofá, el mismo donde en la mañana tuvo el episodio desagradable; él se acerca y toma asiento a su lado; Kylo evita sus ojos, Rey conoce esa mirada, esta avergonzado - **lo siento Rey ... no eres una niñera, eres su madre, no volveré a decirte algo así, no tienes ninguna obligación de querer a mi hijo y sin embargo lo haces, no te puedo pedir más** -ella guarda silencio, no tiene nada que decir, se prolonga por muchos minutos, mientras que los dos no pueden mirarse, ninguno tiene el valor; se levanta - **me voy a dormir** \- Kylo camina, se disculpó y es todo lo que puede hacer, antes de desaparecer Rey habla en voz baja, aun así él puede escuchar todo. 

\- **también regrese por ti Ben ... sé que te herí, reconozco todos mis errores ... no puedo pedirte mas; amar a Beny es consecuencia de amarte a ti ... recibí ese bebé porque te vi destrozado cuando murió tu esposa; curarte con mi amor pero yo siempre te hago herida que nadie mas puede curar, solo ella quería lo hizo ... era mejor que yo en todo, ella te amaba mas que yo ... porque Jenna te aceptó con todo y Kylo Ren, yo solo amaba a Ben ... ella me lo dijo alguna vez, que ese era mi error, quise castigar al monstruo que creí que era Kylo ... esa mañana cuando intentaron asesinarte me arrepentí de no darte la oportunidad de despedirte ... si te perdí, siempre fue mi culpa, incluso antes de entrar en la vida de ustedes dos ... yo también lo siento Ben** -él escucha con atención, la confesión directa de Rey es algo que no esperaba.

\- **yo también lo siento Rey** \- se retira para encerrarse en su alcoba.

En las penumbras él se desliza, camina lo mas silenciosos posible, no quiere despertarla, verla a los ojos es algo que le robara el valor; sus pies descalzos le ayudan a su objetivo, se acerca a la cama para admirarla, vuelve a ese placer culposo de verla mientras duerme; la breve luz de un rincón alumbra las pecas de su rostro, ella duerme de costado totalmente relajada; pasa una manos sobre su cabeza para hacer mas pesado y profundo su sueño, no quiere despertarla lo que debe decir, no puede hacerlo con ella mirando; toma una de sus manos con suavidad, la besa repetidas veces, toca su mejilla para sentir su suave tacto; se recuesta a su lado, el camisón su escote que tiene disponible para él, pega su nariz a su cuello para aspirar su fragancia, roza su cuello con sus labios y su nariz, una y otra vez repite esos roces, besa su cuello descubre y escote con delicadeza, sus manos presionan su senos; sin recibir ninguna reacción por parte de ella, quien se encuentra abandonada a la inconsciencia; recarga su cabeza en el pecho de Rey, mientras no suelta su mano que besa nuevamente.

\- **amaba a Jenna ... pero nunca tanto como a ti ... tu siempre fuiste mi luz, incluso antes de conocerte** \- besa sus labios tibios y siente su aliento de cerca, en sus respiraciones calmadas lo alejan para dejarla soñar - **te amo Rey ... mas de lo que tu imaginas** \- abandona la alcoba, todo es confuso y con sentimientos encontrados, cierra la puerta en silencio; Rey se mueve en su cama en una reacción de la que no es consciente; cuando cierra la puerta de su propia alcoba Kylo solo puede reprenderse - **soy patético** \- pero algo le impide ser honesto con ella, un abismo entre los dos se abrió, porque antes de escapar, él ofreció todo y ella lo rechazó.


	29. infelices juntos

La hora del desayuno paso, Kylo no se presentó y Rey duda entre tocar a su puerta o no, la noche anterior fue de duras emociones; mientras Beny termina lo que resta del desayuno, ella duda si algo tiene él, despierta a las primeras horas, siempre es puntual y disciplinado en sus actividades, mira en la dirección al corredor esperando a escuchar algún ruido proveniente de su alcoba - **mami ¿puedo ir a jugar con los gemelos?** -el niño mastica con poca propiedad, bebe leche que derrama sobre la mesa este accidente del pequeño la hace reaccionar.

\- **te llevaré** \- después de limpiar todo, toma a Beny de la mano y los dos dejan las habitaciones con rumbo a las de Maiia, que está a solo unos pasos, cuando se abre la compuerta es recibida por su amiga - **Maiia ¿puedes cuidar un momento a Beny? ... quiere jugar con los gemelos** -su vista regresa a la entrada de sus habitaciones esperando ver a Kylo salir.

\- **¿Sucede algo Rey?** \- Maiia se preocupa por la distracción de ella.

\- **no ... creo, anoche nada salió bien, Ben y yo hablamos pero nada salió como creí, Ben no ha dejado su alcoba, debo ver qué sucede con él, y si discutimos no quiero que Beny lo vea**.

\- **tómate el tiempo necesario** \- Rey regresa a sus habitaciones, dejando a su hijo en el resguardo de Maiia.

Toca tres veces la puerta de la alcoba de Kylo sin obtener respuesta - **Ben** \- vuelve a tocar, esta vez más fuerte - **Ben** \- repite encontrando solo silencio; posa la palma sobre la puerta cerrada pensando si debe entrar o no; aun dudando abre despacio todo se encuentra oscuro, la programación de las luces automáticas fue suspendida; al fondo el ventanal que ve hacia el espacio, se acerca más puesto que no logra ver nada, en el mueble cercano a la cama encuentra los controles para las luces, cuando todo se ilumina Kylo esta boca abajo extendido en la cama sobre las sabanas, tal parece que solo cayó, sin cuidado de arroparse, el desastre a su alrededor es notable cuando Rey ve una botella hecha pedazos en el piso; es evidente huele a alcohol, se acerca más hasta quedar frente a él, se sienta a su lado moviendo su hombro - **Ben** \- él no responde, sus ronquidos son fuertes, vuelve a moverlo esta vez más fuerte - **Ben ... despierta** \- él comienza un despertar moviéndose de un poco; Rey se arrodilla frente a él para verlo - **Ben ... ¿estás bien?** \- Al girar la vista Rey encuentra un pequeño contenedor de píldoras, las toma para leer las indicaciones - **Ben ¿tomaste esto?** \- Kylo se sienta sobre la cama frente un Rey; se toma del cabello con pesadez - **Ben ¿tomaste esto con alcohol?** \- recarga los codos sobre las rodillas ignorando las preguntas de Rey – **Ben**.

\- **¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?** \- Pregunta con hostilidad, el dolor de cabeza es evidente, la noche anterior después de entrar a la alcoba de Rey, fue directo a la cocina donde tomo la primera botella que vio, no importó que era solo lo hizo, para poder conciliar el sueño esperaba que eso fuera suficiente, al no serlo tomo dos de las píldoras que el médico le dio para el insomnio; consecuencia de las tormentosas noches durante la ausencia de ella; esta vez puede dormir sin problema, pero tener a Rey en la alcoba de junto despierta deseos que se esfuerza por reprimir; así que para evitar cometer un acto que pueda arrepentirse después, bebió y las tomo para poder dormir.

\- **no salías y tuve que entrar para saber si estabas bien... Ben ¿Por qué bebiste alcohol junto con esto?** \- ella muestra el pequeño frasco, él ni siquiera voltea a ver lo que tiene en las manos.

\- **vete de aquí Rey**.

\- **Ben ¿Por qué?**

\- **no podía dormir es todo**.

\- **es más de medio día... es peligroso piensa en Beny** \- ella reprende molesta, mientras recoge los pedazos de cristal de lo que fue la botella.

\- **déjame solo... no necesito que me cuides**.

\- **Ben por favor** .

\- **es mejor que te vayas** \- se levanta aun aturdido, la combinación resultado fuerte y efectiva, el alcohol poco hizo para relajarlo, su estatura y complexión necesita algo más que un licor de bajo grado - **cuando salga no quiero verte aquí, no necesito que me cuides** -se pierde atrás de la puerta del baño, Rey solo suspira, termina de recoger los restos de lo que fue una botella, se toma el tiempo de leer la etiqueta, es un vino de mesa nada fuerte. El baño es lo que necesita para reponerse se toma el tiempo para poco a poco sentirse más despierto y menos mareado; cuando sale del baño encuentra todo en orden, Rey limpio todo el desastre que hizo la noche anterior; cuando levanta la vista ella está frente a él con una gran taza de café, fuerte y caliente que no duda en tomar directo de sus manos, la mira a los ojos recordado su rostro dormido que vio cuando entro entro en secreto para verla dormir - **te dije que no quería verte aquí** -Rey se distrae, solo lleva una toalla sobre la cintura, el vapor aún se despega de su piel y su cabello gotea cerca de ella- **pero gracias por el café ... ahora déjame solo** -deja la taza a un lado y comienza a buscar su uniforme, Rey no da un paso para salir - **¿Qué es lo que quieres Rey?** \- pregunta cansado de su presencia.

\- **anoche, todo lo que dije es verdad** \- juega con sus dedos entrelazados le es imposible esconder su nerviosismo.

\- **si ... pues no te creo, ya no hay nada por hacer, que te fueras así no es la primera vez ... es algo común en ti ... llevo la cuenta de cuantas veces sucedió ... la primera me dejaste inconsciente en el supremacía ... la segunda cuando te fui a buscar para rogarte que seas mi esposa, fui hasta la base de la resistencia y me rechazaste monstruosamente frente a todos tus ... amigos ... fuimos amantes por un año antes de eso, seguro lo recuerdas, ese día cayo la resistencia ... la tercera vez fue cuando entraste a mi alcoba a seducirme cuando Ben cumplió un año, cuando regresaste para aceptar nuestro matrimonio creí que sería definitivo, que no pasaría más ... me equivoqué, porque una cuarta vez lo hiciste, me dejaste cuando te ofrecí todo mi apoyo para resolver lo que sucedió cuando caíste en la oscuridad ... no te asombres si no creo en ti, te permití regresar por mi hijo, pero entre nosotros no hay nada por hacer ... nada me asegura que no habrá una quinta vez ... ahora déjame solo** -dice todo m mientras se viste sin pudor frente a ella, quien no deja de ver sus labios y las verdades que salen de su boca; él tiene razón en todo eso, lo complace saliendo sin decir más, ya no vale la pena llorar, lo que lloro fue suficiente, ahora solo le queda la reflexión, sentada en el sofá, antes de ir por el pequeño; Kylo sale de su alcoba, en excelentes condiciones para comenzar sus actividades, pasa frente a ella - **regreso más tarde** \- es todo lo que dice antes de salir.

Al encontrarse con Hux, Kylo mantiene el rostro sereno e indiferente - **es muy tarde Ren ¿Qué paso contigo?**

\- **¿Tú también vas a cuestionar lo que hago?** \- Lo mira de reojo

\- **¿Qué pasó con Rey?** \- Prefiere responder la pregunta anterior

\- **no podía dormir... tome algo de alcohol y las píldoras de que dio el médico**.

\- **tenemos asuntos pendientes**.

\- **si ahora salgo, quiero alejarme un poco de ella** , **no puedo pensar con claridad teniéndola cerca**.

\- **¿Cuándo regresas?**

\- **cuando sea necesario... ¿mi nave está preparada?**

\- **a primera hora**

\- **bien... estamos en contacto** \- deja el puente de mando para abordar su nave, Rey no imagina cuanto tardara ese regreso más tarde. Quiere alejarse de Rey para no caer nuevamente en entrar a oscuras a su alcoba como un vulgar ladrón, para no enfrentar su realidad de tenerla cerca pero no poder poseerla, no pude pasar por alto todas las veces que ella ha cambiado de opinión, es lo único que recuerda cuando la ve despierta.

Hace dos semanas que Kylo se fue, Rey no tiene información de donde esta o a donde fue, esa duda la mantiene en incertidumbre, le dijo que regresaba más tarde sin embargo no regresó, no es que crea que él tomó la decisión de abandonarla, es más la dura marcha conversación final que tuvieron, nada bien y eso la acompleja; con determinación camina hasta las oficinas para ser específico a la de Hux quien sirve muchas veces de un comodín para él, ocultar situaciones a ella, es leal a Kylo, pero está determinado a no salir de ahí sin respuestas, cuando ingresa a la oficina; él sostiene una reunión con algunos de sus oficiales entre ellos el general Pryde, un poco de vergüenza se asoma en su rostro cuando el general se acerca para tomar su mano y en un saludo caballeroso la besa - **lady Ren, me da gusto verla nuevamente aquí ... espero que su recuperación sea total** -Rey baja el brazo nerviosa, evade su mirada, el general fue testigo de todo de primera mano, al punto de ser cómplice- **no se preocupe mi señora ... solo fue un mal momento** \- Pryde se despide seguido de todos los demás oficiales que fueron retirados por órdenes de Hux

\- **gracias general, aprecio su lealtad** \- es todo lo que ella atina a decir; Hux la invita a sentarse, el inquieto Beny se arroja sobre las piernas del general para comenzar un juego con él - **hola Hux** \- Rey se distrae por el comportamiento de su hijo.

\- **¿Tío me regalas un dulce?** \- Pregunta el pequeño con su dulce voz, de un cajón Hux toma varios para dejarlos en sus manos, Rey observa extrañada por la relación que desconocía, antes de su escape él y Beny apenas si se veían, convivía mas con los gemelos y con Maiia, pero no con el general.

\- **¿Te extraña lo que ves?** \- Beny se aleja a un rincón los dulces lo entretienen sin ser una interrupción para los dos.

\- **De hecho si** \- Rey toma asiento frente a Hux.

\- **en tu ausencia era común que Ren lo llevara por todos los lugares donde tenía que estar, la niñera solo lo cuidaba en sus paseos y atendía sus necesidades, el resto del tiempo la pasaba con nosotros dos**.

\- **Hux ¿A dónde fue Ben? No tengo noticias de él**.

\- **Ren se encuentra en una misión de rastreo, tus amigos los que capturamos en Arkanis no son los únicos que quieren minar los recursos del imperio, hemos sido presa de múltiples asaltos, sabemos que tienen una cabeza, quien proporciona recursos e inteligencia para dar golpes certeros, encontramos dos espías... pero callaron y al final tuvimos que eliminarlos... Ren fue a buscar pistas para dar de una buena vez con la cabeza**.

\- **¿Por qué no me dijo?**

\- **Rey tu y yo sabemos que Ren no es fácil de tratar... tal parece que yo lo conozco mejor que sus dos esposas... él no te va a perdonar tan fácil, no es la primera vez que pasa algo así entre ustedes dos, yo he abogado por ti, pero esta vez Ren se rehúsa mas... me dijo que quería alejarse un poco de ti, por eso tomo la opción de ser el mismo quien rastree este caso, me envía mensajes todos los días preguntando por Beny**.

\- **¿Y por mí?** \- Él niega con la cabeza, Rey cruza las piernas y apoya su codo en su muslo, sosteniendo su mentón, una lagrima solitaria deja sus ojos, mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro negando lo que escucha - **me equivoque Hux... quiero mostrar mi arrepentimiento y que lo entienda, él también terminó con todos mis amigos y lo perdoné por eso ... me queda claro que ya no hay solución, tanto que no quiere mi cercanía ni presencia, si eso es lo que quiere es lo que puedo darle**.

\- **¿Piensas volver a dejarlos?**

\- **no... Pediré que me cambien de habitaciones, no quiero alejarme de Beny, pero no puedo seguir cerca de él**.

\- **ni lo pienses, no te dejará... Ren es un imbécil desde siempre, si algo sé de él es que es muy posesivo, no dejara que se levanten más rumores a tus expensas, lo que te afecta a ti, le afecta a él... es un perro rabioso cuando tocan lo suyo**.

\- **¿Cómo sabes eso? Él ni siquiera me mira**.

\- **Hace algunos años el exesposo de la teniente Brenn le dio una golpiza salvaje, Ren lo mando a traer, él tipo perdió una mano y paso días en la zona médica, la golpiza de Brenn fueron caricias a lo que Ren le hizo... cuando tú estabas por llegar para cuidar de Beny, amenazó a todos para que te respeten, ya que sabía que eras la jedi de la resistencia, a muchos no les gusto que no se te castigara por la muerte del líder**.

\- **yo... yo** \- Hux la interrumpe.

\- **sé perfectamente lo que sucedió, no tienes que explicar nada ... él después de tu escape busco callar cada rumor sobre lo sucedido en el corredor, le molesta que te they have a colación como un chisme de moda, some conocieron el precio de mencionarte ... perra jedi, perra oportunista, traidora, basura rebelde y otros nombres menos decorosos, cuando llegaste para cuidar del niño su sable trabajó mucho en ese tiempo, tan solo pensarlo puso en riesgo la vida de ellos ... ahora no es tan diferente de eso, escucha los pensamientos de la tripulación sobre ti, sé que eso lo atormenta porque lo deja en ridículo todos sabemos que casi lo asesinas; pero sobre todo es porque no dejan de recordarle tu caída en la oscuridad y de cómo te perdió ... hay rumores que dicen que tú tenías un amante y por eso lo dejaste al saber que él no murió, otros que tu planeaste el atentado, hubieron quienes lo vieron dormir en su oficina la noche anterior, y cada uno de ellos pagó de una forma o de otra el tocarte c sobre esas palabras; comprenderás que no permitirá que te cambies de habitaciones** -Hux se acomoda en su asiento, la ve fijamente, su voz pretende hacer ver su punto con claridad, siendo un general la sutileza no es lo suyo.

\- **Lo intentaré** \- respondió apretando los dientes, reprimiendo un sollozo.

\- **puedes hacerlo, pero te anticipo que no llegaras a nada... Rey es mejor que pienses en tus opciones, tienes dos ... dejarlo definitivamente, no toleres más de él, aunque lo merezcas ... la otra es tener paciencia y a que el tiempo lo haga acercarse nuevamente a ti y los dos llegan a un nuevo acuerdo ... si de algo estoy seguro es de que a pesar de todo y del tiempo transcurrido para él eres su debilidad.**

\- **¡Es mentira! Solo tratas de justificarlo, a él no le intereso, solo lo hace por Beny** \- dice molesta, llorosa y muy indignada.

\- **¡Maldita sea Rey! Deja de compadecerte, no fue menos lo que sucedió después de nuestro regreso, si no mal recuerdo en el interrogatorio te mantuviste muy altanera hasta que llego Maiia... Rey solo dos veces vi derrotado y llorando como un niño a Ren y las dos las provocaste tu; porque ni cuando enviudo lo vi así, no frente a mi** -intenta mantener la voz suave para no asustar a Beny.

\- **¿Yo?**

\- **si ... cuando fue por ti a la base de la resistencia, él cayo hasta lo más profundo ... él y yo nunca fuimos los más amistosos entre nosotros, cuando terminamos con la resistencia días después lo encontré solo, en su oficina llorando como un niño pequeño, me burle de él, no reaccionó, esperaba que me ahorcara no sería la primera vez, yo sabía que me necesitaba me quise aprovechar para hacerlo, en cambio continuo y en un momento de sinceridad me contó todo lo que sucedió entre ustedes ... guarde el secreto después de eso nos llevamos con más cordialidad y lealtad, no somos amigos en el contexto de la palabra, los tiranos no tenemos amistades forjamos lealtades y eso es más fuerte, un amigo algún día puede traicionarte, un aliado leal no ... por ejemplo tú y Pryde y no son amigos, pero el general fue leal a ti en todo momento ... la segunda vez que lo vi llorar fue días después de tu escape, así que no me digas que no eres su debilidad Rey** -ella calla antes de responder, no sabe cómo interpretar la versión de Hux.

\- **Me voy... Gracias Hux** \- se levanta y limpia sus ojos; toma a Beny de la mano, quien aún continuaba entretenido en un rincón, antes de salir el general la despide.

\- **Rey, él regresa en algunas horas** \- Rey sonríe forzadamente y sale sin decir más.

Llevó a Beny a la cama, después de esa agria platica con Hux prefiere dejarlo en el olvido y continuar un paso a la vez, la hora del baño pasó sin protestas ni berrinches, con su actitud de niño bien portado; su merienda la tomo de la misma manera sin controversias con Rey, después de arroparlo en su cama, de cantarle una canción de cuna, algo la toma con extrañeza, el niño no pregunta por su papá, dos semanas y no extraña a Kylo. Rey descansa sobre el sofá, mientras un programa la mantiene atenta, bebe un jugo y dispone de frutos secos, de los que siempre le gustaron, un momento para ella sola después de llevar a la cama a su hijo, el retomar su vida no parece tener contra tiempos a excepción de la actitud de Kylo, todo se retomó con naturalidad, sus planes comienza a tomar un rumbo, con algunos detalles de color el ambiente de las habitaciones comienza a cambiar, detesta la gama monocromo que persiste en toda la nave, sabe que un poco de color cambiaran para mejor sus ánimos; de los textiles que llevo en su pesada maleta nacen bellos elementos de decoración, siente que a pasos pequeños recupera a la Rey que fue, enfrentando sus miedos, por ahora queda el más grande, él, que se comporta lejano, frio y hostil, dando golpes bajos cuando puede para reprocharle su actuar, en ocasiones cree que nunca podrá perdonarla. La compuerta se abre para dejar ver a Kylo, quien ingresa con un rostro congelado en una mueca que deja ver su incomodidad - **¿Ben?** -es lo primero que pregunta.

\- **Hace horas se fue a la cama** \- Rey se incorpora para sentarse en el sofá; él se detiene frente a ella.

\- **¿Te dio problemas?** \- Toma jugo del vaso que ella tenía ya servido sobre la mesa, bebe todo sin pausas.

\- **no, se portó muy bien, no tengo quejas** \- ella sonríe con timidez

\- **bien... él sabe que debe comportarse contigo... todos los días se lo dije, que debe ser un buen niño** \- deja sobre la mesa el vaso vacío y con la intención de continuar el rumbo a su alcoba.

\- **Ben... ¿Por qué no me avisaste de tu ausencia?** \- Al principio duda de hacer su pregunta.

\- **tu único interés es Ben, lo que yo haga es asunto mío... mi hijo en todo momento supo dónde estaba, cuando me ausento él y yo mantenemos contacto por enlace mental, así sé que se encuentra bien** \- retoma sus pasos para ser detenido nuevamente por las palabras de ella.

\- **Ben... no me apartes de ti** \- suplica antes de que él desaparezca de su vista.

\- **lo hiciste tu misma** \- gira lentamente para responder, su tono de reproche es notable, Rey lo ve desde el cabello hasta las botas, parece que lleva días sin un baño, sin cambio de ropa, desconoce que fue esa misión que no le dicen ; se arma de valor y cambia de actitud, la hostilidad de Kylo la lleva a su límite; se siente exasperada por su actitud, reconoce que es responsable de mucho pero él no intenta nada agradable hacia ella y solo puede hacer una cosa, responder de la misma manera.

\- **si no puedes tolerar mi presencia, es mejor que me cambie de habitaciones, puedo pedirle a Hux que me asigne otras, donde no tengas que verme todo el tiempo** \- deja de temblar de nervios para dejar salir su actitud altanera, que escondió por esos días, su lado fiero reluce ante las desesperación de su rechazo.

\- **¡No! No lo harás, no es negociable** \- se acerca a ella, con pasos largos, mantiene su fría mirada y actitud, así como su paciencia para responder sin perder los estribos - **querías volver, y aceptaste mis condiciones, así que cumple con tu palabra**.

\- **Ben... me fui por un período un poco prolongado, no es difícil pensar que tal vez tu actitud hacia mí es porque tienes a alguien más** \- por fin sale esa duda que tenía, para ella no es tan descabellada la idea; lo hizo con Jenna cuando su relación se rompió de la peor manera; sus manos descansan sobre sus caderas, el tono de mando en ella cada segundo se enciende por las respuestas de Kylo.

\- **igualmente no sería asunto tuyo, dejaste claro todo cuando te fuiste eso incluye tus derechos a reprocharme algo así** \- se agacha hasta quedar muy cerca de su rostro, los dos pueden sentir su aliento y se sostienen la mirada, donde en los dos crece lo que los une y brilla lo que los mantiene separados.

\- **quiero cambiarme de habitaciones, si tú tienes alguien más es lo mejor, no voy a interferir, pero también si encuentro alguien con quien ser feliz como tú lo haces, no puedes reprocharme nada** \- dice apretando los dientes, furiosa porque no concibe que tal vez alguien más ocupe su lugar en los brazos de él, decida contraatacar con palabras filosas.

\- **no cariño, si yo no soy feliz, tu tampoco lo serás... seremos infelices juntos, por Ben**... **¿ya se te olvido que eso es lo que pediste?** \- toma su mano donde deposita los dos anillos que representan su matrimonio, el de compromiso aquel que compro de forma apresurada y guardo desde su primera relación, y la argolla de matrimonio, cierra sus dedos en un puño y besa - **no existe nadie más ... y si quieres puedes intentar ser feliz con otros, solo hazte a la idea de verlos muertos** -sentencia con seriedad, ella que no dice palabras vacías, vuelve a besar su mano y la deja rabiando de furia en mitad de la sala; Rey mira en su palma los dos anillos los vio hace días en su caja ¿en qué momento él los tomo? Es una pregunta que se queda en el aire; retoma su calma respirando con profundidad y desliza los dos anillos en su dedo, donde corresponda.

Al despertar siente cercana la presencia de Kylo, baja de su cama y deja su alcoba para entrar como intruso a la de su padre, con sus piecitos descalzos en pisadas casi mudas, se limpia los ojos y bosteza antes de brincar a la cama de Kylo ; sus pequeños dedos abren sus parpados forzando a despertarlo antes de la hora regular, se acurruca dentro de las sabanas muy junto a su papá, continuando con el juego de abrir los parpados, tira de sus pestañas - **papá** \- toma en un puño un mecho de su cabello para tirar de él y despertarlo, solo recibe quejidos y monosílabos - **papá** -

\- **mmmmm** \- gira para evadir los tirones de Beny y continuar con su sueño.

\- **¿Por qué haces llorar a mamá?** \- Se lanza sobre su abdomen para dar brincos y lograr despertarlo – **papá**.

\- **no lo hice** \- se frota los ojos, Beny logró su objetivo.

\- **si, mamá estaba llorando con el tío Hux, fue por ti** \- confirmando mientras continúa brincando sobre él.

\- **¿También te dejas conmover por sus lágrimas? Es peligroso cuando hace eso** \- sonríe a su hijo que corresponde de igual manera, lo despeina aun mas, Beny brinca sobre su abdomen cabalgándolo.

\- **papá, no hagas llorar a mamá... me enojaré contigo** \- la amenaza parece ser seria para el pequeño, Kylo lo toma con toda seriedad, porque un niño en el futuro se puede convertir en un adulto resentido.

\- **te prometo que no provocaré que tu madre vuelva a llorar, pero no te prometo que no llore por otros motivos** \- señala frente a él con un dedo; el niño sonríe ante la promesa.

\- **papá ¿puedes?** \- Kylo hace un gesto que deja ver que el pequeño consiguió su objetivo y además tenía otros planes para él; Beny levita sobre él muy cerca del cielo raso de la alcoba, los movimientos rudos de subir y bajar no atemorizan al niño, que simula volar, trepar por los muros las risas se escuchan hasta la cocina, donde Rey prepara el desayuno.

\- **es una forma no adecuada de usar la fuerza** \- reprende con poca convicción.

\- **¿Solo para ahorcar al tío Hux?**

\- **cuando lo merezca, por ahora no te enseñaré eso** \- el pequeño sigue suspendido por el espacio superior de la alcoba de Kylo cuando Rey abre la puerta de forma inesperada; la curiosidad por las fuertes risas constantes que llaman su atención.

\- **me gusta el tío Hux... no le haré daño** \- dice antes de escuchar un grito de Rey.

\- **¡BEN, baja a Beny!** \- Lo deja caer desde la altura justo sobre la cama directo a sus manos.

\- **se terminó pequeña rata** \- besa a Beny en su cabeza, el niño se pega más a su papá, quien lo acuna entre sus brazos - **ve a vestirte o tu madre se molestara conmigo** \- Beny mira a Rey con un puchero que intenta disuadirla de romper su diversión.

\- **Un poco más** \- suplica el pequeño.

\- **Beny, es hora del desayuno, más tarde puedes jugar** \- ella se acerca para tomarlo de la mano y dispuesta a sacarlo de las sabanas.

\- **la gran rata se va y no regresa hasta mañana** \- protesta Beny.

\- **¿Así le dices a tu papá?** \- Dice alarmada.

\- **solo cuando jugamos** \- Beny muerde la orilla de la sabana - **mami ... me das un beso** \- derriba las intenciones de Rey de formular un regaño, sonríe y besa a Beny en la frente - **ahora dale uno a papá** \- la petición causa incomodidad en los dos, mientras el pequeño espera con los ojos muy abiertos, tal parece que es un plan de él, como si tramara la reconciliación de los dos; Rey cede y besa en la frente a Kylo, es rápido y apenas si lo toca, solo se despega un poco cuando siente la mano de él sobre su nuca tomándola con firmeza la dirige a su boca y besa con suavidad, la libera pronto dejando caer su mano sobre el brazo de Rey, hasta llegar de nuevo al pequeño cuerpo de Beny.

\- **así se da un beso** \- le dice a su hijo, mirando a Rey a los ojos con unas sonrisa cínica en la boca.

\- **¿Yo también debo hacerlo así?** \- Dice con un gesto de repulsión.

\- **a tu madre no... solo yo puedo hacerlo** \- sonríe por los gestos de Beny y mira a Rey fijamente, la insinuación de ella la noche anterior lo hace portarse posesivo.

\- **los espero en la cocina** \- da media vuelta para salir.

\- **no voy a desayunar** \- Kylo se levanta de la cama - **lo haré con los oficiales, mientras dormíamos se llevó a cabo un operativo mayor, tenemos a la cabeza de esos delincuentes y a todos sus aliados** \- busca en su armario ropa limpia que dispone sobre la cama, lanzando todo sobre la cabeza del niño que continua arropado - **le hice una promesa a Ben ... así que tendrás explicaciones y te enviaré mensajes cuando me ausente** \- se acerca más a Rey para susurrarle - **no quiero decepcionar a mi hijo, él es más importante para mí que tú y para un niño no hay nada más sagrado que su madre ... algo más, no me gusta que vayas a llorar con Hux lo mal que te trato, porque en eso estamos a mano** -se aleja para entrar al baño y cerrar la puerta.

Cuando terminan el desayuno Kylo se asoma por la cocina, taza una taza de café, lo único que bebe, madre e hijo lo miran con complicidad - **le dije a Ben que te informare de mis ausencias, no llegaré a dormir, no sabemos cuándo terminen los interrogatorios y los juicios** -se retira hasta llegar a la puerta principal, Rey le da alcance antes de que deje las habitaciones.

\- **Ben** \- sus ojos se cristalizan, no puede evitarlo es algo natural en ella, las lágrimas la invaden sin control - **si voy a ser infeliz lejos de ustedes, prefiero ser infeliz junto a ti** \- mira a sus manos que tiemblan, así como su labio, nota que las argollas están en su lugar, la observa un poco más; Kylo la abraza pegándola a su pecho, con una mano limpia sus mejillas, mira a Beny quien se encuentra atento a todo.

\- **te dije que es peligrosa cuando llora** \- Rey se aferra con los puños a su traje, él continua limpiando sus lágrimas - **prometo que lo seremos Rey** \- besa su frente, sonríe antes de salir; ella se queda con el mensaje implícito en sus palabras, fue una extraña reconciliación a su tensa situación de convivencia; por qué nada asegura que serán felices, las situaciones fuera de su control siempre pasaran, él prometió que estarán juntos sin importar que pase; Beny mira a su madre que sonríe sola y se limpia los ojos, regresando a su lado.

\- **Beny ¿desde cuando juegas así con tu papá? No es una forma correcta de usar sus poderes**.

\- **siempre... lo hace más desde que te enfermaste** \- ella evade la mirada inquieta del pequeño - **es la gran rata y yo pequeña rata cuando jugamos, me hace volar, algún día yo también lo haré**.

\- **Sin duda tienes poderes en la fuerza... Beny yo te enseñare a usarlos con más cuidado, fue muy brusco tu padre, te puedes lastimar** \- menciona alarmada.

\- **no, nunca me deja caer, no es tonto** \- ríe el niño con toda la inocencia.

Los operativos dieron excelentes resultados en las celdas de detención tiene a los organizadores y cabezas de todos los asaltos e intentos de desestabilizar el imperio, en las dos semanas de su ausencia buscó a delincuentes menores hasta encontrar quien tenía la información crucial para el operativo, sus motivaciones no solo eran enriquecerse a expensas del imperio, los bienes robados iban más allá de ese interés, con armamento, naves, y combustible los suficientes para comenzar una nueva guerra, por eso mantenía en alerta a Kylo y Hux, todo ahora recuperado y con los líderes de ese incipiente movimiento. Kylo ingresa a la celda de alta seguridad donde se encuentra el líder principal, la que comenzó todo, una inesperada pero no imposible líder, pirata, experta en negocios turbios, mover contrabando y con los contactos suficientes con cárteles de traficantes y sindicatos.

Actualmente el imperio tiene dos sindicatos oficiales de cazarrecompensas, los demás quedan fuera de la ley, el temor a que alcanzaran más poder y potencia de fuego era latente; de tener éxito el gobierno de la galaxia quedaría bajo manos de auténticos criminales de poca monta, que pretendían usar el nombre de la república para retomar las armas, pero que en esencia sus intenciones eran más secretas; Maz espera con paciencia en la silla asignada donde se encuentra detenida, conoce su destino ha vivido muchos años, sabe que esta vez no verá la luz del sol nuevamente; Kylo ingresa a la celda mirando con atención a la que alguna vez llamo tía Maz, quien lo mira sin miedo y retadora.

\- **hola Maz** \- se inclina para verla de cerca, se acomoda con una rodilla sobre el piso.

\- **eres una vergüenza para tus padres** \- afirma ella con desprecio.

\- **o ellos lo son para mi... todo depende del punto de vista de cada quien ... sabes que se terminó todo, que cayeron tus aliados** \- la seriedad en su rostro no intimida a Maz, quien formula una mentira que cree que puede confundirlo y tal vez enviarlos a una pista falsa, y dar tiempo a que surja algo o alguien que retome su lucha.

\- **no todos... aún tenemos un líder, podrá eliminarme pero ella continuara con un golpe que no esperas** \- sonríe con convicción.

\- **¿Ah sí, quién es? Si es que existe** \- se levanta y cruza sus brazos sobre el pecho con actitud curiosa.

\- **la hay... tu corrompiste a esa pobre niña, pero abrió los ojos y regreso para continuar la misión de Leia** \- rápidamente sabe de quién habla, mantiene cerrados sus pensamientos, conoce demasiado bien a la vieja mujer y mantiene su pose fría e indiferente.

\- **¿Cuál niña?**

\- **tu esposa... estoy segura que la forzaste, por eso escapo de tu lado, ella nos llevará a la victoria y caerá tu imperio bajo su liderazgo.**

\- **mi esposa... la que yo corrompí porque era tan buena y pura ¿sabías que fuimos amantes antes de caer la resistencia**?

\- **seguro la manipulaste mentalmente... negaras que crio a tu bastardo** \- escupe con evidente rencor.

\- **no, mi hijo no es un bastardo, no es hijo de Rey, pero estuve casado con la madre de él ... comprendo que no estás enterada de esos detalles, por seguridad la identidad de mis dos esposas se mantiene en secreto... no sabía que Rey recurrió a ti cuando escapo hace más de un año ... interesante, de saberlo antes iría por ella para someterla a la fuerza y obligarla a estar a mi lado** -mantiene la calma, la tiene arrinconada en un lugar que le gusta, jugando con su presa.

\- **afortunadamente escapo y ahora está lejos de ti**.

\- **demasiado lejos, lamentablemente... y ahora está metida en tu causa ¿Qué tan involucrada?**

\- **cuando yo sea eliminada, ella procederá a continuar con los planes, tu imperio caerá... bien vale mi muerte** \- él afirma moviendo la cabeza.

\- **Rey los llevará a cabo... justo en este momento ella se encuentra en algún punto lejano planeando mi caída** \- se lleva una mano a la boca en pose reflexiva.

\- ¡ **así es**!

\- **vamos Maz, eres de la familia te presentaré a mi esposa ya mi hijo**.

\- **era de esperarse, ahora tienes otra ¿Cuántas ya llevas?**

\- **las cuentas no mienten solo suma ... pórtate bien, no quisiera manchar el hermoso tapete que ella tanto cuida** \- la libera de los amarres de la silla, para colocarle unas esposas en la manos, la toma por la espalda para conducirla hasta sus habitaciones, una escolta los sigue de cerca, preparados para cualquier acción inesperada de Maz, ella cuenta los corredores y ascensores que toman, las múltiples patrullas de soldados hacen imposible su escape, puede ver que pasan por uno de los hangares, donde podría tomar una nave, pero con las manos atadas y los guardias atrás de ella, y sobre todo Kylo a su lado, prefiere continuar lo que sea que él esta planeando, cuando se acerca a las habitaciones algo comienza a sospechar - **te comportaras Maz, no quiero apelativos degradantes a mi esposa y a mi hijo** -suelta las esposas justo antes de abrir la puerta principal.


	30. luz y oscuridad

Cuando la puerta se abre la sorpresa es grande para Maz y para Rey; paso toda la jornada del primer turno enseñando algunos conceptos de la fuerza a Beny, elevando un juguete como lección inicial, la imagen es una escena cotidiana, Rey descansa sobre la alfombra de la estancia, con el cabello suelto y descalza, con poco empeño por su arreglo personal, queda claro que no esperaba visitas juega con Beny quien levita los juguetes sobre ella, logrando con éxito su primera lección, rápidamente se pone de pie al verlos entrar, mira a Maz, las dos guardan resentimientos mutuos.

\- **¡Maz!** -, Pronuncia Rey confundida.

\- **se amable Rey, saluda a Maz, tú también Ben** \- el pequeño hace un gesto con su mano - **dime Maz ¿crees que mi esposa está aquí en contra de su voluntad?** \- Rey lo mira fijamente a él por esa extraña e inesperada intromisión.

\- **Beny, cariño ve a tu alcoba a jugar, después continuamos** \- el pequeño obedece en el acto, corriendo hasta llegar a su alcoba, donde se entretiene con más juguetes. - **¿Qué hace ella aquí Ben?** \- La sonrisa que dirigió a su hijo desaparece en cuanto Beny deja de estar presente.

\- **Maz dice que te corrompí, que te tengo contra tu voluntad y... oh si lo mejor, que tu diriges la próxima rebelión para derrocarme, justo ahora lo haces** \- ella parpadea confundida.

\- **tú sabes que eso no es verdad**.

\- **¿Tú que dices Maz? Ella es tu esperanza, tu gran líder**.

\- **eres una maldita traidora** \- Kylo la toma por el brazo al sentir su impulso por encarar a Rey.

\- **Maz, con educación... como veras Rey está aquí en contra de su voluntad, mi esposa que dispone de una nave para su uso personal, como viste no había guardias en la entrada, y como vez suplica por que la libere**.

\- **traidora... te dejaste envolver por este maldito tirano, Leia confiaba en ti, Han, Luke y así les pagas, confiaron en ti, eras la última esperanza**.

\- **tú no viste morir a Leia** \- señala con su dedo, traer esos recuerdos solo la hace enfurecer - **no sabes su último deseo, no tienes derecho a exigirme nada, tú me enviaste con Luke pudiste decirme la verdad, pero se reservaron el secreto, tal vez hasta Leia lo sabía que él podría ser mi padre, por algo me regalo sus joyas de la corona de Alderaan, para mi hija si tenía alguna vez tenia una, no le das un regalo así a una carroñera que no es nadie** \- señala con el dedo frente al rostro de la mujer.

\- **no estabas lista para asimilar esa verdad** \- dice fríamente.

\- **claro, era mejor decirme que lo que yo esperaba en Jakku no volvería, que tenía que seguir adelante, enviándome a luchar contra toda la primera orden ... Luke fue un maldito cobarde, que se negó a entrenarme, me trato mal, él mismo me pidió que renunciara a ser un jedi ... tal vez fue lo único que como padre pudo hacer por mí, pero era tan estúpida que quería agradarles; él nunca regresó para enfrentar a la primera orden cobardemente solo envió una proyección que lo mantuvo lejos de enfrentar su pasado**.

\- ¡ **y lo mejor fue involucrarte con este monstruo**!

\- **no lo llames así... escucha bien Maz no me arrepiento de nada** \- dice apretando los dientes y endureciendo su expresión.

\- **cuando llegaste a mi castillo lo supe, no eres nadie para confiar... decepcionaste a los que confiamos en ti** \- mencionó con decepción, que solo incrementa la ira de Rey.

\- **no Maz, solo fui una niña ingenua que se dejó manipular por cuatro ancianos que no fueron capaces de asumir sus errores, querían que yo terminara con su creación, si Ben es lo que es, fue gracias a ellos... Ben quiero a esta vieja fuera de mi nave** – responde con determinación y un orgullo inflado; señala la salida con el índice.

\- **ya escuchaste Maz... mi esposa la emperatriz no quiere verte más y soy un mandilón, ella manda... vamos** \- sonríe por la expresión de la anciana, Rey se queda con la molestia impresa en sus facciones; Kylo lleva del hombro a Maz, cerrando la puerta, regresando a la celda, fue la última vez que alguien vio a la mujer alienígena con vida.

Los interrogatorios y los rápidos juicios llevaron más de dos jornadas, la mayoría terminaron en ejecuciones, otros con años de prisión y otras pocas liberaciones; el episodio de Maz fue un mal rato para Rey, quien se quedó con la impresión por horas después de que salió de sus habitaciones. Kylo regresa cansado al final de todo, es tarde, la hora de ir a la cama pasó hace algunas horas, ella espera en la estancia mientras ve las noticias al respecto todos los operativos del imperio para desmantelar a una gran banda de traficantes y la cabeza principal que buscaba clientes, y movía el contrabando en un monopolio del crimen bien organizado; omiten la información de las intenciones de insurrección que declaró Maz; no necesitan motivos para que nazca un interés en ciudadanos inconformes, todo en el más absoluto secretismo; él se sienta a su lado escucha un poco de las noticias y hace un gesto de fastidio por todo el cansancio acumulado - **¿Por qué la trajiste Ben?**

\- **fue una grave acusación la que hizo, alta traición en términos de gobierno, lo canto a los cuatro vientos, buscaba involucrarte, afortunadamente todos saben o creen que pasaste tiempo en reposo, no concuerdan sus versiones con el tiempo en que te vieron aquí... no necesito que te arrastren a mas rumores, todos saben que fuiste de la resistencia... todo fue grabado para tu defensa**.

\- **¿Qué? ¿Tienes cámaras de grabación aquí?** \- A ella le preocupa más que vigilen su intimidad que la grave acusación en su contra, cuenta las veces en que paseo por las habitaciones con ropa escasa durante la ausencia de él.

\- **si... se instalaron cuando comenzó a cuidar la niñera a Ben ... no te preocupes mañana vienen a quitarlas** \- se tranquiliza al escuchar esto.

\- **Maz en un tiempo me pareció alguien amistosa y de buenas intenciones... la fui a buscar cuando escapé de aquí, solo me echó de su cantina** \- recuerda con amargura.

\- **Rey, cariño ... si alguien lleva tanto tiempo manejando negocios turbios, por siglos como lo hizo Maz, no era buena persona, era líder de un cártel pirata mandaba a ejecutar enemigos, robar sin importarle a quien afectaba, fue amiga de mi padre por años ... solo era una fanática como todos los seguidores de mi madre; se hicieron amigas en la rebelión, la resistencia y la rebelión hicieron pacto con los cárteles, también la primera orden y el antiguo imperio, te dije una vez no hay buenos ni malos, solo son bandos, un juego de poder** -su voz es suave, despojada del rencor y de la fría indiferencia que se estaba haciendo costumbre, hace sentir más cómoda a Rey.

\- **ahora lo sé... ¿Qué hiciste con ella?**

\- **ya no importa Rey, ella dejo de ser un problema** \- Rey sabe lo que implica, las buenas intenciones de antaño de buscar siempre lo justo o lo benévolo en los demás se esfumaron después de su caída a la oscuridad.

\- **Ben... ¿Por qué me besaste?** \- Dudaba en preguntar, pero al ver lo accesible que él está desde ese día con Beny, decide arriesgarse.

\- **Ben quería que lo hiciera** \- dice restándole importancia.

\- **¿Tu querías hacerlo?** \- Él sonríe pero evita responder, besa su frente para despedirse sin levantarse aun.

\- **te dije que lo más sagrado para un niño es su madre, no quiero que Ben guarde resentimientos contra mí por tratarte mal... no eres mi enemiga Rey, eso termino hace mucho** \- la mira a los ojos y ella lo imita, contra su propia razón él lleva una mano a la rodilla de Rey, suavemente la acaricia.

\- **pero aun desconfías de mí, de lo que eres para mí** \- siente el suave toque de sus dedos que suben y bajan sobre su rodilla en forma pausada.

\- **no es fácil olvidar lo que dejaste claro** \- sus palabras dicen todo lo contrario de esa mano intrusa que deja escapar dos dedos subiendo más hacia su pierna, sobre ese vestido de seda verde, suave y fluido que dibuja su silueta con precisión; dejándose llevar por el aroma de su perfume floral, acercándose involuntariamente a su cuello y hablando en susurros.

- **esperaré lo que sea necesario; hasta que creas otra vez en mi** \- Ella casi comienza a jadear por la cercanía de sus labios en su cuello, ese beso despertó el deseo dormido en ella, pero solo alimentoó el de Kylo.

\- **yo también** \- deja un beso en su mejilla y se aleja antes de dejarse llevar por ese deseo rezagado, los recuerdos del pasado, y de las primeras noches de su llegada, donde entraba a su alcoba para verla dormir, es lo que comenzaba a tomar fuerza cuando acaricio su rodilla; está seguro la ama, la desea; pero no confía en ella y es esa misma desconfianza lo que hace que rescate un poco de su dignidad, le ha rogado lo suficiente, demasiado en esos once años - **estoy cansado** \- se retira con la respiración que comenzaba a agitarse, copiado por la respiración de Rey; sentir de cerca su aliento tibio, sus labios suaves y rosados que lo llaman a recuperarlos, su piel tersa como el terciopelo, sus senos infértiles que lo invita a probarlos otra vez, sacude su cabeza para alejar el pensamiento de ella bajo su cuerpo; aun existe una situación que prefiere no mencionar a Rey manejarlo con discreción cree que dará mejores resultados, algo que solo aumenta la presión sobre él, sus subordinados exigen respuestas que no está dispuesto en dar, no con la verdad.

La jornada comienza sin alteraciones; Kylo salió mucho antes de la hora habitual, nuevamente se salta el desayuno con ellos dejando a Rey decepcionada, en ocasiones siente que avanza un paso solo para retroceder dos o hasta tres, su confianza en ella misma cae cuando retrocede, la noche anterior sintió ese toque en su rodilla, tanto como él deseaba que continuara, que no tuviera motivos para detenerse y así reencontrarse; pero cada vez parece más complicado, solo la tolera por su hijo aun así deja la esperanza abierta entre ellos ¿solo es dar tiempo? O ¿existen impedimentos graves ?, si se alteró como para insinuar la existencia de un tercero en la ecuación fue solo un impulso provocado por su frustración, por eso al día siguiente con urgencia busco la forma de repararlo, sus risas que se escuchaban hasta la cocina la hicieron tomar valor porque no tenía dudas él estaba de buen humor, algo que ve en escasas ocasiones, aun en sus días más felices eran escasos escucharlo reír de esa manera; lo que más la sorprendió fue la presencia de Maz en sus habitaciones privadas verla y escuchar sus venenosas acusaciones la hizo sentir débil ante los dos, porque no importa cómo fueron los acontecimientos, parece ser que siempre se encuentra en medio de las circunstancias y tal como siempre se lo dijo Kylo, están unidos en la fuerza, y sus caminos siempre se cruzaran, como aquella vez en que la arrestaron solo para llevarla directo a su nave, giro de la vida que agradece, solo así fue capaz de verlo y enfrentarlo dio pie a su vuelta a su lado ¿Cuánto más debe resistir por desafiar a los designios de la fuerza? Ese desafío que fue el inicio de todo, de negar la primera vez su unión, lo aceptó demasiado tarde y las consecuencias las siguen viviendo los dos; por eso él dijo que infelices juntos, porque la fuerza así lo quiere aun cuando ella carece ahora de sus poderes; el precio cada vez es más alto, lo asumirá junto a él no existe otra forma.

Un grato momento de conversación relajada, o al menos eso creyó cuando decidé visitar a Maiia; para desahogar sus pesares y de paso el pequeño juegue con sus amiguitos; todo lo contrario a lo que esperaba.

\- **no lo entiendo Maiia... me dice algo y actúa de forma contraria** \- dice nuevamente.

\- **blah blah blah blah ya escuche suficiente** \- responde su amiga con hartazgo - **Rey, hay situaciones mas importantes para él que arreglar su relación, ahora no es el momento**.

\- **¿Ah cuales sí? ¿Qué es más importante que nosotros?** \- Deja caer sobre la mesita de taza de taza donde bebía té.

\- **tu Rey... supongo que no te dice nada... estas acusada de alta traición** \- confiesa sabiendo que lo tenía prohibido por Hux.

\- **¿Qué?** \- Rey balbucea.

\- **si Rey... la primera orden está dividida y se espera lo peor, no solo es entre ustedes dos y mira que él no es de mi total simpatía, pero sé que lo hace para protegerte... si no se aclara tu situación en todo esto la primera orden puede dividirse y comenzar una guerra nuevamente ahora entre nosotros** -Maiia se acerca para hablar en un bajo tono de voz, como una confidencia, no quiere que el servicio escuche.

\- **¿Qué es lo que realmente está pasando? ... él me dijo algo al respecto, pero que se había aclarado todo** \- murmura Rey; Maiia hace un gesto para ordenar a la niñera y personal de servicio salgan de la sala, Rey presiente que lo próximo no son buenas noticias.

\- **no Rey, en la junta del consejo desde tu llegada se está pidiendo cuentas de tus actos, tienes el antecedente de la muerte del líder Snoke, se te otorgó la amnistía y perdón por que gracias a ti, encontraron a la resistencia y los terminaron... pero tus intenciones de asesinar a Kylo, tu proceder durante tu toma de poder lo relacionan a que tu planeaste el atentado, y para empeorar todo la bruja alienígena en sus declaraciones te puso como un miembro activo de sus operaciones ... no sé cómo termine todo, pero no se ve que mejore si no hay un acuerdo ... no ayudo mucho que te arrestó y trajeran aquí junto con las declaraciones de los efectivos que te apresaron dijeron con quienes te arrestaron, eran aliados de la vieja** \- ahora solas habla con claridad, directo y sin remilgos.

\- **tú sabes que fue el general Quinn junto con Griss quienes conspiraron en eso, se hicieron todos los interrogatorios y juicios yo misma realizaron las ejecuciones**.

\- **los bandos se encuentran divididos, Pryde, Hux y Kylo sostienen tu inocencia en tal caso, tus amenazas con asesinarlo lo declararon como parte de tu inestabilidad mental, hay nuevos miembros en el consejo, son los que piden que seas juzgada y ejecutada por tu traición a Kylo... amenazaron si él no prueba tu inocencia al respecto tomaran por hecho que el sistema no funciona** -Maiia suspira- **alegan que como miembro de la resistencia te infiltraste para tener influencia sobre él, que como no pudieron con las armas lo hicieron contigo, que tu tomarás el poder fue lo mejor en el momento, pero ahora todo vira contra ti ... créeme él está trabajando en probar tu inocencia en el atentado... Parnadee declaró a tu favor pero Engell se abstuvo de hacerlo no lo hizo ni a favor ni en contra**.

\- **¿Por qué Ben no me dice nada?**

\- **ya pidieron tu declaración, él sostiene que no estás bien emocionalmente y que tu salud mental es frágil, que puedes recaer... mantiene la versión del inicio, fuiste a reposar para recuperarte... no quiere que declares para sostener su versión y así justificar y probar tu inocencia**.

\- **no lo permitiré, si quieren que lo haga lo haré, no seré excusa para otra guerra**.

\- **por eso Kylo no quiere que lo hagas... eres demasiado impulsiva y teme que cometas un error**.

\- **no tiene confianza en mí... no como su esposa, ni en esto que me involucra a manera personal**.

\- **tiene motivos Rey... entre ustedes dos siempre que existe un conflicto huyes obvio no confía en ti... en lo demás acéptalo, eres impulsiva**.

\- **no Maiia no permitiré que me haga a un lado, puedo enfrentarlo**.

\- **bueno por ahora deja que lo solucionen ellos, no puedes hacer nada**.

\- **eso es lo que más me molesta... ¿Cuándo es la próxima junta?**

\- **¿Para qué quieres saber?**

\- **solo dime.**

\- **comenzó hace unos minutos, se llevaran horas**.

\- **cuida a Beny** \- se levanta con ímpetu para salir con rapidez.

\- **Rey... Rey ... REYYY** \- Maiia se lleva una mano a la frente, ahora también ella está en problemas con Hux por decirle a Rey todo, pero no podía callar más, ante las preocupaciones más simples de ella, ahora todo para Rey toma una dimensión más grande, si algo esta segura es que no quiere más guerra, no quiere un futuro así para Beny, y si en sus manos esta evitarlo así lo hará. 

Cuando dejo las habitaciones de su amiga, Rey fue directo a sus habitaciones, ahora todo queda más claro en muchas de las incógnitas con Kylo, como porqué se negó a que ella ocupara otras habitaciones, la extraña visita de Maz que explicó pero no en su totalidad, y las palabras de Hux; busca en la alcoba de Kylo, está segura que lo encontrará, lo dejo a su lado junto a las argollas de matrimonio cuando lo abandonó, busca en los armarios, en cada cajón y recoveco de la alcoba, gira su vista para ir directo a esa habitación contigua, donde él medita y guarda artefactos desconocidos para ella, siempre se mantuvo alejada de ese lugar, la máscara arruinada del abuelo de Kylo siempre la llena de temor, camina hacia lo que él llama estudio; lo encuentra en una repisa, lo toma y con rapidez deja sus habitaciones sin pensar en mas, sin dudas sus impulsos no los puede detener, no ahora; la sala de juntas se encuentra en el nivel superior de la nave, corre por cada corredor ignorando las protestas de los guardias que tiene la orden estricta de que nadie puede traspasar el lugar, los golpeteos de sus tacones se escuchan con fuerza y rapidez, son escuchados por el consejo; Kylo mira a Hux y él regresa la misma mirada, lo saben todo su esfuerzo pude desmoronarse en cuanto ella mencione palabra alguna, Kylo se llena de incertidumbre ante lo que ella sabe y va a declarar. 

Rey irrumpe la reunión con paso firme y seguro sosteniendo su pose altiva y está segura que saldrá de ahí con todo el estoicismo que su orgullo le permite, camina hasta llegar a la cabeza de la reunión, junto a él, se posa de pie a su lado, Kylo aprieta los puños sobre la mesa todos notan su reacción, sin embargo él se mantiene frio y sin expresiones en su rostro; de inmediato se escuchan murmullos y uno de los miembros habla con firmeza, es uno que Rey no conoce - **señor, nos dijo que su esposa no estaba en capacidades de presentarse ante nosotros** -Rey habla antes que él.

\- **señores... mi esposo hace todo lo posible para no perturbar mi salud, pero les aseguro que sea lo que pase aquí, estoy en facultades de resistir** \- todos miran el sable que empuña - **he sido informada hasta hace unos minutos de la gravedad de mi situación ... agradezco a mi esposo sus buenas intenciones de no agregar más dificultades a mi estabilidad emocional y mental ... Kylo, amor, es momento de que lo enfrente** -gira a verlo y deja caer su mano en su hombro, él protesta.

\- **mi esposa no hará declaración alguna, se retira en este momento**.

\- **señores, pido que mi esposo no tenga ni voz ni voto para que mi situación sea aclarada lo más neutral posible** \- se escuchan las protestas de Kylo y Hux, la tensión aumenta en la sala.

\- **creo que podemos escuchar lo que lady Ren tiene que decir** – menciona Pryde.

\- **no quiero una guerra entre la primera orden ... mi lealtad ha sido cuestionada y responderé con la verdad ... la mayoría del consejo conocen a fondo toda la conspiración del general Quinn y el almirante Griss, junto con el ingeniero Ellis, se hizo la investigación según los protocolos de la primera orden**.

\- **así es, todo es correcto** \- dice Pryde y la general Parnadee continua.

\- **todo fue transparente, no hay dudas en eso**.

\- **a nosotros no nos queda claro** \- dice uno que igual ella no reconoce - **señora ¿Cómo tomo el poder y cuál fue su motivación?**

\- **señores no voy a extender todo respondiendo sus preguntas, porque sé que algunos no creen en mi** \- Kylo y Hux intercambian miradas de preocupación, en cambio el general Pryde parece ser el más complacido por el giro de la junta.

\- **su inocencia no se puede comprobar** \- exige uno de los generales que ella no reconoce.

\- **tampoco su culpabilidad** \- protesta Kylo golpeando la mesa.

\- **señores ... sé lo que los rumores dicen de mí, mi llegada a la primera orden no fue por intenciones políticas o de poder ... Kylo y yo sostuvimos una relación clandestina mucho antes de que por medio de mi terminaran con la resistencia** -ella no puede creer en sus palabras, que ahora no tienen el peso ni el dolor de antaño- **me refugie en el exilio por algunos años ... cuando yo vine a esta nave fue para apoyarlo en el cuidado de su hijo ... mi hijo al que Quinn amenazo, si tome el poder fue para conservarlo y proteger a mi hijo** -ella enfatiza que Beny es su hijo- **si preguntan dónde está mi lealtad, no es con los ideales de la resistencia a la que en mi temprana juventud serví, no ... mi lealtad esta con Kylo y con mi hijo y si eso agrega a la primera orden, entonces soy fiel a la primera orden, no me arrepiento de mi proceder en cuanto a los responsables del atentado contra mi esposo y el general Hux**.

\- **¿Qué puede decirnos de su momento en el corredor?**

\- **fui informada que mi esposo estaba muerto, me aseguraron que fue así ... me vi de pronto encerrada entre mi luto y la protección hacia mi hijo y los hijos del general Hux ... sabíamos que en manos de Quinn no sobrevivirían... tomé el poder en un acto desesperado motivado por mi amor de madre y la furia de saber que fue un sabotaje interno, que su misma gente en la que él confiaba planeó todo** -las lágrimas comienzan a correr sobre sus mejillas- **perdí el hilo de la realidad, no sé en qué momento ... cuando Kylo regreso** -ella sabe que no comprenderán su caída a la oscuridad, mantiene la versión oficial- **yo no sabía si era una alucinación o era real, me vi asediada por pesadillas ... mi diagnostico lo dice claramente ... fui por acuerdo con mi esposo a refugiarme a un lugar para recobrar la paz y asimilar la realidad**.

\- **¿Cómo definir su salud ahora? Y ¿Cómo es que la detuvieron con esos ladrones?**

\- **mi salud es frágil pero lo puedo resistir... me escape del refugio... Kylo me pidió esperar más tiempo yo quería ver a mi hijo, así que llegue a un trato con ellos, fue casualidad que ellos fueron ladrones y asaltaran uno de nuestros cuarteles, algunos saben de mis habilidades como mecánico, cambie trabajo por pasaje**.

\- **toda su versión nos deja en la misma situación... no prueba nada, ni su culpabilidad y tampoco su inocencia** \- Kylo se encuentra visiblemente nervioso.

\- **contaba con eso... señores** \- Rey deposita su sable sobre la mesa en presencia de - **no quiero que mi esposo vea arruinado todo el esfuerzo que le tomo tanto tiempo, a la par de ustedes... no puedo probar mi culpa, ni mi inocencia... solo tengo una petición, que se me juzgue frente a toda la primera orden, que ellos decidan con un voto a favor o en contra... altos mandos, soldados, personal de servicio, cocineros, técnicos, personal médico... fui una idealista de la democracia y si debo pagar una culpa que no reconozco, al menos será porque todos creen que soy culpable ... y si salgo viva de esto se limpie toda sospecha en mi contra para mantener la unión en la primera orden... no quiero que una guerra sea el escenario para que mi hijo crezca, con mi muerte o con mi vida quiero mantener unida la primera orden** -todos escuchan sorprendidos por la inesperada lealtad a la primera orden, de los presentes se escuchan murmullos, Kylo la ve furioso, ella lo ignora sabe que sus hirientes palabras no pueden lastimarla en la escala mayor de la situación.

\- **todos están de acuerdo** \- afirma el principal detractor -e **n tres horas se llevara a cabo, será así convocado cada miembro de la primera orden.**

\- **general Pryde... le dejo el cargo de organizar todo** \- ordena Rey a su subordinado más fiel.

\- **como ordene Lady Ren** \- Rey sale de la sala mantener la barbilla elevada, con su dignidad y orgullo arriba y sin lágrimas, camina rápidamente mientras escucha tras ella los pasos fuertes de Kylo que hace todo por darle alcance, quiere escapar de él pero sabe que es inevitable; ella se apresura más hasta llegar a sus habitaciones, justo cuando entra él le da alcance para tomarla con rudeza del brazo y la acorrala contra el muro, respira con pesadez mientras la mira con los ojos llenos de furia y contradicción; cierra la compuerta antes de gritar.

\- **¿QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES?**

\- **terminar con este asunto de una vez ... no necesito que protejas mi estabilidad mental, sé perfectamente que soy responsable de algo, pero no de traicionarte ... no Ben yo no soy capaz ... fue esa abominación en la que me convertí ... pero yo no, te amo demasiado como para traicionarte** -las lágrimas regresan a sus ojos.

\- **¿Por qué hiciste algo así?** \- Se aleja de ella, retomando la calma, se pasa los dedos entre el cabello con fuerte preocupación - **¿si te encuentran culpable?** \- Se sienta en el sofá.

- **confió en la fuerza** \- se retira de la estancia para entrar a su alcoba seguida insistentemente por él; Rey comienza a buscar en el armario un vestido, sabe cuál él que tanto odia, lo encuentra hecho jirones en un rincón, lo arregla un poco, se desviste frente a él, que en este momento no se concentra en la vista, si no en la preocupación de lo que sucederá en tres horas .; lo ignora cuando él se sienta sobre la cama y observa todo el ritual previo a esa petición de juicio, algo nunca antes conocido en la primera orden, un juicio público; Rey se cepilla el cabello, lo deja con un peinado simple dejando la mitad suelto sobre sus hombros

\- **Rey... cariño ¿Por qué lo hiciste?** \- Ahora dice con pesar, casi suplicante - **no quería que pasaras por esto**.

\- **Ben... por ti, por Beny ... no quiero una guerra que inicie por mi causa** \- ella se inca frente a él, toma sus manos y las besa - **son lo más importante para mi... y sé que de alguna manera debo pagar lo que les hice a ustedes dos ... quiero que al terminar quede limpia mi conciencia y mi intervención en el poder, si vivo será un nuevo comienzo para los tres** -deja descansar su cabeza en sus piernas, él acaricia su cabello, posiblemente sean sus últimas horas juntos.

\- **¿Y si no?**

\- **deben enfrentarlo... pero aun así, mi hijo no vivirá en una guerra y tú tienes la misión de ser un mejor gobernante**.

\- **ven** \- la toma de la mano para sentarla sobre sus piernas, la acuna entre sus brazos, y permanecen así por largo tiempo, que se congela para darles un espacio donde solo existen los dos, donde por un instante todo lo demás desaparece hasta su complicada separación; pero él no está dispuesto a eso, a aceptar si el resultado no es a favor de ella; Rey cierra los ojos y disfruta del calor de sus brazos del sentimiento de protección que cubre su fuerte pecho y el calor con el que su aliento la envuelve.

\- **Ben ... hay algo de lo que me arrepiento todo el tiempo ... la noche cuando discutimos, tú me dijiste que me amabas y yo solo calle, te dije palabras que sabía que te hieren ... quisiera poder regresar el tiempo y repetirte que también te amo** -lo rodea del cuello con un abrazo que se aferra a no separarse de él; los dos se miran despojados de sus diferencias, solo con la cruda realidad del inminente juicio y de que son probablemente sus últimos minutos juntos, él mira a su boca entre abierta, su pecho deja escapar un suspiro, sus labios que son renuevo y el cuenco donde abreva; esa boca que deja escapar un suspiro que lo envuelve y lo aprisiona para acrecentar sus ansias, donde todo comienza y termina, los toma suavemente en un húmedo beso que contiene lagrimas saladas y su dulce sabor - **cuando me dijiste alguna vez que la fuerza no perdonaría nuestro desafío a sus designios, no sabía la inmensidad de ello** -dice después de ese beso.

\- **yo tampoco lo sabia... es hora** \- los dos se levantan, ella se arregla el vestido y el cabello, se miran por última vez a los ojos y la toma por la cintura para dejar las habitaciones juntos. 

Cuando llegan al hangar principal ella va de su brazo suspira para enfrentar su destino, la multitud calla cuando los dos aparecen, la mayoría de la tripulación y miembros de la primera orden que se congregaron desde las otras naves solo para tener un voto a favor o en contra de su emperatriz; ella gira para verlo y soltar su brazo camina con aire orgulloso y digno ante todos, con su amplio vestido color rojo sangre y su cabello suelto que le agrega un aire de inocencia, despojada de la vanidad del maquillaje un fuerte contraste en su imagen que muchos conocen antes y después del atentado; se posa al frente de la plataforma elevada para escuchar todos los puntos a favor y en contra que existen en su caso; mira al que presume será el verdugo, un soldado que empuña su sable, será ejecutada con su propio sable; un general es el encargado de funcionar como orador y de mostrar las pruebas a favor y en contra de ella, dejando en claro que llegaron a un lugar donde no existe una forma de absolverla alegando a su inocencia, o condenarla encontrándola culpable; Kylo se reúne con Hux y el general Pryde - **¿Maiia está preparada por si tiene que escapar?** \- Solo se hablan entre los tres con murmullos - **si la condenan quemare todo, no me importa no dejaré que la ejecuten**.

\- **ella esta lista, de ser necesario me espera en Naboo para llevarla a otro lugar más seguro**.

\- **bien... no sé porque propuso todo esto, pero está loca si cree que lo permitiré** \- sentencia Kylo.

\- **ella aprendió mucho de su madre señor, es astuta, solo esperen** \- dice Pryde más confiado y con menos temor que los otros dos; todo sucede mientras el orador se escucha de fondo.

\- **¿Cómo lo sabes?** \- Pregunta apretando los dientes, procurando que nadie escuche.

\- **lady Ren sabe del impacto de la imagen, tanto como la princesa de Alderaan... trajo ese vestido rojo que la hace ver como mártir, como si ya derramara sangre, cuando tomo el poder solo vestía de negro, recordándonos a todos su relación con usted... estamos acostumbrados a verla con colores claros o muy llamativos, no con rojo, el cabello expresa inocencia para recordarles a todos quien es ella, quien fue... si la condenan hacen una mártir... miren a todos... la mayoría de sus detractores son oficiales de alto nivel y oficiales de medio rango, pero son superados en número por los soldados y personal elemental** -ellos observan a todos, lo que mencionó el general tiene sentido- **ella fue bondadosa con los soldados y los de menos rango, aun en su periodo oscuro fue benefactora de ellos, atendiendo a sus necesidades, lady Ren confía en ellos** -es un punto de vista que no tenían presente; saben que es verdad, ella intercedía por los soldados promoviendo por sus mejoras en la calidad de vida de ellos, desde que fueron tratados más como personas y no como un elemento desechable; no faltaba que alguno del personal no activo en armas acudiera a Rey para pedir algún favor, desde un ascenso hasta ayuda humanitaria hacia su familia o pueblo, siendo un puente entre ellos los menos escuchados por el alto nivel y Kylo el poder más alto, siempre accesible y humilde con ellos, no pretendiendo ser inalcanzable, sabiendo sus orígenes se mantuvo fiel a ellos, descubriendo que también son personas como lo fueron en la resistencia, que se unieron o fueron reclutados forzadamente por las circunstancias, pero en su mayoría creen en los principios de la primera orden, tal como ella creía en los de la resistencia, al final son personas que buscan una mejora en su galaxia, como siempre le repitió Kylo, no hay buenos ni malos, solo son bandos y cada uno cree en cómo lograrlo y ellos pretendían hacerlo através de la primera orden. 

De pronto se escucha el momento que temen, Kylo preparado para el rescate de Rey, Hux quien preparo a un grupo aliado para esperar el primer movimiento si es que el juicio causa la división de la primera orden será justo después de la ejecución, si es que llega, el ambiente es tenso y pueden oler la tragedia, la estrategia es rescatar a Rey y abandonar el hangar, no saben con cuantos contaran a su favor, un caos total antes de que se definan los bandos, será de todos contra todos, lo saben; los tres se encuentran a la expectativa de lo que sigue a continuación. - **Quién crea que Rey de Jakku es culpable, haga su voto** \- ella siente como se contraen sus entrañas al escuchar estas palabras, es el momento de enfrentar la verdad, comienzan un verse las manos elevadas, es un grupo numeroso - **Quien crea que Rey de Jakku es inocente, haga su voto** -la manos comienzan a levantarse una tras otra, todo en absoluto silencio nadie habla, solo se escucha los ruidos provocados por las armaduras, ella gira para verlo, los soldados, el personal de servicios, que incluyen intendencia y cocinas, el personal del área médica, mecánicos y técnicos levantan la mano superando a sus detractores, no quedan dudas a nadie, los instantes siguientes es de tensión e incertidumbre, no saben la reacción que tendrán los detractores, de pronto se escucha de entre los soldados la orden de preparar armas, el miedo inunda a todos; los soldados giran para apuntar en contra del grupo detractor, la orden de fuego espera por largos segundos casi eternos; Rey tiembla de miedo, todo se sale de sus manos; Kylo se acerca con cautela a ella acortando la distancia, preparado para actuar; al ver que nadie hace el primer movimiento, los detractores de Rey no hacen nada, ninguna intención de ataque hacen anunciar entre ellos, no tienen dudas de dónde se encuentra la lealtad del grupo más numeroso, son superados, tal como el general Pryde pronosticó; la orden de descanso se escucha, regresando la respiración a todos, sobre todo a Rey, quien no puede evitar las lágrimas, mira a su alrededor, se deja caer de rodillas frente a todos y deja sus palmas en el suelo, con la cabeza baja en un acto de absoluta humildad y agradecimiento a quien creyó en ella; confió en la fuerza y le envía un claro mensaje, su luz es más fuerte que su oscuridad, no hay sonidos solo se escuchan los sollozos de ella, el supuesto verdugo se despoja de su casco revelando que era aquel soldado que alguna vez Rey curo de sus quemaduras años atrás, le extiende su mano que ella toma para levantarse, Kylo no tiene tiempo de llegar cuando Rey se desvanece tomando la mano del soldado y aferrándose al pecho de su esposo, quien la detiene de caer por completo, el jefe del área médica se acerca con rapidez, todos saben por la versión oficial de su frágil estado de salud, lo cual no es tan cierto, pero fueron muchas impresiones y emociones - **solo es un desmayo ... necesita descansar** \- un colapso nervioso la ataco al finalizar; Kylo la lleva en brazos hasta sus habitaciones, la orden de retirada para todos es dada por el general Hux quien convoca con urgencia a los miembros del consejo para concluir y dejar a Rey absuelta de toda acusación.

Kylo llega hasta sus habitaciones con ella en brazos, la deja en su alcoba pretende quitarle el vestido para que descanse cuando tocan a su puerta; es el soldado que sería el verdugo - **señor** \- le entrega el sable de Rey, él lo toma.

\- **¿Te asigno Pryde?**

\- **si señor ... no lo iba a hacer, las tropas nos organizamos para proteger a lady Ren** \- él solo mueve la cabeza para aceptar sus palabras, el joven soldado se retira, él cierra la puerta para regresar con ella, con paciencia comienza a retirarle el pomposo vestido que rompe conforme la desviste, odia lo que representa, la deja solo en ropa interior para arroparla entre las sabanas, se quita el cinturón y la parte superior de su uniforme, se sienta frente a ella para verla dormir, no pretende separarse de ella hasta que despierte, mientras piensa en todo lo que sucedió en pocas horas.


	31. tensión

La mira dormir desde un rincón lejano en la alcoba de Rey, el juicio fue un lapso de terror para él, temía un resultado desfavorecedor, todo el imperio caería bajo esa circunstancia, la amenaza de la fracción de la primera orden es algo con lo que tuvo que lidiar desde ese duelo en el pasillo.

Rey despierta para verlo dormir sentado a una distancia lejana a ella; descubre el cuidado bajo la mano de Kylo, en un rincón el vestido que se promete enviar al incinerador al siguiente día, el suave arropó de las sabanas, solo él pudo hacerlo sus ojos recorrer las penumbras de la habitación buscando algo que todavía no logra descifrar, es la sensación de que algo no está en su lugar, existe un espacio vacío similar a la distancia que ahora los separa, se acerca a él para despertarlo sin embargo él siente sus pasos leves acercándose, abre los ojos frota sus puños sobre ellos para despejar el sueño, Rey se queda a la mitad del camino para retroceder y sentarse a la orilla de la cama - **¿estas mejor?** \- Kylo pregunta cuando de levanta de su asiento con su capa entre las manos.

- **me siento mejor** \- una mueca tensa en su mandíbula indica a Rey que esa distancia también es emocional.

- **bien…** \- no sabe que más decir, así que pone rumbo a la salida, ella está mejor eso es lo importante, hace algunas horas la angustia de la condena los acercó tanto que las acciones del pasado quedaron en el olvido, eran posiblemente las últimas horas juntos, pero ahora todo retoma la dimensión que corresponde, él no confía en ella.

- **¡Ben!** \- lo interrumpe- justo antes de abrir la puerta, él se detiene sin virar a verla – **quédate conmigo** \- le pide en un suave susurro; él gira para regresar hasta quedar frente a ella, con un toque suave toma su barbilla, el aroma a cuero de su guante llega hasta su nariz; no hay sonrisas entre los dos se asoma la vergüenza, el miedo, en Kylo la desconfianza, en ella el arrepentimiento profundo.

- **me alegra que estés bien, no estaba dispuesto a dejar a Ben sin ti… descansa** \- Rey parpadea ¿eso fue un rechazo? Lo fue de una forma que no lo parece, ella lo acepta bajando la mirada comprendiendo lo que ya sospecha, es un cambio confuso entre el Kylo que tiene cuando Beny está presente y es otro cuando están solos por completo – **¿nunca me perdonaras?** \- sus palabras salen ahogadas entre lágrimas y un sollozo.

- **me alegra que estés bien… por mi hijo, te he perdonado estas aquí con él, fue muy imprudente… y valiente lo que hiciste, no pensaba permitirlo es mi deber como tu esposo y como tal también te he perdonado… entre los dos es todo lo que tenemos ahora** \- ella aleja su rostro de él, no quiere verlo más, no puede hacerlo porque sabe que encontrara el motivo del cual es totalmente responsable; él huye, sabe que de quedarse un poco más puede sucumbir a ese deseo reprimido que lo lleva por la noches a su alcoba para verla dormir, que lo incita a usar la fuerza de forma inadecuada para adentrarla a un sueño más profundo y así recostarse sobre su pecho, acariciar su cabello y sentir la tibieza de su cercanía; lo que pide Rey es diferente es perdonarla de una forma que simplemente todavía no puede hacerlo, la marcas del abandono y rechazo por años lo hacen más prudente que nada, de antemano sabe que con Rey es un contador y no hay garantía de que sea la última vez; ella es así, se acerca toma mucho de él, ofrece todo para que ella después rechace y abandone, no se expondrá a eso otra vez.

Frente a Beny ambos fingen una cercanía que se desvanece tan solo a la ausencia del pequeño, a veces es un toque de manos, o él toma su hombro cortésmente lo más arriesgado son besos sociales, como un saludo entre amigos, cada situación de estas Rey sabe que la alejan más de él, sin embargo se resigna a continuar por Beny y porque se rinde a fingir y dejar de esperar a que Kylo la perdone como su mujer, es todo lo que puede hacer.

Esa cercanía la mata, ese beso en su mejilla prefiere recibir un golpe directo ahí, que sería más sincero que ese beso hipócrita que él se obliga a dar frente a su hijo, ese deslizamiento sobre su brazo que enardece su sangre en partes iguales de deseo y frustración, que es igual o más de fingido que el beso en su frente al despedirse; solo ellos saben que cuando están frente a frente, la cordialidad persiste sin cercanía, es como tratar un asunto de trabajo de compartir alguna situación sobre Beny, algunos intercambios de impresiones en cuanto al gobierno, y cuando no tienen más que decir él escapa de su presencia.

Rey desconoce que esas visitas nocturnas continúan, que él revolotea entre sus brazos sin peores intenciones que sentir un poco de calor, la extraña pero la repele en la misma medida; el amor mutuo no es el problema, es la confianza de la que ella no es merecedora.

**UN AÑO DESPUÉS DEL JUICIO**

Las alarmas se encienden nuevamente en la galaxia, tal como Kylo lo sabe la guerra es una consecuencia a su necedad inicial, otra revuelta civil donde nuevos idealistas resurgen en mundos que desde siempre fueron conflictivos a los intereses del imperio, esos que alojaron en décadas pasadas la nueva alianza rebelde, los mismos que vieron nacer a la resistencia, esos de clase educada que creen que en la galaxia pueden vivir según sus preceptos, los que tienen privilegios y sin embargo exigen un cambio, nuevamente la democracia es un tema de moda, tantas veces ha caído el sistema bajo un imperio, si ahora gobernara la republica que su madre tanto defendió, las alarmas de guerra y los disidentes estarían del lado que él representa, es un ciclo innegable de fracaso, calcula que es cuestión de una década para que una guerra de proporciones grandes vuelva a alzarse, esta vez le tocará caer a él, junto con Rey; la fuerza no está equilibrada, ella sucumbió a la oscuridad y ahora no es un usuario, él se mantiene en un estado gris, en términos lógicos está equilibrado con el desuso de los poderes de Rey, sin embargo hay algo más; Beny es un usuario tan poderoso como él, siente el conflicto interior en su hijo, maldición que los Skywalkers deben llevar a cuestas, el niño se corona como el nuevo elegido de la fuerza debido al fracaso de su padre y de la mujer que significaba la unión entre sus polos para esa reconciliación mística y por fin terminar con la guerra para vivir una larga paz como en las épocas antiguas, el primer elegido antes de equilibrar la fuerza prefirió morir defendiendo a su hijo; sus hijos otros elegidos de la fuerza creados en par para los propósitos del equilibrio, prefirieron luchar por creencias de un tiempo que murió cuando ellos nacieron, unos idealistas del pasado, ignorando intencionalmente los errores de sus antecesores y maestros; alegando a la gloria de la que nunca fueron testigos, y así murieron los gemelos Skywalker luchando por una causa errónea y fallida, la guerra no termino, solo tuvo largas pausas; Kylo y Rey heredan el título y fallaron la fuerza esta vez creo una pareja con el plan de una reconciliación, emocional, física, y mística, pero el libre albedrío les da opciones, ambos tomaron decisiones equivocadas en contra de la voluntad de la fuerza y en contra de sus verdaderos deseos, su unión tardía ya estaba condenada, contaminada estaba por ideales absolutistas de luz y oscuridad, de política democrática, o del poder absoluto del emperador o de una oligarquía como lo es ahora con dos líderes reconocidos; tarde fue para Rey tomar su mano, ahora sabe que siempre lo hubiese hecho pero quería gloria, reconocimiento y pertenencia, estaba hambrienta de atención que falló en su verdadera encomienda de vida; fracasaron como elegidos, y ahora cuando ve jugar a su hijo siente que no pasara mucho en sentir el despertar de su opositor ¿Qué depara la fuerza ahora? ¿Hermanos? ¿Otro matrimonio? O como todo es cíclico, enemigos; oscuridad y luz nuevamente confrontados para destrozar la galaxia en la lucha por demostrar superioridad ante el adversario ¿Qué depara la fuerza para Beny? Kylo está seguro que muy pronto lo descubrirá, el resurgimiento de Palpatine no es todo, él ya no es un peligro, lo cual lo hace mucho peor, porque enfrentan lo desconocido.

*

Kylo juega en la mesa con Beny, es juego y al mismo tiempo instrucción sobre sus poderes que cada día el pequeño descubre sin prejuicios de Luz y oscuridad, en otro tiempo Rey apelaría a la luz defendiéndola con alta autoridad moral; ahora su rigidez moral es laxa y se enfoca a mostrar las dos caras de la fuerza en contra parte para que Beny aprenda a discriminar cual acción es la mejor, lo dejan más a la personalidad del niño que a un dogma que dicte su conducta, pero en muchas ocasiones Beny siente atracción por la oscuridad.

- **no lo juzguemos… reprende, explica su falla y alienta compasión, no dejemos que pierda la compasión** \- señala Kylo a los dos -sin ella su oscuridad será cruel, debe aceptarla pero no dejar que lo defina al igual que su luz- Rey escucha atenta este concepto que en otros tiempos no creyó a Luke, cada que lo recuerda el gran maestro lo confirmo, la orden jedi debe terminar porque no son dueños de la luz, ella siempre existirá hasta la eternidad, al igual que la oscuridad; Rey comprende el punto de no juzgar a Beny, conoce demasiado bien la historia atrás de su imponente esposo, entre los dos pretenden no repetir la historia, si fueron fracasados elegidos, lo compensaran siendo los mejores padres posibles, para que Beny no tenga motivos para dejar que la oscuridad rija su camino; aunque saben que no está todo bajo su control, la fuerza dicta el destino de cada uno de ellos.

- **es todo por ahora** \- concluye Rey levantándose de esa posición de loto; el pequeño aún no termina, aprovecha que su padre continua a su lado, sobre la alfombra de tejido multicolor de la estancia, se lanza sobre Kylo para jugar, está en una edad en que gusta de escuchar historias de guerra y aventuras y con su padre como protagonista es bueno, pero escuchar que el gran señor de los sith Darth Vader su bisabuelo es grandioso para él.

- **papá, cuéntame una historia.**

- **te dije que alguna vez el idiota de Hux y yo naufragamos juntos y luche contra dos bestias enormes y salvajes** \- se extiende sobre el piso para de inmediato ser montado por Beny.

- **ya lo sé todo** \- anuncia con gestos señalando obviedad.

- **una vez fui comido por una bestia** \- el niño abre sus ojos con sorpresa, pero el gesto de incredulidad regresa pronto a su cara.

- **¡no es verdad! Eres enorme papá.**

- **lo es… fue en un planeta del borde, los nativos son gigantes, fui a hacer un tratado de paz** \- Rey abre los ojos igual de incrédula que Beny.

- **Ben… ¿tú hiciste un tratado de paz? Eso no es posible.**

- **sí, fue antes de que estallara la guerra, anexábamos planetas del borde para hacer crecer el poder de la primera orden.**

- **¿Cuáles fueron los puntos a tratar?** \- ahora sí muy intrigada, es un dato que desconocía.

- **aceptaban unirse a nosotros o…** \- calla para no decir que la otra opción fue el asesinato – **nos rechazaron así que tuve que hacerlo y enfrentar a su Dios, una bestia zillo enorme; Ben soy un hombre grande pero no soy gigante** \- sonríe a su hijo – **escucha bien Ben, esta hazaña ni Vader pudo superarla; hay quienes siempre me dicen que nunca podré superarlo** \- mira a Rey con una mirada extraña – **pero lo hice, volé mi nave hasta la cabeza de la enorme criatura, me lance sobre ella y me comió** \- Beny hace un gesto y sonido de sorpresa – **desde adentro encendí mi sable y lo abrí en dos, todas las tribus de ese planeta se entregaron con obediencia a nosotros.**

- **no te creo** \- el niño cruza los brazos, su mirada es profunda al igual que Kylo, con la misma arrogancia.

- **yo tampoco** \- menciona Rey.

- **¿Qué es esto? Ben como hombres debemos hacer un frente común ante esta mujer incrédula.**

- **vamos Beny es hora de dormir** \- toma su mano para llevarlo a su alcoba; media hora después reaparece en la estancia para sentarse en el lugar que ocupaba antes, Kylo continua en el piso con los ojos cerrados parece dormido, pero ella sabe que no es así.

- **¿es verdad?** \- pregunta Rey, él abre los ojos, se levanta para hincarse frente a ella.

- **todo, no suelo mentir Rey** \- después de eso se hace el silencio, hace mucho que se encuentran en esa tensión cordial, pero esta noche, por esta ocasión un leve instante lo cambia, el limite se rompe en ese dedo índice de Kylo acariciando un pie de Rey, ella descansa con una bata que él no recuerda, una que cubre casi hasta sus tobillos, sin escotes insinuantes, hace mucho que ella dejo de usarlos, al mirar sus pies no pudo resistir; cuando ella no se retira, él apresa su tobillo para masajearlo un poco, mientras los dos se miran – **de verdad el zillo me engullo** \- ese masaje en el tobillo, es incómodo a su situación pero a su vez lo esperan, quieren un pretexto para terminar con esa distancia emocional entre los dos, pero Kylo aun desconfía y ella perdió la esperanza de reconquistarlo, ahora parece olvidado por unos minutos, cuando su mano sube con lentitud acariciando su pantorrilla hasta llegar a su rodilla perdiéndose debajo de esa bata satinada y sedosa.

- **Ben ¿Qué estás haciendo?** \- él reacciona baja su mano de inmediato; si Rey supiera que la noche anterior estuvo entre sus brazos – **no te alejes** \- pide cuando ve caer su mano al costado.

- **solo recordaba…** \- ella toma su mano y la regresa a su rodilla, rápidamente él se aleja levantándose de súbito, pasa la mano sobre su cabello, señal de su nerviosismo Rey lo conoce tan bien.

- **también quiero recordar** \- se apresura a responder –Ben no podemos continuar así- Rey se levanta, y a pesar del cabello suelto cayendo por sus hombros, su imagen desliñada de pijamada – **nos hace daño esta distancia** \- ella se acerca más y más por su espalda, rodea su cintura y reposa su cabeza en su espalda – **Ben ya no lo hagas… no puedes entrar cada noche para estar conmigo y después fingir que no quieres hacerlo** \- él se sorprende – **no puedes fingir que no quieres lo mismo que yo**.

- **¿Cómo lo sabes?** \- pregunta avergonzado.

- **las últimas noches me fingí dormida** \- él esta sonrojado, era su secreto y se siente expuesto; toma las manos de Rey para soltarlas de su agarre, camina a prisa para desaparecer cuando escucha a Rey decir – **puedes volver cuando quieras, eres bienvenido a mi cama** \- no se detiene, es vergüenza lo que lleva encima.


	32. Muunilinst

No puede sostener el estado de vergüenza al saberse descubierto a partir de esa noche las visitas cesaron “ _ya no más_ ” se promete cuando se levanta a muy temprana hora para escapar de ella, la debilidad por Rey, ese estado que lo despoja de la poca dignidad que le quedaba, es un castigo ejercido para los dos pero para él el perdón aun no llega, ahora solo queda huir y esperar que en el reencuentro los dos olviden lo sucedido, se reprende a si mismo su imprudencia y la poca voluntad a resistir buscarla en ingresar con sigilo a su alcoba para revolcarse en su propia miseria y tomar un poco de Rey, lejos estaba de imaginar que lo sabía todo, que fingía dormir quizás riendo a sus expensas; ya no sabe que creer de ella.

En el puente de mando las estaciones de trabajo están a toda capacidad; comenzaron muy temprano, por lo que intuye hay alarmas sobre alguna situación reciente, al frente el general Hux y Pryde discuten acaloradamente entre ellos; Kylo se acerca el día anterior no se presentó al mando; deseaba pasar más tiempo con su hijo antes que nada es su prioridad en un convencimiento de no ser como sus padres, si aún guarda resentimiento no lo expresa pero cada día lucha para no repetir con Beny los errores de Han y Leia.

- **¿Qué sucede?** \- pregunta al llegar al lado de los generales, quienes callan y hacen el saludo militar.

- **hay movimientos extraños en el clan bancario** – menciona Hux con preocupación.

- **¡explícate!**

Los tres se miran y acuerdan en silencio abandonar el puente, la situación es delicada y requiere tacto y una estrategia clara; al llegar a la sala de reuniones, con solo ellos tres , la preocupación vuelve a hacerse presente – **Ren… el clan bancario está haciendo especulaciones fuera de lo común** \- el calla y analiza cada palabra – **están haciendo especulaciones y desviando inversiones muy fuertes de créditos a una entidad anónima** \- Kylo deja de pensar en sus asuntos domésticos y se enfoca en lo presente.

- **esos tipos no hacen nada sin fundamentos… mantener centralizado el crédito imperial siempre señale que fue un error, ellos no deben lealtad a nadie, su amor es al dinero ¿Qué sugieren?**

- **acordar una reunión para conocer esos movimientos, exigir aun si es a la fuerza el nombre del destinatario de las inversiones y los motivos de las especulaciones** \- sugiere el general Pryde, los demás concuerdan –debimos hacer decretos más estrictos con ellos fuimos muy laxos en tal caso.

 **-yo siempre lo dije, el consejo creyó que dando un margen de tolerancia los haría leales y fieles al imperio… ¿Qué posibilidades existen que pretendan hacer lo que en el pasado?** \- suspira la historia se repite y ahora él debe enfrentarlo y solucionarlo; el temor que arropa desde que él y Rey no siguieron el designio de la fuerza, ahora les da el revés y los sabe con precisión solo falta la mecha adecuada para detonar una guerra más a la que teme sobre todo porque la incógnita de quien será el portador de la oscuridad es atemorizante, de donde llegará el nuevo adversario es intrigante; ya en un tiempo fue Rey contra él; Rey contra Palpatine, Rey contra él nuevamente; y ahora que conviven en armonía, es seguro que algún nuevo usuario oscuro resurja no es por él, o por Rey quien carece ahora de poder en la fuerza; es por Beny quien es el usuario emergente – **hagan lo que deban hacer… envíenme la información tan solo este resuelto** \- ordena para dejarlos nuevamente, vuelve a sus habitaciones, con la cabeza llena de disyuntivas; esta situación es más allá de su orgullo herido y su dignidad abollada.

Al llegar es recibido por los brazos abiertos de Beny, quien se lanza sobre él para ser llevado en brazos, para tomar a Kylo por las mejillas y palmearlo levemente y repetir esas palabras que valen cada minuto ser padre – **te quiero papá** \- Kylo sonríe besando a Beny en la frente, mientras Rey mira todo desde su lugar en el sofá; la mira sin sonrojo algo que ella deduce rápidamente; algo va mal; lo conoce bien como para saber que se ausentaría y después volvería sin dar explicaciones por el día anterior; toma asiento frente a ella, con Beny en sus piernas, se miran, ella esperando que él sea el primero en hablar, la vergüenza no se asoma por nada, definitivamente es un asunto serio, piensa Rey.

- **¿puedes ir a jugar?** \- le pide a su hijo, sin perder la actitud cariñosa con Beny, quien sonriente acepta, esperaba la lección de la fuerza del día; contrario a las expectativas de Rey, Kylo toma su mano y es cuando ella lo mira atenta, tímida e intrigada por lo que escuchará decir de su boca; tan solo al sentir su toque de pronto todo se nubla a su alrededor; todo desaparece incluyendo Kylo; fuertes estruendos, ráfagas de fuego, sangre y cuerpos desmembrados por doquier; un destello rojizo se vislumbra entre la bruma del fuego; una fuerte explosión cercana a ella la deja sorda, todo se despeja y ve el cuerpo de Kylo en el suelo, con los ojos abiertos y sin vida, sus ojos empañados por la muerte; Rey llora a su lado tomando su mano, con la cara empolvada y sus lágrimas caen sobre el cuerpo inerte de Kylo.

Todo se borra con la misma bruma oscura que la envuelve en cada visión; un cruce de sables, destellos verdes chocando con destellos rojos, el portador de figura oscura cae con un certero golpe en la espalda; el vencedor proclama la victoria empuñando su sable y solo puede ver a sus ojos ámbar, un joven que tiene una faz familiar aunque lo desconoce; en el piso yace el cuerpo de dos hombres vestidos de negro y ella llora arrodillada frente a los dos; una mujer de cabello rojizo se bate en duelo con el que se creyó ganador, con la hoja azul traspasa su pecho dando muerte al hombre cayendo a su espalda; Rey llora a tres hombres que desconoce pero le duele la muerte de todos ellos “ _la guerra no ha terminado… la oscuridad se levanta y la luz emerge para enfrentarl_ a _… la luz es la oscuridad, viven en el mismo cuerpo y cuando se separen el ciclo estará completo… la oscuridad reinara… porque la oscuridad es alumbrada por la luz y la luz vive al amparo de la oscuridad, el pago por su desafío es vivir en coexistencia, confrontados y unidos_ ” Rey escucha claramente la voz de Snoke.

- **¡REY!** -la sacude para sacarla del trance – **Rey despierta** \- hace mucho que no tenía visiones, sabe perfectamente que no tiene poderes pero aún mantiene sensaciones y es posible que tenga visiones, tal como antes; ella despierta confundida y somnolienta.

- **Ben… no otra vez** \- menciona a voz baja negando y llorando, ya lo hacía en su trance – **tuve una visión… escuché a Snoke** \- esa noticia lo sorprende; ella relata lo que acaba de ver con cada detalle, cada sonido y cada palabra del siniestro maestro de Kylo – **Ben te vi muerto, no puedo pasar otra vez por lo mismo… no resistiré… ¿hasta cuándo debemos vivir lo mismo una y otra vez?... ya no puedo** \- Kylo se mantiene ecuánime, alguno de los dos debe hacerlo.

– **Rey… ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas de tus otras visiones?** \- ella se pierde en sus recuerdos, pensando en las visiones y sueños.

\- **¡se cumplió todo! Lo de Palpatine, alguno de los dos moría, no resulto nada como fueron las visiones, solo venceríamos como una sola fuerza, nuestra unión; si no existía unión los dos o uno de nosotros moría** \- ella esta confundida con esa pregunta, pensaría que todo quedo atrás, y más le duele recordar su lapso en la oscuridad, le avergüenza frente a Kylo ya que es revivir los motivos por los que ahora existe un abismo entre ellos.

- **cambio una posibilidad, pero aún existe el peligro… creo que puede ser que ahora no estoy en la oscuridad, pero tampoco en la luz… puede que vuelva a la oscuridad, quizás eso es lo que se refiere lo que escuchaste… solo se puede confirmar en retrospectiva; Rey no dudo que la guerra sea inevitable, en cada momento existe una amenaza de estallido, no solo sistemas inconformes o leales a la república, son amenazas a gran escala y tengo que hacer todo por detenerlo, así sea recurrir a mi lado oscuro** – Rey niega, no cree que eso sea la referencia- **por eso quiero saber si tuviste alguna visión más, pues cambiamos el rumbo y ahora son posibilidades diferentes** \- ella hace un recuento, recuerda el sueño de su madre, el sueño de los soles gemelos que ahora cree una imposibilidad se ha resignado que no será madre y eso es todo.

- **tuve unas sobre las madres de tu familia, y otros si yo soy madre, pero ambos sabemos que eso no pasará… es todo, no hay más… después de…** \- Rey no tiene el valor de hablar de su oscuridad – **soñé con mi madre, me mostró dos estrellas y me señalo una comparación contigo… eso me dio valor para regresar y enfrentarte** \- ella mira a todos lados evadiendo los ojos de Kylo – **Ben ¿Qué está sucediendo? Porque esperaba no verte después de lo que sucedió anoche.**

- **desde que nos separamos después de la caída de la resistencia, hay amenazas y la fuerza me devuelve el golpe por como resulto todo… al igual que a ti** \- vuelve a suspirar, ahora no hay cabida para los acalorados estallidos de su temperamento, la paciencia llega con los años – **el sector bancario está haciendo movimientos que nos alertan… sospecho que esconden algo, en el pasado ellos sostenían negocios con la república y con el imperio, al mismo tiempo, y cuando se unieron a los separatistas mantenían negocios con la república, y ahora repiten esa conducta… desde que te despojé de tu poder, no tengo visiones del futuro, igual solo una vez soñé con Leia, pero no como visión fue como una disculpa** \- su voz se desinfla al mencionar a su madre aun duele a pesar de los años, siempre existirá en él el niño que busca a su madre y sabe que siempre estará ausente – **en cuanto me informen los pormenores, asistiré a una reunión y negociaré con ellos, nuestros recursos están centralizados en el clan bancario y pueden hacer uso indebido de nuestros créditos… no me gusta Rey, huele a traición.**

- **¿Qué hacemos?**

- **primero esperar el resultado de esa reunión** \- se levanta para prepararse para esa reunión.

- **Ben, lo que vi fue un atentado en tu contra** \- su voz se quiebra, pero se mantiene en apariencia fuerte y firme.

- **lo sé…ahora puedo prevenir** \- la mira con ese gesto de labios torcidos; por su comunicador ordena fijar destino a Muunilinst y las prevenciones para un posible ataque; de inmediato la nave hace el salto hiperespacial hacia el borde exterior, al centro del clan bancario, esa reunión no será agradable requiere medidas pragmáticas y poco ortodoxas, esta vez la diplomacia será innecesaria, hará todo lo que este en sus manos para descubrirlo y sobrevivir a ese atentado.

En su alcoba se prepara, hace mucho que dejó el atuendo de batalla pero ahora lo siente necesario; también la máscara no hace su aparición en público desde hace mucho, su rostro es reconocido ante la galaxia algo que ahora asume fue un error; un presentimiento le dicta que necesita reavivar el miedo que antes infundía en sus gobernados y aliados; se viste con sus largas túnicas oscuras las que parecen de monje, una capucha con capa corta; cuando sale a la estancia para Rey es como ver un eco del pasado, con el casco bajo el brazo, ajustando sus guantes, la mirada y recuerdo del miedo se presenta de inmediato en ella, parpadeando y jadeando, aspirando aire así lo vio en la reciente visión; se sienta para controlar su respiración, cuando escucha hablar a Beny.

- **¡papá usa vestido!** \- el niño ríe hacia su padre, quien lo toma en brazos para aclarar.

- **no es un vestido, es mi atuendo de batalla… también usaras lo mismo, es uniforme reglamentario para los usuarios de la fuerza dentro de mi imperio** \- sonríe a su hijo ocultando su preocupación – **¡a jugar!** \- Lo envía nuevamente lejos de la conversación con Rey que aún no concluye; se arrodilla frente a ella mirando a sus pies, toma su tobillo con la mano enguantada tal como la noche anterior, es quizás una despedida; su mano acaricia su tobillo, sube por su pierna; con su mirada triste y penitente debió aprovechar la invitación anterior – **Rey, si por algún motivo no regreso…** \- ella lo calla.

- **¡no digas eso!… tu volverás y juntos cuidaremos a Beny** \- él lo sabe, se niega a aceptar la posibilidad.

- **cuida a Ben, es todo lo que me importa… Rey si hay disturbios por lo que pueda suceder en Muunilinst, huye con Ben no te quedes a esperar una resolución, no sabemos quién dentro de la primera orden pueda estar involucrado** \- ella niega determinada.

- **no Ben… sabes que tus enemigos nos perseguirán, la única manera de proteger a Beny es mantener el poder… y si tu no estas haré todo por proteger a mi hijo** \- Rey toma la máscara de Kylo entre sus manos, la mira con atención tocando las líneas plata del contorno del visor – **tenía mucho miedo cuando te vi en una visión como Kylo Ren, cuando me encontraste en el bosque ya te temía… ahora estoy convencida de que no era por ti, dejé de hacerlo cuanto te vi sin la máscara, mi temor era a la oscuridad en mi** – la mano de Kylo continua acariciando su rodilla y un poco más arriba, más arriba hasta llegar a sus muslos; Rey lentamente coloca el casco sobre su cabeza hasta cerrarlo por completo; él la mira aun con ese movimiento no despega sus ojos de ella, Rey besa la frente de la máscara - **tu volverás a nuestro lado… no me falles Ben** \- él asiente, aunque sabe que las posibilidades de que se cumplan las visiones son fuertes, pero al igual un ligero cambio de planes o de acciones, puede cambiar el futuro y lo visto en las premoniciones.

- **volveré a tu lado… toma el control del puente en cuanto deje la nave, tienes aliados fieles confió en ti** \- sabe de sobra que ella no se acobardara y aunque le pida mil veces dejar la nave como protección, Rey no lo hará; se levanta coloca la capucha y toma rumbo a la salida, esa imagen para ella es como una despedida, es como verlo otra vez saliendo después de una discusión absurda para escuchar nuevamente que él murió en un atentado; lo detiene con solo unas palabras, lo que por furia evito hacerlo aquella vez; es la oportunidad de hacerlo y si sucede no se arrepentirá por no expresarlo.

- **vuelve conmigo Kylo** \- no pasa desapercibido el cambio de nombre, ella siempre lo omite, para Rey en este punto reconoce que en él vive luz, vive oscuridad y viven penumbras; y cuando se separen tal como lo escucho en la visión; Kylo volverá totalmente y ella lo amara de la misma forma en que ama a Ben, porque ha comprendido que es los dos.

- **volveré por ti carroñera** \- deja las habitaciones, dejando a Rey pensando en las grandes posibilidades de que su lado oscuro resurja.

Rey toma de la mano a Beny, esta vez no cometerá el mismo error de separarlo de ella, los dos corren hacia el hangar para verlo partir, a la distancia lo ven abordar su lanzadera en compañía de Hux y un séquito de oficiales algunos pertenecientes al consejo; un presentimiento la toma oprimiendo sus entrañas, la visión está convencida que es por los sucesos inmediatos.

Camina con determinación esperando todo y desconfiando también de todos hasta de Hux, cualquiera puede ser culpable de traición, cualquiera puede tener intención de derrocarlo; el silencio es el preludio a lo que continuara, nadie adivina la ola de sangre y violencia que comenzara a partir de ese despegue; el general Hux quien lo conoce tan bien como así mismo; lo mira expectante, callado y puede presumir que lee sus pensamientos; no en vano su astucia lo coloco en donde está a pesar de ser el mayor rival de Kylo; los dos cruzan miradas y es cuando él puede sentir las intenciones de sus acompañantes, nuevamente de quien más desconfía y tiene quizás el intelecto suficiente para organizar estrategias discretas en su contra, es su aliado Hux esta tan nervioso como los otros, pero por motivos diferentes, siente el miedo casi lo huele a pesar de que tomaron precauciones al momento de abordar la lanzadera teme a un explosivo, a un disparo de los cañones el atentado pasado se hace presente en su recuerdo y eso le crispa los nervios.

En cambio, los cinco restantes de su comitiva tienen motivos diferentes que aún no adivina del todo, quizás es estar tan cerca de él y verlo con la máscara otra vez es tener presente al líder que hizo de todo para ascender en el poder y que quizás no perdone cuando pidieron la ejecución de su mujer y ahora lo tenga presente; el miedo, el peligro, la traición, la sangre y la muerte se respira en esa lanzadera.

Rey vuelve a sus habitaciones, si no tiene la fuerza eso no lo saben ninguno de sus subordinados, es un secreto que se mantiene con pocos participantes; y del gremio de oficiales de mayor nivel, el consejo supremo carecen de ese dato; solo Pryde y Hux así como Maiia conocen los pormenores de como perdió su poder en la fuerza; busca entre las reliquias de ese estudio que evita siempre, ahí es donde toma su sable, que empuña nuevamente con una sensación extraña, amor-odio tiene por esa hoja azul, ahora sabe que no importa el color se puede usar tanto en la oscuridad como en la luz depende más del portador; lo deja en el cinto a su cintura nuevamente toma a Beny de la mano y con todo el temor y lealtad se prepara para ir hacia el puente de mando y tomar el control antes de que suceda cualquier evento inesperado, agradece esa visión que le permite prepararse.

- **Beny… si alguien intenta dañarnos usa tu poder, así como levantas tus juguetes en el aire, haces lo mismo, como te hemos enseñado… por favor cariño es importante** \- se agacha a para quedar a su altura y hacer esa solicitud arriesgada y poco prudente pedir a un niño de seis años.

- **¡si mamá!** \- confirma con toda la inocencia, pero en ella sabe que todo puede pasar, tener el sable y los poderes en la fuerza de Beny puede complementarse; aun sabe manejar el sable, aún tiene la entereza de enfrentar un combate y la firme intención de conservar el poder en caso de un golpe de estado.

Al llegar al puente encuentra al frente al general Pryde su más leal aliado, eso le transmite un poco de tranquilidad; en sus brazos lleva a su hijo quien se pierde entre las estaciones de control; la tensión es notable en el puente, la preocupación es evidente en el rostro del general, al verla hace el saludo reverencial que acostumbra dar a Rey – **lady Ren** \- mueve su cabeza afirmando, no es necesario que explique su presencia, lo sabe y acepta.

- **general ¿Qué es lo que sucede? Dígame la verdad, Ben no fue muy claro pero teme traición y nueva guerra** \- ella suspira se cruza de brazos y también mira hacia el frente donde la superficie del planeta los alumbra – **general, tuve una visión… él muere ahí** \- le dice su temor confirmado por su visión.

- **esperemos que no sea así, mantendremos el poder en tal caso y tenemos un sucesor, usted podría ser su regente hasta que alcance la mayoría de edad** \- ella asiente no muy convencida de que eso le guste pero es por ahora lo único que tienen – **los movimientos financieros delos muun son extraños, las inversiones se dispararon en los últimos días en productos mercantiles que podrían pasar desapercibidos; bacta, antibióticos, utilería médica sin embargo junto a su especulación de combustibles, motores, hiperimpulsores, materia prima para la fabricación de armamento es lo que encendió las alarmas.**

Rey no hace las conexiones, en toda su vida solo puede actuar al momento por impulso, mas no tiene el alcance de una planificación tan sofisticada – **no comprendo general** \- no repara en admitir modestamente que ignora la insinuación.

- **los hombres más poderosos son los que más dinero tienen acumulado, ellos están más allá del gobierno y son inmunes a cualquier régimen ¿usted quien cree que crea la guerra? Es una ex rebelde confirmada pero ¿realmente conocía la causa por la que luchaba?** \- Rey parpadea, hace tanto Kylo pregunto lo mismo y entonces como ahora no lo sabía certeramente.

- **por la democracia, la justicia… la luz** \- sus palabras se desinflan al final, ya no puede alegar a la luz, ni clamar por ella.

- **ustedes como rebeldes defendían ese principio ¿Quién financiaba a la resistencia? El clan bancario ¿Quién ha financiado a la primera orden? El clan bancario, de forma directa o indirecta lo hacen… Ren, Hux y yo pedimos aprobar una ley para limitar su poder, controlar monopolios y la acumulación desmedida… pero ese “principio” que su esposo adquirió de ser un poco más flexible de tener un consejo y no centralizar el poder, nos ha llevado al caos a poco tiempo del imperio, quiso manejar dos líderes representativos y un consejo, y sabemos a la perfección que cada quien actúa a sus propios intereses… por eso la democracia no funciona demasiado intereses cambiantes que deben concordar, sumemos que esos mismos pueden vender su voluntad para cambiar leyes a favor de los más poderosos y seguir acumulando ganancias… los más ricos son más poderosos ellos combaten con especulación, con dinero, creando pobreza y riqueza polarizadas para crear necesidades y vender soluciones… los inconformes poco informados culpan al gobierno en turno, no importa si es demócrata o absoluto, se hacen rebeldes que creen que pueden solucionarlo y derrocar al poder en curso, solo para repetir el mismo ciclo y errores que son mantenidos por quienes crean las guerras… y ahora Ren ha mantenido a raya las acciones bélicas hay levantamientos pero no significativos, ellos necesitan guerra para tener un motivo para vender más suministros médicos y materias primas para armamento, la guerra es una gran industria… el error de Ren fue no centralizar el poder y dejar al clan bancario mantener una entidad privada y autónoma… espero que pueda corregir su error** \- menciona sabiendo que es probable que sea muy tarde – **la general Organa solo mantuvo las ganancias de ellos creyendo que lo hacía por justicia cuando ella luchaba por mantener privilegios en el núcleo y dejando de lado los sistemas que en verdad lo necesitaban… por eso la primera orden pudo resurgir de las ruinas del imperio de Palpatine, encontramos apoyo en sistemas que necesitaba creer en que alguien que los tomaba en cuenta, y la primera orden lo hizo, llevamos orden de una forma o de otra en lugares donde el crimen es una forma de vida; no lo harían en un acuerdo de palabras, no era represión era controlar una sociedad que necesita madurar para responsabilizarse de sí misma, tenemos el caso de Kijimi, nido de traficantes y delincuentes, y que ustedes defendían como inocentes** \- Rey mantiene dudas sobre la forma de gobernar pero capta relevancia en quien esta atrás de toda guerra.


	33. EL ATENTADO

Ella espera paciente frente al puente de mando, tomando con firmeza la mano de su hijo, expectante a los sucesos que presiente, que vio en su visión y que espera sean incorrectos, presiona en una mano el puño de Beny y en la otra el sable que por un tiempo evita mirar; el instinto le dicta esperar lo peor, el pasado se hace presente en palpitaciones de ansiedad, en chasquidos de sus dientes casi imperceptibles, en el sudor que hace pegajosas sus palmas y perla su frente, se muerde los labios mirando al frente directo a la superficie del planeta… Rey tiene miedo.

Teme a los resultados desastrosos de esa reunión, teme a la posible caída a la oscuridad de Kylo, y se convierta en el tirano que todavía no es, alguien perverso y totalmente corrompido un sith en su totalidad algo de lo que nunca fue capaz por su tirón hacia la luz; ella era ese tirón que lo enviaba al centro, al equilibrio; ahora sin ser usuaria los resultados no son alentadores; sus visiones no han sido claras, pero sin duda se han cumplido algunas y otras espera nunca lo hagan, las visiones y pesadillas solo presagian desgracias para los dos, nuevamente recuerda aquellos días donde la opción era tomar su mano para cumplir el designio de la fuerza, negarse por un orgullo a unos principios que ahora sabe no conoce del todo, resulto ser un golpe a la fuerza y ahora se los devuelve en golpes pequeños y constantes; creyó que hacia lo correcto por seguir ideales de hombres ¡si tan solo hubiese conocido los preceptos de la fuerza! Ahora lo sabe, que siempre su lugar fue al lado de él; oscuros o de la luz, siempre juntos.

*

En la superficie de Muunilinst antes del aterrizaje, Kylo y comitiva pueden ver el planeta boscoso con las más bellas montañas de la galaxia que decoran al planeta, sobre la línea del horizonte se observan los respiradores del océano, con sus largas columnas de vapor y gases de donde proceden los minerales que tan rico hicieron ese planeta, sumado a la habilidad financiera y matemática de la raza alienígena nativa; los muun son seres sin escrúpulos, pueden explotar de formas sutiles las necesidades de cada planeta incrementando así sus ganancias y no desperdician oportunidad de sacar a relucir su avaricia y hambre de dinero e incrementar sus dividendos, por esas cuestiones no se limitan a especular sobre los bienes más necesarios en una guerra, medicina, metales y combustibles son más valiosos que los créditos cuando en el campo de batalla se vive una sangrienta lucha entre dos bandos que ignoran que sus diferencias hacen más ricos a unos cuantos, imperialistas como republicanos ignoran que son un activo valioso en la bolsa de los muun; cegados por ideales muchas veces fabricados por los mismos poderosos ¿será que esta vez exista algún factor de cambio?

Al llegar a ciudad Harnaidan pueden ver las altas y puntiagudas agujas que los reciben en la majestuosidad de la entrada de esta ciudad adinerada, reconstruida mucho después de la devastación que las guerras clónicas dejaron a su paso; el centro del distrito financiero de la galaxia vive en la opulencia y ha olvidado la destrucción que vivió.

Kylo, Hux y miembros del consejo, descienden de la rampa de la lanzadera ocupada para asuntos de estado, igualmente equipada con cañones de iones de alta potencia, con escudos poderosos y un motor veloz y resistente a comparación de algunos otros, un prototipo especialmente realizado para estas ocasiones, que no intimida tanto como una lanzadera militar que es agresiva a la vista; en cambio este prototipo es de elegante facha, exteriores relucientes como un yate nubiano y tan resistente y equipado como un Acclamator.

Antes de descender Kylo da instrucciones al consejo sobre las negociaciones diplomáticas que marcaran directrices en los resultados de esa reunión, evita alertarlos sobre los miedos recientes; por si no existe un grupo traidor dentro de sus filas tomarlo con precaución y si los hay, no dar aviso para llevar pasos adelante de él; a todos dentro de esa nave les inquieta el regreso de ese uniforme que lo aísla del resto, que marca diferencias entre los rangos, tal como al inicio de la guerra contra la resistencia; nuevamente el ente negro se planta frente a ellos con extraña actitud, tan misteriosa como el poder que porta y por ahora se conoce que es el único en poseerlo; la máscara ocultando su rostro se levanta como en años anteriores, infundiendo miedo y reavivando el terror que fue Kylo Ren antes de su triunfo en la guerra, antes y después de Rey y Jenna.

En la entrada de la ciudad son recibidos por el muun Akk´k Platnik el financiero más relevante y quien tiene el puesto de representante del clan bancario, el alto muun vestido de finos ropajes le extiende la mano con diplomacia en un movimiento lento y elegante, no existen reverencias tan solo falsa diplomacia y Kylo lo siente en la fuerza, la visión de Rey es posible que sea ese día; el resto de las comitivas tanto de los miembros del consejo supremo como el comité de recepción del clan bancario intergaláctico se saludan en tensas expectativas entre ellos; el líder de los muun toma la delantera junto a Kylo y se encaminan hacia el edificio que servirá de sede para la reunión; mientras caminan los oficiales admiran la opulencia que deja el oro y platino, minerales extraídos del planeta, se levanta presuntuoso de quizás ser más rico que el planeta núcleo, si el sistema Muunilinst estuviera en el núcleo, Coruscant no tendría oportunidad; Kylo no se deja impresionar, su atención se enfoca en sentir la llamada de peligro que grita la fuerza, casi lo golpea en la nariz y no puede escapar para evitarlo, esa no es opción; por la vía Akk´k Platnik conversa de asuntos sin importancia, con temas como como el cálido clima de esa media mañana; le señala hacia algún edificio mostrando detalles de su arquitectura y de cómo fue reconstruida la cuidad después de la guerra clon levantándose de sus cenizas e irguiéndose con orgullo, retomando las construcciones clásicas del planeta, edificios con altas columnas tipo dóricas construcciones de concreto y metal que contrasta su inerte color, con los lagos y espesa vegetación; el muun muestra mucho pero es nada de interés para Kylo quien escucha con deseos de callar al alienígena, tan solo caminar a su lado y por su gran estatura es una comparación con su maestro muerto, si, Akk´k Platnik le recuerda a Snoke y eso no es grato para él.

En la sala de reuniones son recibidos con finos vinos, en un opulencia casi ridícula para su gusto que es del tipo minimalista, tal parece que les gusta gritar sin sonidos lo ricos que son; Kylo ignora todo ese escenario que lleva doble mensaje, dejar en claro quien tiene el poder; eso es lo que los muun creen; hoy Kylo demostrara lo contrario.

Los hacen esperar junto con los oficiales que lo acompañan quienes miran fascinados el arte a su alrededor; en cambio Hux no se deja impresionar, desde el despegue observa a Kylo y si no lo conociera tanto como lo hace, estaría también despreocupado como los demás; se acerca para sentarse al lado de Kylo, toma en una mano el vino espumoso que han servido como aperitivo y llevar la espera más amena, Kylo detiene su mano sin moverse, solo usando la fuerza, es algo que ha hecho antes, así se mantienen discretos; el general Hux solo siente la inmovilidad en su mano y eso es una señal que comprende – **no bebas… recuerda la última vez** \- es todo lo que Kylo menciona; su segundo al mando deja sobre la mesa la bebida y mira con atención al resto, los demás oficiales no están bebiendo aparentando interés en los muros decorados con sublimes pinturas; él mira a todos bajo esa máscara, siente el nerviosismo de sus subordinados; en algunos puede leer sus pensamientos sin problema, claramente hoy se cumple la visión de Rey; otro atentado.

La primera orden no se dividió debido al acto desesperado de Rey; pero eso no significa que se resolvió del todo, aún existe quien está en contra, aceptaron el proceso pero eso no quiere decir que lo respeten; los muun de la recepción han desaparecido, tan solo queda uno de ellos, el presidente del clan bancario quien entra hasta el final; Akk´k Platnik se disculpa por el resto de la comitiva quien se ha demorado dando una excusa poco creíble, a tan solo segundos de llegar el alto alienígena se disculpa para dejarlos nuevamente solos, es cuando Kylo y Hux pueden murmurar entre los dos; el general quien observa con mirada fría al resto de sus oficiales que se alejan tímidamente del fondo del salón donde ellos se encuentran, preparan una ruta de escape, en su mente estúpida creen que pasara inadvertido sus movimientos; los mismos que pedían la ejecución de Rey son los que buscan huir, los dos más nuevos miembros del consejo.

– **no te separes de mi… llama a Parnadee a nuestro lado** \- ordena con un susurro; con una seña llaman a la general quien espera paciente en su lugar, ha demostrado su lealtad y hoy será recompensada, su vida será salvada estando al lado de Kylo – **estos hijos de puta hacen planes a largo plazo… usan su longevidad para proyectos que llevan generaciones en concluirse, su ventaja es el tiempo y lo usan en nuestra contra, si existe el mal… los avariciosos banqueros son sus emisarios** \- les dice a los dos que solo escuchan sin dar opinión alguna - **¿todo está como pedí?** \- le pregunta a Hux quien solo mueve la cabeza levemente para confirmarlo; las tropas esperan a ser llamados al instante – **esperemos que hoy no comience otra guerra… tomaremos el control y el clan bancario quedara bajo el dominio del imperio… esos hijos de perra hambrientos de dinero serán los últimos en decidir cómo lucrar con la muerte** \- sentencia Kylo quien no se despoja de su máscara y espera casi inmóvil a la comisión de negociaciones de los muun.

La espera es cada vez con la tensión en incremento, situación predecible lo sabe, están en un lugar evacuado con anticipación, mira hacia arriba en el cielo raso tan alto como tres veces la estatura de sus anfitriones – **manténgase a mi lado** \- vuelve a recomendar a Hux y Parnadee; los generales tragan fuertes salivaciones por el miedo y expectación del peligro, Kylo por el contrario se mantiene sereno haciendo cálculos mentales, alerta a sus instintos llevando sus ojos por cada rincón del salón, respirando tranquilo pensando en Rey y Beny, si es que la visión se hace realidad, hoy es en verdad el día de su muerte y si la fuerza lo permite vivirá para ver crecer a su único hijo; internamente desea que existiera el vínculo con Rey para poder despedirse en la fuerza y verla por última vez, ahora es imposible, quizás algún día pueda presentarse frente a Beny, si es que su luz es suficiente para poder volver como fantasma de la fuerza.

Mira a sus generales cada vez más alejados llegando casi a la entrada de ese salón que parece un museo, los dos traidores se preparan para evacuar antes del que seguramente será una explosión, los mira salir lentamente y los dos a su lado que sudan con nerviosismo – **Hux, cuando esto termine…** \- no puede concluir, sus reflejos se encienden para detener la explosión directa a ellos, el edificio colapsa sobre los tres, haciendo creer a sus anfitriones que obtuvieron una victoria fácil.

El estruendo desde el exterior es destellante y una sonrisa triunfal se dibuja en la boca torcida del presidente del clan bancario quien observa desde una distancia lejana varios edificios más allá de la sede de la reunión, bebe vino espumoso blanco y brinda en señal de alegría en breve podrán anunciar a la galaxia la caída del líder supremo junto a el general Hux con quien comparte el liderazgo, la cadena de mando presenta un vacío y solo basta anunciarlo para que sus aliados tomen la vacante y todo continúe como siempre, sus negocios serán inmunes al poder del gobierno, con su traje dorado de fino brocado que se acomoda girar a mirar al consejo financiero –l **o hemos conseguido… nadie es inmortal e invencible** \- se vanagloria el muun – **ni siquiera el líder Kylo Ren.**

Levantando su mano con la fuerza hace un campo invisible para protegerse y a sus subordinados, los escombros son fácilmente lanzados a los costados dejándolos libres e ilesos, al centro de ese desastre emerge Kylo junto a los dos oficiales que protegió – **general ordene acciones ofensivas… y ordena a Rey hacer lo que acordamos** \- rápidamente el general toma acción, la general Parnadee se encamina pasando por los escombros para buscar la lanzadera y retomar su puesto en la nave insignia, antes de que el caos tome la cuidad de Harnaidan, detrás de ella va Hux y Kylo… él enciende su sable y comienza a buscar a los culpables o a quien le pague el acto de intentar asesinarlo, camina a paso firme hacia donde el disturbio de pobladores corre de un lugar a otro buscando refugio, a pesar del miedo que puede irradiar Kylo, lo siguen de lado al ver que él lleva en la mira un objetivo, entre el polvo y marejadas de muuns se abre paso hacia los edificios en el centro bursátil, la sede del clan bancario; todo estuvo apuntando a ese acto de terrorismo, la reunión fue programada en un edificio aparte.

*

Un pinchazo en su pecho le comprime el corazón, Rey no tiene la fuerza solo algunas sensaciones y esta es una de ellas; la fuerza le avisa que Kylo corre peligro o que quizás tuvieron éxito, sus temores son confirmado cuando Beny se conmociona al igual que ella – **¿papá?** \- es todo lo que escucha ella, gira con sus ojos llorosos y con toda la entereza reunida para mirar al general Pryde – **general ordene el ataque a la cuidad, evite caídas civiles, vayan por el consejo del clan bancario** \- ordena Rey con voz y pose altiva sabiendo que por ahora tiene el poder en sus manos.

- **si señora** \- el general comienza las estrategias que previeron con anterioridad, asumiendo que Rey es quien ahora manda si no hay noticias de los lideres, de los hangares despegan los TIE uno tras otro para llegar a la superficie, casi al mismo tiempo en que el general Hux envía el primer aviso de ataque.

Rey enciende el sable, a sabiendas que la mayoría desconoce que ha perdido sus poderes, ella se maneja segura y sin titubeos se dirige a sus ahora subordinados, con niño y sable en mano, no se despegara de Beny quien llora aturdido por la confusión que tienen por el anuncio de la fuerza acerca del peligro sobre su padre - **señores… si este es el inicio de una nueva guerra yo asumiré el control de la primera orden** \- los mira con ojos gélidos, gestos duros y seguridad en sus órdenes y palabras – **si mi esposo no sobrevivió al ataque no tendré piedad de nadie, la primera orden no tendrá piedad de nadie** \- parte de la oscuridad que sucumbió a la perdida de sus poderes, no ha desalojado parte de su esencia dentro de ella, siente ese odio, ese miedo, esas ganas de venganza – **tal como antes, yo misma ejecutare a los traidores… trabajen en servicio de su emperatriz y serán recompensados, háganlo en contra y mi sable probara cada gota de su sangre** \- la ira en su tono es claro; el anuncio es escuchado en cada rincón de la enorme nave insignia del imperio- acertadamente el general Pryde ordena encender los altavoces para llevar ese mensaje a cada soldado y oficial, siempre confiando en ella con cierto orgullo por Rey, tal parece que es personal.

*

Los TIE se ven por el cielo nuboso, rápidamente las tropas ocupan la cuidad, mientras Kylo ha llegado hasta el centro bursátil al edificio principal, esquivando los disparos de la guardia del planeta, un pequeño ejército privado al servicio del clan toma actos defensivos cuando descubren que el líder ha sobrevivido a su ataque; los muun creyeron que con un golpe limpio depondrían al poder en turno y colocarían sus peones, la verdad se revela bajo el brillo chispeante del sable de Kylo que abre sin mayor problema la compuerta reforzada de ese refugio de seguridad dentro de las oficinas del centro bursátil; con un movimiento rápido el casco deja su cabeza, siente que se asfixia, ahora es Kylo no es Ben, su alter ego oscuro prevalece como antes o quizás mas oscuro, desea venganza y esta sediento por conseguirlo; sus ojos destellan en dorado su oscuridad se revela, cuando mira a los ojos de sus enemigos con gesto feroz, dientes apretados y un gruñido arranca las cabezas de uno a uno de los muun traidores, siete de los miembros del consejo financiero caen rápidamente, el resto se rinde ante el temor de perder la vida; no hay compasión ni perdón, él no llevara prisioneros esta vez, con un giro acompañado de elegantes estocadas termina con todos, hasta con los dos miembros de su consejo los traidores que conspiraron en su contra, esta vez no hay ejecución publica declarándolos traidores, no le importa ni un poco, ahí mismo los aniquila y con ellos el peligro de guerra cuando sabe que tienen tomado todo el control del clan bancario, aun así sabe que no es suficiente que debe limpiar la casa y le llevara días hacerlo.

Al terminar su respiración agitada le quema el pecho, la furia que sentía hace minutos ahora es casi nula, parpadea y sus ojos vuelven a su color original, es una sensación extraña hace tanto que no recurría a su oscuridad de esa manera, mas no ignora que ese conflicto de antaño ya no existe, era necesario hacerlo, será necesaria su oscuridad si quieren detener una guerra que amenaza con emerger, no hay bien, no hay mal solo existe el mantener la paz a cualquier costo, a pesar de que sabe que solo es alargar lo inevitable; su respiración se regula y siente la necesidad de manifestar que sobrevivió al atentado, cuando las tropas se han unido a él invadiendo la ciudad puede pensar – **Ben… Ben** \- él niño brincotea al lado de su madre, jalando de su falda insistente e impertinente cuando Rey intenta ordenar que rastreen los sucesos e informen del paradero de Kylo, cuando Beny llama su atención – **mami… papá me habla** \- abre los ojos aliviada por saberlo. Se agacha a su lado para llevar su frente a la de ella, esperando que Kylo pueda sentirla atraves de su hijo.

- **dile a papá que siempre estaré a su lado** \- sus latidos toman su ritmo normal, su corazón deja de golpear agitado, el miedo desaparece para dejar una resaca de malestar en el estómago, sintiendo casi un desvanecimiento porque lo peor ha pasado, aún no termina pero los presentimientos no fallan, si Kylo moría en ese atentado la guerra se levantaba, ella entraría como emperatriz para dirigirla y el futuro será incierto después de eso; en cambio él sobre vive y establecerá orden dentro del imperio y fuera de él, nadie quiere más guerra, aunque los dos saben que es inevitable, la fuerza aun no perdona su desafío y no saben cuánto tiempo pasara antes de eso; ambos ignoran que la misma fuerza actúa de maneras misteriosas para manejar el destino de los usuarios a su favor, ignoran que ese golpe de la fuerza es para dar inicio a un nuevo rumbo de sus designios, la fuerza endereza el camino determinando nuevos peones a su servicio tal como lo fueron ellos en su momento, tal como ahora saben que es Beny.

*****

La sangre y el fuego se combinan en esa batalla donde se toma el poder más importante de todos, el sistema financiero galáctico es el centro de todos los movimientos en ese juego de poder, del que hasta el gobierno depende, y es peón de sus especulaciones mercantiles, que provocan guerras para obtener más riqueza; en un movimiento los miembros del clan financiero galáctico audaz pretendían derrocar a Kylo con la pretensión de imponer a un líder títere a la conveniencia de los poderosos banqueros; fue su último gran proyecto ganador, ahora caídos, derrotados y con el consejo del clan bancario en manos y control del nuevo imperio quien en esos días breves ha instalado a expertos en números y finanzas para un manejo a favor de los intereses del gobierno; un nuevo consejo al servicio del líder supremo; la maniobra de alta traición de dos miembros del consejo supremo, el fallo en el años anteriores, la búsqueda de la ejecución de Rey, hace cuestionar a Kylo el funcionamiento y objetivo de sus hombres de confianza, depender de su aprobación es algo que con el tiempo se muestra contraproducente, siempre existe un factor no solo para dejar puntos de vista diversos o en un enfoque contrario, existen para llevar todo en una dirección contraria y adversa, han planeado atentados, han planeado debilitarlo por el lado del aspecto personal, el pasado en la resistencia de Rey es un punto para siempre dudar de su lealtad a la orden e intentar deponerlo.

En sus inicios cuando reclamo para si el puesto de líder supremo quiso cambiar el rumbo de la galaxia, hacer un cambio significativo, no era solo revivir la gloria pasada del antiguo imperio, era innovar en un hibrido entre lo mejor del imperio y lo mejor de la república, encontrando que repartir el control no es siempre lo adecuado sobre todo en aspectos específicos como es el uso de recursos y depender de privados para manejar las finanzas, permitir que cada miembro de su consejo tenga una voz, le hace perder por poco a Rey en una ejecución, y si es sincero temía ese veredicto; ella fue audaz, pero no siempre tendrán la misma suerte, la democracia aunque sea en pequeña escala como lo es en el consejo supremo es inefectiva tanto como lo es a gran escala como lo fue el senado, es un sistema fallido al aplicar responsabilidades, y desde su lanzadera personal, va planeando estrategias nuevas y sobre todo reflexionando en su siguiente paso; la decisión de tener dos líderes se creyó que en el inicio era lo mejor para repartir responsabilidades y para dar una imagen de menos tiranía al repartir el poder en dos puntos de vista de una misma facción ,la ortodoxa imperialista de Hux y el liderazgo pragmático de Kylo, quien gusta de actuar antes de pasar horas discutiendo sin llegar a acuerdos satisfactorios, con los vientos y miedos de que la guerra emerja la necesidad de control total se hace importante, ya que una guerra puede comenzar desde adentro de la primera orden es inevitable, es la amenaza latente que vive desde años anteriores lo que guían en primer lugar su determinación final; si la guerra ya amenaza con surgir ¿Qué más da que sea en ese momento? Siempre existió el temor de una primera orden se fraccione y teme que la a decisión final afecte a su más cercano colaborador y líder conjunto; si Hux se opone tiene mucho que perder ya que tiene una base fiel de seguidores leales, así como Rey y él; además de detractores que no apoyan a ninguno de los dos, tal como los traidores que se aliaron al clan bancario; su mente es una baraja de posibilidades inciertas y todas azarosas.

El general Hux y él intercambian miradas intrigantes cuando se encuentran en el hangar principal de su buque, caminan a la par para encontrar el lugar privado y el momento en el que sea adecuado informar los cambios que serán impuestos; solo espera que Hux continúe como aliado y no como adversario, lo reconoce por su ambición al poder desde el tiempo en que los dos rendían obediencia a su maestro, ahora están emparejados en el poder y los dos temen perderlo, junto con todas sus posibilidades, aunque internamente Kylo reconoce que Hux mantiene una posición secundaria dejando claro que él es quien tiene el mayor rango, espera que eso no cambie ahora.

Al ingresar en la solitaria oficina, es claro que la batalla en Muunilisnt desgasto a sus hombres, el silencio y desolación de los pasillos deja claro que la mayoría se recupera de la larga jornada de cinco días de batalla, el golpe de los pasos se escucha con ecos fuertes, entre los dos permanece la incertidumbre de lo que continua, esa falla en la práctica de gobierno ha sido descubierta por los dos. El silencioso trato entre ambos desde la llegada de kylo al hangar termina cuando se encuentran de frente en esa oficina, donde para él han pasado tantos eventos trascendentes, en esa oficina gira su vida y la de la galaxia entera, la tensión está presente asfixiándolos; Hux se mantiene firme y consistente en que nada debe temer, su postura es firme, regia ante su igual sin pizca de intimidación, y eso es perceptible para Kylo quien espera a que él sea el primero en hablar, Hux alisa su uniforme sacudiendo polvo que no existe es un gesto nervioso que da pauta para desviar la vista de Kylo – **¡ya dilo Ren!** -menciona socarronamente, no existen dudas de que lo conoce más que nadie, más que Rey en muchos aspectos Kylo es un libro abierto para Hux - **sabes que pensamos lo mismo… no funciona del todo bien nuestro sistema de gobierno, lo sabemos de sobra** \- las ultimas letras salen en voz tan baja que apenas es audible.

- **lo sabemos Hux… la pregunta es, ¿estás conmigo o en mi contra?** \- se miran retándose, como en años pasados cuando eran rivales por ganar el favoritismo de Snoke; el general cambia la mirada a una confusa, titubeante que demuestra su vacilación.

- **siempre fui tu segundo… estamos juntos en esto Ren, solo quiero garantías para mi** \- Kylo lo mira en un intento de leer sus pensamientos, de adivinar si existen intenciones ocultas en su determinación; el general sabe levantar sus muros mentales para evitarlo, no es de mentalidad débil.

- **¡las tienes! Haremos una alianza que asegure nuestra posición de poder político, te sugiero algo que quizás no aprueben Rey o Maiia** \- Hux entrecierra los ojos, ciertamente es fuerte como para tener las desaprobación de ellas – **¡nuestros hijos Hux! mi Ben y tu pecosa, afianzaremos el poder en nuestras familias dejando fuera el consejo supremo y el orden de poder militar en las decisiones de estado, gobernaremos juntos… vamos a retomar el imperio y tu serás el alto canciller… el lineamiento será el mismo pero despojaremos a los demás de sus aspiraciones de grandeza, ambos sabemos que ganar el poder no fue fácil, nadie más que nosotros enfrentamos a Snoke… él nunca planeo un consejo supremo fue mi error querer hacerlo así… declararemos el imperio públicamente** – ambos callan lo que en años pasados parecía buena estrategia ahora da sus primeros resultados y no son alentadores; Kylo recarga la espalda en el asiento que encabeza desde siempre la sala de reuniones del consejo, esta vez la asamblea es de dos.

*

En una formación de la tripulación en el hangar de la gran nave, bloques de soldados y oficiales esperan, solo en ocasiones contadas puede decirse de ver algo similar; es una ceremonia formal e inesperada, de la misma manera cuando fue el juicio de Rey solo que esta vez difiere en todo, están el consejo supremo, el alto mando de la primera orden, el general Hux, y Kylo Ren junto a ellos Rey y Maiia quien también desconocen todo, desde la salida a esa reunión en Muunilisnt no han visto a los líderes.

En toda la formalidad y disciplina que desde siempre dirige a la orden, comienzan con puntualidad impecable, después de ese acuerdo de alianza que queda en secreto, después de cerrar los contratos privados entre Kylo y Hux, con las garantías y seguridad de mantener el estatus de poder para él; el general Hux comienza un discurso con palabras de doble significado, concisas, hablando de eventos pasados y nuevos entre ellos los atentados en su contra; dando la declaración final, el gobierno toma el sistema imperial de antaño, eliminando al consejo supremo, dejando claro la figura y poder absoluto en una sola persona, en Kylo Ren, esos doce años los transforma en una etapa de transición para el gobierno final.

*

En la desesperación de la incertidumbre de esos días de batalla en la superficie de Muunilinst; Rey vive aparentando un poder del que ahora carece, pero su fama la precede y eso es suficiente para manejar todo en un control suave, sin contrariedad nadie objeta su presencia y la compañía del general Pryde es un plus que la guía y la centra en no perder el control de sí misma, ya que vive en esos cinco días con zozobra por el bienestar de Kylo, las imágenes de su visión no paran de atormentarla, si pudiese quejarse de algo en su vida son dos situaciones, la larga espera inútil en Jakku y las constantes visiones que la aquejan; desde que cruzó sus dedos con Kylo alguna vez en la secreta isla de Luke.

Hoy la llaman a su comunicador, el general Pryde pide su presencia y la de Beny de forma urgente a la hora señalada en el hangar principal, ella lo sabe, es donde siempre suceden los eventos formales de la orden, cuenta con escaso tiempo para prepararse un presentimiento la toma, no es alentador un llamado urgente después de terminada una batalla; en la salida se encuentra con Maiia que lleva sus mismos temores, con sus dos gemelos en cada mano, ninguna adivina y no pueden teorizar ya que todo es posible y a la vez complicado.

Cuando el hangar queda a su vista la atemoriza, recuerda su propio juicio, al frente pueden ver a Hux comenzar su discurso, con discreción toman su lugar en el espacio reservado a ellas; hasta ese momento Rey puede ver a Kylo y todos sus temores se esfuman al sentarse a su lado, no puede ver sus expresiones, es la ocasión en que lleva la máscara con la intención de dejar un mensaje de poder y superioridad ante los demás, el miedo es una táctica desde siempre para conservar a la población dominada, lo conoce de sobra para saber que los puños cerrados que hacen rechinar sus guantes, son síntomas de nerviosismo, cualquier cosa puede pasar después del discurso.

“ _Es la tarea de la primera orden eliminar el desorden de nuestra propia existencia para que la civilización pueda regresar a la estabilidad que existió con el imperio; que se redujo a la anarquía por culpa de la rebelión, que fue heredada por la extinta república y que se ha restaurado por nosotros. Ahora y para el futuro los historiadores consideraran este el momento que define el futuro de la galaxia, la transición ha concluido, ahora es el momento de organizarnos en el nuevo imperio galáctico, poderoso, organizado y equitativo con cada sistema que la integra, siguiendo con nuestros proyectos que hasta ahora dan resultados satisfactorios y renovando los fallidos… no hay preferencias entre los mundos del núcleo a los del borde donde tenemos una deuda histórica como galaxia, les debemos equidad_ ” son las cortas palabras del discurso de Kylo, al frente de todos y de las transmisiones a cada sistema planetario, su mensaje ha sido escuchado renovando esa imagen de sus años de señor de la guerra del líder supremo Snoke, ahora todo es diferente, ha sido declarado emperador y eso causa reacciones diversas desde sus propios subordinados hasta en cada vivienda de cada ciudad de cada sistema de la galaxia.

Él no es hombre de espectáculo o que busque figurar en las páginas de la holonet, al concluir toma del brazo a Rey quien lo sigue tan pronto termina, su imagen recorre en tiempo real, la identidad de su consorte era un misterio, ahora es expuesta sin presentaciones oficiales, la frivolidad no es una virtud de ninguno de los dos no hay saludos ni intenciones de simpatizar a sus gobernados, la practicidad es su lema no los adornos; atrás de ellos marchan también Hux y Maiia; entre ellos en privacidad deben dar los términos de su alianza a las dos, no será decisión de sus hijos es una imposición de poder y política.

Es justo cuando al ingresar a las habitaciones privadas de Kylo donde se lleva a cabo esa reunión privada y que se debe mantener en el más alto secreto pero a su vez deben ser partícipes las dos mujeres – **Hux y yo tenemos una alianza nueva** \- menciona sin preámbulos – **hay un compromiso que en un futuro unirá a nuestras familias para mantener el poder dentro de nuestras manos… Ben se unirá a Briana** \- es todo, Kylo no espera que alguien refute esa decisión, la sombra oscura cruza toda la estancia para perderse en los pasillos que lo llevan a su alcoba si espera Rey puede obligarlo a dar vuelta atrás ese arreglo de alianza.

Al escucharlo Rey parpadea confundida cavilando lo que acaba de escuchar y es cuando puede formular una frase - **¡¿Qué demonios estas diciendo Ben?!** \- su vestido vuela con ese giro que ella hace rápidamente para alcanzarlo cuando él se va retirando dejando a sus visitas aclarar solos sus dudas; al ver la reacción de Rey, el general toma el momento para emprender la huida y enfrentar su propio interrogatorio.

Ella lo sigue viendo su espalda, repitiendo su pregunta una y otra vez sin obtener respuesta de su parte - **¿Ben, porque no me consultaste antes?** \- ella lo mira dolida no tiene derecho de opinar sobre él, la efervescencia de minutos antes desaparece ante la realidad – **no soy su madre, lo sé… pero me gustaría saber todo lo que pueda afectarlo** \- su voz se quiebra con solo mencionarlo, el ímpetu de hace poco desaparece para jugar con sus manos nerviosa, siempre el tema de ser o no ser madre de Beny es un tema espinoso entre los dos; él estaba escapando hace unos instantes de ese reclamo asegurado, temiendo que Rey saliera a la defensiva, en las confrontaciones entre los dos siempre alguien sale herido y por lo regular es él quien más termina afectado, aun mira la cicatriz en su rostro cada mañana, se ha retirado la máscara justo cuando ella baja la voz y ahora está más nerviosa que él; deja caer el casco sobre la cama, se retira los guantes poco a poco desnudando sus manos con calma, solo para tocarla sin barreras; acaricia su sien, baja a su mejilla sin apartar sus ojos de los verdes de ella, es la misma actitud y la misma mujer que suplicó pedir estar al lado de su hijo, que soportó sus reproches y humillaciones por Beny, y que hace pocos días lo invito nuevamente a su cama; la fuerza lo hizo, los acerca con ese lapso señalado por la visión y el resultado de la batalla que aún no se define del todo, solo a poco las piezas toman su lugar todavía no conoce de las reacciones dentro de la orden, pero en ese instante es ella quien importa, no hay política, no hay gobierno, no hay galaxia, solo esta Rey titubeante a su frente; pudo no volver con vida de ese atentado, el orgullo los ha separado por muchos años de manera intermitente y sin embargo siempre buscan reencontrarse como ahora, que decide que permanecer separado otra vez es un autocastigo que ya no está dispuesto a llevar; con su índice acaricia los labios temblorosos de Rey, siente la suavidad de su piel y vuelve a ver la mujer simple que tanto lo domino sin querer.

- **eres su madre Rey** \- ella puede reprimir llorar y soltar una sonrisa sincera, hace poco tenia temores de nunca verlo con vida nuevamente, recordando su paso a la oscuridad y el origen de aquello, es un alivio verlo vivo y si acaso él recurre a su oscuridad queda en un misterio para ella, lejos quedan los temores de sus lazos sanguíneos, o el origen de Rey que deja de ser relevante para ella, dejando de lado la importancia que antes tuvo, a él nunca le importó.

- **creí que mi visión se haría realidad… Ben…** \- él no la deja continuar, sellando sus labios, con su dedo la hace callar.

- **una vez te dije que matemos el pasado, ahora te pido lo mismo** \- murmura tomando ahora sus sienes - **¿esta vez me aceptaras?** \- Rey ríe con un poco de amargura, cada camino la lleva de regreso a él, la experiencia llega tarde y de alguna manera ahora lo sabe desde aquella vez debió tomar su mano, era el camino trazado por la fuerza y la misma los empuja ahora a ese reencuentro, lo confirma porque gracias a esa conspiración pudieron bajar la guardia de su orgullo.

- **si** \- es una discreta aceptación a voz suave – **debí hacerlo siempre** \- unos suaves, húmedos y hambrientos labios se encuentran, prolongando la sensación por minutos, en besos intermitentes y mudos ya no hay mucho que decir entre ellos, solo es reencontrase; la tiene de sus sienes con su frente pegada a la suya su respiración se calma por la cercanía mutua.

- **¿puedo hacerte una visita?** \- con su voz baja entrecortada pide suplicante, Rey solo atina a confirmar en un cabeceo tenue – **espérame** \- el hechizo del momento se termina cuando el bipeo de su comunicador vibra y chilla con urgencia, las respuestas a su nueva toma de poder y su esquema, ya surgen de manera incendiaria y reaccionaria entre sus subordinados, él de ante mano conocía el resultado, un beso final antes de salir, un cruce de miradas, una seguridad de que se volverán a reencontrar.


End file.
